The Game Has Begun
by MaryLynetteluvswriting
Summary: Waking up one morning... in an alley? Getting attacked by bandits? Finding out you're in the world of your all time favorite anime Fullmetal Alchemist? Oh my god... Martial artist Lynette discovers all these things are true! Craziness is sure to follow as this joker pokes around Central. Is it fun? Heck yeah! EdxOC and maybe other parings. Rated for my bad mouthing. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 WHAT THE HELL!

Today was a normal day.

I got up, took a shower, got ready for school, barely ran out in time to catch the bus, arrived at school, went through my usual day of class work, took the bus home, bummed around and wrote a little in my novel until dark. Regular day, nothing special. That is, until I woke up.

I brushed my teeth for exactly two minutes, spitting out the toothpaste foam that filled my mouth and gargling with water to wash the strong mint taste out. I was wearing gray leggings and a super-long red t-shirt that reached about mid-thigh length and read 'Word to the Nerds' with a big pair of nerd glasses on it. Under that I wore a camisole and I wore short-shorts over my leggings. It was comfy enough to sleep in.

After scrubbing my face with soap, I quickly rushed back to my room and jumped on my soft bed, hugging a squishy pillow and nuzzling my face into it. I slid my feet under the thin blankets and snuggled into my bed, reaching a hand out to grab my iPod touch that laid next to me, tugging the earphones with it. I put them in my ears as I put on a random song, then relaxed, eventually starting to drift off.

What's so different about this, you wonder? All the while a hidden pair of piercing green eyes watched, silently observing, quietly waiting for an opening. It's waiting paid off, for as I, oblivious to the on looking being, drifted to sleep, and the creature did what it set out to do, afterwords leaving me to slumber on as if nothing had changed, when in fact, something had….

"Ugh.." I groaned, rolling over. Sunlight pierced my eyelids, though I felt like I had just fallen asleep. I wearily sat up, rubbing my eyes as I stretched my arms and yawned.

I blinked. I rubbed my eyes again. I blinked again. Since when was I sleeping on the ground of some filthy alleyway? What happened to my bed? And my pillow? I had my blanket with me, and my clothes and iPod, but other than that, I was in foreign territory. The dusty pavement of the alleyway was mostly clean except for dirt and the occasional piece of crumpled paper. The walls lining it were red brick, but the alleyway lead to a dead end on my right side. On my left, a few feet away, I saw the alleyway opened up to a street bustling with people, dressed in odd clothes.

Confused, I stood up, wrapping my thin cotton blanket around my waist the way you would a sweater, and shuffled out into the edge of the street. I could feel people's eyes on me as I tried to casually strut along the buildings, weaving in and out of people until I reached a narrower, less crowded street. That's when the world decided it was time for some sick humor.

The street was almost deserted, but I just happened to bump into some of the most gangly-looking guys I've ever seen.

"Watch out, wench!" The guy I bumped into said. I gave him the dirtiest glare I could. No one gets away with calling me names.

"What did you say, dumbass?" I growled, puffing up my chest. I wasn't intimidated. I had been trained in martial for four years, weapons training for two, and practiced on my own. I was someone to be reckoned with, and I don't want to let mangy scoundrels like them get away with calling me such a name.

"Witch, you're small, so I thought of letting you off, but no one says that to me!" The guy, who I determined as the leader, grabbed the collar of my shirt. I snapped, my eyes blazing in fury.

"Don't touch my shirt!" I said, jabbing the pressure points in the guy's hand. Had I mentioned I studied up on human anatomy? The guy cringed as he pulled back his hand and I fixed my shirt, smoothing it out.

The guy cursed as I saw him pull out a knife with his other hand, since his first was paralyzed, thanks to me. My eyes widened as his lackeys all pulled out knives, which gleamed ferociously in the sunlight.

"Die!" The guy shouted, as he lunged at me, knife first. Instinctively I maneuvered around the knife, grabbing the guy's wrist and kicking his legs out from under him, snatching the knife as the guy thumped on the ground. I barely had time to recover for two of his fellow gangsters came at me next, attacking on both sides. At last minute I ducked, causing the knives to collide and in that moment of confusion I sprung up and snatched the knives, jumping away to face the dumbfounded lackeys. I knocked them over, piling them on top of their leader who just thumped down, unable to breathe because of the weight on his body.

Before they could recover, I kneed them both in the head hard enough to knock them out cold. There was one man left, a particularly skinny one, that tried to sneak away, but the glint of the knife he held caught my eye, and before he could run, I demonstrated the result of my knife-throwing training by throwing the three knives I held his way, pinning the sleeves of his arms into the wooden building behind him. I quickly advanced on him, and to wrap it all up, I kicked him the hardest I could in a place… let's say…. Where the sun don't shine.

Breathing hard, I straightened my posture, feeling slightly fatigued. I did a double take to discover a very large crowd had gathered to watch the fight, and every one of them had their eyes widened and jaws dropped in shock and awe. I stared back at them, debating among myself whether I should run.

Moments later three men pushed through the crowd, all dressed in farmiliar blue uniforms. One approached me, while the other two went to investigate the unconscious gangster guys.

"What happened here?" The man asked me. I stared at him, trying to register what was happening.

"These men attacked me armed with knives simply because I accidentally bumped into them." I said innocently, which was mostly the truth. The man looked me over.

"Are you injured in any way, miss?" He asked. I shook my head. That's when realization hit me. That uniform, I knew where it was from at first glance….

"Where am I?"

"You're in East City."

"You mean…. East City, as in the East City, in Amestris?"

"Yes."

Thump. My body landed on the ground. I could hear the man shouting for backup and another man tried to wake me. But I was shocked, surprised beyond comprehension. I'm far, too far from home. The muffled shouting faded as I was enveloped in blackness, and the last thing I could remember was someone's voice.

"The game has begun."

The game has begun! Read on to find out more….

Thank you viewers!

P.S. ***sniff* I don't own FMA… *cries* I wish I did though!**


	2. Chapter 2 LIES, MONEY, AND SKILL

I awoke to the sound of someone knocking on a door. Rubbing my eyes, I propped myself up on my elbows only to make eye contact with the soldier that brought me here. His blue eyes bored through mine for a moment before he walked over to answer the door.

I observed my surroundings. I was in a white room with windows on either side of me, letting sunlight in, making the glaring white paint on the walls almost painful to look at. The floor was gray tile, or maybe some kind of granite. I was laying on a very stiff white bed that sat high off the ground, with three wooden chairs beside me, along with a somewhat big white table a few feet from the bed.

I looked myself over to find I was in the same clothes as before, and I was completely unharmed. My gaze swiftly wandered over to the door, which the soldier had snuck out of a moment before, leaving the door cracked open. I heard the sound of multiple tapping boots approach the door, before it abruptly swung open and three different people walked in.

I immediately tensed up, my eyes going wide. I stared at one of the men, recognizing him right away. I gaped as he strode closer, and as the other two shut the door and stood by it.

"Hello," The man said. I just sat there, speechless, opening and closing my mouth like a retarded fish.

"Oh, great, it just had to be the one with the god complex…" I muttered under my breath, putting my face into my hands hopelessly. I sighed and looked up at the confused man.

"Hello. Who are you?" I asked bluntly, pulling on my poker face.

"I am Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang. I'd like to ask you a few questions." He said in his deep, velvety voice. I raised an eyebrow.

"About what….?" I bit my lip to keep from laughing, still keeping my poker face. It was just so hard, so hard not to laugh at him, while all the fanfictions came to mind. And trust me, with some I've read, you'd crack up too.

"About the attack with the wanted criminals."

"Which ones?" I said, pulling on a thinking face. I nearly laughed at Roy's face at that moment.

"The ones yesterday."

"You mean those crackpots! They were extremely rude. First, bumping into me, then calling me a wench! The bull-faced one even stretched the collar of my favorite shirt….. But they got what they deserved!" I laughed slightly and just a bit crazily. Roy looked at me, pulling his poker face over his surprise. The other guards looked at me as if I was just plain crazy.

"Well, they were all wanted serial killers in the area."

"I could figure that out. What sane person would try to kill an innocent girl just because she accidently knocked into them. I mean, really," I said, " I'm surprised they weren't apprehended sooner, since they obviously lacked fighting skill." Roy kept his poker face, so I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"They were some of the most dangerous criminals in the area. The leader was an ex-soldier of the military while the rest had escaped from military jails. In total, all four have killed about 170 people. 90 were innocent civilians, while the remaining 80 were military soldiers. The total bounty on their heads was $31,000 [a/n: I'm using American money cause I don't know what else to use… hehe…] and, since you have turned them over to the military, you will receive that money." Roy informed me, leaving me to gape.

"That much money?!" I exclaimed. Roy nodded, and I jumped off the bed to stand on wobbly feet.

"Most of the civilians came from wealthy families." He said, a bit surprised as I started jumping up and down.

"I get to fight people, I wake up and someone tells me I get paid! This is awesome!" I squealed, jumping up and down. I was probably freaking everyone in the room out, but I didn't care. I calmed down, but kept a smile on my face.

"Any other questions?" I asked.

"Yes, quite a few. To start, what is your name?" His question rolled over in my mind before I came up with a suitable answer.

"My name is Lynette La'va, but most people call me Frog." I said randomly. Really, no one called me Frog, but I've always wanted someone to. Frogs are just so cute!

"You can call me Lyra, though," I laughed at Roy's dumbfounded expression. He nodded, and my laughter died down.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm an alien." I said. Hey, don't judge me, nothing else came to mind! Plus, I'm not from this world, anyway…. Isn't that an alien?

"Fine.." I said after seeing Roy's glare, "I'm not really from anywhere. I'm traveling."

"How old are you?"

"Oh, I'm twelve." I replied honestly.

"WHAT?!" Roy and the guards shouted simultaneously. I covered my ears and winced.

"Geez, there's no need to yell. I'm a kid, so what?"

"How can someone so young have so much skill?" Roy exclaimed. A vein on my head bulged.

"Stop acting so surprised!" I was pissed off now, "I have been training for years! Is there a problem with that?!" I ranted, then a thought popped up, so I ranted on, "My parents are gone, my guardian died three years ago. If I've lived this long, do you expect me to be weak?" I ended my rant. I had to hand it to myself, I was a good actor, and even better at improv. I bit my lip as Roy stared at me, before chuckling slightly.

"You're a better fighter than some of my soldiers. That's why I'm surprised." Roy finally said. I sat on the bed and thought for a moment.

"Then can I join?" I asked eagerly. I had an unusual fondness for weapons, particularly guns. If I joined the military, I can have access to those. Plus I'd have access to the library, which means I could find out how to go home….. and bring my friends here!

Roy seemed taken aback by my comment.

"You really want to throw your future away to join?"

"Yes," I answered quickly. Roy turned back to the other guards.

"Contact the Fuhrer. I want him to see this."

OH! What will the Fuhrer say? And we all know who he really is…. FUTURE CHAPTERS CONTAIN SPOILERS!

Alright, with that out of the way, I can go on..

P.S. ***sniff* I don't own FMA! **


	3. Chapter 3 FIGHTING, SMILE, A CAT?

Just my luck, the Fuhrer was stopping by East City Headquarters.

A hectic hour awaited me, and soon after I found myself in the training fields being watched by the Fuhrer himself, along with Roy and a few other soldiers.

I, on the other hand, was dead nervous. Not only was I too aware of the Fuhrer being a humonculi, but someone was going to judge me on my performance as a martial artist. My nerves were at their highest level, and I stood in front of them, unmoving.

"Lynette, please put on a demonstration. You may destroy a few of the wooden figures behind you," Roy said, giving me a wink. I bit my lip as I turned around. The whole right half of the training field was filled with wooden dummies, ones meant to train with.

I started off with approaching one of the wooden dummies quickly, jumping and slamming the top of my foot against the dummy's neck, effectively throwing the head a good yard or two away. With grace, I swung my foot around to sweep another dummy's feet off the ground, catching the head in my hands and twisting it off, throwing it to land by the other one. A slightly crazy laugh escaped my tight throat as I jumped back and threw a punch at a dummy. It spun, and when it's arm neared my face, I shattered the wood with a palm punch. Spinning around, I knocked it down, and kicked the chin of the dummy, sending the head rolling off. I laughed again as I ran and jumped on at a dummy, kicking it hard in the stomach. When it doubled over, I did a backbend, and when I kicked over, I sent the head flying off. I stood up, a smile on my face even though I panted, I walked over to the watching group.

The Fuhrer clapped while the rest of the men gaped. I bowed, proud of my skills.

"That was incredible," The Fuhrer remarked, smiling. I smiled back, pushing aside the fact he was a humonculus for the moment. When no one was looking I winked as Roy, being cocky at my win.

"As you can see, she is at a higher skill level than some of our own soldiers, and is without a guardian, so it makes sense to give her special permission to be a part of the military." Roy said grudgingly. I grinned a bit wider, sensing he got my cockiness and took it as an insult to his god complex.

"I agree, it does make sense. How old are you?" The Fuhrer directed the question at me.

"I'm twelve, sir," I answered, causing shock among the soldiers. It even seemed to slightly surprise the Fuhrer, but he quickly covered it. Sly man.

"Well, I think I've seen enough. She has my permission," the Fuhrer said. I bowed in thanks, my smile brighter than ever.

"What part of the military are you thinking of assigning her to?" the Fuhrer asked Roy.

"I was thinking the field agents, sir. She could work under me." Roy suggested. I raised an eyebrow at him. Really? I'd have to work under him? Well, on the upside of that, I might even get to bump into the Edward Elric….. Okay, now I'm alright with working under him.

"What would you like to be?" Now that question was directed at me. My eyes glinted deviously.

"By any chance, is the next exam for State Alchemists coming up?" I questioned, surprising all of them.

"It's in five days, why?"

"If that's the case, I would like to try to enter as an alchemist," I said eagerly. Roy was about to say something when the Fuhrer held up a hand to silence him.

"I think that's an interesting idea. Go ahead, you have my permission to try," The Fuhrer said with a grin. I smiled back, bowing again.

"Thank you, sir!" I said. The Fuhrer then excused himself to enter the East City Headquarters main building, leaving Roy and I and a couple other soldiers.

"WOOHOO!" I shouted as soon as the Fuhrer was out of sight. I laughed crazily and danced around, cheering in victory, leaving Roy and the others to sweatdrop.

When I had finished, Roy escorted me back into Headquarters and into his office.

Roy's office was nice. It had smooth wood walls that were a light brown, matching wooden floors, and a big polished cherry wood desk with a golden nameplate that read 'Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang' in old black letters. Two bookcases sat next to each other against the wall on the either side of the desk, and they were filled with all kinds of books. A window located in the middle of the wall that faced the door let the afternoon light seep through, giving the room a warm glow.

Roy walked around his desk to sit in a big leather chair behind it, and looked at me.

"Lynette, I would like you to report back here in two days at exactly 10:00 A.M.. I have someone arriving here around that time that I would like you to meet." Roy's words confused me. He wanted me to meet someone? Who would it be? I didn't want to get my hopes up that it would be Edward Elric… But, then again, it might!

"Alright, you got it!" I said all military-like, saluting with my left hand. Roy cracked a smile.

"You salute with your right hand, Lynette," He chuckled. I looked at him for a moment, then realized my mistake.

"Oops! I got to remember that," I said, switching hands. Roy laughed and saluted me, and I left soon after.

I sat down in the alleyway I woke up in, pondering. I was going to plan how I would react when I finally met Edward Elric. Would I faint? Most probably. Would I spaz? No, he'd think I'm weird. Would I look at him in disgust? That…. Is not right. He's too hot! Would I act normal? …..Gee, I should have thought of that sooner. That's it! I'll act like I don't know him! Alright!

By the time I had finally decided, it was dusk. A nearby lit window was my only source of light. I took my blanket off my waist and wrapped it around my legs mummy style, pulling them to my chest. I shivered, trying to warm myself up.

Just then, a small cat prodded into the alleyway. It had white fluffy fur and piercing blue eyes, but it was injured. It limped, and one leg bled, and half of it's right ear was gone.

"Come here, kitty," I cooed, holding my hands out. The cat hissed, eyeing me distrustfully. I looked into it's eyes with an honest expression, and called out to the cat once again. It must've somehow sensed my sincerity, because it slowly slinked over to me. I carefully swooped it up and placed it on my lap, making sure the blanket was under it, before observing the paw.

It had a small bullet stuck in it. The cat must've run into someone with a gun. I sighed, and held the cat's paw as I swiftly removed the bullet with my long nails. The cat snarled in pain and swiped my hand with it's other paw, slicing the skin with it's small, razor-sharp claws, leaving small red scratches that bled slightly.

"Don't hit me…" I muttered as I tore off a piece of cloth from the bottom of my camisole to use it as a temporary bandage to wrap around the cat's paw. Once I was done I didn't touch the cat, afraid it would try to claw me again. But, surprisingly, the cat didn't leave. It just snuggled into the blanket on my lap, and slept peacefully. With a slight smile lingering on my face, I soon joined it in dreamworld.

Hello~ My lovely readers! Thanks for the reviews! Read on to find out what happens next!

P.S. I don't own FMA, I just own Lynette….. but sadly, I don't own the cat…


	4. Chapter 4 DISGUST, LETTER, AND SHOPPING!

I woke up all soar. I stretched my arms and yawned, when I felt something on my lap. I looked down to find the kitten staring up at me with it's blue eyes.

"Hi there," I said softly. The kitten got up and climbed onto m shoulder, where it licked my face with it's rough tongue. I laughed and briefly stroked the kitten's head before I moved to get up. The kitten jumped down, and when I stood up, it stood right by me. I tied my blanked around my waist and walked out of the alleyway, the kitten trotting along right behind me, like a little duckling following it's mother.

We must've been a queer sight, a girl with strange clothes and a blanket tied around her waist with a small white kitten following her. That must've been why I felt more stares than yesterday. Or maybe it was the fact that I turned in the criminals near here.

"Miss!" One man ran up to me. It was a soldier, carrying a letter, addressed to me. I gratefully took it and thanked the man before opening it.

It was a note to me, explaining the execution of the serial killers I had captured was today, at twelve o'clock. Before the man left, I asked him what time it was, and he told me it was an hour till the execution.

"Mr., do you know where this prison is?" I asked the soldier. He nodded.

"Yes Mam, I was told to escort you there."

"By Lieutenant Colonel Roy?"

"Yes Mam."

"Alright, then. Lead the way," I said, swooping the kitten up into my arms so that it wouldn't have to walk all the way to the prison trailing me.

We wove through the streets, the soldier deftly navigating us through East City. We soon arrived in a less populated part of town, with many scary-looking buildings. The soldier led me a bit farther before stopping in front of a three story cement building with barred windows.

"This is it, Mam," The soldier said, opening the heavy glass door to the entrance. I thanked him as I snuck in the building, only to find it swarming with people. Confused, I walked among the crowd until I spotted Roy Mustang, talking with a few of his superiors. I approached their group, and shyly poked Roy's shoulder.

He turned, then when he recognized me, he beckoned me forward.

"This is the girl I was talking about." He said, motioning to me. The other officials were surprised. Soon after Roy introduced me to them, but I'm absolutely horrible with names so I forgot them almost as soon as I learned them. They acted cold and civil, but I saw an excited glint in everyone's eyes.

When his superiors went off to attend to something, I asked Roy something.

"Why are there so many people here?" I asked, scanning the large crowd.

"They are either family or friends of the people who were murdered."

"But why would they be here?" I asked, oblivious to the obvious.

"They came to watch their murders be avenged." Roy stated, and I stared at him.

"Wow, there's like a few hundred people here!" I exclaimed as I gawked at the growing crowd.

"Well, over a hundred people were murdered by these delinquents…"

"Ohh, I get it, but why," I started, but was cut off by someone yelling over the crowd.

"Please make your way into the courtyard, and stand by the nearest gallows. The prisoners will be escorted out shortly," The loud man said. The crowd quickly dissipated, visitors exiting out a back door. Roy and I stuck close to eachother as we followed the flow of people into the courtyard. People clustered around the base of the gallows that would soon be used, shouting an cheering. Roy dragged me over to the platform on the gallows to stand by the other generals who gathered on the edge of the platform. I looked down at the cheering crowd, frowning in disgust. I mean, I know that serial killers are disgusting, but I still find it repulsive people are so excited to see something so horrible as a hanging.

Soon the prisoners were led out, and the crowd cleared a walkway as five muscular men led them to the platform. The were each hoisted up on the platform and brought into a line, standing behind stools.

As the charges were read out for each man, the executioner lowered the nooses as the prisoners were ushered onto the stools, and the executioner went around to tighten each noose once they were around the men's neck.

When the charges were done, the executioner approached a lever, and when he reached it, the audience started to count down.

"3….2….1…. HANG!" The audience cheered as the executioner pulled the lever. I looked away, purely disgusted as I heard a sickening 'crunch' from the gallows. The audience whooped and cheered with vicious happiness, which led me to feel even more foul. I cast my eyes to the ground, not willing to look up at the death I caused.

I probably felt disgusted because it was my fault they were killed. It wasn't my decision, but it was my own actions that lead up to it. That could disgust me more than anything. I truthfully felt sick to my stomach, and if I had eaten anything since I had appeared here, I probably would have thrown it up. I knew I wouldn't sleep peacefully tonight.

Roy put a gloved hand on my shoulder when we exited the courtyard and were walking down the street.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," He said. I shook my head.

"It's better for me to get used to this stuff while I can, so it doesn't surprise me in the future. I am trying to be in the military, after all," I laughed bitterly. I guess this wouldn't be all fun and games… But really seeing someone die in real life, its horrifying. No wonder murderers are crazy. You'd have to be to be able to live with yourself long enough to kill someone else.

Roy removed his hand and pulled out an envelope, handing it to me. It was reasonably thick, and had my name scrawled on it in neat script.

"Reward money," Roy said as I took the envelope. My eyes regained their devious light.

"Hehe… I got money!" I yelled, surprising the few people near us as I jumped around in glee.

"Really, she's something…." Roy muttered, sweatdropping as I danced away.

Off to shop I go! I wandered around East City, looking through shops for new clothes and other necessities. I bought four new outfits, a new pair of sneakboots, a deck of cards, a first aid kit, some cat food, and a large leather suitcase to stuff it all in.

I entered a diner when I was done, so starving I ordered so much food it made other customers gape. I ate about half, leaving the other half to take with me. I dragged along all my stuff along with the cat, not bothering to find a place to stay for I felt it was right to stay in the place where I woke up.

I fed the cat and gave it clean bandages before wrapping the blanket around us. The kitten made me feel safer, and with that feeling, I drifted off to sleep.

Hello, my lovely readers~ How's the story so far? Do you guys like it? Hopefully…..

Anyway, something is going to happen in the next chapter…. Its BIG! So read on!

P.S. I don't own FMA, because if I did, it would have more comedy than it does….. but it feels wrong saying that when I just wrote a creepy chapter…. MORE HUMOR TO COME!


	5. Chapter 5 INTRODUCTION, ALIEN, MONSTERS!

I was currently sprinting for my life towards East City Headquaters. Why, you ask?

Well, let's just say my meeting with Roy will start in a few minutes.

I barely had time to barge into a shop and use their bathroom to change into something nicer, then dash out and full out run. I was wearing tight black leggings and a mid-thigh length white button up shirt with my camisole underneath. Had this world no bras? Well, they did, but all the ones in the store were more like lace….. and string….. And there was no way in hell I would wear string.

I finally made it to the building, making the woman at the front desk stare as I took in big gulps of air. I made my way over to the desk, and asked the lady for directions to Roy's office, since I couldn't remember the way because I am directionally challenged, and she gave me them. I then proceeded to speed walk down the halls, ignoring the weird looks I got from other soldiers.

I finally reached Roy's office, only to glanceat a clock as it hit exactly the time of the meeting. I knocked, and when I heard Roy yell, "Come in!" I catiously opened the door. I snuck inside, giving Roy a smile as I approached him at his desk.

"Greetings," I said in an alien-like voice.

"Hello. Looks like you're right on time.," Roy said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, on time because I sprinted all the way here," I muttered darkly. Okay, I hated running. It was stupid. And not the thing I wanna do when I wake up. The cat had wandered off, but I knew she would come back when I returned. But, on the upside, I think I got on Roy's good side. He was always one of my favorites in the show... If we could be friends, that'd be AWESOME!

"So," I said, "Who did you want me to meet?" I asked. Roy opened his mouth to reply when a shark knock rapped on the door. Roy sighed.

"That must be them," Roy muttered. I was starting to get an uneasy feeling about this as Roy called them in.

And guess who walks in? I'll give you a hint. Automail right arm and left leg, long blonde hair tied up in a braid, fiery yellow eyes, with a suitof armor trailing behind him. You guessed it! Edward and Alphonse Elric in the flesh!

I tensed up, frozen to the spot. That's when I remembered something. Act normal.

"Hello," I said, forcing myself to relax. Edward looked at me suspiciously before approaching the desk Roy sat at while Al closed the door and waited by it. I smled unsurely at Al, which I'm guessing he returned, but you can never be sure in that suit of armor, right?

"Why did you call us here?" Ed asked, obviously irritated. I held back a snicker. Ed gives Roy attitude just like in the show, I thought smugly.

"I'd like to introduce you to Lynette," Roy said, gesturing to me. I gave a small wave to Ed, and he nodded to me.

"Lynette, this is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist," Roy introduced. My eyes glittered in admiration.

"Wow! Fullmetal, huh? That's so cool!" I said with a wide grin. Ed looked slightly surprised at my enthusiasm. Hell, he hadn't seen NOTHING yet.

"Thanks..." Ed muttered, then, turning to Roy, he said, "But why did you call me back just to introduce me to this girl?" Roy looked at him.

"This girl has gotten permission from the Fuhrer himself to participate in the State Alchemist's exam. Her situation reminded me of yours, so I thought you could observe her alchemical skills." Roy said, making Ed's jaw drop as he stared at me.

"Geez, if you're gonna stare that long, just take a picture," I said with a raised eyebrow. Ed looked away, slightly embarrassed, but I could still se the shock on his features.

"My name is Lynette La'va, and I'm twelve years old," I introduced myself, grinning as Ed looked even more shocked. I was also aware Al too was gaping at me.

"She was offered a job as a field agent at first, although she turned it down to wait for the exam for State Alchemist's." Roy said. I looked at him pointedly.

"Be quiet, I don't want their eyes to pop out of their heads," I said, causing Roy to chuckle. I turned to Ed, and smiled sweetly.

"I hope we get along, assuming I pass the exam!" I exclaimed, smiling wider and clapping m hands together. When Ed just stared at me, my smile faded and I bit my lip, nervous.

"Would you like to see her fight?" Roy asked with a smirk. I had an even worse feeling about this...

And, somehow I ended up in the training field once more, but this time being watched by the Elric brothers instead of Roy and the Fuhrer. Roy said he had some paperwork to attend to, and to leave when we were done.

"Kill a few dummies," Ed commanded. I looked at him with raised eyebrows before sighing and facing the field of dummies.

I raced towards them, targeting the unlucky dummy closest to me before spinning on one foor to slam my other leg into the dummy' stomach region, throwing it a few feet as it doubled over. I kicked that dummy's head off, sending it flying to bash into another dummy, causing that one to double over. I spun and kicked the dummy's head with the top of my foot, sending it flying a yard or two. I ran and jump kicked another dummy, yet again sending a head flying. It was like playing soccer, but with a much higher target. I thrusted my pal at another dummy's middle, causing it to double over toward me. I then bent into a backbend before kicking up and crashing my foot into the dummy's head, YET AGAIN sending it flying away. I stood up, smiling breathlessly as I trotted over to the Elric brothers, who just gawked at me like I was inhuman.

"You said to kill them," I said smugly. "What'd ya think?"

"That's amazing," Al breathed. I grinned at him, bowing slightly in thanks before turning to Ed.

"And the alchemist's opinion?"

"... Is that humanly possible for a twelve year old?"

"Okay, you guys seriously have to listen to me! I tell you what I told Roy. I am an alien." I sighed exasperaedly. Ed rolled his eyes and snickered.

"Good one." Ed sighed. I looked him straight in the eye, dead serious.

"It's the truth! I'm not from here… So that's the technical term." I said, oblivious to my own mistake.

"Where are you from, then?" Ed asked curiously. I started to sweat nervously under their expectant stares.

"Oh, gee, look at the time," I said, glancing at my empty wrist, "I better get going. Seeya! Hope we meet again!" I said before sprinting off, leaving Ed and Al behind to sweat drop.

I sat in the alleyway, thinking. I had wandered around East City for a little while, window shopping, until it started to get dark. Now I was back in the alleyway, getting cozy by wrapping myself up in the blanket. The kitten had come back and was currently snuggling in my arms, looking more adorable than ever, when suddenly, it stood up and wandered off.

Snapping out of my daze just to see the kitten walk onto the dark, empty street and out of sight, I stared after is, confused. The kitten has stayed with me every night so far. And, I realized, without the kitten I was dead alone.

Fear began so creep into me as my mind automatically recalled numerous horror movies that had scarred me when I was a child. I pulled my knees tight to my chest, purely afraid. And, as I could recall, chimeras could be made to look like those kind of monsters. I began to shake, squeezing my eyes shut and clutching the blanket tighter as I tried to block out those scary thoughts with other thoughts. But it didn't work, because my mind would instantly revert back to those scary thoughts.

"Damn, damnit! I'm not afraid… Damn…" I muttered, my voice cracking as tears rolled down my cheeks. I hugged myself tighter, digging my nails into my arms when suddenly, I felt something crawl onto my shoulder. I bit my lip on a scream as a sob escaped my throat, just as I heard the clinking of metal. I lifted my tear streaked face up to look at the thing, which approached me slowly.

"Lynette?"

Haha! Cliff hanger! The real game has almost begun… First author note! Hows the story going so far? Do you guys like it? I'm so happy! Thanks to you lovely random persons, I have almost 200 views! And to think, this is only the third day! I love you guys~

Anyway, please review! Thanks!

P.S. I don't own FMA, because if I did, Lynette would be in it….


	6. Chapter 6 MORE LIES, COCOA, KIDNAPPING!

Hey! Thank you my lovely readers~ I seriously love you guys! In four days I have over 250 views! I'm so happy! Thanks for reading and enjoy~

P.S. I don't own FMA or Fruits Basket or iCarly…. Although I wish I did….

I stared at him, shocked, surprised, but not as much as I would've if I hadn't seen the show. In the back of my head I had wondered if Al had seen my kitten when it was a stray, but it was just a passing thought.

And now, here he was, in all his armor glory, looking at me with what I choose to interpret as a shocked face.

I sighed heavily, and opened my mouth to say something when someone barged in.

"Al! Don't go chasing-" The person started. And I instantly knew if I saw him here I was dead. I got up in a swift move, and was about to hide when…

"Lynette?" I froze when he mentioned my name, and slowly turned to face Ed, who stood next to Al, looking confused.

"What are you doing here?" I cringed at the question, turning away.

"Nothing~" I drawled with a nervous laugh, not even really sure whether to laugh or cry at this point. I mean, I had been crying earlier, and I was laughing now. I'm a weird alien like that.

"You plan to sleep outside, don't you?"

"Well, I sure as hell ain't gonna leave this place," I replied, forcing myself to try and walk away, but my fear of the darkness got the better of me. That's when I felt myself get swooped up and carefully placed on someone's shoulder.

"Hey! Let me go!" I exclaimed, trying to kick Alphonse, who's shoulder I was now on. Al must've had practice at holding people down, because this was the first time I was overwhelmed.

I kicked and growled and Ed glared at me, effectively shutting me up. Ed's glare is so hot, I thought dreamily, making sure to remember that adorable irritated face.

Somehow, I ended up sitting on Ed's bed in their apartment with a fresh blanket wrapped around my shoulders and a mug of hot cocoa in my hands, with Ed and Al sitting on Al's bed (although he never used it) facing me.

"So, why where you staying in that alleyway?" Ed asked. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, deftly weaving a fake background story, as fantasy writers commonly do.

"It all started when my mom left," I started, reopening my eyes to face Ed and Al. I was always good at lying, even though I didn't do it often, yet I continued, "She left when I was about three, leaving my dad to single-handedly take care of me. And he did, well, up until he was caught in a mining incident. He died, leaving me to my oldest cousin. I lived with her until one day, when she was walking home from her work, she was attacked by robbers and I never heard from her again. That happened three years ago, and ever since then I decided to take care of myself, and that's how long I've been traveling." I mentally pat myself on the back for coming up with such a believable lie.

Ed and Al just looked at me.

…

…

Nope, they were still looking at me. Wait a little more.

…

…

"I'm so sorry," Ed said softly. I could see the pain on their faces, and I assumed I brought back ad memories for them. I felt bad, making them remember those kinds of things. But I couldn't worry about that now. I needed to keep my cover.

"It's fine, it's not your fault. I've had a rough childhood, so what?" I said, surprising Ed and Al. "It's those same memories that made me who I am today. They're a part of me, and I never want to let them go. When people are gone, it's easy to look at the down side of life. But I choose to keep those memories, and even if they hurt me now, I'll get strong enough in the future to be able to look back on them and say, 'This is what made me strong, made me the person I am.'

"I did cry, every time someone died, and I was alone sometimes. At some point I felt so bad I wanted death. But I never gave up. Because the happiness, the kind I had before, was real. And I'm sure more of those joys are out there, you just got to hunt them down. It's alright to mope sometimes, but all the time is when it starts to piss people off," I said, "And I'm sure I'll find happiness. Somehow, someday. But right now, I need somewhere to finish growing up, so I have decided to go into the military." I finished. Those were words from the heart [a/n: And some from Fruits Basket XD] and they were the truth.

Ed and Al were staring at me again.

"Gee, if you want to look at me, take a picture. It'll last longer," I said, irritated. I hate it when people space out on you, and you're just sitting, there, waiting, until they choose to notice you like an hour later.

"Sorry," Ed muttered as he snapped out of his daze, an embarrassed blush lightly coating his cheeks. I chuckled and took a sip of the hot cocoa, which was surprisingly good.

"Wow!" I said, taking another sip.

"This is awesome!" My words came out gurgled as I attempted to speak and swallow at the same time. Al laughed and Ed grinned slightly. I decided serious time to be over. I chugged the hot cocoa down and set the glass on a nearby table, before holding up hand and breathing on it.

"OUCH!" I said, clutching my scalded hand. My breath was like fire!

"I'm a dragon alien!" I exclaimed as I proudly showed them my burned hand. They cracked up as I shook my hand and blew on it again, attempting to cool it off, but just burning it more.

"… It actually burns, you know," I huffed at Ed, who was still laughing. Al looked at me worriedly.

"Are you alright?" He asked in his echo-y voice. I nodded and smiled at him.

"You're so sweet~" I said, hugging Al and being careful not to impale myself on one of his spikes. I could tell he was blushing, and he would've become even redder when Ed snickered at him. I smirked at Ed, letting go of Al and giving him a hug.

"Aw, shorty, I love you too~" I teased, running away before Ed could catch me. Al held him back while Ed growled out long strings of curses. Me, on the other hand, was rolling on the ground, laughing so hard no sound came out and I ended up just laying there, clapping like a retarded seal as I tried desperately to get air in my lungs.

Yet, there was one thing I found a bit insulting. Edward Elric was taller than me.

"You have no right to call me shorty!" Ed continued his rant. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I stood up and looked at him.

"You're right, I don't, because apparently you ARE taller than me, if you haven't noticed." I said. Ed burst out laughing at the realization. I bet he was originally my height, 5' 4, I just happened to know he wore elevator shoes, but I didn't mention that.

"You're the shorty!" Ed laughed. A vein in my head bulged as I glared at him.

"NO ONE CALLS ME SHORT! I'M TALL FOR MY AGE! I AM NOT SHORT! I'M TALLER THAN MOST GIRLS MY AGE! I'M ONLY TWELVE! I'M NOT SHORT!" I ranted, being held back by Al. No wonder I had a hard time escaping him earlier: He's had LOTS of practice.

"I'm gonna get you for that," I threatened [a/n: note, this is from iCarly] , "Maybe not today, maybe not tommorow. But I'm gonna get you." I growled.

We all calmed down, then Ed popped a question that silenced us all.

"So, what are the sleeping arrangements?"

Hooray for cliffhangers! What will the sleeping arrangements be? I'll leave you to wonder about it… One girl, two guys, two beds, one room…. Haha! Lets just wait and see~

Anyway, you guys rock! I'm so happy, because while I was writing this, I checked after I finished the chapter, and BOOM! More than 275 view. Please review~

Oh, and I have a little question for you! Hehe….

So, how old would you guess I am?

Leave your answers in the reviews and the first correct person gets a oneshot of their choice dedicated to them! I will write you one!

Hint: I'm younger than twenty five.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7 CURIOUS, FLOOR, AND BED?

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA…*sniff* Hurts every time I say that…..

"So, what are the sleeping arrangments?" Ed asked. I suddenly became very, very uneasy. I couldn't let them know I knew Al had no body and didn't sleep, so this put lots of pressure on me.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Al offered, since there was no couch.

"NO WAY!" I yelled, startling both of them, "I'll sleep on the floor!"

"Really, it's fine," Al tried to say, but I cut him off.

"How could I do that? You expect me to sleep on your bed while you sleep on the floor? How inconsiderate and selfish do I appear? You've already given me a roof over my head, how could I ask for more? You're human too! Plus, I've been sleeping on the ground for a while now, so it doesn't hurt me, although it would make you uncomfortable, and keep you awake. I seriously don't want to inconvenience you further than I already have!" I said truthfully. Even though he would stay awake anyway, I wouldn't want to force this sweet boy to lie on the ground. And, even though he was in the suit of armor, he was human too.

My little rant had rendered Ed and Al speechless. I could tell they were fighting themselves to tell me their secret, and they were about to tell me when….

"Ah!" I shouted, jumping in surprise. The cat had jumped on me and crawled up to my shoulder, scaring the stuffing out of me.

"Oh, it's the kitty I saw earlier!" Al exclaimed, coming over to me. I nodded, turning my head to look at the cat, which was sitting on my shoulder. It seemed to sneer at Al as he pet it's head.

"What's his name?" Al asked. I looked at him in surprise, thinking, Oh, it's a male…

"Hmm… How about… Frosty the snowcat?" I said, thinking of Frosty the snowman. It was perfect, because it's pure white fur reminded me of snow, along with it's icy blue eyes. I smiled as Al laughed.

"It's a puffball more like," Ed said, poking the cat. The cat hissed at him and clawed him, slightly tearing his glove.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" I asked as Ed took off his glove to reveal that hand was his right hand. And, for those of you that have forgotten what his right hand is, its shiny and hard and a prosthetic. Ding ding ding! It's automail!

"Oh… Thank god!" I sighed in relief, glaring at the cat. I removed it from my shoulder and set it on the ground, shooing it away. Awkward silence enveloped the room.

"Aren't you going to ask what happened?" Ed finally asked after what seemed an hour, referring to his automail. I looked at him.

"Nope. Because loosing an arm means trauma, and trauma brings back horrible memories. I wouldn't want you to relive such events just to satisfy my curiousity, if you even decided to trust me with it anyway," I sighed. Ed and Al were staring at me again.

"I told you guys, if you want to stare, take a flippin picture!" I growled. They snapped out of it, but still looked at me.

"Really?" Ed said.

"I don't joke with this face," I said, pointing to my serious expression. Ed and Al just gaped, glancing at each other.

Uncomfortable, my eyes traveled around the small room, only to spot my suitcase lying against the door. I walked over and opened it, pulling out my blanket.

"Then it's decided! I'll sleep on the floor!" I exclaimed, setting my blanket down on the ground in the middle of their beds. I lied down on it, with both brothers standing and staring at me as I tried to make myself as comfortable as possible, which wasn't very comfortable at all.

I kept shifting, trying to make myself comfy, but it wasn't working, and apparently, Ed and Al realized that.

"If you're going to be that uncomfortable, why not just sleep with one of us?" Al suggested. Ed nodded, scooping me up in his arms bridal style, while I was mummy-wrapped in my blanket.

"I have more room on my bed," Ed said, approaching his bed. Al nodded and sat on his bed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled, struggling to escape Ed's arms. They really must be innocent and nieve to actually not think big of me sharing a bed with one of them, I thought, shuddering. I guess their mom hadn't lived long enough to give them the special "talk". Oh well, sucks for them.

"Let me down! I AM NOT SLEEPING ON THAT BED WITH YOU!" I squeaked, wriggling. Ed paused to look at me.

"And why not?"

"….. Fine…" I said grudgingly. I didn't want to have to explain the "birds and the bees" (if you know what I mean) to Ed and Al, so I just let it go. Ed plopped me down on the bed, and I crawled toward the wall, laying down on the very edge in hope I wouldn't touch Ed.

Ed wasn't lying on the bed yet, so I turned over to see what he was doing. And he was taking off his shirt to reveal toned muscles that were a surprise for a fifteen year old boy to have.

"I'm sorry!" I squealed, turning back over and biting my lip. It was then I realized I had a mild nosebleed. I would've laughed if it was someone else, but since it was me in this predicament, I felt dead nervous. I held my nose to stop the blood, but when I felt Ed lie next to me, I thought I would die of bloodloss.

I hate this world, I hate this world, I hate this world, I repeated in my head, praying that my nosebleed would soon go away. My fangirling was driving me nuts, but in this situation, fangirling was very, very bad.

But, on the bright side, I was in a position other girls would kill to be in. I mean, sleeping next to their version of Mr. Perfect? But oh man, was it stressful. Especially since my dear best friend, Katya, constantly reminded me of my sleeptalking problem. Oh, and also my snoring, and have I mentioned my sleep hugging? I just wanted to die, right then and there, but somehow I drifted off to sleep, easing back into the bed and snoring the night away.

Hey guys! I'm SO sorry for not updating, I was at my friend's house and didn't have access to a computer. So today I will do a double update! So, my lovely readers, the sleeping arrangements were not what you expected, eh? Haha, I know that's not what Kashagal and Natures Ruler expected! Well, how is it? Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be longer. I was having a hard time deciding where to place this in the FMA storyline, but then I found a perfect place. I hope you look forward to it~

Please review! Keep me inspired~


	8. Chapter 8 ALARM, GROCERIES, AND TEACHER!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA….. *dies of sadness*

I woke up all warm and fuzzy, sleeping better than I had in a long time. I snuggled into my pillow, refusing to get up even though I was pulled out of sleep.

"Mmm…" I groaned as light seeped through my eyelids. I snuggled into my pillow closer.

Alright, this was a strange pillow. It was soft in some parts, hard in others. I could feel something thumping in it, almost like a heartbeat…

Brain processing….. 3…2…..1….

OH MY GOD! OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYFLI PPINGOD!

I immediately tried to escape Ed's arms. He had apparently embraced me while sleeping, and I probably did the same, with that annoying habbit of mine….

But this was too much. I turned over, holding the major nosebleed I had expected. Ed's arms tightened around my waist as I tried to remove them, so I was stuck. I lifted my head and sure enough, Al had left, a note on his bed. Thanks Al, I thought, leaving me to wake up and die of bloodloss alone. Of course I didn't want to wake Ed up, because then I'd be in hell, partly because of him teasing me about my nosebleeds and partly because it be so damn awkward between us.

"Let. Me. Go." I whispered angrily as I tried to pry his arm off my waist.

I must've woken up Frosty my words, because the next thing I know, Frosty is attacking Ed, making him roll off the bed while I'm still sitting on the bed, stunned. Frosty hissed at Ed as he bounced up onto the bed, crawling in my lap, leaving Ed groaning on the floor.

"Frosty," I said, holding up the cat to face me, "I love you sooo much!" I kissed the top of his head and hugged him to my chest. He purred.

"What the hell was that for?" Ed mumbled sleepily. I laughed.

"That was Frosty's wake up call," I chuckled. The cat purred again, as if agreeing.

"Stupid cat," Ed murmured, getting up.

"At least he's adorable." I said, standing up and letting Frosty rest on my shoulder.

"Pfft! You calling me ugly?" Ed asked, getting in my face. My eyes widened.

"I never said that, I just said you weren't adorable," I said uneasily.

"So what am I?"

"You're hot," I said bluntly, immediately turning on my heel to escape the awkward moment that was sure to follow my words. Hey, in the morning I was straightforward. I couldn't lie when I'm still sleepy. I walked over to Al's bed, picking up and scanning the note he left.

Finding Al had gone shopping, I went over to my suitcase and pulled out some clothes, quickly hightailing it to where the bathroom was (yes I'm such a creeper for remembering that from the anime).

I changed into chocolate brown baggy cargo pants (Mens pants are comfy… Yeah I'm weird) and a longsleeve black knitted sweater. I had taken off my camisole because the sweater was baggy enough not to show I wasn't wearing a bra,and the camisole had been over worn and needed washing. I slipped my socks and sneakboots on, tying my short bangs up with a hairtie I found on my wrist.

I stomped out of the bathroom just to see Ed, fully clothed, sitting on his bed.

"Thank you so much for letting me sleep here, but I must be going now," I said, bowing quickly to Ed before rushing over to the door. When I opened it, however, a hand pushed the door closed. I turned my head to see Ed standing very close behind me, looking at me with his gorgeous golden eyes.

"Where are you going?" Ed asked. I shrugged, trying to seem careless, although my breath came a bit quicker.

"To practice for the alchemy exam," I said, trying to pull the door open. Ed kept it closed.

"Have something to eat with us first, and then we'll accompany you. We don't have any missions, and seeing the girl who impressed the Fuhrer perform alchemy will be fun," Ed remarked, his eyes smoldering.

"A-alright, have it your way."

I was currently just outside of East City, standing in a small field with Ed and Al.

"Go on, show us what you can do." Ed said, waving me on.

"Umm, well, you see…." I said sheepishly, "I have absolutely no experience in alchemy at all." Ed and Al just looked at me. Just staring, for the third time! Can't they just take a damn picture?

"You're not serious," Ed deadpanned. I sweat dropped.

"I mean, I'm aware of the science and rules behind alchemy, but I've never really attempted it…" I said truthfully.

"Then, HOW WOULD THE FUHRER LET YOU IN THE EXAM?!"

"He recognized my fighting skill, but since I requested to take the alchemy exam instead, he let me. I guess he didn't want to let a powerful girl like me go," I said.

"So you need to be taught."

"…. Yeah pretty much." I shrugged nervously.

"So, you were going to look for a teacher?" Al interrupted. I shook my head.

" I was going to try to teach myself, because I still have an exceptional amount of money left to buy alchemy books, but if I got a teacher, it'd probably be expensive…" I replied.

"Well," Al said, glancing at his brother, "We could teach you, if you want." Ed looked surprised, but inclined his head slightly, marking his approval.

"How much would it cost me?" I asked suspiciously.

Al was about to say something, but Ed interrupted.

"You have to stay with us to clean and cook," He said. A small frown appeared on my face. I hated cleaning more than I hated squirrels, which was really saying something. Also, my cooking skills weren't very sharp. Almost everything I make turns out deformed. It still tastes good, but looks deformed. I wasn't sure I could do this, but Ed and Al were masters….. And their apartment wasn't even that big…..

"Fine, as long as you don't mind." I said grudgingly. Al clapped his hands.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed. My eyes softened at the sight of his joy.

"So, start teaching, Teachers," I said with a bow. They both sweatdropped.

"You don't need to call us that," Ed said nervously. I grinned, remembering that's what they called Izumi.

"Brings back memories of our teacher," Al said, and I patted his shoulder sympathetically, making sure to avoid the spikes.

"Alright, let's get started."

Hey guys! Sorry for the double update promise. I fell asleep before I could finish the chapter, and the computer automatically shut donw, so I had to restart the chapter, along with being busy today and mild writers block. HAPPY COLUMBUS DAY~ Anyway, how do you think the story is going? I think it's getting along pretty good. I will leave you to wonder about a few things. Why do you think the cat clawed Ed? Almost like it was jealous... And some foreshadowing for you, something unexpected is going to happen with the practice, so be prepared!

P.S. I may not update as often as I have been, because I still am running the 'One Happy Camper' oneshot series, plus I plan to start another oneshot series. I do promise, though, I will update at least once a week! But I will still try to update sooner, becasue no one knows better than me how irritating it is when an author refuses to update a fanfiction!

Please review, my lovely readers, because the more reviews, the more inspiration I get and the longer the chapters! Thanks~


	9. Chapter 9 CHAIR, AIRPLANE, COMING DARK!

Disclaimer: I don't FMA….. SOMEONE MAKE THE PAIN END!

Ed drew a transmutation circle in the dirt with a stick he picked up. After going over the science of alchemy for an hour or two, and deeming I was smart enough, Ed moved me straight to transmutation. He stood up and looked at me.

"Try this." He commanded. I looked at Ed uneasily as I got on my knees. I carefully observed the circle, deeming it as something simple. I huffed confidently, and rubbed my hands together. I finally decided to clap my hands together, and touched the circle.

What happened next blew my mind. The circle underneath my hands lit, and a chair formed up from the dirt. After it was over, I gaped. The chair was perfect, flawless, although its simple form.

"OH MY GOD I DID IT!" I screamed in excitement, jumping up and going over to Al and Ed, hugging them both tightly before squealing more and pointing to the chair.

"SEE?! I DID IT! I MADE A CHAIR!" I gushed happily, "ON THE FIRST TRY! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST TEACHERS EVER!" I hugged them both in a bear hug, "I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

The brothers, surprised by my a-bit-over-the-top excitement, blushed at my words, but I was too hopped up to notice. I approached the chair, sitting on it.

"Wow, uncomfy much.." I said. But I didn't care. I had made it, and it was perfect, and it was my first attempt. I knew if I moved along this fast, I would definetly master alchemy by the test. I was so happy!

"Of course. Do you know what your transmutation was?" Ed asked. I nodded.

"With the silicon dioxide and calcium carbonate found in the limestone and quartz commonly imbedded in the dirt, I made the transmutation to make that into granite, forming it into a combination of quartz, alkali feldspar, plagioclase feldspar, and signifigant amounts of hornblende and biotite mica. It was a simple transmutation, really, forming the minerals in the dirt into granite," I said proudly, exhibiting my genius in this region. Ed smiled slightly.

"Showoff," He muttered, while Al beamed at me.

"You're doing great!" Al exclaimed. I grinned at him, giving him a thumbs-up.

"Thanks to my wonderful teachers~" I said, getting up and smiling at both of them.

It had been a while of practicing, and we decided to head back to Central to get lunch, since it was noon. The field we practiced in was only a twenty minute walk from the outskirts of East City. East City was big, yes, but when I had guides like Al and Ed, it only took us a short while to arrive at the apartment.

Ed sat on his bed while Al leaned against the opposite wall. I sighed at he brothers, always making dramatic poses when deep in thought. Now that I thought about it, they were silent through the whole walk here. And since I was horrible at starting conversations, I decided to keep quiet. But the silence was pissing me off.

"AHHH!" I yelled, running around with my arms out like an airplane. Ed and Al, startled out of their thoughts, sweatdropped at my antics.

"I'M AN AIRPLANE!" I exclaimed, running around.

"What's an airplane?" Al asked, stopping me in my tracks. I sweat nervously. Right, they didn't have airplanes here. So how the hell was I supposed to weasel my way out of this one?

"It's a kind of bird. Its gigantic, but its from really far away. I saw one when I traveled through Xing," I said easily. I loved my capability to come up with random things with the snap of a finger. Ed and Al took the explanation without question, although I'm pretty sure at the point of the series I'm in, they probably have barely even heard of Xing, so I'm safe.

"Where's Xing?" Ed asked curiously.

"It's a neighboring country to Amestis," I said. It was fun, this was almost like a quiz to figure out how much I knew about FMA.

And by now, I was in the brotherhood series. I had noticed a few small things to lead me to that conclusion, although if you asked me, I probably couldn't explain. It was a strong feeling. Plus, while I was in Roy's office, out of the corner of my eye I noticed an open file. It had Shou Tucker's picture in it. I had happened to know the State Alchemist evaluation test would be taken place the day after the State Alchemy exam. And, with the way Ed and Al had been acting, I'm pretty sure the whole Nina issue had taken place, but I'm also sure that Nina hadn't been killed yet, because I remember the state they were in when they found out. And I knew that issue would come up very, very soon. Along with their first confrontation with Scar, and Ed breaking his arm and Al's armor damaged. And us going to Resembool.

"It all makes sense…" I muttered, unaware I had been spacing out.

"What makes sense?" Ed asked. I snapped out of it, and stared at Ed, momentarily speechless.

"That…. I need to make lunch! Haha, silly me, spacing out," I laughed nervously as I whacked myself in the head and approaching the small kitchen.

"We'll have to get more things to make lunch," Al called after me. I paused. That's right, Al only got supplies for breakfest. That's just great. Note the sarcasm.

"Are you guys coming?" I asked, opening the door. The both hopped up and followed me like little puppies, except for the little part. I still couldn't get over the fact Ed was an inch or two taller than me, even if he did wear elevator shoes.

We walked the streets, the odd group we were, a giant suit of armor, a blonde midget in elevator shoes, a girl wearing guy clothes (yes sweater included), and somewhere along the way Frosty had climbed on my shoulder. I just think the additions to the family made people look at me even weirder. Well, if I saw a group like mine, I'd think it was weird, too. But I'm just random like that.

"Hey, Al?" I asked while we were walking to the store.

"Yes?"

"Do you guys have anything to do after lunch?" I asked, "My brain will explode with any more information on alchemy."

"Actually," Ed said, "We can go again to look at Shou Tucker's research." I stopped in my tracks.

I was wrong about when I was.

Dead wrong.

My face darkened as Ed and Al looked at me worriedly.

"Whats wrong?" Al asked. I shook my head, wiping away a tear before they could see it.

"Nothing, nothing," I mumbled, although only one thought was going through my head.

I couldn't let that happen.

Hey guys! OHH TWIST! For those who have actually watched the whole brotherhood series, they should know what I'm talking about. I know this story is supposed to be humorous, and I'm trying my hardest, but the whole FMA brotherhood is literally a tragedy show. And Ed is the king of emo, although he has a right to be. The next few chapters may be a bit darker, and sadder, but then I'll revert back to humor. Anyway, what do you guys think? I was going to make this chapter longer, but if I made it as long as I wanted to, it'd be three times as big as the other chapters, and that'd be a bit odd so I'm just going to do them one by one. I'll update soon, promise!

Please review, my lovely readers~

Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10 REALIZATION,DESPAIR,AND PAIN

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

It was cloudy as we walked the streets of East City, heading to a big house.

Tucker's house.

I knew. I knew it was today, today was the day Ed and Al would find out. And I knew we were too late. But I also knew the effects of stopping Tucker from doing what he did. I didn't want to mess up the timeline more than I have already.

We finally reached the house.

Al rapped on the door, then waited. Nothing. I felt a lump form in my throat as the brothers peered in the door, Ed shouting, "Hello?"

Ed and Al walked in a moment after no answer, with me shuffling along behind them. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, and my body tense in anticipation for what would happen.

There was a double door Ed and Al wandered to, slightly cracked open to let scarce light into the room.

"Hello boys," I heard Tucker's eerie voice say. I felt like ants were crawling down my spine as I heard his voice. Ed, Al and I crept into the room.

"Who's this?" Tucker asked, pointing to me. I could see he was crouching as my eyes adjusted.

"This is Lynette, she's an alchemist that has special permission to take the State Alchemist's exam," Ed replied. Tucker nodded. My blood ran cold.

"I've done it," Tucker said, facing Ed and Al. "I've made a chimera that understands human speech." I froze in place, while Ed and Al wandered over to the thing Tucker was crouching next to.

As soon as I saw it, I started to shake. For the first time, I felt a stab of pure fear. As I stared at the creature, I couldn't hear anything Ed or Al said. But that fear never lasted long, because it was soon consumed by anger and despair.

I took a few steps to the chimera, falling to my knees, and shakily touched it. It looked at me, with those sad eyes it had, with unusual intelligence behind them. It was then I knew for sure.

I was looking at Nina and Alexander.

I stood up abruptly, silencing the room. I hadn't listened to their conversation, so I didn't know how far they were to guessing the truth. All I cared about at that moment, was connecting my fist with Tucker's face.

I walked over to Tucker, and slapped him as hard as I could, effectively knocking him down. I picked him up by the collar, the muscles in my arms straining to hold him up. I brought his face close to mine, and snarled, "How dare you." I threw him to the wall, grabbing his collar again.

"You think this is funny, huh?" I said in a dangerously low voice. "Don't toy with me!" I punched him, my eyes blazing.

"Lynette!" Ed exclaimed, holding my fist back. I violently shook him off, turning my burning eyes to him.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN FAMILY?!" I yelled, punching him again. By now, he must have a mild concussion, but I didn't care. Better yet, I wanted to kill him.

"HOW CAN YOU PLAY WITH PEOPLE'S LIVES LIKE THAT, HUH?!" I screamed, throwing Tucker on the ground. Al held me back before I could attack him again.

"Lynette! You're going to kill him!" Al exclaimed. I tried to shake him off, growling almost inhumanly.

"What's going on?" Ed asked. I stopped resisting and started to shake, in fury or fear I didn't know.

"You want to know what's going on?" I laughed bitterly through my flowing tears, "This maniac created a chimera with his own daughter." That's when all hell broke loose. Ed got to punch Tucker once before Ed held him back.

"YOU MONSTER!" Ed yelled. I slipped out of Al's grip, going over to Nina. I looked up at her, into her deep, sad eyes.

"You and me are the same!" Tucker laughed quite crazily, "Ed, we've both toyed with people's lives! You're just like me!"

"NO!" Ed yelled, escaping Al's grip, holding Tucker by the collar, "I'M NOT LIKE YOU!"

"YES! YOU ARE LIKE ME! YOUR ARM, YOUR LEG, AND YOUR BROTHER ARE PROOF!"

"NO! NO, I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Ed punched Tucker hard.

"YES! YOU AND ME ARE BOTH THE SAME! WE BOTH BROKE THE RULES, JUST FOR THE SAKE OF DOING IT!" Tucker's strangled laughs frightened me.

Nina approached Ed.

"No," Nina spoke slowly, in a strange voice, "Don't hurt daddy." Ed froze, and turned his head to see Nina. He dropped Tucker as I crawled over.

"Daddy, are you hurting?" Nina asked. Hearing her voice alone made me cry. I couldn't help it, even if I didn't get to know her, she seemed like such a sweet girl. And if I cried when this happened in the show, I felt even more horrible in real life.

I could see Ed, standing, shocked. I could see the pain and anger in his eyes. I wanted to comfort him and Al, but all I could do was put a hand on Nina, and let tears run down my face.

I sat with Ed and Al as they sat on the steps of East City Headquarter's main building. Rain poured down hard, soaking me to the bone. The dark clouds loomed over us, stretching beyond the horizon.

I didn't say anything. It was right after the incident, and I could feel Ed and Al brooding on it. I felt helpless, wanting to comfort them, but ending up just watching from a distance. I've felt this before, much before.

I was the kind of person who acted strong. Who took every burden upon her shoulders. Who went out of the way to do completely selfless things, no matter the toll it took on her. I was the one who was strong, who was the person people could lean on. I've suffered before, greatly, but I can't stand to see other people suffer. It was heartbreaking, especially seeing the two brothers I had gotten close to be in despair, and I could offer nothing to comfort them. Just watch. And that was truly heartbreaking.

"We choose our own path, knowing full well what we're doing," I heard Mustang say as he traveled down the stairs with Hawkeye by his side. He paused to stand by the brothers. "That is the way it is. Right, Fullmetal?" Ed didn't reply, his head still down, bangs veiling his face.

"You will more than likely come across cases like this in the future," Mustang warned, "As you may have to get your own hands dirty as well." He and Hawkeye resumed walking slowly down the stairs. "You gonna shut down like this every time?" Mustangs question hung for a moment, before Ed finally answered.

"We may be called dogs of the military," He said, his voice sad and low, "We may even be cursed as devils. But it doesn't matter. Al and I are still going to get our bodies back." Ed continued quietly, his voice starting to shake, making Mustang and Hawkeye pause to turn to him as he went on, "We know the truth. We know we're not devils. We know we're not gods." Ed inhaled as he stood up, his voice quivering even more as he continued, "We're human." I could hear his breath shake as he inhaled again, turning his face up to shout, "WE'RE ONLY HUMAN!" His breath shook, and Mustang and Hawkeye continued down the stairs.

"We couldn't even save one innocent little girl," Ed said quietly, but I could hear the pain behind it. A piece of my heart cracked as I heard his next words.

"What good are we then?"

Okay, that was major depressing. I even cried a little while writing it. I had to hand it to myself, though; I don't think I did bad on this chapter. I mean, I'm usually not the dramatic, sad writer, but I did pretty good for my first time writing something horribly depressing, no? Well, I put 110% forth to write this chapter. I hope you guys liked it!

The next one will be somewhat depressing, but I'm planning a GIGANTIC SURPRISE for the next one. Be prepared! (_)

Please review, my lovely readers~

Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11 WHY, CRY, AND BROKEN

Disclaimer: …. I'm really not in the mood to do it, but fine. I don't own FMA …*heart breaks* ….

That night, I knew Ed needed his space, so I decided to sleep in the kitchen. Ed and Al were too much in shock to notice as I dragged my blanket with my to the kitchen.

The kitchen was very small, with all the cabinets crammed together on the walls just above a small counter. On the far end of the wall, between the end of the counter and the wall, was a small wood stove. Small logs were stacked at its feet, all set for cooking. I decided to sleep next to the stove, curling up against the wall. Frosty was no where to be seen.

I fell asleep while humming a melancholic and nostalgic tune, one that reminded me of home. But, sadly, that was momentary peace, because then I had a nightmare.

~*Nightmare start*~

I was back at the gallows. Clouds darkened the sky, and the wind howled in my ears. No one was to be seen by the gallows, until I looked at the gallows themselves.

I saw the men. They were hanging from the nooses by their necks, dead. I gasped in horror as they started to move, sliding out of the nooses and approaching me.

"Lynette," They drawled with their gravelly voices, "Why did you kill us? Why?"

"NO!" I screamed, "SHUT UP! I DIDN'T KILL YOU! THE MILITARY DID! SHUT UP!" I crouched down, clutching my hands to my ears and trying to ignore their wailing. Tears streamed continuously down my cheeks while all I could hear were their haunting voices, "Why? Why? WHY?!"

Suddenly, everything went pitch black. The voices stopped, so I slowly uncovered my ears That's when I heard a girl's voice say, "What are we going to do today, Daddy?" I froze.

It was Nina's voice.

I could hear Alexander barking in the background, but I heard the next words the clearest I think I've ever heard someone say.

"Stand in the circle. It's a game, I'll teach you how to play." Tucker's voice echoed emptily in my head. That's when I started to hear music. It was small, sad music, like the tinkling of bells. It went, ding, ding, ding. I followed it, and the closer I got, the lighter it was around me, until finally I stepped through a doorway.

That's when I saw Ed. He was shouting, but I couldn't hear him, and he was shouting at Tucker, throwing him into the wall. It was like I was reliving the event, but I wasn't in it. It was as if I were never there. I couldn't hear anything, just that bell, that bell that kept on going. It got louder, louder, louder still, until I was crushing my ears, wanting it to stop.

And when it did, I opened my eyes to realize I wasn't in the room anymore. I was in my bedroom. I got up quickly, and rushed down stairs.

"Mom? Dad? Little bro?" I called loudly. I wandered through the kitchen to find all of my relatives in the living room, sobbing their hearts out.

"What happened?!" I shouted. But no one heard me. They just kept on sobbing and sobbing, all crying out one sentence.

"Lynette, please come back!" Those words echoed in my head as I began to fade. I tried to grab them, but was swiftly pulled away and disappeared.

Then I appeared at my one of my best friends house. I was in their bathroom, beside my best friend, Emma. She held pills in her hand, but looked at them sadly, before attempting to swallow them. I immediately recognized them and slapped her hand away.

"STOP!" I screamed, "I'LL COME BACK! YOU BETTER STILL BE HERE!"

It was then I disappeared again. This time, I was in my room again.

I saw myself curled up on my bed, crying my heart out. I saw blood trickling down my arms, and tears pouring down my face. I looked like I was screaming, but I could only hear my breaths. I remembered this. It was a time when I was still in so much pain. I saw my face, but it was as if I were looking down upon another girl. I could see the pain, the heartbreak, the mental abuse on that girl. I could see she had been keeping it in for a while. She was alone, she had tried to distract herself by digging her nails into her arms, but it was no use. There was too much pain.

The pain that came from being heartbroken and betrayed.

~*Nightmare End*~

I woke up to find myself being shaken by the shoulders.

"Wake up!" I heard a voice say. My eyes were still blurred with tears, to unfocused to recognize the person. I was crying buckets. I tried to calm down, but the tears wouldn't stop.

"I-I….am…sorry…s-so s-sorry-y…." I said through choked sobs. I bit my lip and tried to calm down enough to wipe the tears from my eyes and look up at the person. It was Ed, kneeling by me, still in his pants and tank top, hair messy, eyes worried.

My eyes widened as I pushed myself away from Ed, crawling away until my back hit the wall. I quickly tried to wipe my overflowing tears, trying to wipe off any trace of crying, quieting my sobs down to hiccups.

"Go away," I said in a small voice. "I don't want you to see me like this." Ed's eyes softened, and he approached me carefully, as if trying to advance on an injured dog.

"It brought back bad memories, didn't it?" He said quietly.

"Shut up." I said, covering my ears. "Lalalalala, I can't hear you, lalalalala."

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"LALALALALA!" I shouted louder. I tried to shrink back as Ed came closer.

Yes. I wasn't alright. This brought back all the pain, the pain I had suffered from two years ago. The unbearable pain.

Two years ago. The worst years of my life. I was ten then, dumb and oblivious, in my own little happy world. I even had a crush then, a real strong one. I was happy, cheerful. Average girl.

Until it happened.

One of my friends turned on me, abusing me with her words. But I never faltered, I still smiled. I smiled every day, no matter how painful it was. I got through it, even when I just wanted to cry sometimes. I smiled, and laughed. I seemed fine.

Well, until she took away my crush. I had heard two girls gossiping about new stuff, but I caught my name, so I listened in.

"_She always did like him_," A girl said. The other nodded.

"_Too bad, she was kind of nice. I wonder what it'll be like for her…_"

"_I know, she really liked_," the girl started, but I cut them off.

"_What're you talking about?_" I asked. The girls looked at me, and I saw them sadden.

"_He's dating your friend_." They said. My whole world stopped right then.

I confronted my crush about it. He and I were somewhat friends. But all I got in reply was, "_You're so stupid. I would never date an ugly girl like you. Besides, she's so much better_."

My world, my happy world, was cracked in two. Of course, I still smiled and said, "_Of course, I'm sorry_." I could fake it. I could make it. I buried myself in my studies, trying to remain oblivious.

But that scar never healed.

~

I had avoided it all this time, but now it was back. I couldn't smile and say, everything was okay, I'm fine. I had been strong for too long, and I had cracked once again. I had suffered from mental abuse, so sometimes it hurt when people called me crazy, but I guess they were right. I was just trying to run away.

"Lynette, It's ok," Ed whispered to me. I bit my lip back on a silent scream, pain all resurfacing.

"I'm fine," I said, "Really." I wiped my tears and kept in my sobs, as I had learned to do over the years. I was alright, I'm fine.

He looked me in the eyes, wrapped his arms around me, and said the words I've always needed to hear.

"I know you're not."

OK MAJOR SADNESS HERE PEOPLE! I can't believe I wrote this…. I mean, come on. I've never written anything this depressing. I guess it was all inspired by the horrid dream I had last night! It wasn't like Lynette's nightmare, but it gave me the idea. And, today, while I was browsing online, I found a small saying, a saying that inspired this. It was, "The people who smile the most, have had the most pain." And, I guess Lynette smiles a lot, so I just had to add this! You have to survive at least one more chapter of depression, then I'll try my hardest to make it funnier. Promise!

Alright, What'd you think?

Please review my lovely readers~


	12. Chapter 12 HUG, SPAZ, AND OH HELL NO!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA... *sob*

Ed held me in his arms tightly, warming me up.

I tried to hold back tears, but I knew it was no use. So I cried my heart out on Ed's shoulder, sobbing and opening my mouth in silent screams. Tears flowed until I was sure I lost half my weight in water, then started to slow down.

I hiccuped, sniffed, and wiped my tears away, pulling away from Ed to face him.

"I'm sorry," I sniffed, "It did bring back bad memories. I'm sorry, you and Al should be the ones suffering the most right now. But I did warn you, I am a bit crazy." I laughed shakily. Ed shook his head.

"No, that's not it. You're still suffering, just like...Me and Al..." He said. I could tell he wanted to tell me their secret.

"It's all right," I said, "You can tell me. I promise, I won't judge."

Ed sighed, before facing me and telling me their story. It was only refreshing my memory, yes, but there was something different than learning it from a TV show. I could see the emotion on his face, even though it wasn't very noticeable.

"It's... Amazing." I said, to Ed's shock. "You two survived that crisis, and still appear so strong. You don't look like you've been through hell, when in fact, you have. I admire how strong you are, not to cry when the trauma is mentioned." I said. I mean, I didn't cry every time my trauma came up, but I did sometimes. Although, I never felt the full extent of my scar, not like I had moments ago. It was painful. But Ed and Al's must've been breaking.

"You can call it amazing," Ed said, "but I don't think the word does it justice."

I nodded, and stood up. I was still feeling horrible. Just like before, I had to keep the problem hidden. If they knew why I cried, they'd know I have been lying to them. I don't know what I'd do in that situation. So once again, I'd have to keep the pain in, and put on a smile. Hide the pain behind a laugh.

Normal.

To me, that is normal.

Ed and Al sat on the ground, while it rained. I sat next to them, a few feet away. I could feel them brooding once again on the Nina issue.

_I love the rain_, I decided. _It can hide my pain shown through tears. It could soothe my burning eyes. It was calm, a repeating dropping of water, with a soothing sound. Although Ed and Al are far from soothed right now..._

That's when I remembered something. I leaped to my feet, startling the brothers.

"OH NONO NO NO!" I yelled, running around. _Crap, this is bad, this is bad, this is very, _**very**_ bad..._

"Are you Edward Elric?" I heard a man say. I froze, and turned. I knew that cloak. I knew that haircut. I knew that scar...

"Yes, who wants to know?" Ed asked. I facepalmed.

"NO ED WATCH OUT!" I screamed, and luckily Al pulled Ed out of the way before Scar could put his hand on Ed's head.

And so they started fighting. I started hyperventilating in the corner, trying to think of something to help. I heard rocks tumbling just to spot Scar deconstructing the ground underneath Ed and Al.

"NO!" I yelled, running over. I saw them fighting in an alleyway, but that's when I head an explosion.

The only thing that went through my mind was,

_Al!_

I jumped over the rubble, falling a few feet before landing on the ground, stumbling a bit as I tried to make it over to Scar and Ed, who were fighting in the street.

I could see the soldiers gathering. I could see them watching. But it didn't matter to me. I just wanted to save them.

Yes, I know originally they didn't die during this, but I was so caught up in the moment that my mind wasn't functioning properly.

Lets see, calcium dioxide, silicon dioxide, aluminum oxide, ferric oxide, and sulfate are the common elements in cement, I thought, so all I need to do is change the mineral components, and...

Ed's arm shattered. The automail pieces hung in the air for a minute, before falling on the ground with lots of 'clinks'. My mind went blank, and in attempt to stop Scar from killing Ed, I did the most ridiculous, stupid, rash thing I've ever done in my entire life.

I clapped my hands, and remembered the only circle I knew, and set them on the ground, sending a current through the cement of the paved street. And it formed a metal chair, right above Ed, blocking Scar from touching Ed.

"Scar face bastard!" I yelled with a warrior cry, rainy toward them. But before I could catch him, he deconstructed the ground, escaping through an underground tunnel.

I turned around to see quite a few troops, including some state alchemists, staring my way. I gulped, realizing what I did. But I ignored them and approached Ed to help him up.

I offered him a hand, but all he did was look at me, with those fiery yellow eyes of his, and say,

_"You've seen the gate, haven't you?"_

Hey guys! This chapter was better, not as sad. Am I the only one who thought Lynette spazzing out over something that happened a moment later was kinda funny? But this chapter was kinda short, I apologize, but I've been waiting SOOOO long to have this cliff hanger. Haha! I'm evil, making you wait like this. But not for long! I will update as soon as possible. Also, check out my new series, a side series of The Game Has Begun, a series of oneshots called 'Cross-Dressing Mania!'.

What'd ya think so far? Is the story good?

My lovely readers, please review~

P.S. THANK YOU GUYS! I finally got over 1,000 views IN TEN DAYS! THANK YOU~


	13. Chapter 13 TRUTH, MORE HUGS, AND GONE

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, cause if I did, all the characters would be a bit crazy….

_"You have seen the gate, haven't you?"_

Those words bounced in my head. My eyes widened as I stumbled backward.

I suddenly realized something. It hit me, hard. That dream. The dream I had the night I woke up here. The dream that suddenly made perfect sense.

~* Dream Start*~

_I woke up in a white room._

_"What the hell…." I muttered, sitting up, but I heard my voice echo. I grinned from ear to ear._

_"WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted, staggering to my feet._

_"WHAT THE HELL~ What the hell~ What the hell…." My voice echoed, repeating my previous words. I clapped. I turned around to see a giant, floating gate. I stared at it, dumbfounded._

_"IT'S A FLOATING DOOR!" I shouted, pointing at it. I giggled, then looked under the door, trying to see what was holding it up. Nothing was, it was just floating._

_"Ohh~ A ghost door~" I said, standing up. Just as I was about to touch the door…._

_"Hello," I heard a voice behind me say. Startled, I spun 180 degrees and spread my feet apart, bringing my arms up with hands curled up in fists, ready to attack._

_"Oh my god," I breathed as my arms fell limp at my side. The white figure smiled at me, a smile that looked sinister. It looked my height, but it was almost like an outline of a human figure. I could tell it was solid, though. And that figure, I recognized immediately. "Truth."_

_"Yes. I am God, I am none, I am all, I am Truth, and I am you." Truth said in it's eerie voice. My face lit up in a giant smile._

_"YOU'RE ME? SERIOUSLY?" I asked excitedly. I jumped up and down._

_"NO WAY! WE SHOULD TOTALLY TAKE OVER THE WORLD TOGETHER!" I yelled, running over to Truth and hugging him. It felt all weird, like Truth was made of rock or something. But I didn't care._

_"WITH ANOTHER ME BY MY SIDE, I CAN RULE THE WORLD!" I cackled, letting Truth go as I ran around in a circle. Truth sweat dropped. I ran back to it, stopping abruptly in front of it._

_"Will you be my best friend?" I asked with a smile. I could see Truth was speechless. It probably had never dealt with someone as random and nice as me. In FMA, they were all afraid of it because it played one of the hard roles. Like the president, Truth must've had to make many hard decisions that might not've had a good outcome either way. I always thought it deserved an awesome friend like me._

_"What?" Truth said, its voice clueless._

_"I said, will you be my best friend? I wanna be your friend!" I said truthfully. Truth must've detected my honesty, because it smiled._

_"…..Ok?" Truth said hesitantly. I laughed._

_"THIS CALLS FOR A CRAZY DANCE!" I yelled, doing my so called 'crazy dance'. Truth sweat dropped again. _What have I gotten into?_ It thought._

_The door opened slightly, and the black hands came out and grabbed me. Truth smiled at me, not one of those evil creepy smiles, but a nicer smile._

_"Goodbye." It said._

_"Wait, what about the price?" I yelled as the hands dragged me to the door. "I don't have my wallet!" Truth sighed._

_"It's been paid," It said, "Goodbye."_

_"Oh, ok… Bye then!" I waved as I was sealed behind the gate._

_It went dark as soon as the doors shut, more hands grabbed me._

_"HEY! Watch where you're grabbing!" I said, biting a hand that was pulling on my hair. I was falling, soon, and information was getting transferred into my head until there was so much I felt like my brain was dying._

_"OUCH! STOP! I DON'T NEED ANY MORE KNOWLAGE! I'M ALREADY A SMARTASS, I DON'T NEED TO BE SMARTER!" I screamed, clutching my short brown hair as I wished the headache would stop. But it just got worse, and worse, until I stopped falling._

_I opened my eyes to a white light, and suddenly everything made sense. The world, and life. It all made perfect sense._

_"So this is what it's like to be a mad scientist…" I said. That's when I felt something tugging at me, and I slipped into unconciousness…_

~*End of Dream*~

I grabbed Ed's hand and hoisted him up, so he was standing very close to me. I ignored my inner fangirl because now was just not the right time to get a nosebleed. I left Ed's question unanswered as I tugged him along to the alleyway to check on Al.

"AL!" I shouted, dropping to my knees in front of Al. I put my hands on both sides of his helmet.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly. I saw Al's eyes light back up red and he looked at me in shock.

"_You_," He started, but was cut off by the sound of soldiers rushing into the alleyway. They surrounded Ed and Al, checking up on them and asking them questions.

It took maybe an hour for the questions to stop, and until the soldiers started to go away. Ed walked out of the alleyway while pieces of Al's body were getting picked up.

He peered around the street, but all he could see were a few soldiers talking.

I was no where in sight.

HEY! Fast update, I know. I just rock like that. Even I was impatient to see what happened in the next chapter, but TADA! I was really bored since I finished all my schoolwork... But I guess I was feeling very random….. Lynette is best friends with Truth! HAHAHA TRUTH ISNT A LONER ANYMORE! And, ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! OHH~ THE DRAMA~

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews so far, guys! They really rock! I'm so happy~

Alright, my lovely readers, please review~

Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14 BOOKS, SALUTE, AND SIMILAR

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… MAKE IT STOP!

I was currently in a very old fashioned car, seated beside Mustang.

"You should've gotten a train to Central by now," Mustang sighed, "The exam is tomorow, you know." I tensed up.

"Oh my god…." I said nervously, "I never got much time to practice!" I felt dead nervous. _What was I going to do as an example of my alchemy? Make a chair? Even if I didn't use a transmutation circle, I'd be embarrassed beyond belief. I needed to buy some books! I needed to stay up all night and learn everything in them, and plan the perfect example._

"Are you not prepared?" Mustang asked. I nodded hard.

"I was too busy dealing with the Elric brothers." I said, face-palming and sliding my hand down my face. I sighed heavily. Mustang raised an eyebrow as I straightened my posture and looked at him with twinkling eyes, an idea lodged in my brain.

"Can we stop at a bookstore before we go to the train station?" I asked, giving Mustang my best puppy eyes. He sighed.

"I'm already taking you to the train station!" He sighed again, this time much exaggerated. I nodded, but kept up my sparkling eyes.

"Please? Once I become a state alchemist I'll treat you to lunch or something," I begged. Mustang raised another eyebrow at me. Realizing what he meant, I gagged.

"_As friends_," I stated bluntly, "Sorry, you're too old for me." Mustang chuckled, letting his eyebrows fall down. Even with that said, he was still an attractive man… AHEM never mind.

"Fine," Mustang said, "Treat me when I'm Fuhrer." I laughed really hard.

"Yes, of course," I said, "When you're Fuhrer. I'll make sure to be on your side," I winked, laughing again. Mustang smiled, and I knew we'd be friends.

_Yes! I've always wanted to be friends with the Flame alchemist!_

"Boarding!"

I rushed through the train station, bag of books in one hand, suitcase in the other. I darted through the crowd, getting into the train and sitting by a window on the side I had entered.

Mustang joined me by the window.

"Make sure to practice more when you get to Central," Mustang chuckled. I nodded eagerly.

"Don't worry, the next time you see me, I'll have a uniform, an intimidating military nickname, and you'll be my superior!" I beamed.

"Well, just remember, the military isn't all fun and games." Mustang reminded me. I waved him off.

"I'm fine," I said, "As long as I don't have to attend any more hangings and as long as I don't kill anyone I'm alright. I've been beating people up since I was a kid." I laughed while Mustang sweat dropped.

"Just be careful." Mustang said as I heard the train whistle. I saluted Mustang, and he laughed.

"Wrong hand," He said, pointing to my raised left hand. I gave him a sheepish grin before switching hands.

"Better remember while I can!" I said, waving as the train started moving. Mustang waved back, and as the train accelerated, he moved out of sight.

I sighed, pulling out one of the thick alchemy books. It had a nice red hard cover with gold letters that read 'Guide to Alchemic Circles'. It was printed on nice, new paper and it had a quality leather binding. I opened it, sighing again as I glanced at the first page.

Oh, this was going to be a long train ride.

"We have arrived at Central!"

I woke up to hear these words spout out of an attendant's mouth as he walked down the aisle, checking train tickets. I showed him mine and he poked a hole in it before handing it back to me with a smile.

I had read most of my books, but I had fallen asleep early in the morning. I had read seven of the books thoroughly and I still had three more to read. _Ugh, too much!_ But, then again, whenever I had a test coming up in school, I would always cram on the night of the test, being too lazy to study before that.

Its probably early morning, I thought as I quickly gathered all my books and placed them back in the bag I got them in. I rushed into the flow of the remaining people as we filed off the train.

My stomach churned as I exited the train. I was a young girl, alone, in a place I have never been to. _Hell, I don't even know where Central is_!

In my moment of panicking, I didn't notice someone approach me. He attracted my attention by clearing his throat, making me glance at him.

I stared at him, shocked. _Why was he here?_

I nearly burst into tears. But I recovered quickly.

"Hello?" I asked. The man smiled.

"Are you Lynette?" He asked me, and when I nodded, he continued, "Hello, I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, nice to meet you." He offered me a hand and I shook it, staring a him with a dumbfounded expression.

"But didn't I see you at the Scar issue scene?" I said unsurely. But I was pretty sure he was there in the brotherhood anime…. Oh my, brings back bad memories for this guy. But I made it my mission.

I was going to save Hughes, even if I used my own life in the process.

Now that I think about it, the hummonculi won't be able to kill me anyway, once they find out I've seen the gate. Shit, I don't want them calling me a '_sacrifice_'. They'll make me feel like I'm a sacrificial lamb or something.

"Yes, but I took this train here," Hughes said sheepishly, "I was in another car so I didn't see you get on." I sighed good heartedly.

"That's alright. But Lieutenant Colonel Mustang should have told me…." I muttered the last part, but apparently Hughes heard it.

"Oh yeah, he told me you were going to take the state exam to be an alchemist, right?" Hughes said. I nodded, confirming that fact.

"And, before you say how hellish it is," I started, cutting Hughes off right before he spoke, "I know. I've chosen this. Besides, I've had my fair share of hell already," I laughed slightly, thinking about the murderers and Nina and Tucker. I remembered when they heard from Hawkeye they had been killed, but the angel Hawkeye is, she refused to let them see it. I made a mental note to thank her for that later.

Hughes smiled slightly at me.

"You remind me so much of those boys," He mumbled, gesturing me to follow him as we walked through the train station and out into Central.

"Wow," I gasped, "This city is huge!" And it was. You have all heard of New York City, right? Well, this city was much bigger. I was amazed at how this was considered a city. It was more of like a region. My eyes sparkled in admiration. Hughes laughed.

"Yes, its quite a city," He said. I looked at him, nodding hard.

"Wow," I repeated, but turned to Hughes, "Where is Central Headquarters?" Hughes handed me a map of Central. He pointed to a big star.

"Here." he said. I looked at him with a sheepish smile.

"I'm absolutely hideous with directions and places," I informed him. It was true. How I was a whiz in school, most people are amazed at myself being directionally challenged. _I can't even follow simple directions right, so how am I going to navigate this gigantic city?_ Hughes laughed again.

"Don't worry, I'll lead you there."

Hey guys! Wow, that was surprising. Look, since I'm horrible at outside views, in the authors note I will tell you what Ed and Al are up to. They are currently taking a train to Resembool to get Ed's arm replaced and fix Al's body, and if you've seen the show, they are escorted by Armstrong (HAHAHAHA POOR THEM!). And, just to answer a question I'm sure you're wondering, no, Lynette isn't late for the State Alchemist Exam. She arrived early morning, and the exam is at noon.

But what do you guys think? I know I left out some parts in the Scar issue scene, but I was too lazy to wait to finish the chapter after watching that FMA episode again. But it still turned out okay. So, guys, what do you think of the story so far?

Alright, my lovely readers, please review~

Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15 MORE BOOKS, WALKING, AND CARE

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… GEEZ DO I REALLY NEED TO SAY IT OUT LOUD AT THIS POINT!

While Hughes an I were weaving through Central, I had my nose buried in one of the remaining books, concentrating hard but making sure to keep Hughes in my sight, unconsciously following him as I read the alchemy book.

"Geez, the more I look at her, the more she reminds me of those crazy brothers," I heard Hughes mumble, before speaking to me in a louder tone, "Lynette, don't read while you're walking. You might bump into people." I waved him off with one hand, keeping my eyes on the book I held in my other hand.

"I'm cramming, Mr. Hughes, I need this to make sure I pass the exam," I said, my eyes quickly scanning lines of complicated words. _Man, even though I'm a genius in English, I might even need a dictionary to understand some of this fully._ But since a dictionary was unavailable, I guess I could try to grasp the meaning based on how the words are used, and then they started to make sense.

"Really," Hughes said, and I was sure he sweat dropped, but was too focused on the book. I'm used to multitasking. I mean, this isn't the first time I've done this. All through fourth, fifth, and sixth every time I entered school, I was always reading a book. But luckily the school layout was fairly simple, so I could easily navigate to my classroom. Seventh grade, which I'm now in, is home schooled. _Well, look on the bright side. I'll be ahead in science!_

Lucky for me, I was always the top of my class, no matter how little I studied. I was lucky, I had a brain that only needed to be taught something once. So, I just had to pay attention in class, take notes, and remember the important parts. No, I didn't have a photographic memory, I was just weird like that. My brain was really weird, it was horrible at remembering things people said, but could remember processes of equations perfectly. And, ever since I learned to write with both of my hands, its hard to focus on learning unless I multi task, like listening to music. I just used following Hughes my other task. Although I was lucky enough that I was talented like this, or else I'd be making a chair for the exam.

"Lynette, we're here," I heard Hughes say a while later. I was half way through the book, and at a good part I planned to use in my demonstration. I looked up, irritated at the interruption, but it was soon swept away by awe.

The building was really big. It towered over me, making me feel like an ant. Even the white pillars in the front were like seven of me stacked onto each other. Yeah, it was that tall. A big version of the military symbol was placed on the front, gleaming golden in the light.

"Ooh, fancy," I drawled. I looked at Hughes, who was watching me gape at the building.

"So, how long until the exam?" I asked.

"About four hours." Hughes assured me. I sighed in relief. It had taken us about a half hour to get here, and I was safe on time. More studying time! But I needed to find a place to stay…..

"Mr. Hughes, do you know any hotels around here?" I asked. Hughes waved my question away.

"Consider that problem taken care of. You can stay with my family, " He said, his face brightening, "We'd love to have you!"

So, I ended up following Hughes to his home. On the way there, Hughes gushed about his daughter and wife so much, I was sure he had gone a bit nuts.

"Daddy!" I heard a child squeal. The door opened to reveal a little girl, who dashed over to Hughes to give him a hug. While he was obsessing over his daughter, leaving me to laugh, a woman walked out, and over to me.

"Hello, Mrs. Gracia Hughes. My name is Lynette." I introduced myself, smiling at her. She smiled back and shook my hand. I could see why he gushed over his wife and daughter: His wife was beautiful, and his daughter was absolutely adorable.

"Come on in," Gracia said, opening the door wider for me and gesturing me to follow her.

"Maes told me a bit about you," Gracia said, ushering her husband and her daughter in the house.

"He did?" I said, surprised. Then I remembered they had phones here too, and mentally laughed.

"You're taking the state exam, right?" She asked, gesturing for me to follow her down a hallway.

"Yes."

"How old are you? I heard you were young."

"Oh, I'm twelve years old." Gracia stopped to turn to me, her eyes wide.

"So young! Why did they let another child in?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh, you mean besides Edward Elric? Um… I got special permission from the Fuhrer himself after he saw me do a martial arts demonstration. I requested to try as an alchemist, so he gave me the chance." I said, "And, in East City, I turned in four cerial killers. I was also recognized by that, too." I informed her. She shook her head as she resumed leading me down the hallway.

"Have you met the Elric brothers?" She asked.

"Yes, I stayed with them for two days while I was in East City. They helped me a little with my alchemy," I said sheepishly, "Mustang introduced me to them when he heard I was going to take the state exam."

Gracia stopped at a door at the end of the hallway.

"You can use this room," She said, opening the door to reveal a fairly nice bedroom. "You're welcome to stay with us while you're in Central." Gracia smiled sweetly at me. I returned it, thinking, she is definetly one of the kindest people I've ever met, taking me in without a word even though they didn't know me that well. I then made it my purpose to do one thing, at least one thing to save them.

I was absolute on saving Hughes. No hummonculi would ever get in my way.

I was set on this.

Hey guys! I really liked this chapter. It was nice to write. It focused more on Lynette and her problems, but also showed a relationship beginning to develop between her and Hughes and his family that will be very important later in the story. Also, it was a more calm chapter. There wasn't much humor or sadness, it was kind of information packed. And I think, after the whole issue with Scar and Nina, and reliving her past, Lynette deserves some peace. Don't you guys think so too?

Well, my lovely readers, please review~

Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16 LUNCH, DRAGON, AND BRAINFRIED

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA…. I'm tired of ranting about that…. *still hurts*

The next three hours where spent on finishing the books and reviewing what I learned.

I poked my head into the kitchen to find Gracia starting to prepare lunch.

"Mrs. Hughes?" I hesitantly asked. She turned her head to spot me before smiling.

"You can call me Gracia," She said. I nodded, then approached her.

"I need a break from studying," I said, "So can I help you in any way?" I asked, referring to lunch.

"That'd be great, thank you." Gracia said. So, for the next half hour, I helped Gracia prepare lunch.

Once we were done, I called in Hughes and Elicia while Gracia set the table. I joined them for lunch, but ate quickly.

"I'm sorry, I would sit with you longer," I apologized, "But the exam is in thirty minues. Maes," I turned to Hughes as I picked up my empty plate, " I have the map, and the building isn't that far, so I think I can make it by myself. Thank you guys so much for the meal and letting me stay here." I felt Elicia pull on my pants.

"Will you play with me?" She asked sweetly. No one could say no to that face. I crouched down to her height and held out my pinky.

"I promise I will as soon as I get back." I said as Elicia wrapped her tiny pinky around mine with a determined face.

The whole Hughes family walked me to the door.

"Good luck!" Gracia waved.

"Next time I see you, I'll be your superior!" Hughes boasted. I laughed as I waved back, walking down the hall.

"Good luck!" I heard Elicia shout after me. I turned to give her a smile.

"I'll be back soon!" I shouted to them as I disappeared out the door.

I quickly arrived at Headquarters, glancing back and forth from the map, my location, and the book I was reviewing. Most people were staring at me as I made my way up the steps, my nose buried in an alchemy book, reviewing the information.

I entered Headquarters and before I knew it, I was in a meeting room with fifteen other guys.

I was nervous, since of course I recognized this as the performance room from FMA. That, and I was surrounded by strong, buff men that were at least in their twenties. I gulped as I saw the Fuhrer walk up to the front of the room. It was so quiet, I could've heard a pin drop as all the men paid rapt attention to the Fuhrer.

"Welcome!" The Fuhrer's voice boomed through the room, " Welcome, alchemists, to the State Alchemist testing." After that, the Fuhrer explained the process of the test thoroughly, making sure all of us understood.

The test would go like this: All the alchemists taking the State exam would be called in one by one to demonstrate their alchemy. After, they would be dismissed to another room, where they would take the written test. Only three of us sixteen would be able to enter. That made me nervous, but surely I would be able to surpass all the others, with my not needing to use a transmutation circle….

That's when it hit me. T_he Fuhrer would be watching. He's a hummonculi. He would tell the others I'm a sacrafice_. But that worked out partly in my favor.

If you don't remember, or haven't watched the series, let me refresh your memory. In FMA brotherhood, there were two reasons Maes Hughes was killed. One, because he discovered out the shocking truth. Two, because the hummonculi were missing a sacrifice, they killed Hughes, almost completely sure his best friend, Mustang, would be so devastated he'd turn into another sacrifice. But, if they figure out I'm a sacrafice, they won't need another one, and all I have to do is keep Hughes from finding out the truth!

But there was one problem with my theory. Hughes's death was one of the most important turning points in FMA. If I changed that, I changed the whole story. I couldn't do that, but I couldn't bear to watch Hughes die. I just need him out of commission for a while.

Anyway, I was distracted until all the men started filing out, snapping me out of my daze. I quickly followed them, out into the hallway, where we all waited.

I had to say, from the amount of stares I was getting, I felt like I was a new monument or something. And it pissed me off, a lot.

"What?" I finally snapped at the guys staring at me.

"Are you lost, little girl?" One man asked. A vein in my head bulged as I glared at them, my eyes burning in fury. I was NOT little.

"No, I'm sure I'm in the right place," I said, straining to keep my voice calm. These guys really knew how to piss a state-alchemist-to-be off.

"But you're too small!"

"ALRIGHT WHO SAID THAT?!" I growled. "I'm not small, and I am meant to be here. I have special access to the exam." I said, then turning away from the men and ignoring them as they whispered among themselves. _Gossipers, much?_

"Mrs. Lynette La'va, you may come in." I heard a soldier call me. I nodded and stood up, giving the remaining men a venomous glare before following the soldier into the testing room.

I entered, and I felt my stomach churn. It was like I was in another play, with people watching me. Except these people were probably some of the most important in the country. I had stage fright, and if I felt nervous in front of normal people, I was going through hell now. I walked to the middle of the floor and faced the Fuhrer, which stood between two regular soldiers.

"Ah, Miss La'va, " The Fuhrer said with a nice smile. "So nice to see you again." I inclined my head in respect, smiling. I could see everyone around the room, high ranking military generals and regular soldiers alike, gaping at me, either because I'm a kid taking the test, I met the Fuhrer before, or I'm a kid taking the test that knows the Fuhrer. My nerves shot up considerably, to the point where I felt like I was about to throw up. I stood straight, facing the Fuhrer, as a soldier cautiously approached my on my side.

"Do you require chalk to draw transmutation circles with?" The soldier asked, holding out a piece of chalk. I grinned, shaking my head.

"No," I said.

"I'm going to do this my way."

Hey guys! OHH CLIFFHANGER! I just love doing this to you guys….. I'm so evil! MUAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, I am having a giant debate with myself. Why? I'm trying to figure out what to do about the Hughes issue. I seriously don't want to write his death, because I will seriously start crying. If you've seen it, you would know. My friend thinks I'm deranged enough without seeing me cry over an anime character. So, I'm brainstorming. I need to take Hughes out of the picture. I have two ideas, and I'm debating if either will be good enough.

Anyway, how do you guys like the story so far?

My lovely readers, please review~

Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17 FINISH, TIME, AND TIRED

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… BUT ON WITH THE STORY!

My grin widened as the soldier stepped back, stunned.

It's time for you to strut your stuff, girl, I thought to myself. I was dead nervous, because I have never tried this before, but the science worked out fine. But now was not the time for thinking.

_It was time for action._

I clapped my hands, and put them out straight into the air. Quickly as I could, I made a dragon out of the water in the air, freezing it solid. With magnificent speed, I used more alchemy to have fire spurt out of the dragons mouth, blazing blue fire that lit up the room.

What I had done was simple. The chemical makeup of air has certain elements. Oxygen, hydrogen, carbon dioxide, helium, and a few other small gasses. The chemical makeup of water is H2O, otherwise known as two hydrogen atoms and one oxygen atom to make a water molecule. It's obvious, really. I used the hydrogen and oxygen to form water, and I quickly transferred the heat energy from the water (effectively freezing the dragon to the helium to light it on fire, letting the remaining oxygen and the carbon dioxide rise into the air. I had to do this all in a matter of seconds for it to work, and envision the correct alchemical circles in a split second to do two transmutic reactions seconds in between.

But it worked. I stood there proudly, next to my unmelted ice dragon, and bowed.

"I'm finished." I said, straightening myself up. To say everyone was gawking at me was an understatement. I could even see the Fuhrer look completely shocked for a moment, which I've only seen happen once in the entire FMA. I relished my talent, and I enjoyed every minute of flaunting it off.

The Fuhrer recovered at light speed, though, smiling at me.

"That was very good, Miss La'va." He said, "You may proceed to the other room to take the written test."

I bowed again before following a soldier through a doorway on the opposite side of the room from which I entered, going into a small room with white walls and a bunch of small tables clustered around the middle. A few packets of paper were stacked on one table, and the soldier told me they were the written test. I went over to pick one up.

_Aww man_, I thought, _I hate long tests…. Especially state performance tests in my old world_. I sat down at a small table near the other guys who had already performed and were still taking the test.

I took one look t the test before silently groaning. _If I hadn't crammed last night, and this morning, I'd be toast_, I thought, glad I had talked Mustang into getting me the books.

I stretched as all the alchemists were released from testing, and we all filed out of Headquarters main building, spreading out onto the street.

"How'd ya do, pipsqueak?" I heard one of the men yell to me, followed by other alchemists laughing. I turned on my heel and smiled at them sweetly.

"I'm sure I kicked your asses!" I laughed heartily, walking away before they had a chance to reply. And I knew for certain I would get in. _I'm too dangerous, with my martial arts and now alchemy, to leave alone. No, they had to control me, the military needed fighters like me._ I grinned as I strode on, pulling out the map just to realize I had taken a wrong turn.

_This'll take me a while_, I thought, but still kept my confident air as I tromped on, trying to solve the maze that was Central City with an upside-down map.

I had finally made it back to Hughes's place, and I knocked on the door. Gracia opened the door, and the next thing I knew, I was being tackled by Elicia.

I laughed, rustling her hair. I smiled at Gracia, who seemed to notice my enthusiasm.

"It went well, I presume?" Hughes said, popping out of nowhere. I was surprised for a moment but nodded happily.

"I couldn't have done better," I said, picking Elicia up and carrying her in my arms as I entered the house.

"Well, you did spend all that time studying," Gracia reminded me. I nodded.

"And if I hadn't, I would have been screwed big time," I laughed, "My head is still aching from all the thinking required by the written test." Elicia pulled at the collar of my sweater, looking at me with that little angelic smile of hers.

"Let's play now, ok?" She said. I squealed as Hughes laughed.

"She's so cute!" We exclaimed to each other simultaneously, making Gracia sweat drop. Hughes and I both gave each other a thumbs up, wearing matching grins.

This was going to be an enjoyable stay.

After playing for a while with Elicia and helping Gracia prepare dinner, we all sat down to eat.

For dinner, Gracia and I made a bird, either a small turkey or a big chicken, I couldn't tell. But she stuffed it with her signature stuffing, which was probably the most heavenly food I've ever tasted. I almost burned the green beans when we were boiling them, but Gracia quickly saved them. Along with those, we had beets and water for a drink.

"So, what did the test involve?" Hughes asked. I took a quick sip from my glass of water to wash the stuffing down before answering.

"The written test was probably hard." Gracia said. I shook my head.

"Not that hard. I've done harder things." I waved off their concern. "But I am certain I'll be picked to be one of the State alchemists." I said, but only speaking the truth.  
"What did you do?" Hughes said. I winked at him.

"That's for me to know," I laughed slightly, "And you to eventually learn." Gracia and Hughes sweat dropped as Elicia laughed.

"When are you going to get the results?" Hughes asked.

"Oh, I'm supposed to report to Headquarters tomorrow. All of the alchemists that took the test will attend a meeting, where the results will be announced."

"Then you can come with me. I have some business there tomorrow morning. When do you have to report in?"

"They said to report at fourteen hundred hours, so I'm guessing they meant two o'clock."

"That's right. How did you learn to tell military time?"

"It's not that hard to figure out. I mean, there isn't a fourteenth hour on a clock, so I just used the fourteen to count up from twelve o'clock, midnight, and I just assumed the hundred stood for the rest of the zeros." I lied. In reality, my best friend's dad was in the U.S. Navy, and he's the one who taught it to me, but I couldn't tell Hughes that. _I mean, he's a detective, for gods sake! If I say anything suspicious, I'm dead!_

"Oh, geez, you're too smart or your own good," Hughes laughed. I laughed slightly.

I didn't know how much longer I could keep up with the lie. It was heartbreaking, lying to perfectly honest people that have been wonderfully polite. Hell, they even felt like family. And, I wasn't sure what to tell Ed and Al, since they know I saw Truth, they'll be suspicious that I'm not missing any body parts…..

_And I just can't stand to lie to them anymore._

Hey guys! I had to research this chapter a little bit for the dragon part, but other than that I liked it. I've been so bored these days, finishing all my school work ahead of time, leaving me nothing to do but write. But OHHH! Lynette said she couldn't stand to lie to them anymore! So, will she tell them the truth? CLIFFHANGER! Oh, I'm soo evil, giving you so many cliffhangers. So, what do you guys think of the story so far?

My lovely readers, please review~

Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18 SCREWED, POLE, AND SIKE!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA... *dies*

"I'm nervous," I said as Hughes and I started walking to Central Headquarters. It was about one fifty, almost time for my meeting. My stomach was doing little flips, and I couldn't stop fidgeting.

"What happened to all the confidence you had before?" Hughes asked slyly. I looked at him.

"It ran away because I was too awesome," I said, making Hughes laugh.

"Alright. But I'm sure they're going to pick you! I mean, I've heard rumors about your fighting skill. If your alchemy is as good as your fighting, you're going to definitely get in." Hughes assured me as Central Headquarters came into view.

_I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'M SO DAMN SCREWED!_, I thought as my stomach lurched in my body. It's not that I wasn't confident of my skills, I'm just afraid of the Fuhrer, and what he's going to do about my being a 'sacrifice'. I mean, another Hummonculi could show up randomly at any time! I could get kidnapped. But, if I did, I could get to see Envy... YAY!

I know, I'm super weird. I love Envy, ever since I first saw him on the show, putting aside the fact he killed Hughes and his horrible personality. I don't know, I felt like I instantly had some kind of connection with him, like we were similar in some way. Besides the skirts (a/n: LOLOLOLOL!)

"Uh, Lynette? LYNETTE!" Hughes exclaimed as I almost walked into a pillar supporting Headquarters. I snapped out of my daze just in time to steer around the pole.

"Whoa, thanks!" I said to Hughes, grinning like an idiot. Hughes sweat dropped, sighing.

"Really, you can walk fine while you're reading a book, but when you're thinking, no, you just have to almost knock into a pole." Hughes shook his head as we entered Headquarters.

"Bye," I said, "Be safe." I said that specifically because I forgot when Hughes looked into that research, but I was almost certain it was around the time the Elric brothers had gone to Resembool, which I know for a fact they had gone to because of the mechanical mishaps.

Hughes smiled at me anyway.

"Good luck," he said. I saluted him.

"Wrong hand!" He chuckled, while I light speed switched hands.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, "I seriously gotta remember that." I saluted him with my right hand, which he returned.

"Better get used to it, because your going to need to do that a lot," Hughes reminded me. We then parted ways as I headed to the meeting room.

When I arrived, there were only two other guys there. Confused, I searched the room to find it was only us and a high ranking government official, with two regular soldiers guarding the door.

"Well, seeing as your all here," the official said, "I'd like to congratulate you. You three were selected from a group of qualified alchemists to become certified with a state license." The official said. I looked at the other two, shocked. _I thought everybody was coming? Aww, I don't get to rub it in their faces... But still, this means I got in!_

I could feel the other two guys staring at me, but I was too busy trying to hold back from doing a crazy dance. My arms and legs were seriously twitching, and I could see the soldiers look at me like me like I was insane. But I didn't care.

"You have been assigned to work under different officials." The official said, then continued to tell the other alchemists who they were under, before turning to me.

"You were specifically requested by Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, in East City, so that is who you'll be working under." He told me. I smiled real big, while the other guys looked at me even harder. I mean, I'm twelve, I've met the Fuhrer, I'm friends with Mustang, I've met the Elric brothers, I've captured four cerial killers, I have incredible alchemy skills, and now I just got my state certification, all in under a week. I'd be surprised too if I were them. But I'm me, and I'm just weird like that.

"All of you," the official said, "will report back here in five days to get more information regarding this matter at twelve hundred hours. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" The men and I said at the same time. I copied them as they saluted, making sure to use the right hand. The official saluted us, and let us leave.

"HAHAHAHAHA STUPID GUYS I GOT IN!" I cackled, grinning at the other two guys as we exited the building.

"Who is this girl," one whispered to the other, "to be requested by a Lieutenant Colonel specifically." I cleared my throat.

"Talking about someone right in front of them is rude, you know," I shouted as they walked away. I snuck back into Headquarters to search for Hughes. He told me to go home without him because his work would take him a while, but I didn't want to take chances with the murder thing.

I asked the woman at the front desk, who said Hughes was out investigating a case. Relieved, I strode away. Hughes wasn't murdered this soon. _Thank god._

And so I exited Headquarters, tromping out on the street and pulling out my map, ready for more Central maze navigating.

Hey guys! This chapter is really short... Sorry! But OH MY GOD! Yesterday I went to a haunted maze... Scared the crap outta me. But I'm at my friends house now SOO yeah. How do you think it's going do far? I really am gonna try to get Hughes out of this. But, anyway, what do you guys think? I like how they just went and invited the selected people and to the others they must've been like SIKE! Plus Lynette's problems with directions... Lol gets me everytime. Haha but your opinions?

My lovely readers, please review~

Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19 HOME, WEEK, AND ANXIETY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA... *dies a bloody death***

It's already been five days. Wow! Time passed very quickly! But I've kept myself busy, helping Gracia with meals, watching Hughes, and practicing and studying alchemy. It was nice, like I was living a somewhat normal life, getting into a schedule of events for the day. And now, it was already time to go back to Central Headquarters! Yay!

I approached Central Headquarters, marching in. I quickly maneuvered into the said meeting room, surprising myself I actually remembered it. I knocked on the door before opening it and striding into the room.

The two other men where there, and I swiftly went to stand beside them as we saluted a general that walked into the room.

"I have come to inform you that your superiors have your information," He said, "They have your state watches, information, and other necessary data. You will report back to your superiors at the start of next week, but until then, you should stay in Central unless notified otherwise. Understood?" The general said. All of us saluted.

"Yes sir! Understood sir!"

For another hour or two the general went over our responsibilities as state alchemists, and blah. It's was boring, but I survived. I had worked my ass of for this, after all. I wasn't going to let a dull lecture bore me out of it.

I finally escaped Headquarters, sprinting to Hughes home, occasionally stopping to rest. I had been getting better at finding my way around, although most of the time I still got lost.

"Hello?" I knocked on the door. Gracia let me in, and Elicia attacked me with a hug.

"Sissy!" She called sweetly, with an angelic smile, "Lets play now!" And so, Elicia and I played for a while, maybe an hour or so, until the door opened.

Gracia, Elicia and I have already had dinner, but Gracia and I had made Maes his share and saved it in the refrigerator.

I was in the living room, re reading one of my alchemy books for the tenth time, when Hughes walked in. I looked up as he glanced at me while taking his coat off.

"How was work?" I asked, as Hughes sat on the couch opposite me after taking his shoes off.

"The Elric brothers are here." Hughes told me. I turned sheet white. Oh yeah. _I should have remembered they came! Three days ago there was this big commotion of the first branch of the library burning down. I should have remembered sooner! But that also meant a lot of the Hummonculi were in Central. The Fuhrer aka Wrath, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, and even Father was somewhere underneath Central!_ The thought gave me the shivers. _This is bad, this is bad, this is very **very** bad..._

"Did they hear the first branch burned down?"

"Yep. But guess what?"

"What?"

"I have a new co worker! Her name is Sheska. She's incredible! She used to work in the first branch, and she's read all the military files stored in there, so with her photographic memory, she can copy down the information we lost in the fire!" Hughes exclaimed. I went even paler. _This was bad. Even worse than I thought. They have Dr. Marcoh's research . They were decoding it. And soon they'd go to laboratory five. There they'd meet the hummonculi. Barry would mess with Alphonse. They'd go to a hospital._

"Let me guess," I said, "The Elric brothers found out about Sheska?" Hughes looked at me strangely.

"Yeah... How did you know?"

"Just guessing," I shrugged. Hughes sighed, then looked back at me.

"So what did you do at your meeting?" Hughes asked. I growled.

"It was so boring!" I drawled, "Rules and stuff. Also," I continued on a more serious note, "I have to report to Colonel Mustang in six days. But I'd like to stay in Central to check up on the Elric brothers. I haven't seen them since the whole Scar incident back in East City," I said. Hughes nodded.

"Your welcome to stay here until you leave." He said smiling.

"Thank you so much! Thank you for all you've done for me!" I grinned. Hughes shooed me off.

"You can visit the Elrics tomorrow, its too late now. Now, go to bed. You don't need to study for any more tests right now." I laughed at Hughes statement, getting up and shutting my book.

"Alright," I said, "Goodnight, Maes." Hughes nodded.

"Goodnight." Hughes said with a small wave, his face unusually sober.

Oh hell, was I nervous for tomorrow. Who knows if the Elric brothers have already found out the truth? I was worried sick, though. They had become important to me in the short time I actually got to know them. I only now realized it. _They had changed me, went through experiences with me that I will never forget as long as I live._

They would most certainly want to know how I saw the gate. I couldn't tell them I was from the other side of the gate. They would _hate_ me. They would hate me for lying to them. But, at the same time, I couldn't stand to lie to them anymore. So, what was I going to do?

That was when I decided. I wasn't going to be a coward anymore. I was going to face up to this, and no matter how much pain it brought me, I wasn't going to run away.

I was going to fight.

**Hey guys! I seriously love this story! I'm so happy, I have so much in store! Especially in a part coming up soon. It's going to be the best! I can't wait… Hehehe, some drama coming up! But I'm kinda sorry, theres not much humor right now, but I try to make it as funny as possible. But, as I've said**

**FMA is literally a tragedy show. I decided I'm going to follow the storyline for the most part, but I will change a few things :3**

**I will put all the humor when things smooth out a little, but I will make sure this is worthy to be called funny! Ha, I'm spazzing about this, I know. But sorry for the short chapter. There wasn't a lot to put in here. But I promise, when she meets the Elric brothers once again, it'll be a long chapter. Wow, felt like an eternity since we last heard from the Elric brothers. But here they are again! And, if you haven't watched FMA brotherhood, I advise you watch it. It's better than the original and you'll get where I'm at in the anime. Ok?**

**Thank you, my lovely viewers, because I have nearly 2,000 views already! I'm soo happy!**

**Please review~**

**Thanks~**


	20. Chapter 20 FROSTY, PANCAKES, AND PIE!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA….. So I'll ask for Christmas!**

I woke up to something brushing against my face. I ignored it, turning over and trying to shoo the thing away, but it jumped on me, it's tiny feet tickling my back. I finally woke up enough to lift my head and peer through slightly opened eyes at the thing trying to wake me up.

"Frosty…" I groaned as the kitten brushed against my face. That's when I realized what was wrong with this.

"Frosty!?" I nearly shouted, picking up the cat. It looked up at me innocently, but I was confused.

"How the hell did you get in here..." I sweat dropped, looking at the door. It was closed, and I didn't see any other way in. _How was Frosty even here anyway? For all I knew, I left him back in East City!_ I was hyperventilating when Gracia came in, already out of her night clothes.

"Lynette, I made some pancakes. Get dressed and come have some." Gracia said, then noticed me spazzing out, "What's wrong?" I didn't want to tell Gracia, because I might get in trouble for bringing a cat in, so I hid the cat and nodded hard.

"Of course, I'll be there soon," I smiled brightly. Gracia smiled back and gently closed the door, and right after I pulled the kitten out from under the blanket.

"Geez," I sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Maes," I said, while eating breakfast with the Hughes family. Maes looked up at me from the pancakes he was devouring, pausing and nodding for me to go on. I gulped, and set my fork down.

"Do you know where the Elric brothers are staying?" I asked hesitantly. I felt my stomach fill up with nervous butterflies at the mention of their last name. _Oh boy, this'll be a stressful day._

"Yes," Hughes swallowed the pancake he was chewing before answering, "I can mark it on your map if you'd like." I nodded with a smile.

"That'd be a big help, thank you," I said.

"Lynette," Gracia said, while cutting her last pancake, "Could you bring the Elric brothers the small apple pie I baked yesterday?" My grin grew.

"Of course!" I said happily, then returning to finish my maple syrup lathered pancakes.

I had finally found the Elric's apartment with much difficulty, after wandering through at least half of Central. By then, it was lunch time, so I decided I would bring lunch for the brothers, too, being as considerate as I am. Thankfully, I had just reached the Elric's apartment building just as the dark clouds started to pour. I dashed inside before the rain had a chance to soak me, the food, or my map which I was constantly glancing at.

Inside it was really warm, and it somewhat eased my anxiety. I still felt nervous, though. I was going to tell them. And I knew they probably wouldn't forgive me. _Oh well, it's worth a try._

I asked the woman at the front desk which room Ed and Al were staying in, but she was stubborn in giving me the number, but I eventually coaxed it out of her after telling her I was registered as a state alchemist. Which really sucks because if I had my watch I would've just shown her and got in, but I still got it.

I walked down the second floor hallway , stopping in front of a door marked '109' in golden letters. The hall was lit slightly, with a warming light that glinted off the numbers on the door. I saw Second Lieutenant Maria Ross and Sergeant Denny Brosh, Ed's bodyguards, standing right next to the door. I walked up to them casually, while I could feel they were uneasy.

"My name is Lynette La'va," I introduced myself, "I'd like to see the Elric brothers. I have something from Lieutenant Colonel Hughes to give them." I thought that'd be the best way in. Because Major Armstrong, their superior, was ranked underneath a Lieutenant Colonel, and they must know Hughes, because Hughes said he stopped by to say hello to them and found Sheska.

"I have a note from Hughes," I said, giving them the note. I could tell both soldiers were examining the not carefully, especially the signature. I saw them both sweat drop and laughed slightly. Hughes had written a note to the Elric brothers bragging about his daughter and wife. No one could deny that was Hughes's letter, all right.

"You can see them," Maria sighed. I nodded, but turned back to them.

"Also," I said, "I'd think I might see you guys around. I'm a new state alchemist under Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang. It's nice to meet you." They were very surprised.

"An honor to meet you! I'm Second Lieutenant Maria Ross," Maria introduced with a salute.

"An honor to meet you! I'm Sergeant Denny Brosh," Denny said, also saluting. I nodded and smiled to them before turning back to the door to knock.

"Go away." Ed's quiet voice answered my knocking. Maria and Denny sighed.

"They haven't been eating much lately, and they're always in that room," Maria whispered to me. I nodded, my face sober.

"I see." But I opened the door and slipped in.

All the lights were off, and the window let in the scarce light that snuck past the dark clouds and pouring rain. I found my way to a small table by the door, littered with messed up papers. I set the basket of food I had taken and peered around the room. While my eyes adjusted, I could see Ed laying on a couch in the middle of the room, with Al sitting behind the couch.

"Who's there?" Ed's voice reached my ears. I snuck toward them, making sure not to bump into anything.

"I heard you haven't been eating lately," I sighed. I saw Ed and Al jolt up , facing me.

"Lynette!?" They chorused. I clucked my tongue.

"Wow, have I been gone so long you can't recognize me right away? Sheesh, you guys," I laughed slightly. I could feel both their eyes on me as I brought the basket of food over to the brothers.

"Ed," I said, "Gracia cooked an apple pie. I bought lunch for you, too." I pushed it to Ed, "And Hughes sent a letter with it." I said, handing Al the letter. Al set it down by the untouched food, then both of them turned to face me.

"You owe us some answers," He said quietly. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I started to say something.

"I do," I sniffed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. This is a life and death situation for me, so I really didn't want to tell anyone, because more than my life is on the line." I said. "But, since you already know, I guess I'll tell you. Do you mind if I just say it bluntly?" I asked. Both brothers shook their heads, and I took a deep breath.

"I'm actually-"

"ELRIC BROTHERS!" Someone interrupted me. I sighed in relief as someone tromped into the room, halting my confession. It was Major Armstrong, in his full glory. I didn't have to tell them yet. I was saved.

_But for how long?_

**Hey guys! OH CLIFFHANGER! Wow, this story is getting interesting. But how long can Lynette stall the truth? I found it funny how Armstrong just burst in before Lynette said the really important words. But it was a start! Do any of you know why Armstrong burst in? It's funny I chose to link two scenes together from the anime. Plus, I have an idea for the Hughes issue….. Hehehehe…. It kinda sucks though. But it's surprising! So, what do you guys think so far into the story? What's your opinion? Suggestions, comments, questions?**

**PLUS THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! CELEBRATING 2,000 VIEWS IN UNDER 14 DAYS! I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS A BUNCH!**

**And so, my lovely readers, please review~**

**Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21 ESCAPE, INK, AND SHOCKING!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA…. Still hoping for Christmas**

"ELRIC BROTHERS! I HAVE FOUND OUT ABOUT THE SECRET! OH, IT'S ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE!" I heard Armstrong storm into the room. He walked over to the Elric brothers, and sparkled. He ACTUALLY SPARKLED! I never thought that would happen…. But that's all I needed as a distraction!

"Major," Ed and Al said, paling at Armstrong's enthusiasm. I snickered as he stormed up to them, with guilty looking Maria Ross and Denny Brosh peeking in. Ed and Al looked at me worriedly, but I waved them off.

"I know philosopher stones are made of humans," I said nonchalantly ,"And I know the government was conducting research that involved human lives. You don't need to hide from me what I already know." Ed and Al were staring at me, once again. I stared them back right in the eyes.

"How did you know?" Ed and Al asked. I shrugged.

"Easy. Government wants a lot of power, philosopher stones have it. Government researches philosopher stones, and BOOM! They have human transmutation. Human souls make more sense than sunlight, guys," I sighed, "I mean really, what is more potent than a human soul?" Ed and Al were speechless. They must be thinking they were missing the truth this whole time, I thought, snickering.

"THE MILITARY SHOULDN'T BE REASERCHING SUCH HORRID THINGS!" Armstrong exclaimed dramatically. We all sweat dropped.

"Yeah, but where would they do such experiments?" Ed said curiously. My spine tingled. I was at this part. _Damn it! Why is the world so cruel as to drop these things on me so quickly?_

"Maybe at one of the research labs in Central," Armstrong suggested. Ed nodded, thinking deeply.

"Major," He said, turning to Armstrong, "Can you get us a map of all the Central labs?"

"OF COURSE, IF ITS FOR YOU TWO DEDICATED BROTHERS! I WILL BE BACK TOMORROW WITH THE MAP!" Armstrong said, giving the Elric brothers a giant bone-crushing hug before turning to me.

"OH! And who might this wonderful lady be?" He asked. _Crap_, I thought, _he noticed me._

"I'm Lynette La'va, I'm a new state alchemist working under Colonel Mustang," I said, saluting. Armstrong laughed while the brothers sweat dropped.

"Wrong hand!" Armstrong laughed, but continued, "It's very nice to meet you. But, might I ask, how old are you?"

"Oh me? I'm twelve," I said.

"Letting another child in," He muttered solemnly, but lit up once again, "But do you know if you are younger than Ed was when he entered the military?" Armstrong asked.

"No, actually, I don't," I said, turning to Ed, "When is your birthday and when did you take the test?"

"I was born on February 3, and I took the State Alchemist test the exact date you did." Ed said. I nodded.

"What is the date today?" I asked Armstrong.

"It's May 1. The test was on April 24." Armstrong informed me. I nodded gleefully.

"My birthday is April 18, and I just turned twelve…. HAHAHA! I'M THE YOUNGEST STATE ALCHEMIST HAHAHA! I'M YOUNGER THAN YOU! THAT'S AWESOME! I'M OFFICIALLY THE YOUNGEST STATE ALCHEMIST THERE EVER WAS!" I yelled happily, running around the room like a maniac and laughing really hard and slightly crazy. I did my victory dance, and everyone in the room sweat dropped, looking at me like I was insane. Well, maybe a BIT….. Okay, I was…..

"Well, anyway, I was just stopping by to say hi," I said, stopping abruptly and facing the Elric brothers.

"I'll come and check on you guys tomorrow, alright? I need to tell you something." I said, walking closer to them. I gave Al a big hug, being careful not to impale myself on one of his spikes, and turned to Edward, and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," I whispered, my lips slightly brushing his ear, loud enough so only us two could hear. I could see Ed blush as I quickly pulled away, saying goodbye to Armstrong, Maria, and Denny as I strode out of the apartment building. It had stopped raining.

Oh, well, good for me, I thought as I cheerfully pranced down the street, pulling out my map and glancing at it as I tried to solve the maze that was Central.

"UGH! Such a bother!" I said, thumping down on my bed, rereading a note Hughes brought back for me from Central Command. It was from Mustang.

_Lynette,_

_I am currently being moved to Central. I'll move in about a week, and I have permission to keep you there with me, along with the others that work under me in East City. I request you stay with Lieutenant Colonel Hughes until I arrive, and I will give you your State Alchemist watch and give the required information. That's when you will start receiving missions. I'll be in Central soon, so don't get into any trouble._

_Roy Mustang_

I mean, the letter was alright. It's just the side note really pissed me off. It read:

_P.S. I'm looking forward to see you finally salute with the right hand!_

"Geez," I muttered, throwing the note on the bedside table. "How the hell am I supposed to remember it's the right hand?" That's when an idea hit me. I ran out of the room, through the hallway, living room, and into Hughes's office, knocking on the door.

"Come in," I heard Hughes say, and I swiftly opened the door. I speed walked over to his desk, stopping abruptly in front of Hughes.

"Do you have an ink pen I could use?" I asked hurriedly, surprising Hughes. He looked at my questioningly while retrieving an extra feather pen and inkwell, handing them to me carefully.

"Be careful," Hughes cautioned, "That's permanent!" But I was already gone by the time he finished. He sighed heavily as the door shut behind me, shaking his head.

I rushed back into my room, putting the inkwell on the bedside table and using my left hand to dip the feather pen into the inkwell. I then slowly and steadily wrote on my right hand, thankful my left hand writing was pretty neat.

My right hand now read "Saluting Hand" in permanent ink. I grinned at my marvelous thought, patting myself on the back as I set down the feather pen across the rim of the inkwell and grabbed Mustang's letter from the bedside table. I reread it again, and smirked.

"Well, -complex, who's the smart one now?" I taunted the letter. Realizing I was talking to myself again, I sighed and muttered, "I really got to stop doing that." While throwing my letter like I'd throw a ninja star.

"Ouch, damn it….." I heard a quiet voice say. Jolting up, I looked around, startled. I saw the glint of something red and I looked over to where I threw the letter. And, sitting there by the letter, was Frosty.

"YOU CAN TALK?!" I yelled, grabbing Frosty and holding him up to my eye level. Frosty looked right back into my eyes with it's ice blue ones, before turning away and closing it's eyes.

"Damn…" I saw Frosty's lips move slightly as I heard him utter those words. I stared at him, my eyes wide, gaping with my mouth opening and closing like a retarded fish.

"My cat is talking…He's talking….It's not real…. I've gone crazy…." I whispered to myself, but I'm sure Frosty heard. Frosty shot a sudden glare at me, narrowing it's gray blue eyes.

"I'm very much real, thank you," Frosty shot back. I just stared at him, ignoring the glare.

"Who are you? What are you?!" I said loudly, loud enough for Frosty to wince from his super hearing. He glared again.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said, irritated. _Now that Frosty spoke clearly, I feel like it's farmilar somehow….._

"Are you a chimera?" I asked unsurely. Maybe a chimera from the show? But I didn't remember any cat chimera…. Especially one that looked exactly like a normal animal that could understand human speech….

"Dumbass," Frosty said, wiggling out of my grip and jumping on the floor. It sat, but then something happened.

Red light flashed as it started to change.

My eyes widened to their maximum width, and I stared at the grinning form now in front of my, shocked beyond belief.

A humonculus. And not just any humonculus.

_Envy._

**Hey guys! OHH MY FLIPPIN GOD I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS! SOO LONG! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I bet no one was expected this! Frosty disappeared for a reason because if you've seen the show you'd know what he was doing. Some stuff makes sense, now, right? Now, who wouldn't find that their cat was actually Envy not shocking? I cant wait till the next chapter! And, as I promised, This chapter was lighter, and funnier. I owe elysenjazz for the saluting hand idea. That was just what I needed! Thanks!**

**But this chapter I tried to make longer, and I think it was pretty long. And it was humorous. So, what do you think?**

**My lovely readers, please review~**

**Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22 HONESTY, FIGHT, AND STAY

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

I stared.

And gaped.

And stared.

And gaped.

And stared.

And gaped….

"What?" Envy snapped. I shook my head, trying to process what is happening. _This is not happening, its not happening…What should I do?!_

But I knew what I was going to do. I had luckily planned it ahead of time. _Oh, this'll be interesting._

"WOW! A real love humonculus! And a shapeshifter too! I'm guessing your Envy, am I correct?" I said excitedly, taking Envy by surprise. He nodded grudgingly and I squealed, jumping up and down.

"That's awesome! I've always wanted to meet you! You're my favorite humonculus!" I gushed, overflowing with enthusiasm. And the whole time Envy was giving me the "_Damn lady you're insane_" look. But I didn't care. I would've hugged him if he wouldn't hurt me for it. I prefer not to get kneed in the stomach, thanks.

I was currently smiling like an idiot, extending my hand to Envy.

"I don't think I ever formally introduced myself," I said, "I'm Lynette La'va." Envy still stared at me like I was crazy, ignoring the hand I held out. Huffing sadly I pulled back my hand, a slight disappointed pout on my face.

"You wanted to meet me? Ha! You're friends with the Elric brothers! Why would you want to meet me?" Envy chuckled in a dangerous voice. My nerves shot up.

"Well, smartass, who says I'm on their side? I mean, really. Just because I'm friends with them doesn't mean they own me." I said bravely. _Envy was probably going to kick my ass, I know, but with ignoring my held out hand, he deserved to be called a smartass._ Envy looked yet again surprised at my words, but then it turned into a sneer.

"Who's side are you on then?" He asked. I laughed.

"I'm on the side I feel like being on," I winked, "So it really depends what mood I'm in." But that wasn't true. I wasn't on the Elrics side, or the humonculi's side. I wasn't with either of them, but I had the option of helping and hurting both. Why? Because I was on Truth's side. The side that helped the story end like it was supposed to. I would try to make the story happen as if I were never here. Except, maybe change a _few_ things, like Hughes' death and all…..

"But, if I was on your side," I said, pointing accusingly at Envy, "The others would call me a '_sacrafice_'. I'm not a freaking sacrificial lamb for gods sake!" I complained. I didn't want to be called a sacrafice. _Geez, a sacrafice! It's like reading the bible all over again._

"But, on the Elric's side, I'm a dog of the military, and once they find out the truth about the, they'll most probably use me to get what they want," I said nonchalantly, taking my finger down.

"What do you mean by the truth about you?" Envy said suspiciously. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth. I laughed nervously.

"What? Did I say that? There's no truth behind me," I laughed nervously. _Damn my big mouth, letting stuff slip. I'm up shit creek right now without a damn paddle_. I tried to edge away from Envy when I felt him grab my arms. I tried to yank away, but man, he had a grip stronger than Al. _HOLY SHIT IM IN TROUBLE!_ My mind screamed. _NO SHIT SHERLOCK_, I screamed back at my mind, trying to wiggle loose. I was afraid. Very afraid. _Well, I tried to be friends, at least._

"What do you mean by 'truth'?'" Envy asked, pulling me close to him. I tried my hardest to run, and I grabbed a pillow and tried to beat him with it.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS!" I yelled, wacking Envy the hardest I could in the side of his head with a pillow. That pissed him off. _Great, I'm dead._ But I didn't want to scream for help, because I had two perfectly good reasons not to. One, if help actually came, would it be strong enough to beat a humonculi? And two, I was confident of my skills. If I couldn't beat Envy, I wasn't a very good fighter.

I had escaped, and sprinted to the door, but Envy beat me to it.

"What did you mean by 'truth'." Envy snarled, taking steps closer to me. I backed up until I hit the side of the bed.

"Nothing~ Nothing at all~" I said nervously, sitting on the bed and crossing my legs. That's when my nose started bleeding. I got a nosebleed every time I was too nervous. I covered my nose, swearing under my breath. Envy approached me, his posture threatening. I was not having a fun time. _This is bad, this is bad, this is very **very** bad!_

"What do you mean by 'truth'." He asked in a dangerously low voice, his blazing violet eyes staring into mine, his hands on my shoulders. I slapped them away.

"Geez, man, are you TRYING to kill me? You nearly gave me a heart attack! And you made my nose bleed, too. Is that any way to ask for something?" I puffed, glaring. Envy glared back.

"Yes, it's a way. It's my way." Envy growled.

"You want the truth? Well, fine. JUST GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MW FIRST!" I kicked Envy away to let my anger out. He kinda pissed me off, stupid palmtree headed black-skirt wearing freak… But that didn't change the fact I still liked and admired him as a character in FMA.

"Just for your information, Envy, you will never get anything out of me by force. I will only tell you if you ask nicely, because I hate it when people think violence is the answer. Well, it's not. And I want you to ask my nicely. Besides, this information would be a big help." I said, rubbing my bruised shoulders. _God, he was strong,_ I thought, _much stronger than me_. I could see Envy fighting himself whether it was worth it or not to ask politely. Because, if you don't know, he doesn't do polite.

"Fine. Please give me the truth." Envy said, as if disgusted by the words that came out of his own mouth. I grinned, and stood up to face him.

"Good boy. Now, the truth about me, hmm… Let's see…" I taunted Envy. I could see him getting really pissed off, but he was holding it all in for the information.

"I'm actually from the other side of the gate. I don't know how I got here, but I saw Truth in the process, and can do a transmutation without a circle." My words clearly took Envy off guard.

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed. I quickly dashed over him and put a hand over his mouth.

"Don't freaking yell! Someone might hear you!" I whispered urgently, carefully taking my hand away from Envy's mouth. He snorted.

"And with all the yelling you did, should I be amazed no one heard you?" Envy said. I shook my head.

"The Hughes family knows I sleep-scream," I pointed out, "And sometimes I just randomly burst out yelling. They're used to it by now." Envy sweat dropped, shaking his head.

"Well, since I have that information, I'll be leaving," He said, walking over and opening my window. I casually plopped down on the bed, facing Envy.

"You know," I said hesitantly, "It's not like I'm kicking you out of here. As long as you don't kill me, which I know you can't because I'm a so called 'sacrafice', you can stay with me. It'll help with keeping tabs on the Elric brothers and stuff, and I don't really care if you're a humonculi. So you can stay," I said nonchalantly, hugging a pillow.. Envy paused at the window, looking at me in surprise.

"Of course," I added, "You have to stay as Frosty when we're around other people." Envy sighed, climbing out the window.

"I'll be back," He said, sounding like more warning than assuring. I waved, smiling.

"Alright, see you later," I said as Envy disappeared. I left the window open, laying on my bed with my arms behind my head.

_I think_, I thought, _Envy was nicer than I thought. He didn't hurt me... Wow, that's shocking. But I better get used to it, since I agreed to let him stay._ I shook my head and sighed.

_I'm crazy._

**Hey guys! WOW! I actually love this chapter. I tried to get Envy's personality as accurate as possible, and I'm sorry if it isn't that accurate. But I think I got it. I laughed when I reread this chapter. Really, Envy saying please? Ha, that was funny. I chose to have Envy live with Lynette to make more humor with all their fights and bantering. Plus, have you guys noticed how much the humonculi know about the Elric brothers and stuff in the show? I was always confused how they got all that information, so I decided they would get some from Envy staying with Lynette. It's nice, though. I'm really happy I decided on this.**

**But, anyway, how is the story going so far? Do you like it? Comments, questions, concerns?**

**My lovely readers, please review~**

**Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23 KICK, PAIN, AND BUTTING IN!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

I woke up, nice and rested. Thanks to that, my brain was able to turn on and start functioning a few seconds after I woke up. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling, blinking a few times to really wake up.

I felt something on my stomach, so I turned my head up to see what was there. It was Frosty, and he was awake, because then his eyes opened and he looked at me. I stared back at him for a moment before remembering Frosty was Envy. I sighed as I looked back at Frosty. [a/n: I'm going to call Envy in his cat form Frosty, so don't get confused. Frosty is still Envy.]

"Geez, using me as a pillow," I muttered, shooing Frosty off the bed as I sat up and yawned, stretching my arms and running a hand through my hair.

"Well, I couldn't sleep anywhere else. You took up the rest of the bed," Frosty muttered, glaring at me as I stood up. A vein in my head bulged, but I fought the urge to kick Frosty across the room.

"Just shut up," I growled as I made my way over to my suitcase that sat on a small dresser. I opened it and looked through the clothes, pulling out a new outfit I had just gotten. I had gone shopping in Central, too, and had a few new nice outfits. The outfit I was going to wear were black knee-length men's shorts with lots of pockets, a navy blue tank top, and a thin black jacket. I started to unbutton my nightshirt when I realized Frosty was still in the room, staring at me.

"Get out," I said harshly, holding my nightshirt together as I tried to kick Frosty to the wall. He swiftly dodged, hissing at me as he landed gracefully on his feet.

"Why? It's not like there's anything to see, anyway," He sighed. I kicked him out the door before he could move out of the way.

"STUPID HEAD!" I called after him, slamming the door. I tromped over to my clothes and quickly changed. _He's like an insensitive little brother_, I thought, _except he's probably like a hundred or two years older than me… Ew, now that's really gross_._ I mean, I like Envy as a character, but in real life he's a pain in the ass. I change my mind, I would never like a smartass old man cross-dresser like him._

Once my clothes were on, I pulled a bandanna over my head to hold my hair back and put in some nice silver studs I had bought at a jewelry shop for my ears. I was thinking about getting them pierced a few more times, and decided I'd do it after I save Hughes.

Anyway, I stepped out of the door to see Frosty sitting impatiently, glaring at me. I looked back, picking Frosty up. I had cooled off a little, and needed to ask him a question.

"Envy," I started, "Do you think I should tell the Elric brother's my secret?" He looked back at me, surprised.

"It doesn't really matter if you tell them or not," He said bluntly, as if realizing he didn't really care. I shrugged.

"Stupid cat," I said, throwing Frosty against a wall hard enough to kill him. And I'm guessing it did, because Frosty fell limply on the floor, before red lightning flickered around him as he healed and stood on four paws. I snickered as Frosty transformed into Envy, who blocked my way.

"You think that's funny?" He growled. I laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I do, because it was very funny," I snickered, while Envy loomed over me, clearly pissed off.

"How about if I kill you?" He threatened, cracking his knuckles. I laughed even harder.

"Dumbass," I said breathlessly, "You can't kill a sacrifice. Besides, I'll be seeing you later, so you can attempt to beat me up then," I laughed arrogantly, walking away as if I had won some kind of battle. Envy sweat dropped before transforming back into Frosty, prancing into my room and closing the door.

I ate breakfast, and, after thanking Gracia for the food, I went out to see the Elric brothers. I knew once they saw the map of labs they would sneak out to scout Lab 5, where of course I would follow them to make sure they weren't beat up too bad. Plus, I still wanna have an excuse to kick Envy's ass.

"Hello," I said to Maria and Denny as I paused at the Elric's door. They saluted me.

"At ease," I sighed, "You can act more informal around me. I don't like it when people act all uptight. Are the boys in their room?" I asked curiously. Both soldiers nodded.

"Have they started eating again?" I said in a worried voice. Maria nodded.

"Ever since you stopped by, they have," Denny said. I smiled.

"Well, has Major Armstrong stopped by yet with the map of Central labs?" Both soldiers shook their head at my question, and I sighed in relief. Good.

"Well, I'll be going in." I said, approaching the door and knocking on it. Ed shouted, "Come in!" And I opened the door, gracefully striding in and shutting the door behind me. Anxiety suddenly bombarded on me, making my nerves shoot up. That's because at that moment, I realized what I had promised to come here to do.

"Hey guys," I said, approaching them. Al was leaning on a wall next to the couch Ed sat on, and they both faced me once they heard my voice.

"Hey, Lynette," Ed said, patting an empty space on the couch. I sat down next to Ed, shifting uncomfortably as Ed and Al paid rapt attention to me. I winced, closing my eyes and sighing heavily.

"You owe us an explanation," Ed reminded me. I nodded slightly.

"But, promise me one thing," I said in a small voice. Ed and Al quickly made eye contact, as if debating whether to promise or not. I guess they both deemed me trustworthy, because they both nodded at me. I gulped, uneasy.

"Promise you won't hate me afterword," I said, fighting the tears that welled up in my eyes as I took a deep breath. _Well, here goes everything._

_"I'm really from the other side of the gate."_

It's not really that I was afraid of them hating me. I wasn't afraid they'd be angry. I was afraid of them using me, like so many other people I've trusted. I was afraid they'd use me to get their bodies back, then toss me aside like a child would throw away an unwanted toy. I was afraid they'd hurt me, harder than I had been hurt before. I was afraid they'd leave me broken, use me and not even care about me. I was afraid. This was the first time I had ever admitted that to myself. They were like my brothers, and I really liked them, even if I haven't even known them for long. And I was afraid I'd loose them, along with a part of myself. But who can blame me?

I opened my eyes a crack to see Ed and Al gaping at me. They looked as if they had been electrified.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," I sniffed, fat tears rolling down my cheeks, "I just wanted to make sure you two were trustworthy first," I lied. I actually never wanted to tell them, and just leave my past behind. It's not as if I'll go back there one day, leaving everyone to wonder where I'd gone. Besides, that would make a lot of people want to get closer to me. I didn't want that, now did I?

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE?" Ed said loudly. I winced.

"Because I didn't trust you before!" I said in a quieter tone, twiddling my thumbs.

"Do you know a way we can get our bodies back?" Ed questioned eagerly. I shook my head.

"No," I said guiltily. Ed sighed exaggeratedly in disappointment, and I felt something throb in my chest. I bit my lip, trying to ignore the physical throbbing.

"Do you know anything about the government experimentation on humans?" Ed asked. I thought for a moment, then nodded.

"What is it?" Both brothers exclaimed eagerly. I sighed.

"I'll tell you when Armstrong get's here with the map." I said. The brothers were about to protest, when they were interrupted by the door being thrown open.

"ELRIC BROTHERS, I HAVE RETURNED WITH THE MAP!" Armstrong's voice boomed as he entered the room, sparkling in all his glory. I sweat dropped.

_Well, doesn't he always know when to butt in?_

**Hey guys! HAHA, LYNETTE FINALLY TOLD THE BROTHERS HER SECRET! MUHAHAHAHA! Also, a some of you have concerns with the whole Envy thing. First of all, Lynette didn't betray the Elric brothers by befriending Envy. You will soon find out why… Anyway, please don't hate on Envy! He's going to be here a lot in the story, but I promise, there will be no EnvyXLynette, because that would be just weird. Instead, I'm starting a new story! For those of you that do love Envy, check out my new story, "My Haunted House." It's really awesome and it's a mysteryish comedy that me and my friend came up with. I seriously laughed my ass off from all the things we came up with. So, check it out!**

**OMG this weekend I went to Salem, and IT ROCKED! Salem is the so called 'witch town' and I went camping. It sucks, because I was horrified some monster zombie would attack me, but other than that it was pretty fun. Too bad it's really far away though.**

**Back to this story, I will not be updating as much because my school work is building up and I want to write the other stories too. Sorry!**

**My lovely readers, please review~**

**Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24 MAP, TV, AND LAUGHING HARD!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

~*~

"Hello, Major," I greeted, backing away slowly as hoping I wouldn't get one of his bone-crushing hugs. Unfortunately, I was too late, because Armstrong scooped up Ed and I into one giant bear hug, while Al stealthily snuck away. Well, as stealthily as a suit of armor could anyway.

"Major," I gasped, "I'm dying." Soon we escaped from the hug, and I was gasping for breath, holding my hands on my sides as if to hold broken ribs in place. Ed was about in the same condition, except he was stronger than me, so he wasn't as bad. Armstrong beamed, and sparkled.

"WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU AGAIN, MISS LYNETTE! AND ELRIC BROTHERS, WE MEET AGAIN!" Armstrong laughed. I nodded at the Major in recognition, while both brothers looked at Armstrong eagerly.

Once we had all settled down, we gathered to sit around a small table, which Armstrong spread the map over. I scanned it swiftly before locating Laboratory 5. I didn't stick on it for long, so as not to give the Elric brothers a hint. The brothers leaned over the map, also looking over it.

"My hint," I said, pointing to the map, "Look at the locations carefully. You know the ingredients of a philosopher stone, so look for a place you would be able to sneak people out of." I said, doing the waves with my arms in a mysterious gesture. Ed's eyebrows furrowed, and he thought hard, his face hovering over the map.

I twiddled my thumbs as the Elric brothers spoke with Armstrong, until I finally saw Ed get a lightbulb and point to a crossed out building on the map.

"Lab 5 was shut down because of major disrepair," Armstrong said, "It's structure isn't safe, so it was shut down." Ed grinned.

"Exactly! If it was shut down, no one would wander into it, right? Also," Ed said, glancing at me, "It's location makes sense. Look! There's a jail right here. It would be easy to get the people!" Ed exclaimed. I gave him a thumbs up, but kept my mouth shut. Armstrong and Al were surprised.

"That does make sense, though," Al stated, "It would be easy for the military to sneak convicts out of the jail, especially if they were sentenced to death for their crimes…" Armstrong was obviously shocked, but I'd be too if I were him. I could tell he was still trying to grasp the fact the philosopher stones where made of live humans, and I felt really bad for him. The boys, I knew, were still in great distress, and I was going to try to help them. And, naturally, I would be following them closely when they snuck out to go to Lab 5. I mean, I knew I couldn't stop them. And if I couldn't stop them, I might as well make sure they don't hurt themselves really bad.

"I think we should report this to Colonel Mustang and have it checked out. I'll report to Mustang, since he's going to be arriving soon. And," Armstrong said, sending a sharp look at Ed and Al, "I don't want you two to sneak out and explore yourselves. It's too dangerous." The Elric brothers gulped and nodded, reassuring the Major they would not, but I hid a smirk, knowing the real future. _Ohh, this would be good._

After Armstrong left, the brothers planned to sneak out, with my help, of course. Once they came up with a good plan, we had to wait for night fall, which was a few hours away, so I was hanging out with Ed and Al.

Of course, they asked about my world.

"So, what's the other side of the Gate like?" Ed asked eagerly. A grin broke out across my face.

"It's the best thing ever! The technology is so advanced, and there's tons of things to do! There are super fast cars, cell phones, and computers!" I gushed. It's been so long since I was able to talk freely about my home, and I was really happy. Especially since I didn't have to hide anything from Ed and Al anymore.

"What's a computer?" Ed asked. I laughed.

"It's a device with a screen, and information chips inside it. There's this thing called the internet, where you can create stuff and do stuff, and its really awesome! You can talk to people all over the world!" I cheered. Ed and Al seemed confused, probably because of my vague explanation, but I didn't care. But, all of a sudden, my face fell, and a strong longing overtook me. That confused the brothers further.

"What's wrong?" Al asked.

"MY FANFICTION! MY BEAUTIFUL STORIES! NOOOOO!" I wailed, holding my face in my hands hopelessly. Ed and Al were stupefied.

"What's a fanfiction?" Ed asked cautiously. I shot up, looked Ed in the eye, then cracked up. Ed and Al, by now, looked distressed at my sudden mood swings, but I had just remembered some fanfictions I had read about them.

"A fanfiction," I started, clearing my throat, "Is a story based on an original work. First, there's the original work, right?" I said, and the brothers nodded, so I continued, "Well, the fans of that work make their own stories, except they include details from the original work, like characters and plotlines and such, but alter it a little bit. They are probably the most wonderful things in my world, you see. People even write about you and Al," I snickered. Ed abruptly stood up .

"WHAT?!" He yelled, causing me to snicker more. I patted his shoulder, and looked at the distressed Al.

"There are things called T.V.s in our world, and people can watch shows. It's a screen that shows the audience images of something like a play here. Except, they have cartoons. Cartoons are when they use some alteration upload thingy on the computer to animate pictures. There is a specific kind of cartoon called anime, which is mostly found in a country called Japan. And, there is this specific anime, called a certain name." I said tauntingly.

"Get on with it!" Ed said impatiently. I laughed slightly before continuing.

"This anime, one people watch on their T.V.s, is called….." I said, with a dramatic pause that I could clearly see was starting to piss Ed off, "Fullmetal Alchemist!" Both brothers' jaws' dropped, and they were staring at me as I got all sparkly, with enough sparkles to rival Armstrong. My eyes turned to hearts, making me seem like myself talking about FMA was like Winry talking about automail.

"It's the story about your life! How you two grew up traumatically, but overcame your sorrow to search for the philosopher stone and get into the military! It's the story of your life, one of the most wonderful things~" I sang, "It's amazing! And when I met you in real life, I thought I was going to explode! So wonderful, magical~_ MAGICAL~_!"

"And so," I continued after breaking into my magical song, "There are fanfictions about you two."

"_…._" Ed and Al were speechless, well, until I started laughing hysterically.

"So, when you saw the show," Ed asked, "Did you see yourself in it?" That stopped my laughing immediately. I shook my head.

"No….."

"So, how do you know _we_ aren't in a fanfiction?" Al said. The room was silent.

"PSH, NAHH!" We all said in sync, flapping our hands at eachother. But I still looked around the room for any cameras to make sure.

"So," Ed regained the conversation, "What kind of things do the fans write about us?" Al sweatdropped as I got an evil glint in my eye.

"Haha, they pair people up as couples~" I said, resisting the urge to cackle like a witch. But that made them curious.

"Who do they pair up?" My evil grin widened at this question, making Ed look like he regretted the question.

"Well, I'll start with the more normal ones." I said, having the brothers both sweat drop. _The normal ones….?_ They both thought uneasily.

"Alright, there's Roy and Riza." Ed laughed his ass off while Al shrugged.

"Poor Riza," Ed said, cracking me up. Once I regained myself, I continued.

"There's Ed and Winry." I said, laughing as Ed blushed, and Al snickered.

"Poor Winry." Al said, making me laugh even harder as Ed's face continued to heat up.

"Now, for the stranger pairings." I said, clearing my throat. A mischievous smirk crept back across my face as I tried to hold back snickers. If I thought their reactions were funny before, I knew for a fact they were going to be now…

"Hmm… Alright, there is Ed and Roy." I said, finally kissing my restraint goodbye and rolling on the floor laughing as Ed looked like he was going to kill somebody. Al tried to hide it, but he was laughing really hard too, and, by the look on Ed's face, I could tell he was going to throttle Mustang when he next saw him.

"Funny thing is," I said between snickers, wiping the tears of laughter from my eyes, "That is a _VERY_ popular section of Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction among the girls." I cracked up even more until Ed gave me a death glare, scary enough to make me attempt to stifle my chuckles.

"Next," Ed growled. I nodded.

"Okay, next. This one is probably the most disgusting within the whole fanfiction, so I'm not sure you would want to hear this. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." I said unsurely. But this, OOOHHH, _THIS_, is probably going to have the funniest reaction…..

"I'm sure it's fine, I mean, they just made it up, right?" Al said innocently. Ed nodded, giving his approval. I bit my lip.

"Your funeral." I sighed.

"There are some about you brothers. Ed and Al." It took a moment for that to register in their brains, but once it clicked, their faces were priceless (Well, Ed's, anyway, since Al's helmet stays the same, but I'm pretty sure he would've had the same reaction). I couldn't help it. I laughed, so hard, I even pissed myself a little. If you saw their faces, you'd be laughing, too. It's sick, really, that I'd actually tell them that, but at least I'd get a good laugh out of it, right?

"I AM GOING TO KILL ANYONE WHO HAS EVER WRITTEN THOSE DISGUSTING STORIES! I AM GOING TO MURDER THEM! NO ONE WILL EVER GET AWAY WITH THAT KIND OF DISGUSTING, AWFUL, HORRIBLE WRITING!" Ed roared, and I laughed even more, not being able to help myself.

"Lynette?" Al asked hesitantly, while Ed was ranting and stomping around the room. I went over and patted Al's shoulder, sitting next to him.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever read any of those stories?" Al said. I flapped my hand at him.

"Of course not, dear child! I would prefer not to have my breakfast make a reappearance, my boy." I said, "I found out about those while I was browsing fanfiction." Al sighed in relief.

"What kind of fanfiction do you read, then?" Ed asked, and I turned slightly to see Ed behind me, apparently eavesdropping on Al and I's conversation. A blush rose to my cheeks, and I stood up.

"Has the sun set yet?" I said in attempt to steer this conversation elsewhere, but Ed picked up on what I was doing.

"You haven't answered my question." Ed reminded. And with good reason, too, because the only fanfiction of Fullmetal Alchemist I did read, were the Ed and Reader ones, where you get included in the story, and they pair you up, and in this instance, with the Fullmetal Alchemist himself. But if I told them that, my secret fangirl crush was out. I didn't want to be seen as another mere love-struck fool girl in Ed's eyes. But it was hard to keep it a secret.

"_You will know in due time, Edward Elric, you will discover it soon_." I said mysteriously, walking to the other side of the room. I knew I couldn't hide it from the brothers forever.

_In fact, I predict they'd know soon enough._

**Hey guys! SUPER LONG CHAPTER BECAUSE THE LAZY AUTHOR IS BEING NICE BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T UPDATE FOR A WHILE~ Seriously, this was like two chapters are. But, because I know you all are begging for the update, IT HAS ARRIVED! Alright, I pat myself on the back. I have added more humor and fluff! Yay! AUTHOR LADY IS HAPPY!**

**Hahaha, the romance is going to kick in soon~**

**Anyway, on the offhand note, have you guys heard about Hurricane Sandy? She's an oncoming category 1 hurricane! Well, thanks to her, I'm probably going to have a power outage for about a week, so I apologize if I wont be able to update. But, in the meantime, I will be typing up more chapters!**

**Back to the story, how do you like it so far? I think its going along nicely.**

**My lovely readers, please review~**

**Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25 CARE, HAIRCUT, AND BLOOD!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

~

It was time. I cursed silently as the brothers got ready to sneak out of their apartment. But I was going to protect them, because I knew every move that was to be made. And I was going to try to make this as enjoyable as possible, because soon they'd head to see Izumi and I'd be stuck here.  
"Let's go," Ed said after we were done tying together bed sheets as an escape rope. I winked at them.  
The plan was I was going to distract Maria and Denny while Ed and Al snuck out, and I would meet them at the lab. Thankfully, the brothers lent me a copy of the map, although I'd probably take a while longer to get there because of my directional disabilities. _But I'm sure I'm going to get there sometime before Lust and Envy._  
"Good luck," I said, hugging each of the brothers, "I'll see you soon, but I might be a bit late. Go in ahead, but just be careful, alright?" I said, chuckling a bit as Ed blushed slightly. Al smiled at me (I was getting better at telling his expressions). I mean, I had messed with the plot a little, so I had no idea if what was going to happen would change, so of course I was worried. I had become close to the brothers, and I had done what I told myself I shouldn't. I shouldn't get too attached, because I didn't belong in this world. And I was going to go back anyway. _But they're so lovable, who wouldn't care about them? I understand how Winry felt..._  
A twinge of jealousy ran through me, followed by guilt. I mean, I liked Winry in the show, but envy seemed to win me over, since of course, she would end up with Ed. I envied her for being the one he chose, and it's probably going to be the same in this, and it's not like I'm going to try to prevent it. I only want the brothers to be happy, so I'm willing to take away all the unneeded casualties. I was a fighter, not a lover like Winry, another reason to envy her. I envied Winry as much as I tried not to... _Damn, I gotta stop hanging around Envy. He's rubbing off on me._  
Anyway, I waved slightly as I strode over to the door, and exited into the hallway. I spotted Maria and Denny standing by either side of the door and walked over to Maria.  
"I have a question." I said, frantically trying to scavenge my brain for a suitable thing to ask. It was my best plan  
"Yes?"  
"How long are Ed and Al going to be monitored? Like, how long are you two staying as bodyguards?" I asked. Truthfully, I didn't remember how long they were. And now that I thought of it, I was kinda curious.  
"When the Scar issue is taken care of." She replied. I silently cursed. _Scar was going to be around for quite a while... Damn._  
"Oh, alright. Do you know who took on the Scar case investigation?" I asked, although I was pretty sure I knew who.  
"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes is in charge of the case," Maria stated. I nodded again, but pursed my lips.  
"Well, I'd like to thank you for taking care of them and watching out for them. I was there when Ed and Al encountered Scar in East City, so I was really worried about them. I feel reassured with you two protecting them. Thank you so much." I said, bowing quickly. Maria look flustered as she told me I didn't need to bow. I chuckled as Denny came over.  
"Thank you too," I said with another bow. Denny grinned, and I guessed he heard my previous conversation with Maria.  
"What are you, their girlfriend?" Denny laughed along with Maria as I blushed and flapped my hand at them.  
"No way, I'm dysfunctional enough. I don't need their idiocy to take care of too," I countered jokingly. We shared a good laugh.  
"I don't think anyone could deal with them that long," Maria smiled and I looked at her pointedly.  
"Then how do you deal with them?"

"..."

"_HA!_ Anyway, I'll see you guys tomorrow. I have to get back," I said. I had given the brothers around ten minutes, so I think they were outside by now. Time to make my way.  
"Alright, goodnight Lynette."  
"Good night, Maria, Denny," I nodded at them as I said their names, and waved as I walked away.  
Once they were out of sight, I looked over the map as I exited the building. This would take me awhile.

~

I had finally arrived at Lab 5. I walked around it, trying to be inconspicuous, until I found the hole in the fence the Elric brothers had made.  
It had taken me a while to find my way here, and I knew by now both brothers were fighting. The clink of metal that rang through the air only confirmed my guess.  
Truthfully, I was scared to death. Navigating the streets at night, something I have never done before, which had made me conscious of every noise and movement. I was especially on my toes here, since who knows what lurks around the abandoned laboratory. I felt like I was walking into a death trap, and it was everything I could do not to shriek and run away. I was screaming inside, but I forced myself to move regularly.  
I conveniently ran into Al and Barry. Thing is, I was behind Barry, and Al was farther away. So, behind Barry, I wade frantically at Al to get his attention, which worked immediately. But I also got Barry's attention in the process.  
"WATCH OUT!" Al shouted at me as Barry came at me, cackling.  
"New prey!" He laughed maniacally. I raised an eyebrow as I clapped my hands together, and used the air to make a wall of water, which Barry ran through, soaking the armor.  
I was once again fighting an armed opponent, another serial killer. And the knifes he had were flipping HUGE. I ducked as Barry swung a knife at my head, clapping and yanking a longsword out of the ground, pulling it over my head to protect the knife coming down to slice my head open. I quickly darted away as Al started fighting Barry again. I used alchemy to split the sword in half so I had two swords, which were actually amazingly light.  
"Al, where did Ed enter?" I asked loudly.  
"In a vent on the wall!" Al directed. I scanned the wall quickly, locating the vent opening. I cursed. I'd have to have Al boost me up. A plan formed in my head and I dashed over to the fight.  
"Al! Move for a sec!" I commanded, and Al moved out of the way as I swiftly knocked Barry's head off. I looked at him, pretending to be horrified. He laughed again.  
"Scary, isn't it? I am an empty suit of armor! And you must know, your dear friend is too!" He cackled. I looked at him in mock astonishment, but used my eyes to analyze him.  
Once my brain was turning, I launched myself forward, knocking Barry's knives out of his hands.  
"Sorry, not ssurprised," I grinned as I discarded my swords and clapped my hands onto Barry's dripping armor. He froze over with a sheet of ice, holding him in place. Before I was out of the time I had bought, I rushed over to Al and started dragging him to the wall.  
"Boost me up! Hurry!" I yelled, pushing him to the wall. Al bent down and made a cradle with his hands as I ran at him, jumping into Al's hands as he threw my up. Adrenaline ran thick through my veins as I grabbed onto the edge of the vent. Thing is, I'm horrible at pull-ups. I was just a chubby girl who knew fighting, not a body builder.  
"Crap," I muttered. I struggled and pulled my arms up until my palms where flat against the vent, and I pushed myself up and wiggled into the vent.  
"BE CAREFUL!" Al shouted after me. I smiled to myself.  
"YOU TOO!" I shouted back as I started to wiggle through the vent.  
Okay, this was a small vent. My shoulders and hips were brushing the sides of the vent, and it wasn't even tall enough for me to kneel. I had to inch forward, using my elbows.  
Cold sweat gathered on my forehead as I bit my lip hard. I was claustrophobic. I lost it whenever I couldn't move my arms or legs as I wanted. I was like a wild animal, I couldn't control it. It started with sweating, then thrashing, and eventually sobbing. But I knew I needed to get through this for the brothers. _I need an excuse to kick Envy's butt, and maybe meet Lust. And save Ed from getting too hurt._

~

After I could hear fighting below me, I used Alchemy to make a hole and made a metal pole with the excess metal that extended down to the floor. I slid down it, fireman style.  
"Wonder woman had arrived!" I exclaimed, striking a pose. Ed stared at me, sweat dropping. I laughed sheepishly and made a gesture to go on.  
"Don't mind me, continue with what you were doing," I said. I observed the scene: the armor fighter had already been broken. The head rested a few feet from the body, which was cut in two. Ed was bleeding heavily, and I raced over to him, tearing off the sleeve of my shirt with my teeth as I wiped off all the blood from his face, tearing the clean part of the fabric off and wrapping it around Ed's head.  
"You have defeated me. I'll tell you everything," the head said as I was making the makeshift bandages for Ed. My eyes widened. Oh no, I know this part...  
"The," the helmet started, but was cut off as razor sharp spikes stabbed through it. I heard it gurgle as it died and the spikes sliced the helmet apart. I growled as I hurriedly tried to finish bandaging Ed.  
"What were you going to tell them?" A voice came from the dark of the open door as Envy strode forward to the top part of the armor body, stabbing the blood seal with a sword. I covered my ears, not wanting to hear the armor's voice as it wailed in pain.  
"Useless trash," I heard Lust say as she strode forward. The show was right, she did have a supermodel figure. I felt a flash of envy, but remembered that was stupid, and shook it off.  
"Hey, Fullmetal pipsqueak. Didn't expect to see you here, Lynette," Envy said, walking over to us normally. I stood up, shielding Ed as he gave me a suspicious look.  
"Stupid head! Idiot! Moron! Dumbass! Gay skirt-wearing palm-tree dumbass stupid head asshole idiot moron SON OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR KILLING THOSE ARMOR DUDES!" I yelled, throwing fast punches at Envy. I then tried my boxing moves my aunt had thankfully taught me.  
I tried an upper hook, but as Envy dodged and went to kick my side, I thruster my palm into his leg, snapping his shin. As he stumbled back I drove a punch into his chest, twisting my hand at the last moment, magnifying the force enough to collapse a few ribs. I kept fighting, not giving Envy a chance to recover until he pushed me across the floor.  
"YOU STUPID HEAD!" I groaned as I staggered to my feet. Red lighting crackled around Envy as he healed and he laughed at me.  
"Weak," he taunted as I came at him again, eyes flashing in anger. He moved and tripped me, kneeing me in the stomach hard. I thumped on the floor as blood pooled in my mouth. Envy grabbed me by my hair with one hand as I tried to transmute a sword, making me come up as he pulled my hair up. I cried out in pain as blood dripped down my jaw. Envy laughed.  
"Not so powerful now, are we?" He rubbed it in. I tried to make myself stay awake. That's when I thought about the feeling I had in the air vent. Where I wanted to thrash out. That feeling overwhelmed me and I spit blood onto my hand, clapping y hands together before Envy could stop me. I used my own blood to form a razor blade, which I then used to slice off my shoulder-length hair which Envy grasped. I thrusted my blade into Envy's hand as I crawled away, cursing. I'd need to get my hair cut better later. Envy growled as he gingerly held his hand as if healed.  
"Don't kill her!" Lust reminded Envy. He nodded harshly, although with the look he have me, I wasn't sure that he was feeling obliged to make sure I was alive.  
I crawled over to Ed, who grasped me by the shoulders.  
"Are you insane?!" He said angrily. I felt touched. He was worried about me! I felt much better and full of energy. I removed his hands from my shoulders and gave him a fond look.  
"Yes, yes, I probably am. But it's my fault if I pick a fight with a hummonculus. Watch yourself," I said as I got up. Ed tried to stand, but I glared at him until he stayed down. By then Envy was standing a few feet from us.  
"Is the love fest done yet?" Envy asked, annoyed. Ed and I blushed as I tried to side kick him in the face. He dodged and caught my leg, pulling my toward him. I swore as I tried to twist away, but Envy easily lifted me off the ground and threw me against a distant wall. I coughed up blood, and I started to get dizzy. I was faintly aware that my chest was hurting a lot, but I was going numb.  
"Envy! Humans are fragile!" Lust scolded. Envy nodded sheepishly.  
"Yeah sorry," he chuckled as he strode over to me and housed me over his shoulder. By now I didn't have the strength to resist.  
"LYNETTE!" Ed shouted, drawing attention to himself. Envy soon knocked him out with a knee to the stomach, carrying him as both hummonculi exited the building, which was currently crashing down to the ground.  
The last thing I could remember seeing was Maria and Denny rushing over to Ed and I as Envy put us down, then blacked out.

~

**Hey guys! YET ANOTHER CLIFFEE MUAHAHAHAHA! SUPER LONG CHAPTER CUZ IM NICE ~ I wrote most of this on a boat back to my house lol I had an urgent family matter to attend to, so sorry for updating so late~ long chapter as an apology.**  
**So how do you guys like it? I think it's coming along well. Haha Lynette's plan backfired. Ed got hurt anyway, and she is kinda... I WILL SAVE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER~ MUHAHAHAHA!**  
**My lovely readers, please review~**  
**Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26 PSYCHIC, NOTEPAD, CRAZYNESS!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

I groaned as consciousness. The first thing I was aware of: my chest hurt. A lot. My breathing was labored as I tried in vain to sit up.  
"Where am I?" My voice came out horse, leaving my lungs to ache. As I became more and more aware, I was becoming more and more worried about my injuries. I heard hushed voices as I blinked and saw a few people exit before someone entered the room. The person sat by me, and I was able to clearly look at them.  
"Maria?" I croaked, wincing as a pang of pain hit my lungs.  
"Thank goodness," She sighed in relief," Don't talk. I'll explain everything." I nodded, staring at her intently, ushering her to go on.  
"When you were brought to the hospital, you were severely injured. Ed has less threatening injuries, so he's okay," Maria continued, but my blood ran cold, as I knew Ed had pretty bad injuries, "You had broken four ribs, and one punctured the edge of your right lung. So they had to do surgery, since you would die if the internal bleeding kept on. You were very lucky, if you had been a moment later, you wouldn't be with us anymore." Maria said. I was sheet pale, and my heart pretty much stopped for a second. Tears welled in my eyes and poured down my cheeks, but I still had an utterly shocked expression.  
"Will this affect my state alchemist position at all?" I forced out. Maria told me frantically to stop talking. She gave me a notepad and pencil.  
"Not if you recover pretty good." Maria assured me. I was slightly relieved, but I was still upset.  
_I want to see Ed and Al_, I wrote on the notepad and showed Maria. She sighed.  
"Ed is resting, but I can bring Al in," She said, getting up. I nodded slightly and Maria swiftly left, leaving me to think about where I was in the story line. My eyes widened.  
Hughes was going to die within four days. I needed to rest so I could get out of the hospital in time to do that. I needed to get out the day the brothers left for Izumi's house. I became nervous, but tried to reassure myself. I could threaten them to die on them. Or I could fight my way out. Both appealed to me, but the latter was probably next to impossible. Still, not _IMPOSSIBLE_. But I probably wouldn't escape alive.  
I heard the door open, and looked toward the door to see Al coming in. I temporarily forgot my injury and a relieved smile spread across my face.  
"Lynette, are you feeling better?" Al asked worriedly. I nodded. Al sighed in relief, and I scribbled on my notebook.  
_Do I look that bad?_ It read. I handed it to Al and he shook his head.  
"No, you look fine. You just need to rest and heal." He said. I laughed silently and held my hand out for the notepad, and once receiving it, writing more.  
_I need a haircut, don't I?_ I wrote, handing it to Al. He read it and sweat dropped.  
"Your hair is kinda messy," Al commented. I suddenly had a depressing aura, growing mushrooms on my head in sadness. Al rushed to tell me it was okay, so I cheered up a bit.  
But I noticed something was off about him. He was brooding on the things Barry had told him. My face sobered, and I handed the pad back to Al.  
_Can you do something for me?_ I asked on the paper. Al nodded.  
"What do you want me to do?" He asked hesitantly. I started scribbling.  
_I want you to talk to Ed about whats on your mind. It's not good for you to be hurting over something like that. Talk to him, and if people get angry at you, you'll know that all Barry said was garbage. Please, talk to him. If not for yourself, then for me._ I gave him the pad and he read it, then looked up at me. I smiled sadly, but encouraged him to go.  
"How did you know?" Al asked in astonishment, handing me back the notepad.  
_I'M A MIND READER PSYCHIC PERSON~_ I grinned impishly at Al, who in turn sweat dropped. My grin melted into a heartwarming smile, and I gestured for Al to leave. And, taking the notepad, I put one word in big letters.  
_GO._  
Al nodded, exiting the room. I laid my head back in the pillow, thinking hard about what I was going to do about the Hughes matter. A plan started to develop, and I polished it over the next few hours as I thought and thought and thought, a grin forming on my face. This would probably work. I knew I could make this work, and I was going to try even if it killed me.  
I had to start. A nurse had come in to give me lunch, and a doctor had followed to give me medicine, and I held the doctor back, scribbling furiously. The he read it and looked at me with a blank expression.  
_I need to leave here as soon as possible, it read, Am I fit enough to leave here soon? I will do anything to get out of here, I have really urgent business to attend to. It's a life or death situation!_  
"The situation you're in is already a life or death situation, miss Lynette," the doctor deadpanned. I gave him a strong willed look.  
_It's not my life in danger. I NEED to go. If I have to get up and walk myself, so be it._ I threatened, making the doctor shake his head. I glared at him before scribbling something else down, something I was sure to get him to help.  
_I am a new state alchemist._ The doctors eyes widened and he appeared to be reconsidering.  
"You have to stay here for at least another day. After that, I can probably let you out as long as you use a wheelchair and refrain from speaking too much." The doctor said nervously. I grinned and nodded at him.  
_Thanks_, my last note read. The doctor left just as I heard yelling coming from the room next to mine. I smiled a little to myself. Al wasn't going to hurt anymore. They'd make up and I'd be out of this damn place soon. So I'd leave the night Ed and Al leave. I was very happy.  
I drifted to sleep, feeling more peaceful than I had all day.

~

I awoke sometime later to the sound of people talking. I groggily turned my head and blinked slowly, finding Ed, Al, and even Winry in the room. I carefully reached up and rubbed my eyes, gently sliding myself up to a sitting position, wincing as pain sparked in my chest. I quickly shook it off to turn to the group, who was looking at my intently.  
Notepad? I mouthed. Al nodded and handed it to me and I nodded greatfully at him. I scribbled on it and showed them.  
_Hi guys. Have you two made up yet?_ I wrote. Both brothers nodded, and I smiled and wrote, great.  
"Are you ok?" Ed asked hesitantly. I looked at him before scratching more words down.  
_I broke my ribs which in turn punctured my lung, was dying, had surgery which could've possibly killed me, and am currently lying almost motionless in bed and not able to talk. I'm just great, smartass,_ I gave him a sarcastic look. He looked sorry, but I laughed silently.  
_I'm just kidding. I'm doing better, thanks. _I showed them, but then had another idea,_ The Colonel is probably going to chew me out, getting almost killed before I even have my pocket watch, haha!_ Ed snickered when I showed them this. I pointed to Winry, as if asking for a formal introduction. Ed nodded at Winry, who stepped closer to my bed.  
"Hello, I'm Winry Rockbell, nice to meet you." Winry said, bowing. I scribbled on my pad.  
_I'm Lynette La'va, it's very nice to meet you! You're Ed's mechanic, right?_  
"Yes."  
_Wow! That's awesome! I've always thought automail was interesting, and I admire your work on Ed's arm._ I knew I was in for one of Winry's obsessive automail rants, but I was actually somewhat interested in the mechanics in automail. I need to pick up some stuff for when I go back to my world. My world NEEDS automail.  
"YOU'RE INTERESTED IN AUTOMAIL?!" Winry squealed, her eyes becoming big hearts. I nodded slightly, encouraging her to go on.

After a very long rant of mechanics, Winry was done. But I could see she approved of me a bit more.  
_Anyway, Ed, Al, I need another favor._ I wrote, and the brothers looked at my curiously, urging me to go on.  
_Do you know a way I could get a guide that could help me get to Xing? It's very urgent!_ Ed and Al seemed surprised at my request.  
"Xing? What's in Xing?" Ed asked suspiciously. I shook my head.  
_I can't tell you. You will know eventually, but this is a life or death situation. I'm sorry, it's not really my secret to give. I will make it up to you, I promise._ I wrote.  
"You're going to Xing?"  
_Can't tell you._  
"Is someone else?"  
_Can't tell you!_  
"What's wrong?"  
_NOTHING I CAN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING SO STOP. Besides, don't you have something to tell me?_ I wrote, looking at the brothers pointedly. They sighed.  
"We're leaving tomorrow for Dublith," Al said. I pouted.  
_I assume Winry's coming along to stop at Rush Valley._ Everyone nodded, and I faced Winry.  
_Please take care of them for me,_ I pleaded. Winry nodded and I sighed in relief.  
_Come back as soon as possible. If you don't I will hunt you down and drag you back,_ I threatened while Ed and Al paled. I smiled to myself, then gave each of them a long look.  
_Be careful. You know Izumi's going to be pissed at both of you. Try not to get killed!_ Ed and Al sweat dropped nervously, and paled. I chuckled silently.  
_Anyway, do you know when the Colonel is going to arrive here?_ I asked. Ed shrugged.  
"Probably in a few days. Why?"  
_He's going to murder me, so I want to know how long I have left,_ I wrote slowly, and sweating nervously. Everyone laughed. When they were done, Winry noticed I hadn't eaten any of my lunch.  
"You should eat," she scolded. I shook my head.  
_Not hungry,_ I wrote.  
"Lynette, you really should," Al said, supporting Winry. I scrunched my nose at them.  
_I AM NOT HUNGRY._  
"Well, at least drink your milk."  
_OK I'LL EAT JUST DON'T MAKE ME DRINK_ THAT_!_ I wrote with wide eyes. I showed it to them.  
"DRINK THE MILK!"  
_NO!_  
"DRINK THE MILK!"  
_NO!_  
"DRINK THE MILK OR YOU'LL BE STUCK HERE!" My eyes were as wide as turkey platters as I shook my head.  
_I'm getting out tomorrow anyway,_ I showed them, rolling my eyes. They all stared at me, shocked.  
"WHAT KIND OF INSANE DOCTOR WOULD LET OUT A PATIENT WHO WAS FATALLY INJURED SO SOON?!" Winry exclaimed angrily. I motioned for her to calm down.  
_I threatened them,_ I grinned like the Cheshire Cat. Everyone sweat dropped as I cackled noiselessly.  
"State alchemist license?"  
_Yep._  
"I knew it," Ed mumbled. "But why would you want to get out so soon?" I gulped, and thought for a moment.  
_I am a fighter. I don't like hospitals, I like fighting. I don't like staying in bed, I like punching. I don't like tubes in my arms, I like holding knives. I HATE THIS PLACE!_ I wrote, giving them an exasperated expression. They all sweat dropped.  
_Besides, you don't like hospitals either, do you Ed?_ He shook his head.  
_Wow, I think a clumsy idiot like you would've been used to it by now,_ I cracked up quietly as Ed got really pissed off.  
"Why you..." He growled.  
_Hey, at least I didn't call you short._ I coughed as real chuckles escaped my throat, as Ed exploded into a rant. When he was done, I coughed slightly.  
"Are you alright?" Al asked worriedly. I shrugged.  
_I'm dying~_ I teased, pretending to choke. Ed, Al, and Winry looked at me, horrified and distressed. I couldn't take it anymore. I laughed silently, pointing at them.  
"... She's recovering, alright," Ed deadpanned. I nodded smugly.  
"Don't do that! You scared us!" Winry exclaimed. I smirked.  
_You should've seen your faces! HA!_  
"Lynette," Al sighed as the door opened. Hughes popped in and came over to me.  
"Lynette, are you alright?" He asked worriedly. I rolled my eyes, and showed him the response I gave to the Eleic brothers when they asked that question. Hughes paled until I smiled and showed him the remaining part. He sighed in relief, glancing at the Elric brothers. They smiled sheepishly but Hughes wacked them both on the head.  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO LYNETTE!" He scolded, and Ed sweat dropped.  
"She was the one who offered to fight," Ed countered. Hughes sweat dropped, knowing that was probably the most likely answer. I nodded.  
_How are Gracia and Elicia?_ I asked. Hughes suddenly turned serious as he pulled two pictures out of his military jacket, glasses glinting dangerously.  
"THEY'RE DOING WONDERFUL~" Hughes said, before going into a rant. _I swear I've had to listen to quite a few rants today. Automail, not being short, Gracia and Elicia... Geez, and I'm the only one known to be crazy..._

After talking a little more, everyone left, and I was sure Ed and Hughes were going to discuss things about the hummonculi and the latest info. I was surprised they didn't ask me about how I knew Envy, but then again, Winry was with them.  
This mystery stuff was messing with my head. I had a bad memory, so I could only remember so much of the series. That stunk, but lucky for me, I had just rewatched FMAB right before I had been teleported. That reminded me, I couldn't get too involved with the series. It would change and it would end in disaster if I messed it up. So I had to make minor changes.  
_But I would risk my life to make the happier ending._

~

**Hey guys! LONGER CHAPTERS AND FAST UPDATE~ AUTHOR LADY IS SO NICE~ Anyway, you weren't expecting Lynette to get fatally wounded, now where you? I randomly have her a disability in trying to save Hughes, but you'll see... Well, how's the story so far? I think it's improving humor-wise, and I actually really like it!**  
**My lovely readers, please review~**  
**Thanks!**


	27. Chapter 27 LEAVE, PLAN, AND PROMISE

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

Today was the day they were leaving. Ed and Al had stopped by my room to say goodbye.  
I had gotten one of the nurses to help me in a wheelchair. They said I couldn't walk because the surgery had required them to open my chest up (I blushed when they mentioned that) and open my ribs to stitch my lung, and I had a long line down the middle of my chest where they stitched me back up. They didn't want me to open it so I had to use a wheelchair, since walking would cause my torso to move a lot and that would be bad. With a wheelchair I only had to use my arms. The horrible thing is, they made me wear this ugly tight brace thingy to make sure I stayed still. Besides, I couldn't exert myself, with the broken ribs and everything.  
"I bet I look really ugly right now," I laughed slightly. I could speak, just not very loudly. "I have this hideous brace and a bad haircut." Both brothers smiled.  
"I hope you'll heal alright. Sorry for getting you in this mess," Ed said sheepishly. I flapped a hand at him.  
"You didn't force me, I volunteered. Besides, you two have to get your bodies back, right? I didn't want you to get hurt bad like this to hold you back. I took one for the team," I said in a horse voice. I swallowed a lump in my throat.  
"Well, I wish you guys luck. Izumi's going to kill you," I said cheerfully. Ed and Al paled and I croaked out a laugh.  
"Well Colonel Pyro is going to kill _you_," Ed reminded. It was my turn to go white as a sheet.  
"Come back soon. By the time you're back, I'll be up and healthy again. I'm a fighter! But I want you two to be careful. Try not to make half-brained schemes being the idiots you are," I grinned, "I would go with you to the train station, but I bet I look pretty ugly right now, and blackmail is the last thing I need. So, I guess this is goodbye," I said. Ed and Al nodded sadly when I suddenly started to sparkle.  
"Actually, this isn't goodbye," I sparkled, "I'll see you guys when you get back. You better stay alive till then!" I said smartly. Both nodded and waved to me.  
"THAT'S MY FIRST TIME SEEING A MICROWAVE!" (*1) I called after Ed, who yelled he wasn't short. I laughed and waved back until they disappeared from the room. I sighed. _I'm going to miss those idiots while they're gone. Oh well, life goes on. And I need to set up something today._Tomorrow night is Hughes scheduled death. I had time. Mustang will arrive just after that time. I had time. I needed to set up a few things.

~

Hughes visited me an hour after the Elric brothers left. He entered the room, finding me, playing with my wheelchair and maneuvering around the room like a child.  
"Hughes!" I said, rolling over to him. He smiled at me.  
"How are you?"  
"I can talk. That's a good sign. I just can't ramble too much," I grinned. Hughes nodded.  
"Well, lets go! I know you hate this place," Hughes said, and I scrunched my nose up at him.  
"Damn right," I chuckled as I wheeled myself alongside Hughes as we went to check out.  
After we checked out, I was able to get the brace removed. I cheered up as I exited the hospital.  
"Hey, Maes,"I said as we went through Central. He glanced at me and nodded for me to go on.  
"Yes?"  
"Tomorrow, can I come with you to Central command? I'd like to get better aquainted with my surroundings before Mustang gets here." Hughes looked at me, surprised, but nodded.  
"Alright, but you might want to get a haircut first," he reminded me. I grew mushrooms as a depressing aura enveloped me, and Hughes sweat dropped.  
"I know. But I have a big favor to ask you," I said cautiously. "I need a guide to Xing ready for tomorrow night. I don't know how to find one being unaquatinted with the people here as I am."  
"Why do you need to go to Xing? And before Mustang arrives?" Hughes asked suspiciously. I gulped.  
"A very dear friend of mine contacted me a few days ago, saying he needed to go to Xing because his father was sick and his family was from Xing. He can't find his way through the desert alone." My brilliant excuse came. I mean, I had been gone from the Hughes place for a while a little part of each day to wander around. The lie was possible.  
"You need it tomorrow?"  
"Yes, very urgently."  
"I'll look up on it."  
"Thank you~"  
"Your welcome.

~

We arrived at the Hughes household, and I was nearly tackled by Elicia.  
"Oof," I breathed as Elicia hugged me slightly. She let go and gave me an angelic smile.  
"Welcome home!" She cheered as she carefully stepped away. That was the first time I've heard the word "_home_" in a while. It made me feel touched, since I had never felt I had a home to come back to until now.  
I grinned at Elicia before looking at Gracia, who looked a mixture of relief and exasperation.  
"You're more of a handful than the boys..." She said, meaning the Elrics, but continued, "But welcome back."  
"Hehe, well, thanks," I said, smiling sheepishly as I was ushered into the front room.

~

The rest of the day had passed quickly, and before I knew it, it was nighttime. I found Hughes alone in the livingroom, thinking.  
I wheeled up to him, wondering what he was thinking about so deeply.  
"You ok?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Hughes glanced at me and sighed.  
"Let me guess, the Scar issue," I said. Hughes shook his head, and suddenly alarms went off in my brain. _Did he find out...? No, he would've been calling Mustang. So what was wrong..._  
"The uprising in Liore is becoming a hassle," Hughes sighed again, "But I think there's something more to that..." He trailed off frustratedly. My blood ran cold. _He's going to find out by tomorrow night for sure._  
"Hughes," I said urgenly, drawing his attention, "Have you been able to contact a guide?" He looked at me, puzzled.  
"Yes, but they are in East City."  
"I need a train ticket to East City. My friend is in Central."  
"We can get one tomorrow. Why in such a hurry?"  
"I care about this friend very much." I said quietly. It was true, I did care a lot about Hughes. He was like a father to me since I've been here, and he gladly took me in with no questions asked. I owed him greatly, and was about to pay him back.  
"Ohh~ Lynete has a crush~" Hughes teased, mistaking my words. I looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
"I don't have a crush on him."  
"So you have a crush!" He sparkled as I facepalmed.  
"No."  
"You do~ You're smiling~"  
"Shut up."  
"Is it one of the brothers?"  
"SHUT UP."  
"I'm right~"  
"SHUT THE HELL UP."  
"I wonder if its Ed~"

"..."

"I'M RIGHT!"  
"SHUT UP YOU OLD GEEZER HOW CAN YOU READ MY MIND LIKE THAT?"  
"DON'T CALL ME A GEEZER!"  
"DON'T READ MY MIND!"  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOUR LOVE FOR ED IS OBVIOUS~"  
"SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU." My chest hurt a little from yelling, but my face was dusted with pink. Hughes was grinning at me sneakily.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell~"  
"I am not going to tell him anyway. He's already got someone."  
"You mean Winry?"

"..."

"Well, what's a little competition?"  
"I don't date. Besides, I'm only twelve!"  
"You can never love too early~"  
"You just sounded so much like a _geezer_."  
"I am not a geezer."  
"Yes you are~"  
"Well you are stubborn."  
"Damn right."  
"Besides, you and Ed are only three years apart~"  
"If you haven't noticed, that's a fourth of my life so far."

"..."

"HA! I will never date!"  
"I forgot how immature you are."  
"Damn right."  
"So I guess relationships aren't for you yet," Hughes sighed. I nodded.  
I had promised myself three things after getting my heart broken. 1. _I would never marry_, 2. _I would never fully trust anybody_, and last but not least, 3.  
_I would never fall in love._  
I know I was being unfair to myself, keeping myself from happiness. I know I was too young to make this decision, but I did anyway. And no matter what happened, I would keep those rules, even if I hurt myself in the process, because in this life, I wanted to be known as powerful, intimidating, and accomplished. I wanted to be recognized.  
I would wish for happiness in my next life, because I wouldn't waste time on it in this one.

That is my promise to myself.

_But was it going to be broken?_

~  


(*1) MICROWAVE definition: A wave from an extremely small midget (LOL)

**Hey guys! Short chapter I know, but at least a fast update! I really like the banter in this chapter, don't you? Haha, teasing~**  
**The next two chapters are what you've been waiting for. DUN DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! The Hughes problem. I can't wait~**  
**How do you guys like it so far? Comments, questions, concerns?**  
**My lovely readers, please review~**  
**Thanks!**


	28. Chapter 28 QUICK, DYING, AND GONE!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

~

I woke up the next day in my bed in the Hughes house, feeling better than ever. Well, except for the fact Hughes death was scheduled for tonight. But I had a plan. And everything was set up.  
I sat in bed and dressed myself, stretching my arms and legs slightly. The line where I was cut open still hurt, but it was scabbing over. _That's a good sign._  
I walked slowly over to my wheelchair, making sure I didn't stretch my stomach. I made it into my chair and wheeled myself to the kitchen from my room.  
Frosty was nowhere in sight.  
"Hughes!" I called, poking my head in the kitchen. My voice was coming back.  
"Good, he was just leaving. Here, eat on the way," Gracia said, handing me a small jam sandwich. I smiled at her and thanked her before speeding to the door, where Hughes was putting on his shoes.  
"Right on time," he grinned, tying his shoes and standing up. He opened the door for me and I rolled out on my wheelchair, taking a quick bite of my sandwich.  
"Damn right!" I muttered as Hughes and I made our way to Central.

~

The day passed fast. I was introduced to a lot of military officials (General Raven gave me the creeps), and making phone calls about the guide to Xing and the train ticket to East City. And, soon enough, it was dark outside and Hughes was working peacefully in his office, me sitting beside him in my wheelchair, his coworkers buzzing around and talking to Hughes.  
I had been spacing out for a while when Hughes suddenly stood up, a calculating expression on his face. I stared at him as he made his way to the door, alarmed.  
_It was time._

~

I raced after him as he quickly made his way to the library section, hurting my lungs as I panted slightly. But pain didn't matter, not when this was concerned.  
"Hughes!" I called as he barged into the library section, taking out a map. He glanced at me quickly before looking at the map. He grabbed a pen out of his uniform jacket pocket, and started drawing on the map, reciting out loud all the civil wars and military scuffs, the bloodshed areas. He stared at the map, shocked.  
"No... This is..."  
"HUGHES LOOK OUT!" I screamed, pushing myself our of my wheelchair and waving my arms over his shoulders just as a spike was driven through my right arm as I tried to push it away. It ended up only scraping Hughes as he stumbled back, and was quickly removed from my arm. I coughed blood onto the ground, my lung wound opening.  
"Get out of the way," a snarl came from the shadows. Lust appeared, looking pissed off. I coughed again.  
"Don't tell me what to do,_ bitch_," I growled shakily, wiping the blood from my mouth with my uninjured arm.  
"Don't want a precious sacrifice to die on you, do you?" I threatened. Lust glared icily at me.  
"Envy almost killed you last time, didn't he?"  
"He didn't almost kill me. I was dying until I had _DAMN SUGERY_." I cursed, but saw something fly right over my shoulder.  
Lust groaned as a blade lodged in her head, giving Hughes a chance to drag me out of there. He set me in my wheelchair and rocketed out of the room, touching my arm slightly, getting blood on his fingers. He cursed.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine," My voice was strained and weak as I tried to shake the pain off. "You have to tell Mustang."  
And so, we arrived at the lobby. Hughes left me by the gaping woman at the front desk as he started to dial on a military phone, before thinking better of it and putting the phone down, leaving my blood dripping from his fingers as he pulled away.  
"Are you alright?!" The front desk woman asked Hughes and I. We both nodded.  
"Fine," we assured her as Hughes wheeled me out.

~

I was waiting outside the telephone booth as Hughes started to enter his military code to be able to contact Mustang.  
That's when I saw Envy approach as Maria Ross. I staggered to my feet, my breath coming in shallow gasps. Before I could yell a warning, a gun was to my forehead, courtesy of Envy.  
Maria aka Envy threw me aside, and I skidded on the ground, coughing up more blood.  
"Damn," I muttered as I sputtered up more blood. I was crawling on my elbows and knees over to the phone booth back as fast as I could.  
"Hello," Envy said in Maria's voice. Hughes paused and turned to look at Envy, frozen.  
"Ross...?" he questioned.  
"Of course," Envy smirked sadistically. Then Hughes chuckled.  
"You're not Maria Ross. She has a mole under her left eye!" Hughes pointed out brilliantly. I was almost there...  
"Oh? Really? Well, let me fix that," Envy touched below his left eye and in a flash of red lightning and a ripple of skin, the mole appeared. Hughes glared and took out a blade, and was about to strike it into Envy when he got a good look.  
Envy had turned into Gracia.  
Hughes stopped, and that was all it took for Envy to be able to pull the gun up to aim at Hughes.  
"Such foolish humans," he drawled sadistically, putting his hand on the trigger.  
"_DODGE_!" I yelled to Hughes as I yanked Envy over. Envy shot and Hughes dodged as the bullet zinged over his head. As Envy fell next to me, I viciously bit his arm I had gotten ahold of, gnawing on it and ripping the flesh apart. I disgusted myself but I used the time I bought while Envy healed to put him in metal restraints to buy more time.  
My vision was swimming. My shirt was stained with blood as the scabs on my chest cracked, and from the blood I coughed up, and from my puncture wound in my arm. I was going to bleed to death any moment now, but I pulled through.  
_And it was all for Hughes._  
I pushed myself up so I sat on my knees, my breathing labored, as I turned my head up to look at Envy, who was now in his green haired form.  
"I'm _dying_ right now, Envy," I gasped, "So I have an offer to make you."  
"Why would I make a deal with a human like you?" He sneered. I coughed up more blood.  
"Listen. I have set up traveling plans to go to Xing," I winced, "Let Hughes escape to Xing. He can't meddle in anything over there. I have everything set up. I can make a fake corpse so it looked like you killed him." I could tell Envy didn't like this offer so far.  
"And in return?"  
"I will do anything for you. I will become a willing human sacrifice. I will help you. _Please, I will do anything if you just let Hughes go_." Envy looked like he was actually considering my offer as he broke out of the restraints.  
"You'll join our side?" He smirked.  
"Yes," I gasped, "Decide quickly I'm dying here!"  
"Alright you have a deal." Envy said. Hughes scrambled over to me.  
"Lynette!" He took me in his arms. "Don't do this!" I smiled at him.  
"Your my family. I care about you. I'm sorry." I glanced at Envy, "Are there any underground tunnels Hughes can go through to get to the train station?"  
"Yes, in the sewer opening in that alleyway." Envy said, pointing to an alleyway very close. Envy proceeded to give Hughes directions on how to get to the train station while I made a fake corpse. Luckily, I had planned this, too, and had stored a dead pig behind a nearby dumpster. I had Envy drag that out and modified it to look like Hughes, and roughed it up a little bit before cutting it a lot, smothering it with my blood, and putting the stray bullet in a heart wound, making it look real. I was bleeding heavily as Hughes tore his jacket to make me temporary bandages to stop the blood. I made him a cloak out of alchemy for disguise.  
"Go," I said in a whisper," be there for your family in the future. I'm going to be fine. Go." Hughes had tears in his eyes as he stumbled over to the alleyway.  
The last thing I remember was being scooped up in Envy's arms.

~

**Hey guys! OMGOMGOMGOMGYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA Y! THE HUGHES CHAPTER! OHH I was actually nervous while writing this. I was trying to piece together all the details of this. SO HARD. BUT HE 'TWAS SAVED!**  
**ENVY IS A BAD GUY! But he's kinda good... Well, Hughes is alright, and that's all that matters.**  
**What happens to Lynette? Where does she wake up? What will happen next? OHH CLIFFIE~**  
**My lovely readers, please review~**  
**Thanks!**


	29. Chapter 29 AWAKE, SAFE, WELCOME TO HELL

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

As I started to gain consciousness, I realized something.  
I had lots of tubes attached to my arms, a mask over my face, and lots of bandaging. My breathing was surprisingly normal, and I could only feel a dull ache on my chest and arm.  
My eyes fluttered open and I pushed myself up with little effort. I was feeling much better than I had since I had surgery on my lung.  
"Well, this is awkward," I muttered, drawing the attention of a person sitting in a chair near my bed.  
"SHES AWAKE!" I heard people shout, probably nurses and doctors.  
"No, I'm dead and your hallucinating," I said sarcastically, swinging my head to look at the person sitting next to me.  
It was Mustang.  
My eyes widened and I gulped. I was in for a REAL talking to for getting hurt so bad. I was a little... Okay, A LOT... Scared for my life.  
"You idiot!" Mustang growled, "HOW DID YOU GET HURT SO BADLY?!" I winced.  
"I... I..." I gulped, "My wounds from last time opened up."  
"LAST TIME?!"  
"... I didn't tell you about that? Ok, well, the Elric brothers and I pulled a half-brained scheme to visit Lab 5, and lets just say there were guard dogs in there and I... broke a few ribs... And one punctured my lung... And I almost died... And had surgery... Yeah."  
"You don't even have your official registration yet and you're off getting fatally injured..."  
"... At least I'm feeling better..." At that Mustang gave me a look like "_Are you serious_?"  
"Well you HAVE been in that bed for two weeks..."  
"... I WAS IN A COMA?!" I yelled. He nodded. I removed my mask and sat up in bed, attempting and failing to cross my arms courtesy of the many wires plugged into them. I sighed, calming down a bit, then looked him up and down.  
Mustang had lost a little weight since I last saw him. He looked like he had been neglecting to eat and sleep properly. The Hughes issue must've reached him.  
"... Are you alright? You look like you haven't gotten much sleep lately," I said softly, concern laced in my voice. He sighed.  
"Hughes was murdered." My blood ran cold. Even though I knew what really happened, it still shocked me to hear it. I let myself be emotional, because I needed to cover that I had helped Hughes escape, because I told Envy I would.  
I was on their side now. Not that I wanted to be. But when I realized that, I remembered one detail.  
I was the powerful one here. Knowledge was power, and in this series, I had a crap load of info on it. I was the one in control here. I wouldn't lower myself to side with the hummonculus.  
Just think of me as a spy infiltrator that's on Truths side. I was going to make sure everything happened accordingly.  
"You're not serious." I said, my eyes steadily widening. He nodded grimly as tears pooled in my eyes. _Show time!_  
"No way," I said, shaking my head furiously. "NO WAY IN HELL!" I was shaking as I looked at Mustang sharply.  
"GET THE DOCTOR OR I'LL PULL THESE WIRE THINGS OUT MYSELF." I pulled a wire out from under my skin, wincing as blood beaded in the small patch of skinless flesh that was exposed. Mustang hurriedly fetched a doctor, and soon I was free to go.  
I was healing while I was in a coma, so I was in almost perfect condition as I stomped out of the hospital with Mustang.  
"When did it happen?" I asked, clenching my fists as I walked aimlessly through Central.  
"It was around the time you were admitted into the intensive care unit," Mustang sighed, "You were found on someone's doorstep on the other side of Central about the time he was found." I would be lying if I said I wasn't relieved. I mentally sighed in relief. I couldn't be connected if I was found at the exact time Hughes was but on the other side of Central. Envy must've had Lust bring me closer to the hospital. Phew. The story line was intact.  
"Do you know... Who did it?" I asked with a gulp.  
"We haven't got any strong lead right now." Double phew. It was going better than I imagined.  
"Has anything at all turned up?" Mustang was silent. I sighed as I cooled off.  
"When's his funeral?"  
"In a few hours."  
"Mustang! Could I get my uniform in time for that?"  
"Yes, I have it with your pocket watch and forms back in Central Command."  
"I'm going to go to his funeral in my uniform. I need to do this." I said, looking Mustang hard in the eyes. He put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Lynette? Command is this way," He said, pointing in the opposite direction. I sweat dropped and paused. I was about to start back the other way, when I remembered something.  
I gave Mustang a comforting hug, wrapping my arms tightly around him.  
"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to loose a best friend." I said, starting to tear up again. Mustang stiffened, but eventually wrapped his arms around me.  
We let each other go awkwardly. I looked at Mustang and smiled gently.  
"If you need to talk to anyone, I'll be here. It'll be lonely while he's gone," I said soberly. Mustang nodded, a serious expression on his face. He pat my head before quietly leading the way to Central Command.

"Here," Mustang said, handing me my state pocket watch. We had arrived at Central and Mustang had everything with him, so I was going to be a formal alchemist.  
"My watch! Cool," I said, eyeing the details. I loved every twist and bump of the metal, it was beautiful! I was going to treasure this for a long time to come.  
"Your uniform," Mustang said, handing me a stack of clothes. I took it in my arms and sat on the chair by Mustangs desk as he leaned back in his chair, looking at a file folder. Our gazes met.  
"From now on," he said, handing me the file folder, "You are an official state alchemist. Welcome to hell."  
"I never though hell would give me such a warm welcome. Ooh, so what's my state codename?"  
"Check the paper." He commanded, and so I did. What I found made the corners of my mouth tilt up in an intimidating smirk.  
"I like that one. It's sounds... Ruthless."  
"So intimidating for someone so young... That's the name of a hardened warrior."  
"I am too a hardened warrior! I fought criminals.. Anyway, you have to admit, it's pretty damn cool."  
"What ever you say..."  
"I think it fits. From now on, I will go down in history. Just you wait and see, and if you hear of my achievements, remember the name _"Cold Blood Alchemist"_wasn't given to me for nothing."

**Hey guys! HER STATE NAME WAS FINALLY REVEALED! Cold Blood came from the idea of an ice dragon, breathing fire like it was alive. And everything alive has blood, so it was the the ice dragon that gave her the name. Anyway, she wasn't accused for the Hughes case. Everything is going according to the plotline of Brotherhood. All is well.**  
**Just saying Lynette is not betraying the brothers or the good side. She's the one making sure everything goes according to Truths plan. Plus she saved Hughes so she's still on the good side. PLEASE DONT DISAPPROVE OF HER DECISIONS HER PLAN WILL BE REVEALED LATER ON!**  
**Questions, comments, concerns?**  
**My lovely readers, please review~**  
**Thanks!**


	30. Chapter 30 POWER, SICK, AND DEMAND

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

The funeral was... So sad. At first, I had to bite my lip from laughing, because they were actually burying a pig lathered in my blood. When you think about it, it was kinda ridiculous. But when this conspiracy was all over, I wanted to see their faces when Hughes appeared _alive_.  
But when it started, I got sober. And when Elicia started to cry, my eyes teared up too.  
I lifted my head high in the air, my military hat (for formal occasions) covering my face. I couldn't afford to look weak. Especially in front of the Fuhrer.  
I knew this was fake. But it just hurt me so much to see the ones I've come to care about in pain. That's what made my tears overflow.

~

After the funeral, I was going to go straight to Gracia and Elicia, but I was pulled aside. And, by none other than the Fuhrer's personal aid.  
"King Fuhrer Bradley would like you to report in for a private meeting." The aid told me. I clenched my jaw, but nodded and followed the aid back to Central Command, where I was then lead into the Fuhrers office.  
There the aid abandoned me, leaving me to face the Fuhrer alone.  
I gulped as I knocked on the door, and was let into the room by the Fuhrer himself.  
"Sir!" I said, my body tensing as I rose into a salute.  
"You may take a seat." He said shortly, closing the door behind me as I tentatively took a seat across from the Fuhrer as he sat down.  
The atmosphere was off. I could sense this meeting was not just about military arrangements. But, I started to get my brain moving, calculating the balance of power.  
The Fuhrer had the upper hand in agility, strength, and overall experience. I had the protection of the label of _"human sacrifice",_ and the advantage of superior knowledge of the past, present, and future of this world. And, taking that all into account, I was the more powerful one here.  
"It seems you've gotten better," he started the conversation, a sharp look in his eyes. I kept a relaxed face, emotionless. I was the one in control, but I needn't let any weaknesses show. He was testing me.  
"Yes, I'm back on my feet again, and, luckily, right as my work starts." I said carefully. The Fuhrer nodded.  
"Of course, Cold Blood." He said. I was actually starting to love that name now. It was more like a warning, a warning to everyone that I was dangerous.  
The more I though about it, the more it made sense. I was like a glitch in a video game: not meant to be there. Any move I make could change the story. I was dangerous, because depending on how I moved, I could change the storyline. I think the hummonculi could sense that.  
This made me feel powerful, but at the same time, sick to my stomach. I may have wanted this at one point, but the stress was making me sick. And that sick feeling was parading me now.  
"What are you planning to do now that you are a state alchemist?" He asked easily.  
"I plan to help the Elric brothers with their research. It would also be beneficial to you, after all." I smiled, and the Fuhrer narrowed his eyes at me dangerously.  
"The hummonculi need him as a human sacrifice, correct? I think I'm durable enough to watch over him." I said, eyes glinting threateningly.  
"I think you know more than you let on," the Fuhrer said. I laughed slightly.  
"I know more than you would think. And I think it is a wise decision to have me as an ally." I said. The Fuhrer nodded.  
"Envy told me about that." He said, "Letting Hughes escape was a small sacrifice for the alliance of someone like you. I think that'd be a fine idea, for you to go along with them. Just don't give them any hints, Cold Blood." At this time I think he was just rubbing the fact he was my superior in the military in my face.  
"Of course not. I also wish there are no unneeded sacrifices," I said, nodding. That's when I realized why my stomach churned.  
I was disgusted at _myself_. I was sick to my stomach, watching myself join forces with the enemy. I hated the fact I let Envy get away with it. And, the thing I hated most of all, was that this was the most logical decision if I wanted to help the brothers. I needed to make sure everything was running smoothly, and for that, I needed to dirty my hands. I was taking care of the dirty work, and hurting myself in the process.  
And it was all for them. These fictional characters which I had only been with briefly, but here I was, risking my life and sanity for them. _Maybe I am crazy._  
But that's when I reminded myself of why I got in the military and got close to the brothers. It was because I wanted, no, _needed_ to get home. At this point, even my nagging mother didn't seem to bad. And my friends. The reasons I live. My motivation, and my happiness. Some where here, but most were there. My best friends, Emma, Katya. I missed them like crazy. And without having someone to talk to, someone to confide my secrets in, I was definitely going to go insane.  
That's what they meant by "_Watch what you wish for."_  
So, I guess it was time to take another risk.  
"Sir, may I ask something of you?" I said hesitantly. The Fuhrer nodded and motioned for me to go on. I gulped, looked him straight in the eyes, and mustered up all the courage that I could.  
"_I want to talk to Father._"

~

**Hey guys! Sorry, short chappie. But OH~ THE DRAMA~**  
**Anyway, this story seems to be disturbing some of you at this point. First the thing with Envy, then the thing with Lynette joining the hummonculi. No, she's not turning bad. She just wants to protect the people she cares about, and get back home. I'm SO sorry if some of you are uncomfortable with this, and I understand if you wish to complain. Please, any criticism is welcome as long as you have stuff to back it up with. I will try to include your ideas and criticism for future chapters. Thanks for sticking with me this far!**  
**CELEBRATING THE 30th CHAPTER! WOOHOO! I'm so happy! This story has been so fun to write, and you guys have made it possible with all the support! Thanks so much!**  
**My lovely readers, please review~**  
**Thanks!**


	31. Chapter 31 AMNESIA, DISTANCE, AND BRAVE!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA..**

The Fuhrer gave me a curious look as to my random demand. But I needed to ask Father a question, face to face.  
"Alright. I'll send Envy to get you in two 's all for today. You may leave." The Fuhrer said, giving me a smile with an underlying meaning, "Until next time."  
I stood, saluted, and walked out cautiously. All right. Time to get myself together. I had business to take care of. I pulled my game face on. _Here we go._

First I stopped by Mustang's brand new office. It was empty of everything, not having been used yet. He was there, sitting at his desk, holding his head in his hands.  
"Mustang, sir?" I asked, peeking my head in the doorway. Mustang rose to see me, and let me in.  
"Cold Blood, why are you here?"  
"I want to ask you something."  
"What is it?"  
"I'm sorry if this is intrusive or otherwise upsetting to you, but I'd like to know about the witness accounts to Hughes' murder." I said, biting my lip and looking cautiously at Mustang, who looked slightly surprised and mostly sober.  
"Why?"  
"I think I might have a theory."  
"You know something?" Mustang asked suspiciously. I gulped.  
"I have an idea. I'd like to look up on it." I said. Mustang put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Let's go, then." He said, nodding to me. I sighed and followed him as he exited.

We retraced Hughes steps. We interviewed the witnesses, starting with Hughes' co workers, that had just arrived back at the office.  
"Hughes just suddenly left, with a face like he had just realized something," one man said. I knew him, but I forgot his name. The others said the same thing, and I was shocked. _None of them remembered me...?_  
_I did that for you,_ I heard a voice in my head say. My eyes widened as I realized who that voice, or voices, belonged to.  
_TRUTH?!_ I exclaimed in my head. I was getting weird looks from Mustang and the people we were interviewing, but I didn't care.  
_Yes. Think of it as a thank you for not interfering too much,_ Truth said. I grinned, so happy I was about to cry.  
_Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much! I love you soo much! You're the best friend ever!_ I thought to Truth. I was safe. Who knew being friends with Truth would save my hide? I was so relieved!  
_You're... You're welcome,_ Truth said shyly.  
_I don't see how people don't like you. I'm gonna beat them up when I get back to my world._ I thought, determined. Truth sweat dropped.  
_Just be careful,_ were its last words as I felt Truth's voice leave my mind. I closed my eyes for a moment and relished the feeling of relief before opening them and giving the people staring at me a reassuring nod.  
We finished up with the witness cases, and ended up by the phone booth where Hughes was supposedly "murdered".  
"So, did this prove your theory?" Mustang asked. I was frantically searching my head for an answer.  
"No." I sighed. I couldn't come up with anything else.  
"What was your theory?" Mustang asked. I swallowed hard.  
"I was wondering about it, but Hughes told me something that might have something to do with this, but I was wrong... I think..." I said nervously. _They're peeking in too close..._  
I could see the wheels in Mustang's head turning. I knew what he was thinking. But that doesn't mean I didn't jump when Hawkeye suddenly walked up behind me with Major Armstrong.  
"Colonel, I found Major Armstrong, like you asked me to." Hawkeye said, saluting.

"We have a strong lead on some potential suspects on the murder of Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." Armstrong said. Mustang looked at him.  
"Then why aren't you hunting them down right now?!" Mustang said in a slightly hostile voice. Armstrong didn't even flinch.  
"We're confident we know who committed the crime, but we're unsure of their identities." Armstrong stated. I bit my tongue, as to not butt in in this crucial part of the story.  
"That doesn't make sense Major, clarify for me!" Mustang commanded sternly. Armstrong looked a smidge apologetic as he continued.  
"I'm afraid I cannot."  
"I'm telling you to explain as your commanding officer!" Mustang demanded, "You're disobeying a direct order, Major!"  
"I cannot tell you." Armstrong repeated. There was a long silence as Mustang and Armstrong had a stare battle, until Mustang sighed.  
"Fair enough. I apologize for my tone. You're dismissed," Mustang said in a slightly softer tone.  
"Sir!" Armstrong saluted, before turning and taking a few steps away, before pausing for a moment.  
"Actually, sir, there is another matter I've neglected to mention. The Elric brothers were recently here. They only departed around two weeks ago." Armstrong said. I nodded to Mustang, confirming that fact.  
"They were here, in Central?" Mustang asked the Major, who turned his head to the side to partially look at Mustang.  
"Yes, sir, for a number of days." Armstrong replied.  
"And did they manage to find whatever they were looking for?" Mustang asked. It was all I could do not to shout the answer at their faces. That's ruin everything I set up so far, and ruin the stuff Truth had helped me maintain, so I was stuck vibrating in place for now.  
"No sir. That would be rather difficult, as they are pursuing a legend." Armstrong said, turning his head back to face in front of him.  
"Is that so? Well, thanks for your help." Mustang said, and Major Armstrong walked away. He faced Hawkeye and I.  
"So I guess he wasn't as helpful to us as we had hoped." Hawkeye sighed. Mustang narrowed his eyes, and I could see the wheels in his head rapidly spinning.  
"But not a waste of our time. He was more helpful than he meant to be." That earned a curious look from Hawkeye as Mustang continued, "He said they had a strong lead, singular tense, on a few suspects, multiple suspects. Which leads me to believe the suspect a group is responsible. And his obstinate refusal to talk, even though I ordered him to can only mean... There's got to be an officer above me that's ordered him to keep quiet. Most likely someone of the senior ranking. The last clue was that he happened to mention the Elric brothers. They were researching the philosopher stone." Mustang finished, and Hawkeye gasped slightly.  
"I hate to say it," she said, thinking deeply, "but it sounds like there might be a conspiracy going on here. But how does it all tie together?" I was silent, not trusting myself to say anything to mess this up.  
"That's the big question. But Hughes, I say he deserves an answer. Once I move into Central, I'm going to start shaking things up until I find one." Mustang said firmly.  
"It doesn't sound like you to mix your public and personal concerns." Hawkeye remarked.  
"There's no difference between the two!" Mustang said, frustrated, "I will become the Fuhrer of this country and I will take vengeance for Hughes. I will do these things because I have to do them. I'm going after the senior staff. Are you with me, Lieutenant?" Mustang asked Hawkeye seriously. She looked at him with a straight face.  
"Do you even have to ask, sir?" She said. Mustang then turned to me.  
"Cold Blood?"  
"All the way through this hell, sir!" I said, grinning lightly. Mustang nodded at me.  
"Perfect."

~

Once I had finished with Mustang, I found my way to the Hughes house without a map. From my estimate, I had about thirty minutes left until Envy was coming for me.  
"Daddy?!" I heard Elicia exclaim as the door opened. When she saw me, her face dropped, and she started to tear up. She ran and hugged me, crying into my military jacket. Tears welled up in my eyes and I lifted Elicia into my arms, and walked in the house, door held open for me by Gracia. We all went and sat down in the livingroom. She smiled sadly.  
"I'm sorry." She said, but I put my hand on her shoulder to silence her.  
"I know you're in pain, too." I said, my voice cracking as I continued, "You don't need to hide it. The more you hide it, the harder it's going to hit you later. You are so strong, some people would've broken down. But it's okay to cry sometimes. I'm here for you." My words effected Gracia greatly. She started to tear up, and I shifted Elicia over so I could wrap one arm around Gracia as we all shared the pain.  
It hurt me. I knew Hughes was alive, he was okay. It hurt me, to see the person who had treated me like her own daughter, to break down. It hurt, to see a small girl that had been like a little sister to me cry out for her missing father. It pained me to the degree that I cried with them. Because I had come to love them like a family, and when they hurt, I hurt. It's one reason why I don't like love. _You may share their happiness, but you also share their pain._

~

After Elicia and Gracia had fallen asleep, which had only taken about twenty minutes, I carried Elicia and Gracia separately to the room Gracia and Hughes shared, tucking them in side by side. Gracia was actually easy to carry, since I was used to carrying my friends, which weighed about the same.  
I was currently in the bathroom, next to my room, washing my face clear of any traces of crying. Once I was sure I looked alright, I headed into my room to change.  
"Cold Blood now, isn't it? Hurry up, let's get going." I heard a voice say behind me. I spun around to see Frosty sitting in the doorway, looking straight at me.  
"Get the hell out so I can change. I don't want to get my brand new uniform dirty." I gave Frosty a glare. He huffed and, before I could punt Frosty out of the door, pranced out just as I slammed the door behind him.  
I looked in my suitcase, and chose the clothes I wore when I came here. A long red t-shirt that read "Word to the nerds", a green camisole under it, and gray leggings and navy blue short shorts over them. I stripped off my military uniform, folding it nicely on the bed as I pulled on the original clothes. They were nice and clean, since Gracia had washed them for me a while ago. I scribbled a quick note on a scrap of paper for Gracia when she woke up.  
"All set." I said, opening the door to reveal an impatient Envy in his green haired form leaning on the wall.  
"Then lets go." He said, starting to walk down the hall. I followed him, but paused to slip into Gracias room quietly and put the note on the bedside table before stealthily sneaking out and closing the door behind me. I caught up to Envy and we both left the Hughes home, weaving through generally unseen alleyways for quite a while, before we reached a manhole in a deserted alleyway.  
Envy opened it up and grinned at me.  
"Ladies first," he said. I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath, looking down the hole. It was a sewer.  
I scrunched my nose up and looked at Envy.  
"We have to go down there?" I whined. I hated smelly things. It was one of my major pet peeves. I didn't want smell stinky stuff, I didn't want to touch disgusting stuff, and I didn't want to look at horrid stuff, or I would start getting anxious and whining like a child.  
"If you want to go see Father." Envy smirked. I took one more look, looked back at Envy, then stomped my feet really hard, waving my arms around randomly.  
"NOO I HATE GROSS STUFF NO!" I whined. Envy sweat dropped and slung me over his shoulder, jumping in. I screamed as we thudded on the side of the sewer, the thin sidewalk that hit Envy's feet hard. I felt the vibration tingle my spine, and wiggled until Envy let me down.  
"If I jumped, I wouldn't have survived." I pointed out, making Envy sweat drop.  
"Childish ice freak." He muttered. I looked at him.  
"Now, lead me to Father before I freeze you solid." I threatened. Envy have me the silent treatment as we walked through the sewers. Something eventually crunched under my shoe. I froze, and looked at the ground.  
It was littered with human bones.  
It was all I could do not to run away. I took a deep breath, and looked up. Glowing red eyes greeted me as I looked at the cieling.  
"Don't worry. They won't hurt you as long as you're with me. Now hurry up!" Envy said. I gulped and continued on, stepping over the bones.  
And before long, we had reached a giant door. Uneasiness welled up in me as Envy grinned at me, motioning to the door.  
"Common, don't be scared," Envy said tauntingly. I gulped again and resisted the impulse to glomp Envy like a teddy bear. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them to look at the door.  
I then pulled open the door, only to reveal a giant room before me. But one thing immediately caught my eye.  
It was Father.

**Hey guys! CLIFFHANGER! LONG CHAPPIE HURRAY! I'm SOO happy! You guys are the best! So many views and reviews!**  
**Anyway, the story is getting better. I'm sorry, there's not a lot of Ed screen time right now, but there will be soon, I promise! Okay, how do you like it so far? Questions, comments, concerns?**  
**My lovely readers, please review~**  
**Thanks!**


	32. Chapter 32 HINT, SQUISH, AND NINJA MODE

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

I stepped cautiously in the room, spotting Father, who got up to face me. I froze as he approached me.  
"Lynette, right?" He asked curiously. Confused at his easy attitude, I sweat dropped.  
"Yes, sir." I said cautiously. He put his hands on both sides of my face and examined me, turning my head left, then right. I resisted the urge to sweat drop hugely.  
"That's funny. Your from the other side of the gate, right? You don't look any different from the humans over here." Father said, releasing me. I stared at him with a blank expression, remembering how he acted when he first met Ed and Al. I remember thinking, _Sucks for them, hahaha!_ But now, all I was thinking, _why me?_ But he does look a lot like Ed's father... _Haha, poor Ed!_  
"Well all humans share similar characteristics. I am not an alien species." I stated bluntly to Fathers surprise.  
"That is true." He said, "But I was told you wanted to meet me. Why?"  
"I want to ask you a question." I said in a small voice. I was feeling very intimidated right now. I mean, even Father acted non-hostile toward me, I still don't know what he's thinking. This part wasn't in anime, so I don't know what happens.  
"Yes?" This time he looked serious. I resisted the urge to shudder.  
"Do you know of any person throughout the history of Amestris that has successfully transferred through the Gate with a philosopher stone?" I asked. This wasn't part of the original anime because I was here for myself, and no one else. I was here to get some clues on how I got here.  
Father blinked.  
"I have no knowledge of anyone successfully passing through the Gate except you." At those words I inwardly cursed. But then I had another idea.  
"In the War of Extermination with Ishbal, did anyone sneak off alive with a philosopher stone besides Dr. Marcoh and the Crimson alchemist Kimblee?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't want to reveal I knew too much for a twelve year old.  
"There actually was one other person," Father said, "She was a human sacrifice until she suddenly disappeared. She was actually quite insane." I was onto something big here. I could feel it in my bones.  
"What was her name?" I asked urgently.  
"Her name was Colette Shiran, and he was one of the head scientists working on the philosopher stone project." Father said. I nodded, the wheels in my brain spinning rapidly.  
"That's all the information I need. Thank you." I said absently. Father looked straight at me.  
"Why did you save the Lieutenant Colonel from Envy?" He asked curiously. I looked at him through narrowed eyes.  
"He's like family to me." I had to bite back the vicious retort to that question. I actually didn't really like talking about Hughes. It made me feel pressured. Suddenly Father got serious again, his narrowed yellow eyes boring through my brown ones.  
"It's nice to have you as an ally, Lynette." He said. I looked back at him sharply. A dangerous aura prodded my senses.  
"You might regret underestimating me. Even though I'm a human, I know more than you think, much more than you do." I said, turning on my heel and starting to walk back to the door. I turned my head so Father could see my smirk.  
"Bye bye, new boss man." I waved behind me as I walked out of the door, closing it behind me with the help of Envy.  
"You got guts, ice brat," He mused. I looked at him as my knees faltered under me.  
"You kidding? I was scared as hell!" I said, shakily getting up as Envy laughed.  
"That was a cocky move." Envy said, slinging me over his shoulder. I huffed and let him carry me.  
"I think you should get a teddy bear, as a replacement for me, because I'm not always gonna let you carry me like this." I said with a sigh.  
"So why are you letting me carry you now?"  
"I'm too lazy to walk."  
"... That sounds so much like you."  
"Damn _straight_!" I exclaimed as we reached the manhole. Light from the stars streamed down into the sewer, slightly illuminating it. And from where I was, that hole looked very,_ very_ far up.  
"Uh... Envy, how are we going to get back up?" I asked, pointing out the obvious distance between us. I turned my head to look at Envy, who had his trademark smirk on his face.  
"We're gonna jump, of course." Envy said, bending his knees to get more force. My eyes widened and I frantically tried to escape his grip.  
"_HOOOLLLYYY SHIIIIIIT_!" I screamed as we launched up, flying fast through the air. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, but we went without hitting anything.  
I slowly opened my eyes to see we had landed fine. I let out a whoosh of air in relief, well, before Envy decided to mess with me. He took me off his shoulder and lifted me over the manhole.  
"You wouldn't _dare_." I snarled. I was actually scared to death, but I didn't want him to know that. His grin widened as he lowered me into the manhole, leaving me to hang by my fingers.  
"YOU BASTARD HELP ME UP RIGHT NOW!" I squealed in distress. My hands were slick with sweat as I felt myself start to slip.  
"HELP ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled. But Envy was just laughing his ass off, so I had to take action.  
I was both not strong enough and too lazy to lift myself up, so I let go with one hand. I panted as I swung myself up, latching my loose hand farther up on the ground, digging my elbow into the edge of the hole. With that, I wiggled up until both elbows dug into solid ground. Then I groaned.  
"Help me~ I'm too lazy to get up any more~" I whined as Envy laughed even more. I hung there for a few more moments before getting pissed off.  
I carefully clapped my hands together and put them on the ground, making a giant hand that squished Envy under it. I cackled as I used another hand to boost myself up, brushing myself off and smiling victoriously.  
"SMASH!" I cheered as I had the hand come down on Envy again. I cackled evilly as I ran away, out of sight from Envy.  
But there was a problem. It was very, very dark. I could barely find my way around. So, of course, I made myself useful. I stumbled on a piece of firewood, and I snatched it up.  
I then kneeled on the ground, spit on the ground, and started to gather all the water together at rapid speed. I quickly froze it, using the excess energy and materials to quickly light the edge of the wood on fire to make a torch. I did the same thing I did for my State exam, except on a smaller scale. The wood was reasonably heavy and big, which means it'd take longer to burn. Perfect torch.

~

After wandering for around an hour, I found my way back home.  
When I entered, I found Gracia and Elicia were still sleeping. I quietly made my way into my room, and plopped down on my bed.  
"I wonder," I whispered to myself, "When Ed and Al are coming back with Winry." My heart sank a bit. This was the time Ed and Winry would start falling for each other. When that thought came into my mind, my chest physically hurt. I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow. Geez, no wonder Envy and I get along so well...  
I was steadily loosing my cool. After being away from home for so long, and in a dangerous environment where I had to stay on my toes, it was stressful. I was slowly breaking down. Jealousy, stress, anxiety, worry, and fatigue were all wearing down my tolerance.  
I asked for this. It was only now I realized what Mustang meant when he said the military is like hell. I curled up and pulled my blankets over me, hugging my pillow.  
The sick feeling was back again. I couldn't talk to anyone about it. No one, not even Ed. I had to keep it to myself. I had to hold it in, no matter how much I wanted to protect everyone, no matter how much I wanted to stop this. But I was not going to falter. It was time for me to be strong, to carry everyone's fates on my shoulders. I was going to save as many lives as I could without interrupting the plot line. No matter the consequences.  
No matter how much I wanted to go home.  
I wasn't going to give up now.  
That was the last thought before I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up early the next morning, around nine o'clock. Well, early for me, anyway.  
Gracia was up in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes. Breakfast was on the counter, but I drifted over to Gracia first.  
"Morning, sleepy. Breakfast is on the counter," she said cheerfully. I gave her a small hug.  
"Morning!" I said, quickly darting over to the counter and loading up a plate of waffles and sausages. The heavenly smell wafted into my nose, and I looked over at Gracia, who was smiling at me.  
"Looks delicious, as always!" I said, "Where's Elicia?"  
"She's playing in the livingroom," Gracia said, turning back to her dishes. I nodded and went into their small dining room to eat breakfast, which was much better than any waffles I've ever tasted.  
I went back in the kitchen to rinse my plate off, and Gracia moved over a bit to give me some room.  
"Have you heard any word about the Elric brothers?" I asked, scrubbing the maple syrup off my plate as I ran it under the sink. Gracia shook her head.  
"No, but their friend Winry stayed over the first time you got in the hospital." Gracia said. I got some dish soap on the sponge I was using as I cleaned the plate thoroughly.  
"Oh yeah, I met her while I was in the hospital." I said.  
"Really? Isn't she sweet?"  
"She's really nice."  
"She bonded well with Elicia while she was here," Gracia laughed. I felt a twinge of jealously but I laughed it off.  
"Of course, Elicia must've been lonely while I was gone, so that's awesome Winry kept her company," I said. But inside I was burning with jealousy. Winry was already stealing Ed from me, did she need to steal Elicia too? I was with Elicia for longer, too! But I guess it was because I was a glitch. She was meant to be there, I wasn't. So why did it hurt so much?  
I put away my cleaned plate and silverware and went into the living room to play with Elicia.  
We played around for a while, had lunch, then played more until there was a knock on the door. Straight away Elicia bounced up and eagerly rushed to answer the door. I knew who it was.  
"Gracia!" I yelled to her, "Can you get that? I'm busy!" I dashed down the hall, hiding myself in the shadows of a broom closet close enough to hear people talking in the living room.  
I peeked from the shadows to see Winry go with Gracia to the livingroom. There, Gracia explained what happened, with Elicia crying on Winry's lap.  
Tears rolled down my own cheeks. They weren't tears of sorrow. They were tears of hatred. Hating myself because I was jealous of Winry. Hating myself for not being able to fit in a family as well as her. Hating myself for not being able to empathize as much as her. Hating myself because of my rules.  
And hating myself because I couldn't be a part of that family.

Soon there was someone else at the door. Gracia left to get it while Winry was still on the couch, holding a sleeping Elicia.  
There was a pang in my heart. I knew who it was. I couldn't run or else I would get seen. But I wasn't sure I could handle the pain that would follow.  
Just then, Ed and Al walked in the room followed by Gracia. And there, I had to stand, watching them. I held a hand tight over my mouth my chest tightened, and my old wounds stung like hell. But I quieted myself. I needed to be a ninja right now. First blend in with the darkness. I stilled my body. Second, erase your breath. I started taking silent, small breaths. Third, observe.  
"Winry," Ed said, stepping forward. Winry raised her head to look at them.  
"Um, Mrs. Gracia?" Ed asked, turning his head to look at Gracia, "I'm sorry but there's something I need to talk to you about... If I may."  
"About Maes?" Gracia said. I nearly coughed. I hadn't heard that geezer's first name in a while. I kinda missed it, but with everyone thinking he was dead, I had to let that name be a big shock to me. But now, I was feeling better. Thinking of that old geezer, he'd probably argue with me about being called a geezer, teasing me about my crush on Ed, and being friendly. The one person who made me feel like I actually belonged was now thousands of miles east from here. But at least he was safe.  
"That's right," Ed said, then turned to Winry, "You too, Winry." Now that my mood was lighter after remembering Hughes and I's banter, I viewed the situation in a whole different way. Of course, I was still jealous, but now it was a more childish kind of jealousy. I didn't want my play toy taken away by Winry!  
I had spaced out for a bit, but soon snapped my attention back into the conversation. Everyone was sitting down now, and Gracia was holding the sleeping Elicia.  
"So Maes learned things about the philosopher stone that someone didn't want him to know," Gracia said. Wow, I had been spaced out for a while.  
"His death was a message, a warning to you from whoever did it, to back off from all this." She continued.  
"Yeah," Ed said guiltily, "We basically dragged him into it." He let his head down so he was looking straight as his lap. "I'm sorry." Ed said. His arms shook as his head bowed down. "So sorry," he said weakly as his breath shook.  
"That would be just like him," Gracia said in her normal voice, "Dying while trying to help somebody else." Everyone looked at Gracia.  
"My husband, he always was a busybody and a meddler, and it got him into trouble. A lot. But you know, I don't think he had regrets. Not any, not even in his dying moments, Edward." Ed's face hardened at Gracia's words.  
"But we..." He trailed off, his eyes downcast. Gracia looked at him sharply.  
"Don't tell me you're going to give up," Gracia said with an edge to her voice. Ed glanced up at her and met her gaze.  
"You can't let what happened defeat you. If you do, that means my husband died in vain." Gracia's face melted into a small smile.  
"Even if the philosopher stone is a dead end," she continued, "There might be some other way." Ed turned his face up and blinked.  
"Maybe... I guess..." He said in a soft tone.  
"You boys have to keep moving forward. Any way you can." Gracia said.

~

Once the Elric brothers and Winry had closed the door, I drifted out of the shadows and sat by Gracia. Tears blurred her eyes as she looked at me. She leaned on my shoulder and started to cry, but her sobs woke Elicia, who looked at her mother in distress.  
"Mommy?" She said, "Mommy, please for cry."  
I was sure Ed heard that.  
She begged, crawling on my lap and holding her mothers hand. I wrapped either arm around them both, and stayed there until Elicia had fallen asleep on my lap. Gracia was sniffling but quieted down, and soon she was asleep, too.  
I stared at the wall, feeling them breath gently as Gracia and Elicia slept. The sun was setting. I remembered watching this episode in brotherhood. Another pang of jealousy stabbed my heart.  
Right now, Ed was probably comforting Winry. Growing closer. Falling in love with her. But, I thought, even without Ed, I could continue on with my life. It's just that if it doesn't work out, my heart will be too shattered to love again. That'll make me focus more on work, make me more progressive. Make me the person I wished I could be all along.  
But why do I choose to hurt myself like this, to chase after something next to impossible, just to make myself productive? Just to make myself durable and untrusting? Just to make myself forget socialization?

_Just to make myself perfect?_

**Hey guys! OHH GOOD CHAPPIE~ Also, for those of you in the U.S., happy Veteran's day! I know it was yesterday but I was in a parade today, so I consider it today!**  
**Anyway, the story is a bit weird. Lynette is getting mixed up with her emotions. Love is blooming~ She will realize it soon, that's it's not just a crush, but love~**  
**OH! And I give credit to the soul alchemist 15 for helping me with the idea by suggesting another OC! Colette is going to be a very big part... Hehehehe... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**  
**So, how's it going so far? It may be straying from the intended humor, so now, I'M BRINGING OUT THE HEAVY GUNS! FULLY LOADED! Questions, comments, concerns?**  
**My lovely readers, please review~**  
**Thanks!**


	33. Chapter 33 NEWSPAPER, PORK, AND SAVE!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

"Lynette, can you get the newspaper?" Gracia said while she was cooking lunch. I nodded and pranced out, opening the door just to see the delivery boy put it on the ground. _He's kinda cute..._ I thought for a moment, before a voice in my head shouted, _IDIOT YOU HAVE A CRUSH._  
"Thank you." I said, smiling sweetly as the boy straightened up and handed the newspaper to me. He smiled back at me. _I don't matter to Ed anyway,_ I argued with the voice in my head.  
"No problem." He winked. I bit my lip on a blush as I glanced at the newspaper in my hand. I did a double take.  
"OH _SHIT_!" I yelled, alarmed, startling the newspaper boy. I raced inside, slamming the door in the poor boy's face as I streaked through to my room.  
"LYNETTE! DON'T SWEAR! ELICIA IS IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Gracia scolded after me as I dashed to my room.  
"SORRY!" I yelled back before slamming closed the door to my room.  
"Shit, shit, shit, shit..." I muttered as I swiftly took out my uniform. After making sure Frosty wasn't in the room I stripped and pulled on my military uniform, then dashing out of my room and through the kitchen.  
"SORRY GRACIA I CAN'T HAVE LUNCH SOMETHING URGENT MKAY BYE!" I said hurriedly as I zipped through the kitchen, through the living room, and out of the house.  
I must've looked bizarre, a twelve year old wearing a military uniform sprinting at top speed toward Central Command. But I didn't care.  
I quickly found my way to Central Command, and I burst into the entrance, startling the woman at the front desk. I was so out of breath I had to double over as I gasped for air. She stared at me as I walked toward the front desk, regaining my breath.  
"I need to see Lieutenant Colonel Mustang immediately." I said urgently. I dug in my pocket and showed the woman my state watch.  
"Okay call me in!" I called back as I raced down the hallway to the right of the desk, zooming around corners and speedily navigating hallways. Coming here with Hughes actually did help with my directions. But that doesn't mean I didn't get lost once or twice... Or five times, heh.  
I finally found Mustang's office after about twenty minutes of searching. I burst in loudly, slamming the doors open to announce my arrival.  
Lieutenant Breda was standing in front of Mustang's desk, where Mustang sat as he was talking on the phone.  
Mustang suddenly shot up from his chair.  
"HEY! BUDDY! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO CALL ME AT WORK!" Mustang said in a loud voice with a funy expression on his face, "JUST LET ME CALL YOU BACK, OKAY?" He hung up the phone and sighed as I came over and slammed my hands down on the desk.  
"WHAT'S UP WITH THIS NEWS ARTICLE?!" I exclaimed, shoving the newspaper in Mustang's face. He sighed again.  
"... You were just talking on the phone with Barry the Chopper, weren't you?" I sweat dropped. I could hear Barry's loud voice from the phone as I burst in. _Aw geez,_ _THAT maniac..._  
"How do you know?" Mustang asked, confused. Breda gave me a curious look.  
"Well, I met Barry when I went with the Elric brothers to investigate Lab 5. I heard his voice from the phone." I stated bluntly, then turned jumpy, "TALK TO HIM! HURRY! HE KNOWS CRUCIAL INFORMATION ON MARIA'S CASE!" I exclaimed, jumping and pointing to the door.  
"LET'S GO LET'S GO LET'S GO!" I said. Both guys looked at me, then at each other, then me, then shrugged. Mustang stood up and they went to the door, with me following.  
"Okay, geez, lets go." Mustang said in attempt to call me down. But that didn't stop me from rushing them out of the building.

~

Breda and I were standing outside a telephone booth while Mustang was inside, talking to Barry the Chopper.  
It was sunset, and the sun was almost down, making the land grow orange.  
Mustang got out of the phone booth, tearing out a page in a notebook and handing it to Breda.  
"I need you to gather everything on this list," Mustang said, "On the double, okay?" Breda took the paper and looked it over.  
"Sixty pounds of pork... Carbon... Some ammonia...What is this?" He asked, reading off the paper, looking at Mustang, confused.  
"It's for a well-cooked corpse," Mustang said. I grinned. Perfect.  
"Human transmutation?!" Breda exclaimed, shocked. Mustang looked back at Breda.  
"Of course not. I'm just going to whip up something that looks like a human corpse." Mustang started to walk away and Breda rushed after him, me trailing behind them.  
"But... Wait, what about when they do the autopsy?" Breda said. Mustang kept walking.  
"Trust me, it'll be too charred for them to I.D. It."  
"But that won't stop them from checking the dental records." Breda pointed out.  
"I've got it under control." Mustang reassured.  
"Think you can pull it off?" Breda asked. Mustang stopped, slightly startling Breda.  
"I'm not claiming to be an expert on human anatomy," he said, turning to face Breda, "But I've got plenty experience burning corpses. Lynette," Mustang said, turning to me as Breda rushed away to get the materials.  
"Yes?" I asked cheerfully.  
"I want you to make sure Barry doesn't do too much damage. You up for it?" Mustang asked. I grinned wider.  
"I'm always up for a breakout," I winked. Mustang nodded to me.  
"Good." Mustang said as I pulled a map out of my pocket. It was a map of Central.  
"Now, can you write down the directions to Officer Falman's apartment?" I asked sheepishly. Mustang smiled slightly as he took the map and pencil from my hands.  
"Same Lynette as always."  
"I'm wondering whether that's a complement or an insult..."  
"I'm counting on you," Mustang said, handing me the map. A route was traced through a few streets. I took it.  
"Through hell, sir," I said with a salute.  
"Through hell."

~

"Darn!" Barry said as an officer shot his head off. I caught it and gave it back to him. I laughed hysterically as the soldiers freaked out and some sprinted away at full speed. The rest Barry threw down the hall, sending them flying with the back of his gigantic butcher knife.  
"This would be a lot more fun if I was allowed to cut 'em up," Barry complained, resting the giant knife's spine on his shoulder. I huffed.  
"Sorry, but those are orders~" I sang cheerfully, robbing one of the unconscious guards of their gun. I grinned evilly.  
"Hello! Strange armor ghost man! Hysterical girl!" I heard Ling's voice echo down the hall. Barry and I approached his cell.  
"Do you think you could let me out of here?" He asked. I looked him up and down. He was actually pretty cute... And he looked like some kind of Asian... I HAD TRUTHFULLY ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET HIM! YAY I HAD FORGOTTEN HE WAS HERE!  
"Who are you?" Barry asked, approaching the cell. Ling rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly.  
"Just an illegal immigrant from Xing," he said.  
"Oh yeah? A foreigner?" Barry said, starting to walk away, "Well, have a nice trip home."  
"If you let me out of here I could help you," Ling offered. I approached his cell.  
"I don't have time to deal with you." Barry said. I ran up and kicked Barry's head off.  
"You idiot, didn't you hear him? He's from Xing!" I scolded Barry for his stupidity as Barry replaced his head. He looked back at Ling.  
"Wait, where did you say you were from?" He asked.  
"Xing, east of the desert." Ling answered cheerfully. Barry sliced the lock apart, letting Ling out.  
"Come with us," Barry said, starting to walk back down the hallway.  
"I'd be happy to." Ling said as he and I walked side-by-side behind Barry, who was soon busting down more guards. He turned into a hallway, and stood in front of a cell, which I guessed to be Maria's.  
"Well hello there, sweetheart," Barry said, his knives glinting threateningly toward the cage, "I've been looking for you." Yep, that's Maria's cell all right.  
"You're from the fifth laboratory!" I heard Maria accuse, her voice sprinkled with fear. Barry broke the lock to the cage, and went in.  
"You haven't forgotten me," He said, and I could feel his amusement from where I was standing, "How sweet~ I remember you too. I think of you every time I look at the hole you put in my right hand. Just like the hole you put in that guy Hughes," Barry said.  
"No! It wasn't me!" Maria protested. Barry held up the newspaper I had given him earlier.  
"Oh yeah? According to the newspapers, you're one guilty soldier girl." Barry said, handing the newspaper to Maria. She looked at it, shocked.  
"It can't be..."  
"Oh, but it is. Right now it's looking like you'll be facing the firing squad for sure." He said.  
"It's not true!" She exclaimed, "They're wrong! If the would just do a proper investigat- AH!" Maria was cut off as Barry pierced his knife through the newspaper, just inches from Maria's face.  
"Here are your choices," Barry said, a bit faster, "Stay here and be killed for murder, or bust out of this joint with me!"  
"Hey! I'm helping too, you know!" I said as I walked into the cell. Maria gasped at me.  
"Lynette...?" She asked before the knife got even closer to her face, directing her attention back at Barry.  
"Which will it be?" He asked. Maria got tears in her eyes.  
"How is this happening?" She whined, "Isn't there anything else I can do?"  
"It sure doesn't look like it," Ling said cheerfully, pointing out more guards rushing down the hall.  
"I have no choice!" Maria said dramatically, "Mom, Dad, please forgive me!" After that she straightened up and said,  
"Fine, lets go." Maria marched past Barry, "If this is how it has to be, I'll escape with you. But you better know a way out of here, metal boy!" I grinned at Maria, who gave me a firm look back. She was ready to do this.  
"Ohh~ You've got spunk!" Barry said fondly, well, as fondly as a serial killer could anyway, following after us as we marched out of the cell.  
"I'll do what I have to do!" Maria said, slapping sense into herself. I patted her shoulder as we wove through the prison, taking out all the soldiers in our way.

We had finally got out of the prison and were currently rushing through a maze of alleyways.  
"Just keep moving," Barry said. Suddenly two people turned into the alley in front of us, quickly catching sight of us.  
_Oh no._  
"Lieutenant Ross!" The Elric brothers said together in shock.  
"Edward, Alphonse, what are you two doing here?" She asked. Al caught gazes with Barry.  
"YOU'RE THAT GUY!" They exclaimed, pointing to each other.  
"Ling too?" Al said, surprised. Ling smiled sheepishly.  
"Uh, hey guys! What're you up to?" Ling said. Maria was looking dumbfounded my between the brothers and Ling.  
"I could ask the same of you!" Ed retorted.  
"Uh, guys, we need to get moving," I said, popping out behind Barry. The Elric brother's eyes widened.  
"_LYNETTE_?!" They exclaimed.  
"QUIT CHATTERING!" Barry yelled, irritated, "WE DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" He said, taking a swing at Al.  
"Why you..." Ed growled as Al jumped back by Ed.  
"Alright, Sweetheart, go with Lynette and run through that back alley to the warehouse district. The darkness oughta hide you." Barry directed. I grabbed Maria's hand while I used the other to tap Barry's armor.  
"Hey, you think you can hold 'em off for a bit, Serial Metal Man?" I asked, using alchemy to freeze Ed and Al's feet to the ground, then taking the excess materials to make fire that I used to shoot down the alleyway, illuminating it.  
"I got it. Go!" Barry said as I pulled Maria along.  
"Wait! Tell us about Hughes!" Ed demanded, pausing Maria in her track. I tugged her arm.  
"Get going! If the MPs show up, they'll shoot you!" Barry exclaimed as Ed and Al tried to break the ice bonding their feet to the ground.  
"Lieutenant Ross!" Ed called after us as I dragged Maria away, running down the alleyway, while the Elric brothers broke the ice.  
"Stay back!" I heard Barry say as we started to get into the darkness.  
"NO WAIT! LIEUTENANT ROSS!" Al yelled, but I just pulled her straight ahead, not looking back. If only there was dramatic music for this, like in the show, it'd be perfect.  
I was nearly dead out of breath, Maria running in front of me, as the light at the end of the alleyway got closer, and closer...  
Maria stopped dead and gasped. I doubled over and panted fiercely. I was out of shape when running was concerned. I looked up to see Colonel Mustang standing at the end, his jacket waving in the wind. I grinned at him.  
"You're Maria Ross, correct?" Mustang said. I patted her back.  
"Yep, it's her." I called breathlessly to Mustang, then turned to Maria, "Stay there for a moment, mkay?" I whispered, walking over to Mustang and lifting the metal lid of a garbage can next to us while he pulled out his fake human body and threw it on the ground in front of Maria. She stared at it.  
"It's a dummy," Mustang said, gaining Maria's attention, "From this point on, you're dead." I retrieved wire cutters as Mustang burned the fake corpse, taking Maria's hand and cutting off the prison bracelet. After Mustang was done with the body, I handed him the bracelet before ushering Maria over to the garbage can as Mustang burned the bracelet and arranged it on the dummy.  
"Get in," I ordered Maria, "It's an order from me as your superior. I'm a major as a state alchemist. So get in." I put my hands on the garbage and swung my legs into it, bouncing safely on the bags of garbage in it as Maria did the same. I quickly closed the lid of the dumpster, knocking the wall behind a hole in the back of the dumpster. It moved back to reveal Jean Havoc.  
"Shhh," he said, putting his fingers to his lips. I crawled through the hole with Maria following.  
We were safely in a warehouse, and while Jean replaced the piece of wood over the secret hole, I heard Ed's voice.  
"What happened here Colonel? Tell me!" I heard him demand.  
"What?" Havoc said, confused, "Is that the Fullmetal kid?"  
"Damn," I cursed, "It is. Our escape squad ran into them earlier."  
"Aww man," Havoc said, standing up, "We didn't plan on this one."  
"Edward's here?" Maria asked. I nodded as Havoc turned and started to walk.  
"Yeah, but I'm sure the Colonel will come up with something." Havoc assured Maria as she glanced back at the covered opening in the wall.  
"Come on," I said as I walked behind Havoc.  
"Right," Maria said, following us as our walk turned into another run.  
"Jean, you're killing me!" I complained softly as we escaped.

**Hey guys! LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU~ Yay! MARIA ESCAPED! Lynette helped too~ Happy times, happy times. LYNETTE IS A GOOD GUY SHE HELPED EVEN THOUGH THE HUMMONCULI WANTED MARIA KILLED! If you watched episode 4 and 5 of season 2 of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood you'd know what I meant. Anyway, questions, comments, concerns?**  
**My lovely readers, please review~**  
**Thanks!**


	34. Chapter 34 ACROBAT, MASH, AND POCKY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

I woke up to shouting.  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW STUPID THAT WAS?!" I heard Officer Falman yell. I cracked an eye open to see him yelling at Barry the Chopper.  
"No one saw me," Barry pointed out, but Falman ignored him.  
"THE COLONELS GOING TO COURT-MARTIAL ME IF YOU GET CAUGHT!" Falman scolded. I sat up and saw Falman point out his window.  
"AND BRINGING SOMEONE HERE YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT!" He said. I could tell he was referring to Ling.  
Falman sighed as the phone rang. As he went to pick it up, I stumbled to my feet, walking over to the window where Barry was and dusting my uniform off.  
"What are you doing?" I asked Ling. Ling had made a tiny fire that had a tiny column of smoke rising from it outside the window.  
"Making a signal fire," He said, making Barry and I sweat drop as he took a cooked fish on a stick from roasting by the fire to eat it.  
"Young lord." His bodyguards said simultaneously as they suddenly appeared by Ling.  
"Impressive response time," Ling said, taking a bite of the fish. I snorted.  
"Why are you here, anyway?" I asked curiously, smoothing my short brown hair out. Before Ling could answer, Falman interrupted.  
"Lynette! Its the Colonel! He wants to speak to you." Falman called. I turned to see Falman holding the phone.  
"Heh, sorry," I said sheepishly, prancing over to Falman and taking the phone from him.  
"Hey Colonel Mustang! Why'd you call me?" I asked.  
"I have something else for you to do."  
"Alright, what is it? It better not be something too ridiculous..."  
"Are you in or not?"  
"Fine... So what is it?"  
"I want you to go with Major Armstrong and Edward Elric on the train to Resembool, where Lieutenant Breda is waiting. From there you'll be going to the Xerves ruins to meet with Maria Ross."  
"YAY!" I yelled, startling everyone within earshot, "I GET TO GO TO THERE?! AND MEET BACK UP?! AWESOME!"  
"... Quiet down."  
"Heh... Sorry. But when I was heading over last night, he saw me! He's gonna be suspicious."  
"You mean Edward saw you with Maria Ross?"  
"SHH! Wait... Are we on a military line?"  
"No, I'm calling from an outside line."  
"... Thank god I have a smart superior. But yeah, he did."  
"Then if he accuses you, deny everything."  
"Um... Ok."  
"Now hurry! Get yourself train ticket for the ten o'clock train to Resembool. It's nine now. Go!" Mustang said. I nodded.  
"Yes sir, I'm on it!" I said happily. I finally would have a chance to talk to Ed alone. It's just what I needed right now.  
"OH AND MUSTANG?" I said loudly before he could hang up.  
"Yes?"  
"I know you're going to try something stupid, so I just want to warn you. I'm going to freeze you solid if you get hurt too bad. Got it?" I threatened, a scary aura surrounding me. Falman sweat dropped.  
"Alright..." Mustang said nervously.  
"Be careful, alright?" I said, softening my voice, "You better stay alive." Mustang was silent on the other end.  
"So, I have to get my ticket and go really soon, so I'll talk to you when I get back, mkay?" I said.  
"Ok. Make sure nothing bad happens to them." Mustang said.  
"Alright, see you later."  
"Bye." I hung up the phone and turned to find Barry and Falman looking at me. I stretched my arms out.  
"Looks like I'm going to Resembool!" I exclaimed to their surprise. I turned to Falman.  
"Okay. I don't know how to order train tickets and I forgot where the train station is." I declared, making everyone that heard me sweat drop.  
"I can give you directions but I can't go outside." Falman said, "And neither can Barry." I pouted as I handed my map to Falman.  
"What about when you came to Central from East City?" Falman asked. I sighed.  
"Mustang bought me the ticket." Falman shrugged, and Barry was walking over to the table to sharpen his knife.  
That's when an idea hit me.  
"Hey! Ling!" I said, popping my head out the window. Ling looked up at me.  
"Do you know anything about buying train tickets?" I asked. Ling shrugged.  
"Don't know anything." He said. I banged my head on the window frame, making Ling look at me weirdly.  
"I hate the world," I drawled, whining slightly. A depressed aura surrounded me as I walked to Falman, who was finishing up the route to the train station on my map.  
He handed me the map and I thanked him.  
"Goodbye, Barry!" I said, "Don't kill anyone unless you get the order to!"  
"Aww...fine. Bye." Barry said, going back to sharpening his knife. I turned to Falman.  
"Thank you for letting me stay here for a bit!" I said, "And thank you for the directions! See ya later!" I skipped to the door and waved to Falman and Barry.  
"Bye!" Falman shouted after me as I closed the door.

I made my way out into the street, staring intently at the map and walking along.  
"I guess I'll come along with you, since there's nothing else to do," I heard a voice say beside me. I jumped, startled.  
"Goddamnit don't scare me like that," I said, narrowing my eyes at Ling, who just smiled at me. I muttered to myself as I walked on for a bit, but soon a hand landed on my shoulder.  
"Lynette," Ling said, "I think you're supposed to go that way." He pointed in the opposite direction than I started to go.  
I blushed, embarrassed as I turned around and started heading the other way.  
"Thanks..." I said sheepishly. And so we just walked along, and awkward silence between us.  
"So, your in the military?" Ling asked suddenly. I nodded.  
"Yep."  
"How old are you?"  
"I'm twelve." By my answer, I surprised Ling a lot.  
"You don't look twelve."  
"I get that a lot, heh."  
"How did you get in the military?"  
"I was recognized for my talent in the field of alchemy." I said vaguely. I didn't like talking about how I apprehended the serial killers since I had that bizarre dream.  
"You're an alchemist?" Ling asked suspiciously. I was expecting his next question.  
"Yes." Ling stopped to look at me, causing me to stop too.  
"Do you know anything about the philosophers stone?" He asked. I looked at him innocently.  
"I've heard of it, but no, I don't know anything about it, sorry." I felt a slight gush of wind as something was held under my chin. It was Lan Fan. _Geez, what did it take for a girl to simply get to the train station?_  
"Tell me what you know," Ling said dangerously. I sighed exaggeratedly. I hated these kind of situations. Lan Fan was expertly trained, so if I tried to bite her hand, I'd get my throat cut. So I had to think of something else.  
"The philosopher stone. It's red. It had alchemic powers. It's a legend. It's nothing to get violent over," I said with another sigh. That didn't mean I let Lan Fan hit a pressure point in the neck. I dodged, quickly using her lack of concentration on her weapon hand to fling her razor sharp kuni away from my neck.  
I quickly went into hand-to-hand combat with Lan Fan. To be honest, I couldn't even do a flip. Much less some of the acrobatics Lan Fan displayed. So I just stuck on the ground. I wasn't good at dodging that much either, so I was left blocking her punches with my arms. A crowd was gathering to watch the display.  
"I just got out of a coma a few days ago, give me a break!" I panted, furiously jabbing at Lan Fan. She moved away and I used that opportunity to kneel on the ground and make a metal cage around her just as she jumped at me. Lan Fan bounced off the bars with her feet, finding herself trapped. I stuck my tongue out at her and turned to the audience.  
"NOTHING TO SEE HERE FOLKS!" I shooed them away, and they quickly dispersed, seeing the fight was over. And I was a bit soar as I turned back to Ling, cracking my knuckles.  
"You got some nerve attacking me, twelfth prince of the emperor of Xing, son of the daughter of the leader of the Yao clan. Great job, I'm going to be late," I growled, looking at the watch Hughes had given me while he was still here. I looked around for the map to find it trampled on and ripped. I glared at Ling.  
"And thanks to you, the map I was given when I came to Central is ruined! Now you have to lead me to the train station." I puffed out my cheeks in irritation. Ling sighed.  
"Fine. It's this way," Ling pointed to a street off to the left. I stomped over to that street, fuming, but much to Ling's amusement. This will take a while.

~

I finally made it to the train station at around nine thirty, and it was actually reasonably easy to buy myself a ticket. I was currently waiting outside the train station for Armstrong and Ed, with Ling beside me.  
"Hey," I said, getting Ling's attention, "You owe me for ruining my special map. Can you do me a favor?"  
"What is it?"  
"I'm sure Armstrong doesn't really know about the current situation. Can you inform Alphonse Elric and his friend Winry about the what happened?" I asked. Ling shrugged.  
"Sure. I need to ask to armor guy something anyway." Ling said. I nodded and waved him off.  
"Alright, go. But make sure Ed and Armstrong are gone when you inform them, ok?"  
"Mhm, that's fine. Bye," Ling said, and suddenly he was gone. I rubbed the back of my head. _Geez, he might be reasonably good-looking, but man, is it annoying to have to fight his servant acrobats so early in the morning._ I thought as I walked into the train station. The train would be arriving soon. I waited with a few other people by the boarding part of the station, tapping my foot impatiently.  
They arrived just as the train pulled in. I saw them enter the station, and I waved at them.  
"Hey," I said as they caught sight and approached me, Armstrong dragging Ed along.  
"Lynette? You're coming with us?" Armstrong questioned, gaining Ed's attention. He looked at me, shocked.  
"LYNETTE?!" He exclaimed. Clearly he did remember what happened with Maria Ross. I looked at Ed sharply before glancing back up to Armstrong.  
"Do you have your tickets?" I asked.  
"Yes."  
"Good, I do too. Lets get on board."

~

Soon the train was moving as I waved goodbye to Central. Gee, going to Resembool is going to be fun! Downside is I have to keep what happened a secret from Ed and Armstrong while we went to see Maria in the scorching hot desert. _Squee._  
I sighed as I turned to face Ed and Armstrong, who were sitting in a seat next to each other across from me.  
"Why are we going to Resembool?" Ed asked curiously.  
"We'll head to Resembool and have meet someone there." Armstrong replied.  
"Who?"  
"I don't know. Lynette," Armstrong asked in a low voice,"Do you know what Mustang is really planning? I wasn't filled in completely..." Armstrong said. I smiled secretively at them.  
"I have direct orders not to reveal anything." I said to their disappointment. There was an awkward silence before I broke the ice.  
"How about we play a game?" I suggested. Ed sweat dropped while Armstrong sparkled.  
"What kind of game?" Armstrong asked. I smiled.  
"IT IS NO MERE GAME! IT IS A GAME THAT REVEALS YOUR FUTURE! IT IS THE MOST SPECTACULAR REALISTIC GAME IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! IT'S SIMPLY DELIGHTFUL TO PLAY! IT'S A GAME OF LIFE OR DEATH! IT IS THE MOST SUSPENSEFUL GAME EVER INVENTED!" I burst out, surrounded by sparkles, making my words as dramatic as possible. Ed seemed a bit intimidated by my fantastic description, while Armstrong seemed to love the idea.  
"What is this game called?" Ed asked hesitantly.  
"It is the glorious game of MASH!" I yelled, grabbing out a small notebook I had hidden on the inside of my uniform.  
"How do you play?" Armstrong asked. I smiled as wide as the Cheshire Cat.  
"All you need is a pencil and piece of paper. You're in luck since I have both." I explained, "The game of MASH is actually a quite simple game I learned from some friends. It's pretty much just listing things and choosing from the list in a specific order. For example, you would give me three modes of transportation you wished to have, three different jobs you wished to have, the names of three different non-related women you know, three places you wish to live, and three amounts of annual income you wished you could have. And for each of those categories, I will add a fourth option from random. It's basically a game my friends and I play to laugh at ourselves in the future. It's really fun."  
"Then what does MASH stand for anyway?" Ed asked.  
"The M stands for Mansion, the A stands for Apartment, the S stands for Shack, and the H stands for house. That is a category that is already set up." I explained more. Armstrong nodded.  
"Ed~ Can I MASH your future first?" I asked. Ed shrugged.  
"Fine, I don't care." He said carelessly. I cheered and started scribbling on the paper.  
"Alright, Ed, give me three modes of transportation you wish you had. It is allowed to be something ridiculous like a hover craft or a hoverboard, or even an magic carpet." I said. Ed thought for a moment.  
"How about a car, magic carpet, and a hoverboard." He decided. I wrote those down, then I go to pick one for him, so I wrote down "cardboard box".  
"Ok, give me three different jobs you want to do when you grow up. It can be something you're already doing." I said. That took Ed a little longer to decide, because I think when he was a kid all he ever wanted to be was an alchemist. It was hard to put him in any other category.  
"Hm... Scientist... Doctor... And an alkehestris." He said. I wrote those down along with "waiter" as my own addition.  
" Names of three women around your age you know." I said, trying to hide my curiosity.  
"Well, there's Winry, Paninya... And you, I guess." Ed said without much thought. Secretly please at being included, I wrote down the last option, which I dubbed "Ms. Flufflekins".  
"Alright, three places you would want to live." I said.  
"East City... Resembool... And Xing, I guess." Ed said. I nodded, scribbled them down in random order like everything else, and wrote down "the other side of the gate" as a last option.  
"Three different amounts of annual income you wish to have." I said. [a/n: I'm going to put it in U.S. $ to make it simpler]  
"Hmm... One million dollars... Two hundred thousand dollars... And a billion dollars." Ed said sheepishly. I grinned. He actually picked the fun amounts this time, I thought. And as the last option, I put "$100".  
"Alright, pick a random number from one to twenty." I said.  
"Thirteen." I inwardly laughed. That's the number I always chose while playing this game. It was a fairly lucky number.  
I counted the options, and on the thirteenth option, I scribbled on it until you couldn't see the word anymore. I did that mindlessly for about ten minutes until I had one answer for each category, then reviewed it.  
What I saw made my eyes widen. Everything was pretty much accurate to Ed's future from what I could remember... Well, except for one thing.  
"THE FUTURE IS HAVING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES!" I shouted as Ed tried to grab the paper. I ripped it neatly in half right before the Major snatched it from me. He placed it back together and read it before sparkling.  
"GIVE IT BACK!" I said, stealing it back and throwing it out the window. It just happened that we passed a train station as I threw it out, so it most likely hit someone while the train rushed by.  
"What did it say?" Ed demanded. I stared at him blankly, before "_tch_"ing and turning my head away. I was blushing madly as I pulled the collar of my uniform up to cover half my face as I tried to shield the rest from view, because I was literally red.  
"Lynette? Is it really-" Armstrong said before I cut him off.  
"POCKY! POCKY IS DELICIOUS!" I shouted. Ed scrutinized me as the Major raised his eyebrow at me. Armstrong saw right through me.  
"THERE IS NO NEED TO HIDE SUCH A MARVELOUS THING!" Armstrong sparkled. Ed sweat dropped and I gave Armstrong a death glare.  
"Speak one word of it," I said blackly, "And I'll make sure you don't have a next generation." Armstrong immediately shut up. Ed was still trying to figure out what was on the paper as I glanced out the window.  
_This is going to be a long train ride._

**Hey guys! HAHAHAHAHA! Mm I have taken out the heavy artillery on this story. Me and my best friend were just playing MASH, when we suddenly had the idea to do this. I polished it up and it is in action. It's going to be HILARIOUS AND AWESOME!**  
**Anyway, I am starting to make Lynette more involved in issues, because its getting easier for her to blend in in this whole political mess. MORE FUN FOR LYNETTE MUHAHAHAHA! Questions, comments, concerns?**  
**My lovely readers, please review~**  
**Thanks!**


	35. Chapter 35 CHEER, FOUND, AND FLOWERS

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

We had finally gotten off the train in Resembool.  
"Wow," I said, looking around, "I love this place!"  
"There's nothing really special." Ed said. I looked at him.  
"Nothing special? This is the first time I've been in a quiet place since..." I trailed off, looking at the Major, "Since I left my home." I said. Ed looked at me, surprised.  
"You lived in the country?"  
"Yes! I had a giant backyard to run around in when I was little, it was the best place ever!" I said, "But I've been stuck in cities for the past few months. This is a nice change of scenery." We were walking down the road when I spotted Lieutenant Breda, and sighed.  
"I guess I can only enjoy the scenery for a little bit." I muttered as Breda waved to us.  
"Hey!" Breda said. I waved back.  
"We're here!" I said, jogging up to him. Armstrong and Ed weren't far behind me.  
"You finally brought them here." Breda sighed, looking up at Armstrong. "Hi, Major." He caught sight of Ed and grinned, "Hey, big guy."  
"Lieutenant Breda," Ed said, surprised.  
I walked ahead of everyone and turned back to shout at them.  
"Hey boys," I yelled, "We got a long way ahead of us. Come on!"

"Tell me again, why are we wearing cloaks when we're in a flipping furnace?" I whined, slumping over my donkey. All the others had made it without complaining, but I was built for cold weather. I hated hot weather.  
"Because we're cooler with shade on our bodies than without, and the cloaks provide us with shade." Breda pointed out. I groaned.  
"Are we there yet?" I asked for the umpteenth time.  
"We're close. You can even see the ruins from here," Our guide said. I straightened myself to find I was looking at the ruins. I cheered as we arrived.  
"Wahh~ So pretty~" I gasped, looking around. I could tell the expert handcrafting that the place had been built with even when it was in ruins. It was simply thrilling.  
"Whoa," Ed said, looking around. Our group had paused at a slightly shaded area.  
"Hey!" I heard a voice exclaim from behind a pice of rock. Everyone glanced, and I saw Ed and Armstrong's eyes widen.  
"MARIA!" Armstrong burst into sparkled and happy tears, his shirt somehow disappearing as he flexed his muscles before chasing after Maria, who apparently didn't want to get squished by the Major's bear hugs.  
"That damn Colonel pulled one over on us," Ed laughed. I patted his shoulder.  
"The Colonel may be annoying, but at least we can trust him." I said. Ed nodded, a grin on his face.  
"Alright, alright, I'll admit it, the Colonel actually knew what he was doing this time." Ed said. I nodded cheerfully. This was the first time I got to see Ed smile in a long time. It was nice, being able to smile with him. To have even the slightest bit of happiness in this _TRAGEDY SHOW_.

"NO! MARIA! DON'T LEAVE!" I cried, hugging her tightly. Ed, Armstrong, Breda and I were saying goodbye to Maria. She had decided to go live in Xing for the meantime. MAYBE SHE'D MEET HUGHES THERE!  
_...I'd like to see that happen..._  
"Lynette," Maria sweat dropped. I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. I finally let her go.  
"You better come back." I said, "And if you don't, I'll drag you back here." Everyone sweat dropped at my threat. Maira smiled at me.  
"I won't forget." She said, patting my head. I wiped my eyes and smiled back.  
"Ok." I stepped back. Maria faced Armstrong.  
"I'd like you to relay a message to the Colonel." She said, "Tell him I am very thankful for what he did for me. I am willing to put my life on the line to pay him back." Maria saluted. Armstrong saluted back, and Maria turned to Ed and held out a hand.  
"Goodbye, Edward." She said, shaking his hand. He nodded.  
"See you again, someday." He said, letting go. Maria waved as she got on her donkey, following her guides.  
"DON'T FORGET US, OK?" I yelled over to her, "SEE YOU LATER!" I could see Maria smile as she waved to me. I waved back frantically until they were out of sight.  
"I'll see you again, someday." I whispered to myself.

After the goodbyes, I snuck away to look around the ruins. I gaped at everything, but specifically one thing.  
The broken human transmutation circle on the wall. I looked at it closely, examining every detail.  
"So, this is what destroyed this place. Gluttony has the rest in his stomach. Still..." I knew I was talking to myself, but I didn't care. I was on to something...  
That's when it hit me.  
"THAT'S IT!" I cried, jumping up and down in excitement. I had finally found a way I could get myself back home.  
The same way Ed would get Ling and Envy out of Gluttony's stomach. I could transmute myself through the gate. It all made sense. I could go home!  
But there was one problem. I had forgotten what the whole transmutation circle looked like. I cursed. I would have to go into Gluttony's stomach with Ed, Ling, and Envy to find out the rest of it. I sighed. _Goddamnit, it'll take a little longer._ So, I took out my notebook and copied down what was left of the transmutation circle, studying it carefully and making sure to get every detail.  
I was there for about an hour until Ed came to join me, watching me scribble down the last of the transmutation circle.  
"What're you doing?" He asked. I jumped, suddenly noticing he was there.  
"Ed," I said urgently, "I found a way I could go home. Back to my world." My words shocked him.  
"How?"  
"I need to gather some more details, but I have the basic idea." I said. I was so happy. I could finally go back and have a normal life and forget my useless crush on Ed. I could see my friends again. I could go_ back_.  
Ed seemed saddened by my report. He caught my gaze, his smoldering golden eyes boring through my brown ones as he took a step toward me.  
"Lynette...I," He started, but was cut off.  
I dodged an attack from behind me, taking the persons arm and twisting it back as I thrusted him to the ground, putting one foot on him to keep him down.  
"What the hell, dude?" I said, then scrutinized the person. I was shocked. "An Ishvalen?"  
When I looked up, we were suddenly surrounded by Ishvalens.  
"Great... Just great..." I muttered, spacing out a bit. When I finally snapped my attention back, an old Ishvalen woman was speaking.  
"Please let him go. He won't hurt you." She said in her crackly old voice, referring to the guy I had trapped. Ed nodded to me and I let him up, and he scurried away into the crowd.  
"Why'd you stop them?" Ed asked the old woman, narrowing his eyes. "I thought you hated Amestrians."  
"We know not all Amestrians are bad." The woman said.  
"We were saved by two Amestrian doctors," the boy who stood beside the woman said.  
"You don't mean the Rockbells, do you?" Ed questioned, shocked. I looked at him.  
"Winry's parents?" I interjected appropriately, and Ed nodded.  
"You're a friend of the Rockbells?" The boy asked in shock. Ed nodded.  
"Yeah." He said. I stayed silent. It was now that I really wished I had lived here and grown up with them. I was kind of afraid. I mean, I was a state alchemist surrounded by Ishvalens with no connection to the Rockbells besides meeting Winry. What was I _supposed_ to feel?  
"They saved the lives of countless Ishvalens during the civil war. They refused to abandon their posts despite their orders."  
"No kidding," Ed breathed, "They were like an aunt and uncle to me."  
"They helped until the very end." The old woman said. Ed saddened.  
"How... How did they die?" He asked, surprising the old woman and boy. They both immensely sobered into melancholy expressions.  
"They were murdered out of cold blood." The woman said, "By an Ishvalen they saved." Ed's eyes widened in hurt and realization.  
"Who did it?" He demanded harshly, "Who killed them?!" In the anime, I thought this part was kind of boring. It didn't really matter to me. But in real life, it mattered that someone had lost their parents. I felt horrible for ever thinking that way.  
"His face was bandaged," The woman said, "But he was an Ishvalen monk, and his arm was tattooed." Ed made his hands into fists, shaking in anger.  
"Can you do something for us?" The woman asked. Ed looked up at her.  
"Next time you visit their graves, can you give them our thanks, and our apologies."

We had arrived back in Resembool early the next day. I was soar from sleeping on the donkey, and was stretching out my limbs.  
"I'm going to stay here for a little but longer." I overheard Ed tell Breda and Armstrong. They nodded.  
"Hey, can I stay too?" I asked, skipping over to them, "I need to get away from all the big city noise for a bit. Is that alright with you, Ed?" I asked cheerfully. He nodded, surprised at my interest to stay here.  
"Sure." He said.  
And so, Ed and I waved to Armstrong and Breda as they left for the train station.

Ed and I had decided to stop by the cemetery with some flowers to visit Ed's mom's grave and Winry's parent's grave. We were walking down the peaceful country road, and I admired the scenery.  
"You know," I said absently, "It's been so long since I've seen green mountains. All the space, grass, wildlife. It makes me feel... Like I'm back at home." I sighed nostalgically. Ed glanced at me.  
"What was your home like?" He asked. I was dumbfounded for a moment, not expecting the sudden question.  
"Hmm... I lived in a two story house which was probably the size of two normal houses because of the addition we made, it was painted a gray-blue, and our backyard was at least an acre. It was bordered by really huge old trees, and I used to take lots of walks on a path in the back of the yard, and on that path was an old dead tree that I practiced my martial arts on." I said, "I grew up with my mom, dad, and brother there. My mom was a state police officer... Heh... My dad was an English teacher... And my brother was four years younger than me. We knew our neighbors very well, and most of my friends lived close to me. But for the most part, I liked being alone. " I looked at Ed and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I was rambling."  
"No, it's interesting." Ed said and I blushed.  
"It's not that special." I breathed. But what Ed said made me feel good. He wanted to know more about me. That was very nice.  
"What were your friends like?" Ed asked curiously.  
"I have two best friends, Katya and Emma. They're both really beautiful and talented and I love them very much. I've known them for around seven to eight years. I admire them a lot, even though many other people didn't like them. But I try to look at the good traits in people, and even if they hurt me, I still want to see the good in them. I may not be the politest, prettiest, or the most talented, but I love my friends and that's enough for me." I said. I know I was a bit foolish, letting myself get hurt for such a small reason, but it was true. That's what humans do. They get hurt, they feel pain. They help, they love, they heal. And they learn.  
"Don't underestimate yourself. Y-you're... P-pretty too," He said, also getting red. I stared at him, then suddenly have him a big hug.  
"I have just promoted you from friend to best friend!" I exclaimed cheerily. Ed blushed even more and I grinned at him.  
"Thank you," I said, letting him go. I grabbed his hand and held it in my own.  
"Lynette, w-what are you..." Ed stuttered. I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"I always hold hands with my _best_ friends." I said, pulling him along. I was secretly thrilled that Ed actually let me hold his hand as we walked. I smiled as we walked along.  
That's when the graveyard came in sight. I saw someone in it, no doubt visiting a grave. I heard Ed gasp. I must've done the same.  
_Oh no, I forgot._  
The person turned slightly, spotting us. I squeezed Ed's hand reassuringly before letting go. The person looked at us, golden eyes meeting mine.  
The man that stood at Trisha's grave.  
It was Hoenhiem.

**Hey guys! OHH THE FLUFF BOMB! Yay! I actually liked writing this chapter a lot. BUT UGH! I swear, after every chapter I write, I feel emotionally drained. But, on the other hand, I love writing this story. I have gotten so many amazing reviews from you guys!**  
**Anyway, how's the story going so far? I PUT SWEET PUPPY-LOVE STUFF IN HERE! It's soo CUTE! But Hoenhiem ruined the mood...Aww... And Maria Ross is alive and going to Xing! Hughes is also in Xing... But at least it's a big country!**  
**Questions, comments, concerns?**  
**My lovely readers, please review~**  
**Thanks!**


	36. Chapter 36 STOMP, SUSPICIOUS, AND HOPE

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

"Hello, Edward," Hohenhiem said as we neared the grave. Ed stopped and I could see him gritting his teeth. I moved behind Ed, intimidated by Hohenhiem. He was even more intimidating than Father, which I found really unusual. But, Hohenhiem was a human philosopher stone/immortal/emotionless person. I peeked over Ed's shoulder and met Hohenhiem's gaze. I narrowed my eyes as I slowly lowered my head back down to hide behind Ed.

"You seem to have grown some," Hohenhiem remarked to Ed. Ed turned his head away angrily.

"I spoke with Pinako." Hohenhiem said calmly, "You tried human transmutation." Ed looked at him in shock before once again turning his head away.

"What makes you think you can show up like this," Ed growled, "There's nothing left for you here anymore!" I wanted to stop this argument, but I had no right to interfere in family matters. Especially since this was an unexpected reunion.

"I noticed," Hohenhiem said, turning to look directly at Ed, then at the remains of the Elric house in the distance, "Tell me Edward, what possessed you to burn down my home?"

"After what happened, we vowed to never turn back." Ed said, looking at the ground, "We did it as a symbol of our resolve."

"No you didn't," Hohenhiem interrupted, "You were hiding the memory." Hoenhiem took a step toward us, "You didn't want to be reminded of what you'd done, and thought you could erase the memory by destroying the evidence." Hoenhiem was standing close to Ed, towering over us. I dug my nails into my palms, anxious.

"You're wrong!" Ed protested, slightly in distress.

"Its just like a child who hides the sheets after he wets the bed. You ran away, and you know it." Hohenhiem's words most definitely hurt Ed. I could only imagine Ed's face.

"You don't know a damn thing!" Ed shouted, before turning to walk past me, "You make me sick… To my stomach…" I watched Ed walk out of the graveyard, not bothering to follow him. I glanced at Hohenhiem. Wow, Father does really resemble him… Except he looks really cold….

"Don't you think that was a little cruel?" I said, looking after Ed. He hadn't noticed I had stayed behind. I sighed and turned to Hohenhiem, blood dripping through my fingers from digging my nails too hard into my palms.

"Who are you?" He asked me with narrowed eyes.

"My name is Lynette La'va, a new state alchemist and Ed's friend. You're his father, am I correct? Van Hohenhiem?" I asked, my gaze unwavering. Hohenhiem nodded slightly.

"Yes." He said. I nodded, when I suddenly remembered something. _He knows a lot about stuff in the storyline… OH! MAYBE HE KNOWS SOMETHING ABOUT THAT WOMAN FATHER MENTIONED THAT SNUCK OFF WITH A PHILOSOPHER STONE DURNING THE ISHVALEN WAR OF EXTERMINATION!_

"I have some questions for you regarding the philosopher stone." I said. Hohenhiem's gaze sharpened, and I stared back stubbornly.

"What do you know about the philosopher stone?" He asked suspiciously. I laughed.

"If I wrote down everything I knew about this world, I could make a book." I chuckled, before glancing back at Hohenhiem.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I am from a world on the other side of the Gate. I had suddenly appeared here a few months ago. I know a lot about you, and I'm wondering if you have any useful information on how I could get home." At this, I actually got some reaction out of Hohenhiem. He looked at me in pure shock.

"How is that possible?" He asked, still in shock. I shrugged.

"Beats me. Anyway, do you perhaps know a woman by the name of Colette Shiran?" I asked. Hohenhiem paled. It apparently had rung some kind of bell.

"What about her?"

"I think she is the one responsible for my transfer. Who was she?" I asked urgently. Hohehiem knows her!

"She was a soul-jumper," Hohenhiem said, and I had a grip on what he meant, since something like that was actually mentioned in the original anime. "She was one of the original state alchemists. You're saying she's still alive?"

"Yes. And by soul-jumper, do you mean someone who transfers their soul from body to body to stay alive?" I asked. If so, then this 'Colette' woman was just like Al, but in an attempt to attain immortality, she was bound to an object. But a foreign body can't hold a soul forever, so 'soul-jumper' must refer to a person who transfers their soul to a different body every time the one before it rejects the foreign soul. But, if she was a state alchemist, I could look up her records! _YAY!_

"Yes. How do you figure she is responsible?" Hohenhiem asked. I paled. I wasn't sure if I could tell Hohenhiem I had met Father, but I needed to say something!

"Because she had apparently disappeared while in the possession of a philosopher stone during the Ishvalen War of Extermination." I said. Well, if both Hohenhiem and Father know her, she must be a woman who survived during the incident that had destroyed Xerxes.

"Do you know meet her sometime before Xerxes was destroyed?" I asked. Hohenhiem looked even more shocked. I mean, a twelve year old claiming to be a state alchemist and from the other side of the Gate knew pretty much everything about him and his past. When you think about it, it actually does sound quite odd.

"How do you know about that?" Hohehiem asked in surprise. I grinned at him.

"I know much more than you think, _Slave number 23_. I thank you for the information, but I best be going. Excuse me." I said, quickly placing two daisies on Trisha's grave and speed walking away. As I walked down the path, I patted myself on the back. _Girl, that was probably the smartest move you ever made,_ I thought smugly as I trotted down the path. The sun was beginning to set, casting an orange-red glow over the fields and mountains. I sighed and looked up at the mountains.

_Katya, Emma, I'm coming home soon._

**Hey guys! Sorry, short chapter. I was typing it and when I went to get something, the whole chapter was DELETED! I wanted to update today, so I had to do a short chapter.**

**Anyway, I think it's turning out pretty good. This chapter was really complicated! But it turned out good anyway. Heh, when it comes to emotion, Hohenhiem shows about as much expression as Kristen Stewart. But I made Lynette intimidating to Hohenhiem. But, with the whole 'going home' problem, it's going to be resolved soon, in an… AHEM, interesting way….. MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Questions, comments, concerns?**

**My lovely readers, please review~**

**Thanks!**


	37. Chapter 37 DISCOVER, JUMP, AND NOSEBLEED

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

After stopping for directions twice, I finally reached Pinako's house. I knocked on the door and Pinako answered.  
"Yes?" She asked. I smiled at her.  
"My name is Lynette La'va, and I'm a state alchemist. I came with Edward back to Resembool and wanted to check up on him before I got a train home." I said. Pinako let me in, grumbling under her breath.  
"Now they let more children in the military..." She muttered. I sweat dropped as Pinako had me sit down on a couch in the living room while she went to go get Ed.  
"You ok?" I asked as Ed took a seat next to me. He sighed.  
"That bastard is back." He growled. I laughed.  
"That's what I would say every time my mom came home after a fight," I laughed. I patted Ed's shoulder.  
"How long are you going to stay here?" I asked. Ed shrugged.  
"Maybe one or two days. Aren't you staying with me?" Ed asked. I shook my head.  
"No," I sighed, "I'm going to take a train back. I have a really bad feeling that Mustang is going to attempt another half-brained scheme of his. Lucky for me he's harder to kill than a cockroach." I laughed sheepishly. Ed sweat dropped but poked my arm.  
"It's getting dark, you should stay here tonight." Ed said. I shook my head.  
"No, I couldn't possibly-"  
"We have a spare room you can stay in." Pinako appeared at the door.  
"I don't want to impose on you." I said. She shook her head.  
"You're not imposing. It's fine." Pinako said. I smiled at her.  
"Thank you so much!" I said gratefully. Pinako nodded and disappeared down the hall. I looked back at Ed and sighed.  
"You win, I'm staying."  
"I knew you would."  
"Shut up." I rolled my eyes as Ed grinned at me.  
"I thought you wanted to get away from all the 'big city noise'." Ed said, raising his eyebrows. I flapped a hand at him.  
"My boy, I can't enjoy myself if I have the feeling Colonel Pyro is about to cause more major distraction in Central, and I can't help but worry Al and the others'll get caught up in it." I said, "But I'm sure they'll be fine. Al and Colonel Pyro are made of some tough bricks." I said, making Ed laugh.  
"Right about that." After he said that, there was a slightly awkward silence.  
"So, are you any closer to getting home?" Ed asked. I nodded, remembering my talk with Hohenhiem.  
"I have almost everything figured out." I made a fist and stared at it, "I just need a little more time and a little more information. I'm almost there." I said, looking at Ed. He was about to say something when I interrupted.  
"Well, look at the time." I said nervously, "I have to find out which room I can use and put my stuff away. After I think I'm going to help Pinako with dinner. I'll talk to you more tomorrow. Okay?" I said. Ed nodded and I quickly hugged him before walking out of the room, hiding a smile on my face.  
I could get used to this.

~

That night, I was running, away, through the darkness. Trying to get away. I suddenly stopped in place, under a streetlight. Something came into view. Something white.  
It was a lion.  
It approached me, as if it were stalking its prey, eyeing me closely. I felt a pure emotion that moment, as pure as any ever. I was afraid, so much my knees shook, as the lion got closer, finally close enough to see it towered over me. It looked me right in the eyes.  
It's eyes were golden.  
My legs nearly gave out on me. I needed to run. I needed to escape. I was going to die. I was going to get killed, and fade away. I'd be gone.  
Gone.

~

I woke with a start, my head beaded with sweat. I gripped the sheets in pure fear as my eyes registered the darkness around me. Despite my fear, I made myself get up. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.  
I crept silently over to the door of my room. It wasn't my first time waking up in a place different than I was used to. But it still felt like it.  
I snuck down the stairs just to spot a light on farther down the hallway. A figure was beside the doorway, but it was too far in the shadows to clearly see it. I was on high alert as I tiptoed down the hallway, starting to hear snippits of conversation from the lit room.  
When I finally got close enough to hear the conversation, I could see who the figure was. It was Ed.  
"Are you saying that thing they transmuted wasn't their mother?" I heard Pinako say. My blood froze.  
I saw Ed, who had a face on him that I never wanted to remember. The pain, the shock, the despair. It was frightening.  
I grabbed Ed's hand and intertwined my fingers in his as I pulled him quietly away, up the stairs, and to his room. I shut the door as Ed walked to his bed and turned on a dim lamp by the bed. I could still see the hurt on his face.  
"Hey, hey," I said softly, taking a seat by Ed and rubbing his back soothingly. "Are you alright?"  
"Tomorrow." He said.  
"Huh?" I asked, confused.  
"I am going to dig up the body tomorrow." Ed said. I sighed shakily.  
"I'll help. I just want to make sure you're alright." I said. Ed looked at me uncertainly. I squeezed his hand comfortingly.  
"We'll start in the morning. Now, get some sleep." I said, giving Ed another hug. After he looked at me.  
"Why do you give me a lot of hugs?" He asked suddenly. I smiled at him.  
"Because you're adorable when your sad, and it makes me want to cheer you up. I try my hardest to make all the people I care about happy." I said, walking to the door.  
"Sweet dreams," I said, teasingly blowing Ed a kiss as I stealthily crept out of the room and back to mine. I felt much better.  
And all I could think about as I went to sleep was a certain blonde alchemist.

It was dark the next day. Gloomy clouds loomed over Resembool as Ed, Pinako and I hiked to the remains of the Elric house.  
When we got there, I could see Ed clutch his shirt tightly. That's when I remembered his stumps ached whenever it rained. The moisture in the air of something.  
As Pinako tried to coax Ed into heading back, I started to dig in the appointed area.  
A little while after Ed and Pinako joined me, it started to rain. Ed stopped for a bit to cough up some kind of fluid and Pinako patted his back, while I kept digging even more vigorously. I needed to get this done so he could go back and relax.  
This happened a few times, but finally Ed hit something.  
"Here!" Ed exclaimed weakly as he knelt down and pushed away the remaining dirt with his hands. He grabbed a lock of hair that he had somehow found in the dirt, and rushed over to a bucket Pinako had brought that was filled up with water, and he washed the hair off before holding it up for him to see it. He was silent.  
"Granny, mom's hair was a light chestnut color, right?" Ed asked shakily before turning his head to look at us with a horrified expression, holding up the lock of hair for us to see. "This is _black_."

"This femur is much too long," Pinako said, observing the bone after we had dug up the entire skeleton. "And I'm pretty sure this pelvis is male." Ed fell to his knees, holding his face in his hands.  
"It was impossible all along," he said, turning to look at the sky. In FMA, this was one of my favorite parts, because Ed with wet and slightly wavy hair is the hottest thing ever, but it was much more serious in real life.  
"And all this time, I thought I was missing something, but it was impossible..." Ed looked at the ground again, before starting to laugh. It scared Pinako, and she told him to stop, but I think I was the only one who really knew what it meant. I felt relieved.  
"Get a hold of yourself, Ed." Pinako said. Ed stopped.  
"Let's go home now." Ed said, staggering to his feet. And so we gathered up our materials and headed back.

It was still dark and raining when I entered Ed's room with a towel. He had changed, but his hair was still wet.  
Ed was sitting in his bed, staring out the window.  
"Ed, you need to dry your hair if you don't want to get sick." I said, approaching Ed and sitting behind him. He let me take out his braid and run my fingers through his hair before starting to dry it with a towel.  
"Are you ok?" I asked after a little while.  
"I'm ok." He said softly. I sighed. I wanted to laugh when i came here. To joke. But I guess that's impossible if I choose to stay with Ed. All I can do now I guess is help them through their miseries and push them forward, and weed out any unnecessary tragedies. _That's all a glitch like me is good for, after all._  
"Are you really going back?" Ed asked quietly. I closed my eyes.  
"Yes."  
"How long?"  
"At least a week, a month at most." I said quietly. I leaned my head against Ed's back, "I'm sorry."  
"Do you have to leave?" Ed asked in almost a whisper.  
"Yes," I replied, starting to tear up. "I am not strong enough to stay. I'm tired. I grew up when the saddest death was my goldfish. I can't stay here and watch people die. I can't. I admit it, I'm weak. And if I stay here, I'm going to get killed trying to protect someone else. I'm not like you. I can't just get over anything. I'm suffering. I have to keep everything bottled up, but I can't take it anymore. _I want to see Katya and Emma_!" I cried. This brought back memories.  
When I was in fourth grade, I transferred schools, leaving Katya behind. Emma came with me, but she was absent a lot that year. I was always a crybaby, but I could always trust Emma and Katya to be with me. And cheer me up. So when they were both gone, and when I started to cry, I would always sit on a bench and the only thing I would say to everyone else was Katya and Emma's names. Because they are the only two people in the world I trust. I know they won't let me down. But they're back in my world, so I have no one I can truthfully talk to here. It hurt. And now the pain was showing.  
"The two people I love are in my world! I can't trust anyone else... No one else... It's too painful..." I sniffed, before laughing slightly. "I probably seem pathetic to you. I'm sorry that I'm more useless than you've must've thought."  
I found myself in Ed's arms moments later, his warming embrace comforting.  
"You can trust me." He whispered."You don't have to isolate yourself from me." Those words where just what I needed to hear.  
But instead of pushing myself away, like I should've, I let my tears flow. All the stress, anxiety, distress, weakness, and pain was washed away, leaving my face all red and stinging from the acid in my tears. I straightened myself and looked at Ed cautiously.  
"If I trust you," I said, "You have to promise me one thing."  
"What?  
"Promise you won't trust me."  
"What? Why?"  
"I don't want to hurt you. Just promise, and I will promise I won't go back to my world until this whole adventure is over with. I'll stand by you through this." I said, looking Ed in the eyes. He stared back.  
"I promise." He said firmly. I smiled a bit.  
"Pinky promise?" I asked, holding out my pinky. Ed rolled his eyes but still wrapped his pinky around mine.  
"So much like you. Fine, I promise." Ed said. I smiled up at him fully, bouncing back from my depression.  
"Thank you." I said. And so, we were just staring at each other, until something happened.  
Ed started to lean in. My heart was thumping hard in my throat as I realized what he was doing, and leaned in a little too, and we got closer... And closer...  
"ED! LYNETTE! LUNCH!" Pinako shouted, knocking hard on the closed door. Ed and I, startled, jumped away from each other in surprise. Heat flooded my face as I touched my face.  
My internal fangirl attacked me with vivid thoughts. No matter how long I'm with the brothers, I don't think that'll change. And to my embarrassment, my nose started to bleed. I cursed as I got up.  
"Ed, I'm going to go to get something, you go ahead." I said, quickly escaping the room. I ran to the bathroom, stuffing tissues up my nose and washing the blood off my hands.  
_Stop doing that_, I scolded myself. _I can't help it_, a voice protested, _and besides, it's not my fault you get a nosebleed every time you think of something romantic. You get a nosebleed even if you think of kissing someone. Even your body is attuned to your prejudice against romance_, the voice said. I sighed and dried my clean hands, taking tissues soaked with blood out of my nose to find, to my pleasure, the bleeding already stopped.  
And so, I paraded down to the small dining room, scooping up some food that Pinako had made before taking a seat at the table. My arrival was followed by an awkward silence.  
"So," Pinako said, breaking the ice, "When will you be leaving?" I swallowed before answering.  
"After this I am going to pack and get the quickest train to Central. I have a very bad feeling that someone is going to do something stupid tonight. And Ed," I said, "I advise you to stay here another night until the rain stops. It's supposed to stop tomorrow morning, so I think that's alright." I said.  
"She does have a point in keeping you here." Pinako pointed out, "And besides, you barely visit. Stay a while."  
Ed looked a little helpless, since Pinako and I had already agreed on the arrangements.  
It didn't take me long to pack my stuff. After saying goodbye, I sprinted at top speed to get the one o'clock train to Central.  
_I only hope the Colonel hasn't put his half-brained scheme to action yet._

**Hey guys! OH LYNETTE IS STAYING! Just like they say, where there's a will, there's a way. Apparently Ed had a will to keep Lynette there, so she made a deal. IT IS AWESOME! MUHAHAHA!**  
**Questions, comments, concerns?**  
**My lovely readers, please review~**  
**Thanks!**


	38. Chapter 38 BACK, BLUSH, FUN WITH A GUN!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

I arrived later that afternoon, going straight to the Hughes house to drop off my stuff and change into my uniform, which Pinako was nice enough to wash for me.  
Of course at the door I got a big hug from Elicia, a hug from Gracia, and two enthusiastic "welcome home"s. I cheerfully prodded into my room to change but noticed something.  
Frosty was here.  
"Where were you?" Frosty demanded. I walked past him and put my bag down.  
"Now you treat me like a runaway child." I sighed, straightening up and putting my hands on my hips. "I was at Resembool with Edward Elric. Nothing special, I chose to stay there for a bit." I sighed again. "Geez, what are you people, my parents? I don't like restrictions."  
"Well, too bad," Frosty said, changing into Envy with a crackle of red lightning, "Father wants to know where you are." I snorted.  
"Just so one of his lackeys like you can follow me? Invasion of privacy wasn't part of my deal." I said carelessly, jumping on my bed and kicking my shoes off.  
"If it makes you cooperate, Father can always take the Hughes woman and the brat as hostages." Envy said, smiling sadistically. That I paid attention to.  
I snapped up to look at Envy.  
"You damn people are making it hard for me." I said, rubbing my temples. "And just as my life was going great! I swear, every time I'm happy, life loves to torture me." I cursed. Envy looked at me with eyebrows raised.  
"Did something happen with the Fullmetal boy in Resembool?" He asked bluntly. My face got all red as I just barely avoided a nosebleed. I threw a pillow at Envy with all my might, but he just laughed and dodged it.  
"Something did happen!" He teased.  
"NO! HAHAHAHA ARE YOU KIDDING? THAT SHRIMP? HAHAHAHAHahahaha..." I said.  
"That shrimp is taller than you."  
"SHUT THE HELL UP PALMTREE!" I said, blushing madly.  
"What happened?" Envy asked. As I relived the events, I blushed even more if that was possible.  
"Nothing. Just spending quality time." I said.  
"What? No kissing?"  
"ENVY!"_ Thwack._  
"So you did-"  
"SHUT UP!" _Smack._  
"I hope you didn't go too far-"_ BAM._  
"I think it'd be in your best interest to SHUT THE HELL UP?"  
"I don't want another brat to watch-" _SMACK, THUMP, SCREECH, SPLASH._  
"HEY! DONT GET BLOOD ON MY FLOOR!"  
"I can't help it you just stuck my bone out of my arm." Envy said. By now, from what Envy said, I had pictures in my mind, and oh, did those cross the romance barrier. My nose almost spurted out blood.  
"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn..." I muttered, going to the bathroom while Envy laughed his ass off in my room. I had stolen my uniform so I was going to change.  
After I changed, I came into my room to see Envy waiting for me impatiently.  
"Let's go." Envy said, as if I were to go somewhere with him. _Yep, parents all over again. But at least I can whine all I want without the threat of loosing my sweet, sweet Internet._  
"I have already made plans for tonight."  
"What are they?"  
"I am going to report in to Central Command and check up on everything. Say, have any of the hummonculi, you know... Been gone?" I said, trying not to give it away. Envy looked at me weirdly.  
"No..." He said. I nodded happily. The Colonel hadn't launched his half-brained scheme yet.  
"Okthatsallgottagoseeyabye!" I said hurriedly as I rushed out the door, smoothing out my uniform.  
"Where are you going in such a rush?" Gracia asked as I streaked through the kitchen.  
"Central Command, I'll be back later." I said, exiting the kitchen as I sped through the rest of the house and out the door.

After quite a bit of rushing, I finally reached Central Command.  
"Liz, buzz me in to the Colonel, ok?" I said as I swept by the counter. Liz, the front desk attendant, had gotten to know me by now and knew I was always rushing.  
"Alright." She said as I speed walked down the halls, navigating my way to the Colonel's office.  
Hey! I only got lost once! I cheered as I found the Colonel's door, new record!  
"Sir! Reporting in!" I said, barging in Mustangs office. His co-workers stared at me as I raced up to Mustang's desk and saluted him with my RIGHT hand.  
"Lynette," Mustang said, surprised. "Is FullMetal with you?"  
"No sir, he's staying in Resembool until tomorrow morning, sir." I said. Mustang nodded.  
"Good."  
"You're planning another half-brained scheme, aren't you, Colonel Mustang?" I said. Mustang sighed.  
"It's not half-brained!" He protested. I shook my head, smiling.  
"It most certainly is if it came out of your brain."  
"Hey! It's rude to talk to your superiors like that."  
"Oh, my mistake, _COLONEL_ Mustang." I laughed. He sighed again.  
"Trouble maker."  
"Half-brained schemer."  
"Amateur."  
"Pyro maniac."  
"Hydro maniac."  
"Old man."  
"Little kid."  
"Womanizer."  
"Shrimp lover."  
"_HARDHEADED_!"  
"Small brained."  
"Stupid Colonel..." I muttered. He took victory in our insult war, amazing everyone in the room. After our little banter, Mustang quietly informed me about his half-brained scheme, which I quickly agreed to participating in. Just as I was about to leave, Mustang stood up abruptly.  
"Also, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?" He demanded. I turned around, confused.  
"What?"  
"That you and the shrimp are getting married." Cue major reaction.  
"WHAT?! WHERE THE HELL-" I shouted in alarm, doing everything in my power not to get a nosebleed. Mustang held up a taped paper, and I examined it.  
I paled.  
"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?!" I yelled, trying to snatch the paper from Mustang. He kept it away from me, looking at me observably.  
"An officer reported this after it hit him in the face when he was waiting for a train in a town in the East." He said. I sweat dropped. It really had hit someone in the face. That'd be funny if I weren't greatly embarrassed at this moment.  
"I'M ONLY TWELVE FOR GOD'S SAKE!" I said, "THAT WAS ONLY A GAME ED AND I PLAYED ON THE TRAIN!"  
"What kind of game?" Mustang said suspiciously.  
"IMAGES! IMAGES!" I shouted, closing my eyes and blocking my ears. And since I had those in my head, I covered my face with my hands to hide the nosebleed that would follow, not wanting Mustang never to let me live this down.  
"I WILL REPORT TO OFFICER FALMAN'S HOUSE IMMEDIATELY MKAY BYE!" I said as I rushed out.

I was currently sitting by Jean Havoc, dressed all in black like a ninja. We were waiting for a signal from Hawkeye.  
I heard a buzzing noise from Havoc's headset, pulling out my gun and loading it.  
"Copy that." Havoc said into the radio, cocking his gun. I put the bullet carriage into the gun, making sure I did it alright.  
"Let's go." Havoc said to me, and I got to my feet with a grin as I cocked my own gun Hawkeye had lent me. This was going to be fun.

Havoc and I burst in to find Barry fighting with his human body, and Falman aimed a gun at us. Havoc whacked it away before he could shoot and shot at Barry's body, and I took a few shots myself.  
"Smells like an ash tray... Jean Havoc? And a girl going crazy with a gun... Lynette?"  
"_FALMAN_!" Havoc and I yelled simultaneously, pissed off, "DON'T YOU THINK WE'RE WEARING THESE MASKS FOR A REASON?!" Falman blinked as Havoc ranted on, "Man I can't stand working with amateurs..."  
"OH!" Falman said frantically, saluting, "SORRY BOUT THAT!"  
"Yeah, and I'm sorry you got dragged into this." Havoc said, "Just don't do anything that would give away your involvement. The could be watching us from everywhere."  
"Man, I thought I actually looked like a ninja, too..." I pouted as Barry was slammed into a wall. His body pulled his armor's arm off, and I shot at the body, Havoc joining in.  
"Take it outside." Havoc said as we all dashed out of the room and down the dark hallway of the apartment complex.  
"But isn't there a good chance that the enemy is outside?" Falman asked, checking his gun he had retrieved as we ran.  
"We'll be safer there." I said as we filed out onto the doorstep of the complex building. We got in a group formation, weapons ready.  
A window above us exploded, and Barry's body was launched out. I shot at it but it dodged, and when Havoc tied to shoot his bullet got stuck.  
Barry's body came at him, but was launched back when a bullet struck through his hand.  
"Told you it was safer." I said, relieved.  
"The hawk's eyes are watching out for us out here."

**Hey guys! I think this chapter was really funny. Anyway, what do you guys think?**  
**CELEBRATING 10,000 VIEWS AND 40 FOLLOWERS! YAY!**  
**My lovely readers, please review~**  
**Thanks!**


	39. Chapter 39 STEALTH,NINJA,COLD BLOOD JOY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

Barry's body had been thrown back by the shock of the bullet, but quickly bounced off the wall of the building, landing on the ground and clutching at his wound, snarling at us.  
"Alright, don't even think of moving," Havoc said, his guns aimed at Barry's body, taking a step or two forward. "I've got a few questions for you... Wait a minute," Havoc said after a moment of staring at Barry's body, "I don't think he even knows what I'm saying."  
"No way," I heard Barry say behind me, "I thought this guy looked familiar. That's my old human body!" That certainly shocked Havoc and Falman, but I rolled my eyes.  
"What?!" Havoc said, looking at Barry before looking back to Barry's body, "Are you sure?"  
"Those sick bastards must've dumped the soul of some feral lab animal into my body! And it came to find me because it wants it's real soul back." Barry laughed a little crazily, hoisting the spine of his giant knife to rest on his shoulder, "Talk about memories. I haven't even seen this guy since the day my soul got yanked out of him!" Barry laughed again, louder this time, "Do you know how amazing this is? I mean, how often does a guy get a chance to chop up his own body into tiny little pieces!" I still wondered how Barry felt happy about that, even if his old body was unfit for him to return to it. I mean, for gods sake, I felt like _gagging_! The stench from Barry's body was disgusting, but then again, it was rotting flesh...  
"I'm pretty sure that would kill him and you told me not to do that." Falman stated.  
"Well this changes things damnit!" Barry exclaimed, pointing his knife close to Falman's face. "I'm getting chills up and down my soul! I've gotta get my knives into it!" The pleasure laced in Barry's voice creeped me out a bit.  
"Back off, Barry. I thought you were supposed to have the urge to return to your body, not chop it up into pieces." Havoc said pointedly. Barry huffed.  
"That body is way past it's expiration date," Barry pointed out. Luckily, I had a mask covering my face, so the smell was reduced for me. Falman wasn't so lucky.  
"Aw, man, that's what stinks?" Falman said, covering his mouth and nose with his hand. I chuckled slightly._ Sucks for him._  
"THIS IS JUST CRUEL! I HAVE TO DO IT! IT'S MY BODY SO IT'S UP TO ME! AND I'M PUTTING IT ON THE CHOPPING BLOCK!" Barry yelled manically.  
"DAMNIT, I SAID NO!" Havoc shouted at Barry, pissed off. Just then, gun shots rang through the air. My eyes widened as I glanced at the tower they came from as I remembered what happened. _Hawkeye is fighting Gluttony._  
But my distress was quickly quelled when I saw an explosion in the tower. A ball of something flew out, and I was pretty sure it was Gluttony. I sighed in relief. _The Colonel is here._  
With the explosion as a moment of distraction, Barry's body used that to run away, but we soon started to chase him, Barry leading our chase.  
We temporarily lost sight of Barry's body, but a car zoomed in front of us, pulling up to us.  
"Quick, get in." I heard the Colonel's voice.  
"Yes sir." Havoc said as he rushed into the car. I did a small salute to Mustang as I also got in the car. I didn't want to use my voice because I knew the hummonculi would appear, and if they found out I was there when Lust was killed and didn't do anything to help, they'd_ kill_ me. Literally.  
So I was being a ninja.  
I heard clinks of metal, so I looked out the window to spot Al. _Aw, great._  
"Are you trying to go after Mr. Hughes' murderer?" Al said. I tried not to chuckle at the serious yet childish voice he said it in. I felt better seeing Al.  
"You in?" Mustang asked.  
"Yeah." Al said. I kept from squealing. _I forgot how cute he is!_  
The car was a bit squished, but we sped up and eventually got in sight of Barry's body, who was running along the rooftops of buildings. Barry had gotten ahead of us, since he was so intent on slicing up his body that he didn't even stop when the Colonel pulled up.  
"Don't let him get away." Mustang commanded as he gained enough speed to drive alongside Barry, who was currently sprinting very, very fast.  
"He ain't going nowhere." Barry said, laughing slightly, "My soul won't be able to rest! Not until I obliterate that meat bag!" Barry said. I sweat dropped.  
"So do you think we can expect another appearance from that blubber beast back there?" Hawkeye asked while re-loading her gun.  
"I doubt it. I scorched him off the ledge." Mustang pointed out. I facepalmed. At this point I wanted to speak so bad I could taste the words in my mouth. The Colonel is an idiot sometimes. That's exactly why his plans are half-brained. He wouldn't be smart enough to expect the hummonculi, immortal beings that heal themselves, would be involved? But that's_ exactly_ why I was coming along.  
"Yeah, and I shot him in the head." Hawkeye said, closing the bullet cartridge on her gun, "But he didn't really seem to mind."  
"He didn't have an ouroboros tattoo, did he?" Al asked, surprised. I was kinda getting squished in the seat by Al, but I bore with it. Running would be _so_ much more_ painful_.  
"A tattoo? Well... Actually, yeah. On his tongue."  
"In that case, you were probably dealing with a hummonculus." Al's words shocked Mustang and Hawkeye, but I yawned silently. _Boooorrriiinggg!_  
The car swerved, almost hitting Barry.  
"WATCH IT, MUSTANG!" Barry yelled, pissed off. Mustang got in line again, smacking his hand on the steering wheel.  
"Hold on a damn second!" He said, "What are you saying, Al? That's just not possible!"  
"Yeah, that's what I thought. Until I got kidnapped by a hummonculus." I rolled my eyes. That was the story of my life here so far. "He called himself Greed." Al continued, and I cursed. I didn't get to meet the last Greed since I was both staying behind because of my injuries and also to protect Hughes. But I'll get to meet the next Greed!  
"One thing he told me is that nothing is impossible." Al said firmly. "I know for a fact that they have amazing healing powers. I watched Greed get the top half of his head knocked off, but he was perfectly one a minute later! They're real, alright. But I understand if you don't believe me."  
"After what I just saw... I have to believe you." Hawkeye said.  
"Hold on. I rendered fat boy down to a bubbling puddle back there. Are you telling me he's still alive?" Mustang said, slight alarm laced in his voice.  
"Probably." Was all Al replied.  
"Wonderful. Just a never ending parade of freaks lately, huh?" Mustang cursed. I silently scoffed. _I hope he didn't include me in that list._

It was dark by the time we reached a brightly illuminated tall building which I guessed to be the third laboratory.  
We all got out of the car. We poked our heads around the Gate to sneak a peek at the building, me on the bottom.  
"My body ran in there." Barry said. "It seems to think it can hide from me. "  
"The third laboratory, huh?" Mustang said, and I could see the wheels in his head turning once again, "So this ties them directly to the military." Mustang turned back to the rest of us, who had gathered in a small group, "That's all we need for now. We're pulling back."  
"Well, you have fun with that!" Barry said, avoiding us as he ran toward the building.  
"Get back here!" Havoc said strictly, but Barry continued in his marry way, bursting into the building.  
"That psycho stormed the building." Havoc cursed.  
"Yep, it's our lucky day." Mustang said, causing confusion for Havoc.  
"Huh?" He blinked dumbly. I grinned. Now was the fun part.

Our little group paraded down the hallway, passing shocked and confused scientists. I prayed that we looked like a real military squad, not a freak show. I mean, an armored man, woman with multiple guns, a Lieutenant Colonel with a hand gun, a man wearing black with a big shotgun, and a girl smaller than the rest dressed like a ninja with knives hidden all over her body, a giant cape, and a fair-sized gun. We definitely looked like a freak show.  
"All personnel must evacuate immediately!" Mustang commanded as we moved down the hall. A man with a military uniform walked up next to Mustang.  
"Um, Colonel?" He asked, walking along us and saluting Mustang briefly.  
"Stay back. The man who broke in is a deranged murderer. My men will handle his capture." We arrived at a stairway, which Havoc and Hawkeye aimed their guns down as the Colonel continued, "Order your guards to seal off the exits!"  
"Yes sir!" The military man saluted again before running off.  
I trailed behind Havoc and Hawkeye as the marched down the stairs, guns ready. They opened a door into an underground hallway and filed in, Al following right after me.  
"How the hell are we supposed to find him?" Havoc asked, frustrated.  
"We're going to have to split up." Mustang said. I froze as I remembered this part. DAMN THE WORLD. I had to figure out who to go with. Mustang and Havoc were going to encounter Lust first... And get hurt really bad... If I went with them, Lust would either recognize me and give me away, or she'd try to kill me too if she didn't. If I went with Hawkeye and Al, I'd have to watch Barry get destroyed and other things and Lust would see me anyway. But at least with them I could hide behind Al and not talk. BUT with Havoc and Mustang, I could hide in the shadows. Who to pick? SO HARD!... I'm going with Al and Hawkeye.  
"Yes sir." Hawkeye said. I looked around at everyone, guilty I couldn't inform them. After we had the groups, I put a hand on Havoc's and Mustang's shoulder, looking them both in the eye.  
"Be careful." I whispered, so soft I could barely hear my own voice. They both nodded, apparently hearing my words, and we all split up.

At one point, as Hawkeye, Al, and I were running, the building shook. I knew it was the explosion Mustang used with Hydrogen gas. Fear and guilt pierced me as Hawkeye and Al skidded to a halt. I bit my lip as Hawkeye quickly recovered and started back down the hall where we were headed. I followed her, wanting to be far, far away from the incident that I had let happen.

Our little team had soon reached a big white room, with a giant door across from us on the other end, a transmutation circle drawn on the door. In front of it stood Barry, his body lying next to him in a pool of blood.  
"Sorry," Barry said, "But you got here too late." I couldn't hear the usual cheerful craziness in his voice, and that made me afraid. Not of him, but of loosing a friend. Even though Barry was a serial killer, he was my friend. All my friends were crazy, so what's a serial killer?  
"Look at this mess." Barry said, staring at his body, "My body is damn near entirely decayed. I guess a body just can't hold up with someone else's soul being put inside of it." I heard Al gasp. He was figuring out what that meant. I quickly pulled my cape loosely over my body and head, praying I was unrecognizable. I heard footsteps behind me and a chill ran up my spine. I hadn't known Lust that well, and the only other time I saw her was in Lab 5, when my ribs were broken and I had to have surgery. That wasn't a pleasant memory, so you can tell I didn't have a very good opinion of her, even though Envy was the one hurting me that time.  
Barry laughed slightly, without humor, "I was wondering when you were going to show up, Lusty." Hawkeye had already aimed her gun at Lust, and I had inched behind Al, also aiming my gun at Lust.  
"Number sixty-six," Lust said, "Care to explain why you're helping the Colonel?"  
"I thought it'd be fun to switch things up," Barry said in a more normal tone, resting the spine of his knife on his shoulder. "Besides," he pointed his knife at Lust. "I've wanted to chop you up since I met you!"  
"You're such a handful, number sixty-six," Lust sighed, "And I'm sad to see you here, armor boy. You just had to tag along. Talk about a set back," Lust said sadly, "it's bad enough to loose one, now your forcing me to kill a second candidate."  
"Candidate?" Al asked, "A second one?"  
"Yeah," Lust purred, smirking slightly, "You and Mr. Gallantry."  
"That's enough of the casual chit-chat, Lust," Barry said, zooming toward Lust, "All I want to hear from you is screaming!" He jumped high in the air at Lust, and I gasped.  
_No,_ was my only thought as Lust sliced Barry apart. Tears pricked my eyes as I resisted shooting Lust that very moment.  
"I do hate overconfident men," Lust sighed again as the last parts of Barry thumped on the ground. "Now then, where were we? I think I was about to send the Lieutenant after her superior." She took a few steps toward us. I saw realization dawn on Hawkeye's face as Lust got closer.  
"Wait a minute," Haweye said, her hands shaking slightly, " So when you said you'd already had to kill someone... It can't be... You didn't!" Lust's smirk returned, widening slightly. Hawkeye gasped.  
"YOU _BITCH_!" She screamed, shooting Lust continuously as Hawkeye screamed out in pain and anger. Hawkeye changed guns as soon as her first gun ran out, screaming louder in major distress. I used that opportunity to shoot, aiming carefully for Lust's head and philosopher stone. I wanted revenge for someone who was actually destroyed, someone who was my friend. Someone who made my tears spill over.  
"Are you done?" Lust asked as Hawkeye ran out of bullets, red lightning crackling around her as she healed. Hawkeye teared up, shaking a lot now until the tears spilled over. She fell to her knees as sobs escaped her throat.  
"Such a sad and weak creature." Lust said, looking down at Hawkeye like she would look down at a starving cat, soberly. "Another typical human. Al stepped in front of Hawkeye, and I stood next to Al. I couldn't help it anymore. I_ needed_ to help kill Lust. She killed Barry.  
"Stand up Lieutenant." Al said,"You need to get out of here."  
"Do you want me to kill you first?" Lust said. I snarled silently at her as Al clapped his hands and pulled a spear from the floor.  
"Oh my," Lust said, extending her claws, "It appears you've opened a portal." She sliced Al's spear as razor speed, and stabbed him.  
"Such a shame," She said, "You are a perfect candidate." She extended the claws on her other hand, going for Hawkeye. But before it could hit, I dashed in front of it, getting them through my arm and redirecting them up intead of at Hawkeye.  
"Listen Alphonse, M13," Hawkeye gasped, [a/n:M13 is A name Lynette wanted them to call her so no one would recognize her since Cold Blood is too obvious] "Leave me and save yourselves!"  
"No," Al said. I stomped my foot in agreement, letting tears spill again over the pain in my arm.  
"Run." Hawkeye repeated weakly.  
"I won't!" Al said, and I silently agreed.  
"GO!" Hawkeye cried.  
"I won't leave you!" Al shouted. "I'm sick of watching people die! And I can't just sit back and take it anymore! I won't let anyone else get killed! Not when I can protect them!" Al shouted. Lust slashed her fingers up, tearing Al's armor slightly while she tore through flesh in my arm, luckily not touching the bone. I gasped as the pain brought me to my knees, blood dripping on the floor. _Damn, that HURT!_  
"Well spoken." I heard Mustang's voice, "I couldn't agree more." I smiled through my pain as I glanced up at Mustang. Everyone gasped, and I could see Lust was shocked as she turned around. Ignoring my pain momentarily, I clapped my hands with Al and made a wall to cover Al, Hawkeye and I, Al covering both Hawkeye and I with his armored body.  
A moment later vigorous flames were heating the room, and Lust's piercing scream rang through the air. I enjoyed every minute of it. _Lust hurt me, she killed my friend. So she gets killed. SQUEE! ... Now I see why they call me Cold Blood... Hehe!_  
"Looks like I can get you on your knees after all!" Mustang's voice was strained and rough, but he had just burned his wound closed. He had a right to be in pain.  
There was another burst of flame.  
"You should have bled to death by now," Lust snarled, pain laced in her voice.  
"I seared the wound closed. I came close to passing out from the pain." Mustang answered in his gravelly voice. Another burst of flame.  
"You told me I couldn't kill you, but I'd like to try and prove you wrong!" Another burst of flame.  
"So lets see, how many times its going to take!" Mustang growled, with another surge of flame.  
"COLONEL NO!" Hawkeye screamed, trying to get out of Al's grasp. I used my good arm to help Al restrain her as the flame continued on.  
There were a few extreme bursts after that, but finally they had faded into a silence. That silence lasted a while as smoke billowed around us, fading a bit. But it was quiet until Lust's soft voice broke it.  
"You killed me," she whispered, "I hate loosing. But there are worst ways to die than at the hands of a man like you. I love how cold and focused your eyes are." Her voice faded as she continued, "I look forward... To the day when those eyes will be wide... With... Agony..." And with that, Lust faded into ash.  
"It's coming. It's coming..." And then, all was silent, her voice fading into oblivion. Chills ran up my spine, but I was happy.  
And so, Lust was no more, leaving behind Mustang, Hawkeye, Al and I. I escaped out from Al's grasp as I scrambled over to Mustang, who had let himself fall to the ground to lay down.  
"Colonel!" Hawkeye exclaimed, rushing to his side right after me. Al came out to tabs beside where we were as the Colonel gazed up at us. Tears were still pouring down my cheeks, a mixture of pain, grief, guilt, and relief. I hid my bleeding arm.  
"Are you alright?" Mustang asked Hawkeye.  
"Forget about me! We need to get you some help!" Hawkeye said. I nodded stubbornly.  
"Thanks Alphonse, M13. Thank you for looking after Riza." Mustang said. Al kneeled near Mustang.  
"Yeah, sure. We need to call you a doctor!" Al said.  
"Oh, yeah... Hurry!" Mustang said weakly, "Call a doctor for Havoc." He coughed slightly, "Please."  
I glanced at the entrance where we came in. I narrowed my eyes before glancing back at Mustang.  
_Thank you for not saying my real name. Now the Wrath won't know I helped kill that bitch Lust. Thank you._ I mentally sent to Mustang, finally gasping and falling to the floor.  
_Thank you._

**Hey guys! REALLY LONG CHAPTER! Also, HAPPY ALMOST THANKSGIVING! WOO! FOOD! But there's one thing I don't get. Exactly one day after being thankful for what we have, we trample other people to buy new things on Black Friday. ...Whatever!**  
**Anyway, YAY! SQUEAL! I love this episode! IF YOU WATCHED IT YOU WOULD KNOW WHY! But I got to watch it again so I'm fangirling even more SQUEE! So how's it going so far? Questions, comments, concerns?**  
**My lovely readers, please review~**  
**Thanks!**


	40. Chapter 40 PICKLES, SAY, AND DRIFT AWAY

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

I sat back in the couch next to Ling, watching him and Lan Fan eat as I licked a green apple lollipop. _Mm, CANDY~_  
I heard someone knock on the door and stood up, walking over to lean on the wall next to Al. I had a feeling who the person was.  
Once Ed spotted Al and I, his eye twitched.  
"_WHAT THE HELL_?" He yelled, going over to us and looking us up and down. I guess we looked a bit worse for wear, Al's armor damaged and missing an arm, and I with my white cast on my upper right arm and band-aids in random places on my body. It didn't help that I was wearing a short-sleeve shirt and knee-high shorts.  
"WHAT HAPPENED? AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Ed half asked half yelled as he turned to Ling.  
"Eating a delicious lunch." Ling said through a mouthful of some kind of bird. Ed kicked him and Lan Fan out, slamming the door and continuing to spaz over Al and I.  
And so, Al explained everything that happened to Ed.

"The hummonculus and Barry the Chopper, and just to throw a cherry on top you find out your body might reject your soul."  
"SHORTSTUFF! Shut up and repair Al's armor already!"I said. Ed went on a small "short" rant before getting ready to fix Al. Before he could, I used my good arm to hold out a small package wrapped in black cloth. Ed looked at it curiously.  
"Here," I said around my lollipop, "I picked up some parts of Al's armor." Al was surprised, but Ed gladly took it and quickly repaired Al.  
"Thank you." Al said, flexing his arm which Ed had bound back on. I took my lollipop out of my mouth, smiling and winking at Al.  
"Don't mention it," I said, popping the lollipop back in my mouth. Al nodded, blushing adorably. He was like an extremely lovable little brother! _CUTE~_  
I sensed a vengeful aura coming out of Ed as he looked suspiciously between us. Al was oblivious but I felt another smile creep onto my face.  
"Are you ok?" Ed asked, referring to my physical condition. I gave him a look.  
"Fifteen small burns, twenty-three scratches, and two big gashes right here," I said, pointing to my the cast on my arm, "Where four of my major muscles were torn and sewed back together, and most likely all of them will scar. Except for my beauty being ruined, I'm fine." I sighed, then looked longingly into nothing. "There goes my modeling career."  
"Ouch." Ed said, wincing as I listed my injuries. I snorted.  
"You think I'm bad? Lieutenant Havoc and Mustang are both staying in the hospital," I said, "I only had to stay there for a few hours while they stitched up my wounds, but both of them had to stay a night. I don't think they'll be getting out for a while, either. But anyway," I said, looking Ed in the eyes, "I think now that you're here, you better tell them what you discovered in Resembool. I was waiting for you to explain." I said, sighing. _Now more depression. Great._  
Ed sat down and looked at Al.  
"Al, I got to tell you something." Ed said. I walked to the door, and drew everyone's attention.  
"I'm sorry," I said sadly, "I can't take any more drama. Gracia is going to kill me, so might as well get it over with. Continue, Ed. Oh and bye." I said, slipping out the door. I couldn't bear with a lot right now. I was still hurting because of Barry's death. But I just wanted to do something to lift a load off my shoulders. I can't take so much stress.  
I was going to confront the Colonel.

"Hey guys!" I said, popping my head in the room Mustang and Havoc shared.  
"Lynette," Hawkeye said, slightly surprised. I smiled at her.  
"The idiots giving you any trouble?" I asked. Mustang and Havoc protested but Hawkeye smiled lightly at me.  
"Come on in." She said, opening the door. I strode in to stand next to Hawkeye, closing the door behind me.  
"Okay, there is something I have forgotten to say to both of you." I said, walking to stand in front of both men's bed's. I saluted with my left hand, since my right was injured.  
" Forgive me if this is harsh!" I said, taking a deep breath. I looked both them in the eyes.  
"_YOU DAMN MORONS_!" I yelled at them, "YOU ANT BRAINED DUMBASSES! HOW COULD YOU ALLOW YOURSELVES TO GET HURT LIKE THIS? DO YOU KNOW HOW STUPID THAT WAS? BOTH OF YOU COULD'VE DIED! AND WHERE WOULD WE BE THEN?!" I panted slightly after my big explosion. Both men blinked, surprised, sheepish, and but mostly dumbfounded and fearful.  
"Ok, we deserved that." Havoc admitted.  
"Oh, if you weren't hurt this bad," I said, my eye twitching as I have them a black look, "I'd freeze your legs off." Both men paled, knowing I probably would've.  
"She's already yelled at us!" Mustang complained, pointing to Hawkeye. I have her a thumbs up which she returned. I'm glad Hawkeye and I are now good friends. I mentally snickered. She's like the Colonel's strict wife and I'm like his younger sister/cousin. We are the women of Mustang's group. Of course we gotta be strict.  
"Sometimes I think all women are against me." Havoc said, a slightly depressing aura. I snickered.  
"Don't feel bad. Women are against everyone, even their own." I laughed. Once I was done, I bit my lip and gulped.  
"Um... Colonel Roy? Riza? Jean?" I said, looking at each of them as I said their names, "I have something to tell you."  
"What?" Mustang asked. I took a very deep breath.  
"I want to tell you this because I trust you fully now. You might hate me for this, but I don't want to lie to you anymore." I said, drawing their attention for real. They all looked at me, intent but slightly shocked I was actually hiding something from them. The air was thick with stress, but I pushed myself on so I could get through this and lift a pound off the ton of weights that I carried on my shoulders. I was doing this to feel better after.  
"I've been lying to you this whole time about who I really am." I said, and everyone's stares became more intense. Mustangs stare sharpened, Havoc became suspicious, and Hawkeye just outright stared.  
"I am from a dimension on the other side of the Gate of Truth." My words caught everyone off guard. They all stared at me incredulously, like I was on fire.  
"WHAT?!" They all exclaimed simultaneously. I flinched at their voices.  
"Is that even possible?" Mustang asked, alarmed.  
"How the hell are you here?" Havoc said, surprised.  
"How did you get here?" Hawkeye exclaimed. They all stared at me, expecting an answer. I sighed.  
"I'll start with my life on the other side." I said. I really didn't want to remember everyone but I had no choice. "I grew up in a big house in an extremely safe town, living with both parents, my brother, and my beloved dog. I had lots of friends, but my best friends were named Katya and Emma. I took martial arts lessons since I was six instead of doing a sport. I loved writing fantasy stories and reading." I finished my summary of my current life to continue on with my little explanation, "My world is much more advanced than yours. No, we don't have alchemy, and no, we don't have automail, but we have so much more technology. We have airplanes, which are machines that let us fly in the air, really fast fuel-efficient cars, a lot of nuclear weapons, wireless phones, and computers and televisions." I described, shocking them all _AGAIN_. This is when I get to what happened. "One day, I fell asleep in my bed, and had a weird dream of this Gate thing. But I woke up in an alleyway in East City, wandering around until life decides to laugh at me and have me bump into the murderers that got me recognized by the military. And you know everything after that." I took a shaky breath, "My friends and family have probably been freaking out for a while. I haven't been seen for a couple months, after all." Tears spilled down my cheeks as I thought. "I haven't seen anyone I've known for long time. I'm not used to walking down city streets by myself. I'm not used to fighting real people with weapons or super powers. I'm not used to loosing so much. I'm sorry for lying. If you hate me, I understand. Thanks for listening, anyway." I said, sniffling as I edged to the door. Just as I was about to leave, I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"Lynette." Hawkeye said softly, "We would never hate you. Thank you for telling us the truth." I turned to look at her, then at Havoc, then Mustang. They all wore the same expression. With an emotion I would only realize much, much later what it was.  
"Well, that was unexpected." Mustang said bluntly, braking the awkward silence. I giggled with Hawkeye and Havoc jointing in until we all had burst out in full blown petals of laughter.  
Once we calmed down, I glanced at Mustang.  
"Why did you tell us sooner?" Mustang asked normally.  
"I didn't fully trust you before this." I said sheepishly. "It's hard to know who I can trust in this political mess."  
"Do the Elric brothers know?" Hawkeye asked. I nodded.  
"I told them before we snuck into the fifth laboratory." I said. Mustang huffed.  
"I guess you trust them more than you trust us." Mustang said.  
"I trusted them first because I could trust someone my age better than I could trust an adult. But I trust you guys now." I said. Havoc snorted.  
"You probably trusted them first because you liked them first." Havoc stated, and I blushed.  
"Well, she is in love with the shrimp, after all." Mustang said. I looked at everyone, shocked.  
"I am?" I asked dumbly. Everyone nodded simultaneously.  
"It's obvious," Havoc said.  
"It's easy to spot," Hawkeye continued.  
"And you're too easy to read." Mustang finished. I looked at them in stupor. _No way..._  
"I AM _NOT_ IN LOVE WITH ED!" I protested. I looked at Mustang. "How would I know I'm in love?"  
"I don't know." He shrugged. Havoc had the same answer. Hawkeye was the one to really give me a good answer.  
"It's when you can't take your eyes off them, you feel safe with them, and you treasure every moment you share. Most importantly, you wish for their happiness, even if it isn't with you." Hawkeye said. Mustang, Havoc and I blinked, dumbfounded and surprised.  
"Then you're telling me I'm in love with Emma and Katya too?" I said in realization. Hawkeye looked at me, slightly exasperated as the men sweat dropped.  
"No," she said to my relief, "it's more of a thing you would feel for a guy. Like your heart pounding rapidly in your chest when your near him. You only care about yout friends like your sisters." Hawkeye said.  
"But that's just hormones," I countered, "I've encountered those little monsters before. I usually only hold my preferences within a year or two before I switch them out. Besides," I said sadly,"I'm going to go back to my world after this whole conspiracy is over. I'm surprised I promised to even stay that long, even when I know a way to get home."  
"You know a way to get home?" Mustang said. I nodded.  
"Yes, but it'd take a while to gather the materials, even if I know where to find them." I said. I actually needed a philosopher stone, and I didn't feel bad at all when I though of using it. It didn't bother me the philosopher stone was made of humans. At first, I thought of myself as actually being cold blooded, but now I realized it wasn't that I didn't care. It was just that I was so unused to the idea of death and cruelty that my brain wasn't able to comprehend the enormity of the loss. Dumbing it down, I couldn't realize how big using the philosopher stone impacted the people in it.  
"Then go. Get what you need to go back and hurry." Mustang ordered. I looked at him, shocked.  
"I can't! I promised... And plus, I told you I'd be here! I want to be here when you become the Fuhrer. I want to help you change this country. I promised I'd follow you through hell, and I'm not giving up at the start!" I protested, aggravated. Mustang sighed.  
"I'd be better if you were back in your world. You'd be safer. I don't want a twelve year old fighting the dangerous people we're up against. You might get hurt. Go back. This is an order!"  
"Screw orders! And if I'm not here, you'll get mauled. Which sounds better?" I retorted, "I'm not leaving. I have too many promises to keep. Besides, I have people I had promised to protect. And if you so as mention sending me back one more time," I threatened menacingly, "I'll _defalcate_ your hubristic narcissist ass." I, proud with my choice of words, grinned as they all stared at me like I was speaking a different language. Lets just say I knew quite a bit of complex words that many adults didn't know.  
"... What's that supposed to mean?" Havoc asked dumbly. I snickered.  
"I can disparage you without your awareness." I said. Saying big words made me feel smarter. _I like to use big words to make me sound smarter... Oh, I mean I enjoy using gargantuan idioms to fabricate intelligence._  
"... That was an insult, wasn't it?" Hawkeye said. I looked at her in amazement.  
"How'd you guess?"  
"I know what narcissist means."  
"Damn."  
"What does defalcate mean?" Mustang asked.  
"Defalcate is the verb form of the word defenestration, which is a noun, and defenestration as a noun means the act of throwing a thing or person out of a window." I said gleefully, making everyone sweat drop.  
"Where the hell did you learn all this?" Havoc asked.  
"I read a dictionary." Cue another group sweat drop.  
"You're crazy." Havoc muttered.  
"Psh, I have people tell me that every day. You just don't want to be around me while I'm on a sugar high." I said. I could see Mustang make a note to himself not to give me too much sugar.  
"Well, I still have to face Gracia's wrath when I get back." I chuckled slightly, "So I better be going. Oh, and before I forget, I got these for you two." I said, giving them each a reddish-orange daffodil. "It might be girly but I just wanted to give you something colorful to look at while you stay in this bleak room. If you have any new missions or schemes, call me. And with that I better be going. See you later." I said, saluting with my left hand. Mustang chuckled to himself and waved slightly as I walked out the door.  
"Oh," I said, popping my head back in for a moment, gaining eye contact with Havoc, "Get better. _You better catch up_. Seeya." I finally disappeared out the door, walking out of the building. I pulled out a new map Ed had got me when he returned to Resembool and used it to find my way back to the Hughes place. I guess it was really like my home now.  
Since Hughes was gone, he left me the responsibility to take care of his family. I already had a lot of research grant money, so I used that to help supply for Gracia and Elicia. Gracia was a stay-home mom, so my money supported them. Plus I was the only thing protecting them while Hughes was gone. They were my family now.  
I thought about this as I weaves through crowded streets, glancing at my map every once in a while.

"Hey Gracia." I said as I walked in the kitchen. She turned around and smiled at me.  
"About time you got back." She said as I moved toward the hallway to my room. I paused.  
"Where's Elicia?" I asked, narrowing my eyes suspiciously. Gracia couldn't see my face.  
"She's in the livingroom." Gracia said.  
I spun around, sliding a blade out of a hidden pocket in my shorts and holding it to Gracia's throat.  
"Envy, where are they?" I snarled. Gracia sighed as red lightning crackled around her.  
"They're fine," Envy said, changing into his regular green-haired form, "The Hughes woman brought the brat shopping with her. "  
"In other words, you just wanted to mess with me?" I asked, sweat dropping. Envy nodded but pouted.  
"You're no fun. You didn't even freak out." Envy said. I rolled my eyes.  
"Sadist."  
"Moron."  
"Skirt-wearing freak."  
"Girl with no common sense."  
"Spikey-haired bastard."  
"Immature bitch."  
"Purple-eyed monster."  
"Snot-nose brat."  
"Old-ass fugly maniac."  
"Smart ass."  
"Dumbass."  
"Pain in the ass."  
"Smart-mouth idiot."  
"That doesn't make sense."  
"... _YOU_ don't make sense!"  
"I don't think you do either."  
"... Touché. That doesn't change the fact you're an insufferable prick."  
"And it doesn't change the fact your an annoying _thing_."  
"I AM NOT A _THING_! Seriously..." I said, rubbing the back of my neck, "I sometimes wonder why I even put up with you." I sighed as I opened a cabinet and retrieved a small container of pickles, struggling to open the jar. The lid was unmoving as if it were glued on the jar.  
"Here," Envy said, taking the jar and opening it with a flick of his wrist. I looked at him strangely, taking the jar and taking a bite of a sweet pickle about the size of my finger.  
"Thank you." I said cautiously. Envy grinned at me.  
"What, I can't do anything selfless?" Envy said. I gave him a look.  
"No," I answered bluntly. Envy sweat dropped, but patted my head as he walked by.  
"We're gonna need your help soon." Envy said, disappearing into the hallway. I chomped on a pickle, and decided to sneak into Gracia's bedroom.  
I had been there before, to move Gracia to her bed, but I never got a good look at her room, the one she and Maes used to share.  
It was a light bluish teal color, with a colorful quilt laid out on the bed. There was a beautifully carved bureau made of some type of white bleached wood, and the top was littered with makeup and other small things. And right next to the bureau was a matching full-length mirror.  
I stepped in front of it to look at myself. It was the first time I had gotten a clear view of myself since I got here.  
I had gotten much skinnier. Lost maybe around twenty pounds. I pulled up my shirt to reveal my stomach, which now looked flatter. My arms and legs had more tones muscles, and it looked odd to me. My hair had gone from shoulder-length to a few inches down my back. I put my shirt back down and looked at my face. It had also gotten skinnier. My facial features had sharpened, and my eyes seemed wider. I had changed a lot. I used to be childishly chubby, with short hair and a rounder face, but it had all changed. Probably because of all the fighting, running, and sleeping I've been doing while I was here. I also had been eating less, too.  
I didn't like it. In my mind, I had always wanted to get skinnier, and in fact, it did make me much prettier. But not like this. I wanted to gain beauty by my own determination, not unintentionally. It was upsetting to me.  
Disturbed, I jammed the top of the jar back on and walked out of the room, leaving no trace I was there.  
I replaced the pickles, loosing my previous appetite. I walked to my room and flopped down on my bed, face snuggling into a pillow.  
_I think life likes to throw me lemons on purpose._ I thought, _and bad ones, too. But I know what I'm going to do with those lemons. Something that'll leave everyone wondering how the hell I did it._  
_I'm gonna make orange juice._

**Hey guys! CHAPTER FORTY ALREADY! WOOOOH! HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING AND HAPPY BLACK FRIDAY! I love and hate the holidays. It's basically a scheme to make us loose weight over the year just to gain it all back at once. But at least the food is delicious! And its a nice opportunity to gather the family together. I don't get to see them that often, so I love every moment I can spend with everyone! Actually, my cousin and brother teamed up against me when we were going to play hide and seek. (I WILL NEVER BE TOO OLD FOR THAT GAME!) Anyway, they both scared the shit outta me. Multiple times. By hiding in dark places and popping out at me. Nearly gave me a heart attack.**  
**Anyway, how's the story? I think it's going well. And it was only a few days ago when my best friend pointed out that Lynette hadn't told Roy, Havoc, or Riza about her real identity! I guess it had slipped my mind, but I chose to fix it now. Haha, funny! Questions, comments, concerns?**  
**My lovely readers, please review~**  
**Thanks!**


	41. Chapter 41 SNOOP, SMACK, AND RISK!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

I was currently sprinting through Central, a paper in my hand I had received from Sergeant Brosh moments ago. Thoughts ran rapidly through my head as I dashed around the scarce people on the street, maneuvering through the city while glancing at my map once in a while.  
I burst into Ed and Al's apartment complex, running to the front desk, startling the man at the front desk.  
"Which room number are the Elric brothers staying in?" I asked. Even though I had been there a bit earlier, that still didn't erase the fact I had a horrible memory.  
"Number 28, second floor on the left." The man said, and I zoomed past the desk, disappearing up the stairs and going lightning speed through the halls until I skidded to a halt at the Elric's door. I paused and put my ear to the door to listen in on the voices I heard behind the door.  
"It's the last thing I want to do, but we have to confront Scar." I heard Ed's muffled voice say. A grin burst across my face as I threw the door open.  
"I'm in!" I said enthusiastically, closing the door behind me as I approached Ed and Al, who stared at me, dumbfounded.  
"Were you listening in?" Ed asked suspiciously. I shrugged.  
"I was about to bust down your door when I heard you mention confronting Scar. And so, I'm coming with you. I've been a bit bored lately, and I need a good fight." I said, standing by Ed. "So why are you going to confront Scar? About the Winry thing?" I asked, sobering a bit as I mentioned Winry's name.  
"Well, that's one reason." Ed said, turning to look at Al, "But there is another."  
"We're going to lure out the hummonculi." At those words, I paled. Oh, crap, they're gonna kill me. I thought, gulping. Al gasped slightly at Ed.  
"They need us alive for their sacrifice, don't they?" Ed pointed out, looking at me, "So I doubt they'll be willing to just stand by while Scar kills us."  
"You think so?" Al asked, "Sounds like a pretty big gamble to me."  
"I was never good at gambling…" I muttered under my breath, soft enough so neither brother could hear. I was feeling more and more uncomfortable with this. But I needed to do this. I remembered this part really well. I needed to confront both Scar and about the supposed 'soul-jumper' that I thought had been the one to transfer me here. I had so much research to do!  
"Well it's much better than doing nothing." Ed countered, and Al turned to his brother really fast, making me jump slightly.  
"Oh really?" Al retorted to both of us, "Because Scar literally almost tore us apart the last time." Ed sweat nervously, and I was just standing there calculating the odds of the battle.  
"Well…. We've…. gotten stronger…. In these past few months….." Ed said unconvincingly. Al looked at his brother, a scary aura surrounding him.  
"What happens if the hummonculi do show up?" Al said, "How are you going to catch one? They're super strong and they pretty much can't die!"  
"Can't die? Was that hyperbole?"  
"Or are they actually immortal?" Ed, Al and I paused, looking at the window where Ling sat and Lan Fan peeked in. There was a slight awkward silence before Al broke it.  
"Why don't we lock the windows?"

"Count us in! We'd love to help you guys!" Ling said.  
"And why's that?" Ed questioned suspiciously.  
"I can't say I care about the military stuff, but it sounds like these hummonculi are just what we have been looking for." Ling said. Ed narrowed his eyes at Ling. "What's wrong? You look kinda skeptical." Ling said, and Ed leaned forward from where he was on the couch.  
Al, Ed and I were sitting on one couch, with Ed on my right and Al on my left. In front of us, Ling and Lan Fan sat next to each other, facing us. I, at the moment, felt like I was surrounded by a freakshow.  
"Don't get me wrong," Ed said, "I am grateful for the help you've already given, but this," He was interrupted by Ling.  
"You have better odds with more help. I'm serious about this." Ling's expression convinced me he was absolutely serious, "This could be the thing to save my clan." Ed stared at Ling, and Ling stared back, and it was almost like there was a small invisible battle going on between them. Ed grinned slightly.  
"Okay then. Just remember, we're in this together." Ed said. Ling leaned back in the chair.  
"I promise not to sneak off with them." He said, more at ease, "I owe you that much."  
"What for?" Ed asked. Ling smiled as he pulled out a long piece of paper, letting it unroll and showing it to Ed. Ed grabbed it and looked at it.  
"This…. This for room service…." Ed said, looking at the paper in a big mixture of black distress, anger, surprise, and irritation. Ling just laughed slightly.  
"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU OWE ME!" Ed yelled loudly, kicking Ling and Lan Fan out the window. I sweat dropped. _That's what defenestration looks like… HAHAHA!_  
"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" Winry yelled at us, slamming the door wide open, revealing herself in pink pjs and holding a fluffy pillow, "DO YOU KNOW HOW EARLY I HAVE TO WAKE UP TOMORROW?" Ed turned to look at Winry, half-glad her shouting was over and half-surprised to see her there.  
"Oh, right, I forgot," Ed said, "You're catching an early train to Rush Vall-" Ed paused, suddenly paling and gulping. I knew he had just remembered the Scar issue.  
"You know what," Ed said, "You should cancel that. Why don't you stick around and relax?"  
"Huh?" She said, dumbfounded.  
"I mean…. It's just that…. You know, well… There's…. Always a chance my arm could get broken…. Or even….. Destroyed." Ed said, his voice fading as he continued with the sentence. That last remark earned him a bloody smack in the head with her wrench.  
"ARE YOU PLANNING ON DESTROYING IT?" Winry shouted at them, shaking in anger and frustration. Al frantically tried to help Ed, wiping some blood off his brothers' face.  
"I can't believe you…." She grumbled under her breath, before continuing in a calmer, louder voice, "Just promise you won't do anything too dangerous." _It's too late for that,_ I thought, amused but a sprinkle of jealousy over her worry for the boys. It took me a moment to recognize the jealousy, but once I did, I automatically thought back to what Hawkeye told me in the hospital. I hid my blush as I went to pick up my jacket, which I had discarded to lay on the couch. I pulled it on my arms, veiling my cherry face as I walked to the door, avoiding Winry.  
_No, no, I'm not in love with him_, I scolded myself. _Just shut up. You know you are_, the voice in my head answered. _I'm starting to doubt my own sanity._ I thought as the blush faded and I turned to look at Ed, Al and Winry.  
"I'll be back tomorrow morning." I said, "So goodnight, Al, Ed, Winry." I nodded to each person as I said their names.  
"Bye!"  
"Goodnight."  
"Make sure to get some sleep." Those were the replies as I exited the room, walking down the hallway, thinking deeply. I sighed. With all the work I still needed to do, I wasn't going to get any sleep at all.

"Hello." I said, walking calmly up to the librarian's desk where she sat. The librarian looked up at me. I was currently in the second branch of the Central library, on a mission.  
"Hello," She said, "Can I help you?"  
"Yes. Do you know where I can find personal files of a state alchemist that disappeared during the war in Ishval?" I asked. The librarian looked at me sharply before I took my state pocket watch out and showed her.  
"Cold Blood Alchemist, Lynette La'va." I introduced. The librarian all of a sudden had a new respect for me.  
"All the military personal files were stored in the first branch before it burned down. There is a girl in the investigation unit in Central command who is helping the military recover personal files, though." The librarian said. I nodded and thanked the woman before rushing out of the library branch and dashing over to Central Command.

It didn't take me long to get to the investigations unit. Liz told me Sheska was in, just my luck. So, I was currently speed-walking through the halls.  
I skidded to a halt when I found the room number she was supposed to be in. I knocked on the door, and it was opened to reveal a man I had definitely seen before.  
"Major La'va." Captain Focker saluted. I nodded and passed by him, slightly smug about the fact he had to salute to me, since I was a higher rank than him.  
"Captain Focker, I am looking for Sheska. Is she here?" I asked.  
"Someone's looking for me?" I heard Sheska say behind me. I turned and smiled at her and stuck out a hand.  
"My name is Lynette La'va, State alchemist." I said, shaking her hand. Sheska looked at me sheepishly.  
"I guess you know mine." She said. I nodded.  
"I was told about you a few times by a close friend that worked in this branch. I'm sorry I haven't got a chance to meet you earlier." I said politely. _Damn, I'm not me when I'm polite. My voice honeys over and I don't talk trash._  
"That's fine." Sheska said.  
"Well, I was looking for something, but the librarian told me it was stored in the first branch of the library, so it was burned with the rest. Have you restored all the militairy personal files?" I asked.  
"Most of them. I'm still finishing up. What are you looking for?" She asked.  
"I would like to read the files on a previous state alchemist named Colette Shiran." I said, taking out my military watch and showing it to her. She nodded, and went in a room packed with books, looking through them. I peeked my head in after her, watching her fumble with books and folders until she pulled out a reasonably thick red folder. She came back over and handed it to me, and I grinned widely at her.  
"Thank you so much!" I said, taking he folder. After a little bit more of casual chatter, I made my way out.

I came back to the Hughes house and found Gracia cleaning in the kitchen. I knew it definitely her this time.  
"Hey." I said to Gracia, who turned around to face me.  
"Where have you been? It's already so late. You shouldn't be walking around by yourself even if you are strong." Gracia said, concerned. I smiled at her.  
"No, I'm fine. I got my map, and for the few months I've been here, I'm starting to get to know some places really well. Oh, and Gracia." I said, "I'm going to be out pretty much all night, and I just wanted to stop by and tell you."  
"What are you going to be doing?" Gracia asked, "Especially what is going to take you all night?"  
"I'm going to be looking for information on a specific person. I need a lot of it, and all the places I can find it will be all over Central." I said. Gracia looked at me, very worried, but I brushed it off.  
"I'll be fine, don't worry. I'm going to be around people." I said, "And not bad people." That was somewhat a lie. I was going to be around a few very dangerous people. _Well, whatever._ We talked a bit more before I really needed to go.  
"... Just be extremely careful, alright?" Gracia said nervously. I nodded hard. I could see she was remembering Maes, and didn't want to loose me either. I knew her concern and reassured her a bunch before going into my room and setting the file folder down on my desk.  
"Envy, are you in here?" I asked. There was red lightning and suddenly he came into view, sitting on my bed with his legs crossed.  
"Yeah?" He asked boredly. I sighed.  
"You have Dr. Marcoh in your little underground lair, don't you?"  
"Yes... How did you know?" Envy asked suspiciously. I shrugged.  
"It made sense you would kidnap him too." I said plainly. Envy let me off.  
"So? What?"  
"I need to talk to him, tonight, as soon as possible." I said. Envy got off the bed, looking at me.  
"Well? Lets go." He said. He tapped his foot impatiently as I stole a sealed inkwell, a few feather pens, and a notepad from my small desk in the corner and stuffed them in a small black leather purse, slipping the handle over my head and across my chest. I was at Envy's side in a blink of an eye.  
"I'm ready!" I said. Envy sighed and rolled his eyes at me.  
"I'll meet you outside." He said, approaching a window. I nodded and sped out the door with a rushed goodbye to Gracia, out of the building in a few seconds.

"We're here." Envy said. He was in his dog form, which looked a little like my old dog I had in my old world that died when I was five.  
"About time," I muttered, holding my nose, "the sewer stench is about to make my nose fall off."  
"Shut your trap." Envy said, changing to his green-haired form with sparks of red, walking over to a grated area in the floor and lifting the grate. I looked down it, to find it was only about six or seven feet. Not that bad.  
I wiggled down through the hole, holding onto the edge with my fingers before letting me drop a few feet. I luckily landed on my feet, the impact making my feet soar for a moment before stabilizing. I looked behind me to see Dr. Marcoh sitting on a white bed, with a table a food or two away that held plates of food. The room itself was a darker gray cement color, matching the sewer floor.  
Dr. Marcoh seemed startled at my presence.  
"You have a visitor." Envy said, hopping down the hole and landing heavily. _I mean, he _IS_ really a gigantic lizard-dog-human-monster thing. He's gotta weigh something if he is really about a fifty feet tall in monster form._  
"You must be Dr. Marcoh." I said, approaching him slowly. He looked at me, somewhat frightened. I sighed.  
"Don't worry, I'm human. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to ask a few questions." I said, approaching him even slower. He narrowed his eyes at me.  
"What do you want?" He asked, an edge to his voice. Envy got pissed off, but, with him behind me, I slightly moved my foot back to kick him before getting closer to .  
"Do you perhaps know who the alchemist Colette Shiran is?" I asked. Dr. Marcoh paled, and I snatched my writing instruments from my bag, taking off the cork that sealed the inkwell.  
"Please tell me everything you know about her." I said pleadingly. He gulped.  
"How would you know that monster?" He said. I laughed bitterly.  
"That monster is the reason all this is happening to me." I said vaguely. I knew if I let slip to Envy that I was looking up how to go home, they'd lock me up for sure to make sure it'd never happen.  
"Colette Shiran," he started, and I scribbled his words down, "Was one of the state alchemists working with the researchers in the area of making philosopher stones during the Civil war in Ishval. She was a very strange woman, always wearing this unusual suit of armor that looked like it was made out of diamond. She was actually very cruel and cold-blooded, and would often take the task of using Ishvalan war prisoners to make philosopher stones. Sometimes she would even go out to catch more war prisoners and destroy more Ishvalan territory. At the end of the war, she disappeared, along with the biggest philosopher stone the scientists had produced, which contained thousands more people than the others." It took me a while to write this down, but when I did, I looked up at Marcoh eagerly, and, with a little more digging, I had all the information on Colette Shiran, along with a small sketch of what she supposedly looked like.  
"Thank you very much." I said, sitting next to Marcoh. I patted Marcoh on the shoulder, and, with Envy unaware, I slipped a small piece of paper in Marcoh's shirt. He looked at me, surprised, but I just winked at him.  
"Okay, all set to leave." I said, getting up and standing under the hole we had come through. Envy got out of a chair he was sitting on and came over to me, wrapping an arm around my waist with a grin. I raised an eyebrow at him before waving to Marcoh.  
"Thank you and see you later!" I said as Envy crouched and easily jumped through the hole, both of us landing nicely. I pushed his arm away and Envy went to replace the grate over the hole, standing up and brushing off his hands.  
"You seem very interested in this "Colette" woman. Why is that?" Envy observed. I narrowed my eyes at him, before "tch"ing and looking away as I walked down the narrow sewer walkway, holding my nose.  
And, with Envy's help, I soon escaped from the sewers, being let out into the empty street.  
"Envy, you can go back now. I have a few errands to do for Gracia, so I'll be back." I said truthfully. Envy looked at my innocent could-care-less face suspiciously. i held out a paper with Gracia's handwriting on it, and he nodded and escaped into the shadows, disappearing back in the direction of the Hughes home. I sighed and walked the opposite way, rubbing the back of my head. _Geez, I have more mothers in this world than the other._ But this was useful. Pretending to be on everybody's side, I get to extract useful information from both sides. That really came in handy, but the task for information I was up to was going to be very, very difficult, and I had to be able to achieve it before the mission tomorrow.  
_I was going to find Scar._

**Hey guys! OH! My favorite part is starting. It's gonna be fuuuun! Anyway, how goes the story? ACTION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE! Alright, Lynette is gathering information before it becomes increasingly difficult to get to see everyone.**  
**My lovely readers, please review~**  
**Thanks!**


	42. Chapter 42 SLEEPY,TORCH, ROYALLY SCREWED

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

I rested my forehead on a wall of a nearby building. I had been wandering aimlessly around Central for at least an hour, searching for Scar's hiding place. Now it was almost ten o'clock. I sighed and cursed, trying to remember where he was at this point in time. I drilled my brain for information, which it was reluctant to give. That's when an idea sparked in my head.  
Okay, I remembered the events now. Tomorrow morning, they would fight Scar. Scar would lead a chase to some train tracks, where they would encounter and capture Gluttony. May, the little Xingese girl, would help Scar escape. They would go back to where they were staying, only to have May find out her panda is missing. So they were somewhere in a mile radius of the certain train tracks.  
I popped up, my hope restored. I sat down, grabbing a nearby stick and weighing it in my hand. I shrugged. Good enough. I set it down next to me, closing my eyes for a moment to get a few transmutation circles in my mind.  
I used the earth underneath me to make a bowl out of hardened earth, so water wouldn't leak through. I then used a transmutation to the air to use the water molecules to gather in the bowl, making a bowl of water and letting the excess gasses escape. I used another transmutation to make a hand out of hardened earth come out of the ground, and I handed the rock hand the big stick I had found, having the hand hold the big end of the stick over the water. I took a long strip of cloth I had stored in my pocket and wrapped it around the fat end of the stick, tying it there firmly. I then did a transmutation to make another bowl, and thought a bit.  
_Gasoline is made of mainly heptane and octane, which are compounds using mainly hydrogen and carbon with a few other small traces, so... If I use the hydrogen in the air, and the small amounts of carbon in the soil... I might be able to make a small amount of decent gasoline._ So, that's what I did. After the transmutation, I gathered the small amount of gasoline in the empty bowl and stared at it. It was roughly a fourth of a cup, but that was good enough. I used the rock hand that held the stick to dip the clothed end of the stick into the makeshift gasoline, soaking almost all of the liquid up in the fabric. I then used a lighter I had got from Mustang as a gift to make up for my birthday, which if I was wrong was the day I had met him. It was a cute notion so much like him. The lighter did, actually, come in great handy. And so, I used the lighter to light the gasoline-soaked cloth on the stick, making a nice torch.  
I knew I was very odd, choosing a torch when I could always buy a gas lamp or a incredibly old-fashioned flashlight, but hey, can't blame me for loving fire. I helplessly loved the things that could most definitely kill me. _Squee._  
Anyway, that torch would definitely last me at least an hour. I ended up using the bowl of water to make hydrogen for the gas, so both bowls were empty. I smoothed them back into the earth with another transmutation, keeping the arm that held the torch. I laid out my map near the rock arm, using the light from the torch to look at the map.  
I took out my pen, inkwell, and pad and started writing down directions on my notepad, making sure I was correct.

"Ah, I'm going to be here forever..." I yawned, scratching the back of my neck, walking into another alley. My eyes were drooping and I was becoming increasingly tired, but I tried to go on. But I stopped in my tracks.  
I blinked. I gaped. I blinked again.  
"Holy shit, my mind must be toying with me..." I mumbled, staring sleepily at the people gathered around a fire. A small girl with a panda, a sniveling guy tending to the fire in a box, and a heavily muscled Ishvalen monk sat in the alleyway, all currently staring at the new intruder.  
"Who are you?" Scar asked in his gravelly voice. I yawned.  
"I am... Hmm..." I thought for a moment, my brain slow; "Oh! I'm Lynette, and I've been looking for a person. Are you the person?" I asked, pointing at Scar. I must've seemed very strange to them, a sleepy stranger wandering streets at night saying they're looking for someone.  
"Who are you looking for?" The sniveling man I identified as Loki asked. I looked at him.  
"I am looking for Scar, an Ishvalen. I need to ask him some stupid stuff." I said, my eyes threatening to droop.  
"You're that girl." Scar said, and for a reason unknown to me, I got scared. "That girl that protected a short state alchemist."  
"He doesn't like being called short." I huffed, but soon got over it, "Yeah. I'm that girl. But I need to ask you some-AHH!" I squealed as Scar's hand just brushed past my head as I threw myself out of the way.  
"HEY! THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT A GIRL!" I yelled as I retreated. I was screwed. I mean, my fatigue slowed me down, it was dark, and Ed is stronger than me and he got smashed to pieces! _I AM A ROYAL DUMBASS, NOT EVEN THINKING THIS THROUGH! Crap, I'm stupid._  
That's when I remembered something.  
"Please hear me out." I said, relaxing my body. Scar just looked at me sharply, and I stared back calmly.  
"What do you want?" He growled. _He must not know about my status as a state alchemist_, I thought, _that's why he's not being very serious in this fight. Phew._  
"Do you perhaps know the name of Colette Shiran? Or maybe have seen a woman alchemist that seems to wear diamond-coated armor?" I asked. Scar's eyes widened in shock.  
"How do you know that name?" He asked harshly. I gulped.  
"I am trying to find her to get something she has taken from me. I..." I trailed off, clenching my hands, shaking slightly, playing it up a bit. "She took away everything for me, even stole my most treasured thing. I need to get this bitch back." It was true. This woman had stolen away my entire world from me, dumping me in the FMA world. It is true, I had made good friends and had some fun, but it still didn't change the fact I was ripped from my home and people I loved.  
"She was one of the people who destroyed Ishval." He ground out. I looked at him, surprised. _If Scar knew Colette, then..._ That means a lot. There's no more I could get from Scar. So she attacked Scar's sector in Ishval. _That means... That's means... She must've fought alongside Kimblee! SQUEE! I can always talk to him! Yay!_  
"Is that so... I just needed to confirm. Thank you." I said, bowing. "Really... I'm going to cut her down when I find her. Thank you." I said, standing straight. Tears had pricked my eyes as I yawned wide, my head starting to loll on my neck as I tried to keep myself up. I hadn't had any sleep since I had woken up in the hospital a day or two ago. And it was maybe around midnight now, so my mind was starting to shut down. I had been studying for a long while, some academic book I had acquired. By now I was probably a lot behind. So, with all that studying, packed in with pondering about what I'm going to do in the upcoming events of the FMA storyline, and I was also thinking about another serious matter. I had survived this far on coffee and sugar, but I guess now I was taking the impact of the aftermath of energy fueling foods. The ultimate energy low. I swayed on my feet as I tried to walk away.  
I tripped and fell on the ground, wincing as my casted arm had hit the ground. But my eyes drooped, and I couldn't find the will to get off the ground.  
"So... _Sleeeeeeeeeepppppyyyyy_..." I drawled quietly, making Scar and Loki sweat drop while May rushed over to help me.  
"Are you alright?!" She asked in her cute voice, alarmed. I smiled slightly.  
"No sleep for the past few days..." I mumbled, "So tired... He's gonna... Murder... Me..." My eyes shut and I couldn't muster up the energy to lift them. As soon as thy closed, I drifted into a blissful sleep, laying right there on the ground.  
I'm gonna have an_ unusual_ morning.

**Hey guys! Horray, double update... Yet short chappie…. AHH, so tired right now... But yay! I've just started rewatching another one of my favorite animes! I'm trying to get more romantic ideas... So now I'm watching Kaichou Wa Maid Sama. If you've watched it or read the manga, AWESOME! If you haven't, I recommend it!**  
**Anyway, how's the story? A MINI FIGHT WITH SCAR! MORE ACTION IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! BUT LYNETTE IS AN IDIOT, PERIOD. Even letting her guard down enough to fall asleep in front of a murderer at large killing state alchemists, which SHE is. I just can't wait until she encounters Scar during the mission. HAHA! Oh well, sucks for her. Anyway, Colette Shiran is being revealed! The mysterious diamond-armored woman. Ah~ Sounds so cool~**  
**Questions, comments, concerns?**  
**My lovely readers, please review~**  
**Thanks!**


	43. Chapter 43 TICKLE, HOTWINGS,AND SHOWTIME

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

"Ugh..." I groaned, scrunching my nose as I squinted. My eyes soon adjusted to the light from the sunrise, and I yawned, steering my arms. I blinked the tears from yawning out of my eyes, holding my head. _Damn..._ I thought, a small headache making its way through my head, _it's so annoying..._  
"You're awake!" I heard a small voice exclaim. Confused, I raised my head to see May sitting in front of me, her panda staring at me from her shoulder.  
I blinked. I rubbed my eyes. I blinked again.  
"Hi." I said, dumbfounded. I looked around to find myself in the same alleyway I had fallen asleep by, except now I was leaning up against the brick wall of a building. Light from the new dawn had been the what had woken me up.  
"Aw... He's gonna kill me... I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" I shouted, staggering to my feet. Ed was going to _KILL_ me if I was late.  
"What?" May asked, confused. I looked down at her, then face-palmed._ I can't reveal the plan..._ I fell to my knees, grasping my head as I felt a painful tang. I grit my teeth as my head felt like it was splitting in half. _Well, that's what I get for sleeping in an alleyway when I'm not used to it._  
"Are you ok? What's wrong?" May asked frantically. I winced as I clutched my head.  
"It... Hurts..." I puffed, trying to ignore the pain as I pushed myself to my feet. If Ed found out I was here, I'd be _DEAD_. But thankfully, I could see Scar out of the corner of my eye. I walked over to him and stood in front of him, making him look up at me suspiciously.  
"Scar," I said through gritted teeth, pointing a finger at him, "Today, the Fullmetal alchemist will be particularly easy to find and kill. He's especially vulnerable today, so I advise you to go for the Fullmetal alchemist, a shorter blonde teen." I said. "He'll also be with another state alchemist by the name of "Cold Blood." Watch out for the Fullmetal alchemist."  
"Isn't that your companion? Why are you telling me this?" Scar asked sharply.  
"Equivalent Exchange. You didn't kill me and let me sleep here, and acknowledged the Colette woman, so it's only fair to give you some knowledge in return." I said, "And by the alkhestry circles on your arm, you must also be an alchemist." I said.  
"You know alkhestry?" May asked, surprised.  
"The art of reading a dragons pulse. The flow of energy within the earth. Yes, I do know some." I said secretively. Scar narrowed his eyes at me.  
"Who are you?" He repeated the same question from last night, yet with more curiousity and suspicion behind it. I put a finger to my smiling lips as I turned to walk away.  
"I told you, my name is Lynette La'va. I am someone you may not wish to be involved with, Scar the State Alchemist killer. Goodbye, and I'm sure we'll meet again soon." I said, waving behind me as I walked away and out of sight of the odd group, and into the maze of Central.

"You're a mess." Ed said bluntly as I walked into their apartment. I scowled at him.  
"Well _SORRY_ for not looking perfect, smartass." I said walking over to lay on the couch in the living room. Ed drifted over to stand by the couch, where I laid face-down, enjoying the squishy couch cushion.  
"We have some time to waste before Al gets back. Why're you in a bad mood?" Ed asked, poking my side. I wiggled and snorted, being ticklish on my sides.  
"Headache. A pain in the ass headache." I whined, my voice muffled by the couch cushion.  
"... Did you sleep on the street again?" Ed asked.  
"... Yes..." I replied sheepishly. Ed sighed and poked my back.  
"That's not good for you. It's too cold out there." Ed reminded me. I lifted my hand and mimicked his voice with my hand-puppet.  
"Nag nag nag," I said, mimicking my voice with my hand-puppet. Ed laughed.  
"Why're you in such a good mood?" I asked.  
"Because we're going to catch a homunculus today." He said, poking me in the side again. I slapped his hand away and sat up.  
"Stop it!" I growled. Ed smirked.  
"So you're ticklish, eh?" He said dangerously, "I didn't know the almighty Cold Blood had a weakness." He inched toward me, his smirk growing. My face flushed crimson as I inched back, my eyes wide in alarm. My headache seemed to fade away, or maybe I just didn't notice it.  
But oh god. If he tickled me, he'd be surprised. I'm extremely ticklish on my sides and back, but when I'm being tickled, my hysterical laugh sounds somewhere in between a cat's yowling, a wolf's howling, a witches cackling, a hamster's whining, and a donkeys braying. It was the most hideous, disastrous laugh there was. If Ed heard that, I'd be embarrassed beyond belief.  
"Ah!" I cried as Ed assaulted my sides. From my mouth erupted my horrific laugh as I doubled over, squirming in Ed's grasp. But soon I was released because Ed had fallen to the floor, laughing so hard I was surprised he didn't suffocate from lack of oxygen. My face was an even darker shade as I covered it with my hands, peeking through my fingers to watch Ed.  
"I love your laugh." He snickered. I blushed even more if possible. _Love! I hear the word!_ A voice in my mind exclaimed gleefully. _What do you mean?_ I asked the voice. I was crazy, talking to voices in my head. _I mean, he might love you too! If he loves part of you, then he might love all of you!_ The voice exclaimed as if it were obvious. _What do you mean, _too_?_ I asked it suspiciously._ I mean that you're already in love with him._ The voice replied. _There is no way I would be in love with him._ I retorted. _You have to admit, he's gorgeous, strong, sweet when he's not being a smartass, and sexy._ The voice said. I blushed even more as I bit my lip. _Was sexy _really_ necessary?_ I said, embarrassed. _Yes, yes it was, because we all know it's true._ The voice replied dreamily. I mentally face palmed.  
"Lynette?" Ed asked, snickering slightly, "Why do you keep making these weird faces?" I snapped to attention, looking at Ed. Horrified at myself, I covered my face with my hands.  
"It's nothing."  
"What're you thinking about?"  
"How crazy I am for arguing with myself." I mumbled.  
"Arguing?" Ed sweat dropped, "About what?"  
"About... Something I'm not allowed to tell you."  
"What?" Ed persisted, sitting next to me.  
"IT'S _NOTHING_!" I shouted, blushing for the millionth time that morning. Ed got closer, and for a moment I thought I could see a faint blush on his cheeks.  
"You can tell me." He said. I looked at him.  
"We were arguing about what to have for lunch tomorrow." I said. Ed sighed.  
"Then why were you blushing?" He asked.  
"I... Eh... Um..." I stuttered. Ed grinned.  
"You're such a bad liar."  
"You believed me the first time."  
"I didn't know you that well."  
"Oh, and you know me well_ now_?"  
"Yes."  
"Then what're my favorite colors?"  
"Red, black, and purple."  
"What's my favorite thing to eat?"  
"Pocky."  
"What pisses me off the most?"  
"When people underestimate you."  
"What is the country I live in called?"  
"The United States of America."  
"What is my favorite thing to do?"  
"Fight and sleep."  
"Who do I have a fangirl crush on?"  
"... Got me there."  
"_HA_!" I said. But truthfully, I was touched. Ed remembered all the little things about me, and he cared enough to know. That meant a lot, but hell, I wasn't going to admit it.  
"So, who do you have a fangirl crush on?" He asked curiously. I laughed.  
"A fangirl crush is a crush I had on someone before I actually got to know them, so it might've gone away by now." I said.  
"So who?"  
"If you really want to know, I propose a challenge." I said, "Whoever becomes the most popular while spreading their name throughout Central to lure out Scar wins." Ed grinned.  
"Deal. You better get ready, because I'm not going to be holding back." He said proudly. I poked his cheek.  
"I ain't called Cold Blood for nothing. Don't expect any mercy from me, either." I huffed. Ed pinched my cheeks.  
"I never thought the young "Cold Blood" could be a cute little girl like you." He said. I snapped at his fingers, which he immediately pulled away. _CUTE! HE SAID A GIRL LIKE YOU IS CUTE!_ The voice squealed until I mentally gave it a death glare, then all was silent in my head.  
"I am not a little kid!" I exclaimed, "I'm only three years younger than you!"  
"That's little."  
"Shut up."  
"Make me."  
"I will, _SHRIMP_!"  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET SO TINY HE'D THINK AN ANT WAS GIANT, YOU TINY LITTLE GIRL!"  
"YOU, YA PINT SIZED GRAIN OF_ SAND_!"

"There you go." I said, brushing off my hands. I had just fixed the broken window of a pastry shop, and I smiled at the owner.  
"How much do I need to pay?" The store owner, a slightly pudgy older woman, asked, taking out a checkbook. I held my hand up to stop her.  
"No need! I'm just your friendly state alchemist passing by." I said, laughing. A crowd that had gathered around to watch looked at me in awe.  
"The Cold Blood Alchemist?" I heard one person whisper.  
"She doesn't seem nearly that cruel." Another replied.  
"She's so young, too!" Another exclaimed. I turned and smiled at the crowd, who parted as I walked through, my head held high.  
I think I was winning the challenge. I had repaired five windows, ten walls of brick houses, a couple small antique pottery pieces, two ladders, twelve food carts, four roofs, two doors, three cracks in the road, and even saved a girl on a roof (had no idea how she got up there though), all in three hours. I think I was fairly ahead.  
I whistled as I strode along the streets, getting stares all over the place. Pleased at hearing my name while passing people, I strode up to a restaurant Ed told me to meet them at. I saw them sitting in a table outside, Ed already munching down on some food, with Al sitting opposite him.  
"Hi!" I exclaimed gleefully, bouncing up to them. Ed looked up from his food and waved me over. I sat next to Al.  
"I've got a good feeling I won the bet~" I sang, taking out a box of pocky one grocery-store owner had insisted on giving me. I opened it up and munched on it, looking at the brothers.  
"What bet?"  
"That she would tell me who she had a fangirl crush on if I become more popular among the people the lure out Scar." Ed said bluntly. I choked on my pocky slightly at the mention of my crush.  
"What if she wins?" Al asked. Ed looked at me.  
"What do you want?" He asked. I swallowed my pocky and grinned.  
"If I win, I want you to tell me who your crush is." I said. Al looked at his brother slyly, who blushed in return. I looked at them curiously.  
"Fine. But it won't matter anyway, since I'm going to win." Ed said. I snorted.  
"Yeah, _riiiiiiiight._ But I just seem to have this odd habit of my wishes coming true, for instance, my presence here." I pointed out, amused. Ed huffed.  
"You're crush apparently hasn't come true, yet, since you don't have a boyfriend." Ed said, sticking his tongue out immaturely. I clenched my jaw, slightly insulted.  
"That'd be a little incredibly hard. There was always this little demon who made sure none of my crushes worked out, so it's not surprising I'm boyfriend-less. Besides, I'm twelve!"  
"You've never used the age excuse before. I thought girls your age are supposed to be swooning and using makeup and stuff." Ed pointed out. I scrunched up my nose at him.  
"I like fighting, not gossip. I love pocky, not guys. I like ninja costumes, not makeup. All my friends consider me odd." I said. "I guess they have a reason to."  
"They have more than one reason."  
"BE QUIET."  
"Lynette, have you eaten yet?" Al asked.  
"Yes."  
"What did you eat?" Al asked suspiciously.  
"... A few sticks of pocky." I said sheepishly. Al sighed, slightly concerned.  
"You better eat to keep up your energy in case we encounter Scar today. You shouldn't starve yourself!" Al scolded. I laughed and patted his shoulder. I was used to people telling me to stop eating, not to not starve myself. I was one of those people who could eat a lot and not get fatter than I already was, and I was only very slightly chubby. Now I guess I had changed a lot.  
And so, I put the rest of my pocky away, tucking it in the inner pocket of my military jacket. I had stopped by to change while I was near the Hughes house. Luckily, Envy was no where to be seen.

I was now gnawing on a delicious meal of extra-spicy hot wings. The brothers gave me an odd look but returned to a conversation.  
"I still think I'm winning the bet." Ed said. I growled at him through a mouthful of hot wings.  
"You both are being very flashy." Al said. I swallowed just as a car pulled near to the table we sat at, and luckily our table was right by the street.  
The window rolled down to reveal Mustang.  
"Cold Blood, Fullmetal, this isn't like either of you." Mustang said. I rushed to finish my hot wings while Ed walked up to the car.  
"Colonel? Are you sure you should be out of the hospital?" Ed asked, surprised.  
"Maybe." Mustang said, sensing a black aura surrounding me as I gave him a death glare. He really shouldn't be out of the hospital yet, I fumed. Ed's voice quieted as he started to tell the Colonel something else that I paid no attention to, but the Mustang quickly interrupted.  
"We're drawing attention. Get in."

"On second thought, get out." Mustang said, currently being squished between Al and the door. So we got out on an emptier street.

"Marcoh is missing?"Ed asked, alarmed. Mustang nodded.  
"They probably abducted him." He said. I resisted the urge to snicker. Why? Because I saw him just last night. But it's not like I could tell them that.  
"You did both hear about Scar, right?" Mustang asked. I tried not to grin while I nodded. I mean, I _HAD_ seen him last night, too. I guess I was really busy last night.  
"So what's with all this attention, all but begging him to find you?" Mustang asked, slightly irritated.  
"I want him to find me." Ed said firmly.  
"I'm helping!" I exclaimed. That's when the sound of footsteps prodded my senses, and I slid a blade out of my sleeve on my left hand. I might have been disabled by my injury, but that doesn't mean I'm useless in a fight. I'm surprisingly accurate with my left hand, too. Thank god I had learned to gain control over my left hand in my world while I had the chance.  
"I have to fight him once more." Ed said. Mustang looked at him in slight exaggeration, and to refresh your memory, he was also present at their last battle with Scar, which I interfered in.  
"Don't be ridiculous! Don't you remember what happened in East City?" Mustang scolded, turning to me. "And you! Your right arm is badly injured! You shouldn't be fighting!"  
"Oh, my, are you _afraid_ of Scar?" I taunted. Ed joined in.  
"It's because you were useless against him last time, Colonel sir." He said mockingly. We both wore matching grins and the Colonel looked pretty pissed.  
"Don't mock me!" He said in a loud voice, and I could see the vein marks on his head, "Its clear and sunny _TODAY_!"  
"No, instead, you're all weak and feeble, aren't you?" I teased, pissing the Colonel off more.  
"You're still useless!" Ed said smugly, and Mustang looked about ready to all but cremate the two of us. I saw Hawkeye pull out her gun and drifted to her side while we gained the Mustang, Ed, and Al's attention.  
"Shut up!" I said, glaring at them. They quieted immediately.  
"Well, he's here, isn't he?" The Colonel said quietly to Ed.  
"What's the matter? It's not even raining and your dripping." Ed said, catching sight of Scar, who stood maybe a few yard away. I made sure he couldn't see my face yet, because I wanted to give him a little... Surprise.  
But the Colonel seriously had beads of sweat on his forehead, and I could tell he was extremely nervous.  
"Lieutenant! Don't shoot." I said, pushing the barrel of her gun away from aiming at Scar. She looked at me harshly.  
"What are you doing?" She demanded. I sighed.  
"I'm gonna use the Colonels method to try fishing myself." I said seriously, just as Scar started to deconstruct the ground near us. Ed dodged it and started toward Scar, using alchemy so he wouldn't get caught in the wreck of the ground beneath him as Al made a giant wall to separate us from Scar and Ed.  
"Brother and Lynette are using themselves as bait for the hummonculi," Al informed the Colonel as sounds of fighting penetrated the barrier, "They are important sacrifices, after all. They can't afford to let them die."  
"And you call me an idiot!" The Colonel growled at me. I smiled at him sheepishly before glancing at Al.  
"I'm going to go to Ling's post and help him out." I said, starting down the alleyway. Al stopped me by putting his hands on my shoulders and looking me in the eye.  
"Be very careful." He said. "You're still injured so you can't be over exerting yourself." I grinned at him.  
"You're talking to the mighty Cold Blood alchemist. I fought even when my lung wasn't fully healed. I'm gonna be okay. Ling might not though if I wait to long, so bye!" I said, escaping out from under Al's hands and dashing away.

Once I caught sight of Ling on top of a building, I hastily clapped my hands to move the earth beneath me up until I reached the top of the building. I was terrified of heights, so this sucked for me. But I can't help it, I knew Lan Fan was going to get critically injured. I wanted to be able to help her, my fellow martial artist, and that determination drove me to leap a short distance to the building.  
"_Holy shit_, I almost missed." I mumbled under my breath, while Ling, who had caught me by my waist, pulled me up.  
"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights." He teased. I removed his arm from my waist, but that didn't help the shaking of my legs.  
"No," I huffed, "I'm just not a cat. I don't land on my feet, and even if I did, from this height I'd break my feet, and a lot of bones above them." I then turned to look at the ground, fear gripping me again, so I made sure I was far from the ledge.  
I saw Hawkeye and Mustang pass beneath us, and I grinned at Ling.  
"The game has begun." I said, the familiar phrase causing chills to run up and down my spine. I guess that's some kind of way to start off a battle.  
We waited patiently for a few minutes, and I became anxious, with the sounds of fighting near us, and the cold wind ruffling my loose hair. I tested my arm out to see what made it hurt, and so looking at my physical capabilities. I was pretty good, and the stitching was good, too, because if my muscles and skin weren't stitched together, it would've taken me so much longer to heal. Oh well, there goes my entertainment career. Because I seriously doubt they can cover scars this big.  
Suddenly Ling and Lan Fan tensed. I, feeling nothing out of the ordinary, looked at them, slightly alarmed. Oh boy, was I in for some action.  
"What is that presence? Do you feel it, Lan Fan?" Ling said. I pouted. I guess it's obvious I don't feel anything out of the ordinary.  
"Yes." She replied.  
"Alright, lets go!" Ling said, crouching and preparing to jump off. I looked at them, alarmed, and Ling wrapped his arm around me and took me with him when he jumped to another building. My heart just about stopped until we hit the roof of the other building.  
That happened a few times before we waited at another. building, Ling and I standing on the edge of the flat roof of a building while Lan Fan stood on a metal boxed thing between buildings that looked similar to a vent to me.  
That's when Gluttony appeared. He startled me at first, but in a second Lan Fan had kicked him strong enough to throw him back in the building across from us, and Lan Fan did a flip back to land in her previous position.  
"Hi! Hello there! You must be pretty unusual on the inside, huh?" Ling shouted to Gluttony, who picked himself up from the wreckage. "How many people do you have inside you?"  
"Who are you?" Gluttony asked, and pulled a bandana over my nose and mouth, cowboy style, narrowing my eyes.  
"It's no use trying to get away. You have unique chi." Lan Fan deadpanned, "I can follow you anywhere."  
"Enemy? Enemy?" Gluttony said, turning his head to the side, "Can I eat them?" With him mouth wide open, I caught sight of his ouroboros tattoo, even with my faulty long distance vision. Apparently both foreigners could also see, and recognized it.  
"Oh? You can recognize it, can you?" I heard the Fuhrer, Wrath, say from below me. I swallowed past a lump in my throat as I saw him walk beneath us.  
"That's a pesky ability," Wrath said, pulling his sword out of its sheath, "I'll have to eliminate it." My eyes widened in alarm as Wrath dashed toward Lan Fan, speedily zooming up a ladder that rested against the thing Lan Fan stood on.  
"NO! LAN FAN, GET OUT OF THERE!" Ling and I yelled in unison as Wrath reached the top and sliced Lan Fan's mask off.  
"NO, LAN FAN!" Ling and I yelled as she let out a cry in pain.  
Looks like another game has begun.

**Hey guys! More action, yay! Oh, some fluffiness too~**  
**How's it going so far? Questions, comments, concerns?**  
**My lovely readers, please review~**  
**Thanks!**


	44. Chapter 44 FRIENDS, TAUNT, AND VAULT!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

"DAMN." I cursed, clapping my hands together and putting them to the ground. I made a giant pillar of earth come up to the building, and jumped on it successfully, speedily shifting the pillar to another building roof, jumping off it when I was only a few feet from the roof.  
I zoomed after Ling, quickly appearing by his side next to Lan Fan. It only took one look to see that her arm was badly sliced open. It'd be useless.  
"Ling, let me carry Lan Fan." I said, pushing Ling's hands away as I picked Lan Fan up gently so I could give her a piggyback ride.  
"Let me-" Ling said until I gave him a black look.  
"Due to inconveniences, I am unable to fight. Besides, he," I said, throwing my head to motion at the approaching Wrath, "Is too strong for me. Let me do something. We have to her away!" I whispered to Ling in an extremely harsh voice.  
"You think you can get away?" Wrath said, coming at Ling with his drawn sword. I did a speed-walk as Ling and Wrath fought behind me, always moving closer to Lan Fan and I. So I hurried along as fast I could.  
"Oh, I see you're no stranger to combat." I heard Wrath remark behind me, obviously to Ling. it was followed by more sounds of clashing swords and more fighting.  
"Gluttony!" Wrath commanded, and I heard Gluttony's eerie laugh a few moments before Ling was knocked into me, extremely hard. I let out a cry in pain as I felt my lung wound open slightly, and a little blood came out of my mouth as Ling, Lan Fan, and I were knocked off the roof and through the windows of a neighboring building.  
"AHH, hurts like a bitch." I complained, wincing as I picked myself and Lan Fan up. Glass poked through my skin, and I winced, glancing at Ling, who had amazingly landed on his feet.  
I had apparently blocked most of the glass and cushioned Lan Fan's fall, so I wasn't feeling so hot.  
"Now then." I heard Wrath's voice, and spun around to find him already next to the window, "No one can see us in here. How about answering some of my questions?" I grit my teeth, trying to hold myself together. Blood had stained my bandana that covered my face, and it was uncomfortable.  
"Who are you people? And how do you know what's inside Gluttony? And why are you with them, Lynette?" Wrath asked. Ling looked at me in a mixture of surprise and betrayal.  
"Damn." I said, tearing off my bandana from my face and wiping the blood off, "Wrath, stand down. I don't want you to hurt these people. These are my friends." I gasped, walking in front of Ling and narrowing my eyes to Wrath.  
"But we have no use for these humans." Wrath said. I snarled at him.  
"Well these "_humans_" are my friends, and you'll have to kill me before you kill them. I don't think Father would be happy about that, seeing as he is already missing Greed and Lust. Let me escape with them." I snarled.  
"Let go of the girl. She is excess baggage. If you do, you'd have a better chance of escaping." Wrath said. My eyes widened in fury and anger until Ling stepped beside me, fuming with rage.  
"Excess baggage?" He asked, "You are the highest person in all the land, correct? Fuhrer King Bradely, wasn't it?" There was a slight pause before he continued, "A king is to be for his people! There is no long without his people! King Bradely, you will never be a true king!" His voice clearly showed the rage he was feeling, a feeling I shared.  
"Naive fool! There are no true kings in this world!" Wrath said, a sharp edge to his voice. I threw my head to look at the door to my right.  
"Go." I whispered, and Lan Fan tossed a smoke bomb over my shoulder to land between Wrath and Ling and I. I grabbed Ling's hand and pulled him toward where I remembered the door was, praying to the gods my directional sense wouldn't fail me now. As the smoke faded, my directions were found to be accurate. But just as I got near the exit, a sword was throw right in front of me, almost hitting my left arm. I breathed a sigh of relief, well, until I realized that was Wrath's sword. I turned my head to look at Wrath uneasily.  
"What's the matter?" He asked, a hand over his eyes. He soon removed them to reveal his hummonculus mark which was located on a scarred eye. "This eye still works!"

"Damn, he's relentless," I panted heavily as Ling and I ran through the streets, while I carried Lan Fan. My stamina might have increased over all the wandering around Central I've been doing, but that didn't help me when I was carrying maybe a hundred ten pounds of weight on my back. Gluttony had been following us, and I saw him behind us every now and then.  
We had finally gotten into a narrow alleyway, where I pushed myself to go on, but I was slowing, anyway.  
"My left arm..." I heard Lan Fan mutter.  
"What's wrong?" Ling asked, worry in his voice.  
"Young lord, I am no longer of any use to you." Lan Fan cried out, and I could feel she was in pain. On the other hand, I was a bit insulted, because I was the one going to get killed with her if we got behind.  
"What are you talking about?" Ling demanded.  
"If you keep concerning yourself about me, Young Lord, then you will fall as well." She gasped. I grit my teeth.  
"There is no king without his people, "She continued, "But without their king, the people will have no where to go. Young Lord, you must live for the sake of our clan."  
"I'm not leaving you behind!"  
"There are any number of things that can be left behind, so for the greater good!" Lan Fan said. I heard her move her able arm to take out a kuni, aiming it at herself.  
"Lan Fan!" Ling shouted as Lan Fan tried to stab herself. I knocked the kuni away, pissed off.  
"YOU DUMBASS MORON!" I scolded, "NEVER GIVE UP! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Lan Fan flinched at my voice, which was neither too loud nor too soft.  
"If you want to kill yourself that bad, that won't help at all!" I said fiercely, "Ling and I will still have to escape! That's actually really hard when we're talking about hummonculi! So, I have a better idea." I said. Ling looked at me urgently.  
"What is it?!" He asked.  
"Even if you're displeased with it, I will do it myself!" I said, afraid, "But Lan Fan, you remember how Edward Elric caught you?" I asked.  
"You mean the arm?" She asked, alarm in her pained voice. I pointed to a dog up ahead.  
"I have some rope with me." I said. Lan Fan nodded, while Ling didn't know what we were talking about.  
I ran over to the dog and stopped in my tracks, calling the dog to me. It faithfully came to my side and I let Lan Fan down. I had tears in my eyes as I looked at her.  
"I'm sorry." I choked out, taking out the rope from inside of my bloodstained, cut up uniform.  
"I'm sorry."

"Please bear with it for now, I'll get you some medical aid as soon as I can." I promised, biting my lip. I had tied Ling's jacket to Lan Fan's now stub of an arm to keep the blood from gushing out, and we were currently in a sewer which we had escaped through. She looked at me.  
"We fooled that monster." She said in her raspy, hurting voice. I nodded.  
"Of course we did." I said. Lan Fan narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously.  
"How... Did you know those monsters?" She gasped. I looked at her guiltily.  
"I can't be all bad if I saved you guys. I promise, I'll explain soon." I said, "But for now, do you have any other injuries?" Lan Fan shook her head, shifting slightly in her sitting position. I coughed slightly, more blood coming out in little drops.  
"You should tend to yours now." She said. I have her a pained smile and sat down next to her, proceeding to remove the remaining glass from my body. I winced as I pulled each piece out, especially when it came to the big pieces. I tore off the end of my white camisole I wore underneath my military uniform, turning to Lan Fan and wiping off all the blood on her face and on her hand.  
"Better?" I asked, setting down the blood-soaked cloth and lighting it with the lighter I had received from the Colonel. Surprisingly, it wasn't damaged at all.  
"Why are you helping me?" She asked. I smiled at her.  
"Because I consider you a friend, and friends help each other." I said to her surprise. "_Because if friends didnt help each other, who would_?" I added the last part quietly, though I'm sure Lan Fan heard it.  
"Yes." Lan Fan said in a very soft voice, "We humans only have each other."

I sat next to Ling, my hands over my ears and my head down. I felt horrible, hearing Lan Fan's muffled screams of pain while Doctor Knox tended to her arm stump.  
We had currently been moved to a run-down abandoned house, where we had hid from the hummonculi.  
"I'm sorry," Ed said, but Ling interrupted him.  
"Don't misunderstand," he said, "I'm the one who decided to help you. It was in both our interests, so I worked together with you, that is all. I left the country knowing if I was going to seek immortality, I would have to be ready to make certain sacrifices." Ling clenched a fist, and I curled up tighter, my hands pushing on my ears so hard it hurt.  
"No, I wasn't prepared for this." Ling said, "Lan Fan was."

We were all waiting by Lan Fan's bed even since she started to show signs of consciousness. Finally her eyes opened and me, being the closest to her, sighed heavily in relief.  
"Lan Fan," I said, tearing up, "How are you feeling?"  
"The trap wasn't all that bad," She said, smiling slightly at me, before turning her head to look at Ed, "But unlike you, I'm useless without my arm. I'll need a replacement."  
Ed, apparently realizing what she was talking about, nodded, happy to oblige.  
"I can set you up with a real good automail engineer," he said, flexing his automail hand. Lan Fan smiled at him.  
"Good." She said. The Colonel left the room, and my eyes followed him for a slight moment before I saw Lan Fan turn to me.  
"Thank you for looking after the Young Lord when I wasn't able to." She said. I shook my head.  
"You were the one who saved us. I should be thanking you. So thank you. If there is anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask." I said. She nodded ever so slightly.  
"I believe you are not a bad person. Please keep an eye on the Young Master for me." She whispered, so only I could hear. I nodded, and changed the cloth on her forehead, letting my hand linger for a bit.  
"Rest. You've done very well." I said. She nodded lightly again before closing her eyes, and I ushered everybody out of the room after pulling up the fresh sheets to cover Lan Fan.

"What is that?" Knox asked, looking over my head. Mustang, Ling, the Elric brothers, and I had gathered around a doorway to a room where we kept Gluttony. We were currently staring at Gluttony, who was pretty much a chubby lump wrapped in steel wires. I hid behind Ling, just in case Gluttony saw me or heard my name.  
"It's a hummonculus, named "Gluttony"." Ling replied. gave him a weird look, but he ignored it.  
"Apparently," Mustang said, "These guys have ties within a portion of the military senior staff ." Ling turned abruptly to face Mustang.  
"Just a portion?" Ling exclaimed, "Far from it." Mustang turned to look at Ling curiously, his attention caught.  
"There's a possibility that your leader, King Bradely, is a hummonculus." Ling finally said. I gulped. _When Wrath knew I was here and that I let the word out, I'd be in even worse trouble. Damn, I see why he wanted to kill Ling now._  
Everyone gasped at Ling's conclusion.  
"There is an ouroboros tattoo on his patched eye." Ling said. I sighed. If I was going to get caught, might at well say something.  
"He came at us with Gluttony." I said.  
"It can't be!" Ed unconsciously gasped again.  
"The head of our country is a hummonculus?" Al said, shocked.  
"Then again..." Ling interrupted their panic, "Bradely doesn't have the same inhuman presence as Gluttony. His is the same as a regular human."  
"But then... If the Fuhrer is a hummonculus, how is it he has a son? In the book it said hummonculi have no reproductive abilities." Al pointed out.  
"But," Doctor Knox said, "Selim Bradely is adopted. Him and the Fuhrer have no blood relation." Everyone except me was shocked once again. I shivered, crossing my arms over my chest. I had changed into fresh clothes that Hawkeye had been kind enough to lend me, which were some casual easy to move in black pants, a red tanktop, and a thin black sweater. _Note to self: when you get a chance, take Hawkeye shopping for new clothes to replace the ones I was wearing._  
"Well, human or monster," Mustang resumed the conversation, "This'll just make it easier to pull him out of his seat." There we go, Mustang's goal to be Fuhrer. Classic.  
"First," Mustang continued, "We need to get some information out of this guy. I'll take his philosopher stone too. It may be useful in treating my man." That's when everyone got riled up.  
"Hey! Lan Fan lost her arm to obtain him!" Ling protested threateningly, getting closer to Mustang. "He's the lead to gainin immortality! We're taking him back to Xing!" Ling said. I saw no point in hiding myself, so I just stood there, watching them.  
"Hey! We've been looking for a long time for a way to get our original bodies back ourselves!" Ed argued, getting in the little fight. "There's no way we'll let you run away with him!"  
"That's right, Ling! You're an illegal alien!" Mustang said. The squabble continued until groaned, but no one paid attention to him except me.  
"Ah, I can't keep up with all this anymore. Mustang, I'm going home." Doctor Knox said, exiting the house.  
"Mustang?" I heard Gluttony say under the argument of Ling, Mustang, and the Elric brothers. Pissed off, I got I front of them.  
"YOU DAMN IMBECILES!" I yelled, smacking them all upside the head hard, "STOP ARGUING! ALL OF YOU SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU ALL ICE CUBES TO PUT IN MY ICED TEA!" My little explosion silenced all of them, and they all looked pretty alarmed. I was just another terrifying woman, after all.  
But, I think it was the thing behind me that scared them most.  
"Roy Mustang!" I heard Gluttony's vengeful cry, and felt a shiver down my spine as I turned, only to see a portal open up on Gluttoy's stomach. I just sighed, trying to keep myself calm as I could feel the distressed, shocked, and fearful feelings from the people behind me.  
That was when Gluttony took off pretty much half of the house in his portal along with the wires that bound him. I pushed everybody out of the doorframe and into the hallway, blocking the door with my arms.  
I have to admit, Gluttony had reached max freakiness, especially with his ribs poking out. But my observation was interrupted by the second floor of the destroyed part of the house falling on us, but not really injuring anyone. But that'd make anyone soar in the morning, I thought as I shifted the boards off me. Luckily my cast was super strong, so it didn't break under tension.  
"Lieutenant!" Mustang exclaimed, prying off Shao May, who had clung to his face, "Don't provoke him! He's after me!"  
"Mustang!" Gluttony cried again, sucking up more with his portal. I gave a great shove to Mustang, Ed and Al, pulling them with me as we barely escaped from Gluttony's suction area. Ling was probably going to get Lan Fan.  
"We've got no choice but to bring him down." Mustang said, pulling off his regular gloves to replace them with his striking gloves.  
"But we went through so much to catch this hummonculus!" Al protested.  
"We have to survive to make a change." I said, standing up, "And he knows our names and faces anyway. If we don't obliterate this meat bag, we're screwed." I said, saving the Colonel some breath.  
"A rather blunt way of putting it, but yes." Mustang said, snapping his fingers and sending a fireball at Gluttony. I raised my left hand to cover my eyes at the brightness.  
"Wow," I said, "That's gotta hurt."  
But, as I expected, Gluttony inhaled the fire, perfectly fine afterward, leaving the brothers and Mustang dumbstruck.  
"He swallowed..." Ed trailed off.  
"The flame?" Al exclaimed. I nodded.  
"NOW LOOKS LIKE A GOOD TIME TO RUN!" I yelled, leaping out of the way as Gluttony tried to vacuum in us, with everyone else close behind me. Mustang, Ed, Al and I took off to sprint to the forest.  
"You're useless!" Ed yelled to Mustang.  
"Well, then you try doing something!" Mustang shot back.  
"For that matter, keep away! He's only after you, Colonel!" Al shouted.  
"SO SPLIT UP, MORONS!" I yelled at all of them. So, we did. I followed Ed, choosing to distance myself from Mustang. I still treasured my life, after all.

"We fooled that dumbass." I chuckled as I heard Gluttony yell in the back ground. I helped Hawkeye lift Mustang into the car, attempting to set him down gently.  
"Stupid Colonel." I said, paying no attention to the yells of rage from Gluttony.  
"Sounds like he's really ticked off now." I heard Al say.  
"Lieutenant, over here," I said, "Please take care of Lan Fan."  
"You're telling me to tuck tail and leave, under these circumstances?" Mustang said, his voice coarse from the pain of his old injury.  
"You're just going to slow us down!" I yelled at Mustang, pissed off.  
"LEAVE!" Both brothers said simultaneously, also pissed.  
"Seriously, you won't be of any use here." Hawkeye deadpanned. Mustang slumped dejected, and I snickered slightly.  
"You half-brained Colonel. You have some business to take care of. We just can't let a hummonculus parade around as the leader of Amestris, now can we?" I said.  
"The Fuhrer... Is a," Hawkeye said, shocked, but interrupted her.  
"We'll talk about it later," said, before turning to Ling, Ed, Al and I, who stood outside the car, "Hurry and get in!" We all looked at each other and nodded.  
"The car is full, right? Go on." Ed said easily.  
"DUMBASS!" Doctor Knox exclaimed.  
"We can't just go and leave you children on the battlefield!" Hawkeye retorted.  
"Oh, so NOW I get treated like a child." I muttered under my breath.  
"The people you're fighting are the military senior staff, right?" Ling said.  
"We have to get some information out of that Gluttony guy." Ed stated.  
"We're staying here and fighting him." Al said.  
"The fact we're children has nothing to do with it." I added. Really, I was the only child here. The rest were already adolescents. It made me feel small.  
"We were the ones who brought up this mission in the first place." Ed said, "Thank you for all your help up till now."  
"Ed, Lynette," Hawkeye said, putting ammo in two guns and holding them out for Ed and I. I took mine without hesitation, making sure the safety latch was secured as I shoved it in my gun sheath Hawkeye had given me as a present to go with my uniform. I now had two guns, and both of them gleamed brightly at my sides.  
"Take this with you." Hawkeye said to Ed, seeing his hesitation, "You know how to use it, right?"  
"That's something to kill people with." Al said. I clucked my tongue.  
"It's something to protect yourself with. Don't be an idiot and take it, so you won't get yourself killed if alchemy fails." I said, making sure my guns were all set in their sheaths. I had one on my left hip and another in a shoulder strap sheath by my chest. All set.  
"I'll make sure to keep it with me." Ed said, taking the gun after a moment's debating. That's when we heard Gluttony go into another explosion of suction with his portal, sucking up trees fairly close to us and startling us.  
"Come on guys, I want to kick me some hummonculus butt!" I said, taking off first to the woods. The rest followed soon after, Ling being last after telling Hawkeye to take care of Lan Fan.  
But now, my blood was pumping quickly through my veins, and adrenaline raced through my system. I grinned to myself. _This was going to be fun._

"Yeah, we said we'd fight, but that thing is seriously freaky." Ed announced quietly. We were currently hiding behind some bushes and trees, watching Gluttony's rage. I shrugged.  
"His personality is different, too." Ling said, shivering slightly.  
"Pfft. This is pathetic. I was more scared of my mom when she found out I had three C-'s than I am of this lump." I said boredly. Ed looked at me, surprised.  
"I knew you came from a freaky family." He muttered. A vein in my head bulged as I gave him my ultimate black look of death.  
"Say that again." I growled threateningly. He gulped.  
"But how are we going to catch him?" Al interrupted out mini quarrel. Suddenly there was a rustle of bushes behind us, catching our attention.  
Ling was immediately ready with his sword, me with my gun, but Ed and Al turned slightly slower.  
"What is it?" Ed asked in a whisper. I cursed. At the top of a small hill behind us stood a dog, which seemed to have the body of a Doberman, yet it's fur was completely dark brown, lacking the pattern Doberman's usually had. I took the safety off my gun.  
"Stop, Gluttony," The dog said in a loud voice, causing Gluttony to pause in his rage.  
"I-it spoke!" Ed said. I never took my eyes off the dog, always keeping my gun pointed at it.  
"Hey," The dog said as red lightning crackled around it, "Long time no see." It turned into Envy, who grinned eerily at Ed, "Fullmetal pipsqueak."  
Ed ran at Envy, and jumped up to kick him.  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PEA-SIZED SHRIMP!?" He yelled in fury, but Envy easily dodged.  
"Hey! Hey!" Envy said, waving frantically, "I didn't come here to fight. I just wanted to get Gluttony back. I have no reason to fight a pipsqueak-"  
"THAT'S THE SEVENTH TIME!" Ed shouted, punching a tree hard enough to bend it. Envy dodged the attack, surprised, and landed on a tree branch of a neighboring tree.  
"What are you talking about?" Envy asked.  
"Two times here, and five times at the fifth laboratory you've called me a pipsqueak! You can't tell me you've forgotten!" Ed said vengefully, extremely pissed off. Envy sweat dropped and mumbled something under his breath before jumping off the branch and landing neatly on the ground as Gluttony approached him.  
"WAIT!" Ed yelled.  
"You're becoming a nuisance." I heard Envy say to Gluttony as I snuck up on them.  
"Mustang was here! Gonna avenge Lust!" He said determinedly, "Swallow, swallow, swallow them all!"  
"Not the Colonel, or the Elric brothers." Envy said to Gluttony. Our small group of Ed, Al, Ling, and I gathered in front of Envy and Gluttony a few yards away.  
"You really need to include me in that list, too," I said, walking to the front of our group, "Because almost every time I end up in the hospital is because the hummonculi beat me up. I am a sacrifice too!" I said. Envy looked at me.  
"And why are you here?" He asked. I smiled.  
"Because I want to be, dumbass." I stuck my tongue out at him immaturely, using my left hand to pull down the bottom of my eyelid, in a taunting gesture.  
"Flat-chested baby."  
"I AM NOT FLAT CHESTED, YOU CROSS DRESSING _FREAK_!"  
"Little girl."  
"Transexual creep."  
"Loud mouth tomboy."  
"... I can't deny that." I sweat dropped, "But that doesn't make it any less true you have your own gender, because you're obviously not a guy or girl." I said, "And what's with that green hair? Are you cosplaying as a palm tree or something? And that outfit! Hideous!" I laughed obnoxiously, pissing Envy off.  
"And what's with you? A dense, aloof tomboy girl with no sense of femininity! You're brain is seriously messed up! Your memory fails completely with directions! And not even to mention your weaknesses to care about people you don't even know that well! Talk about pathetic!" Envy said. I scoffed.  
"I do have a sense of femininity! I just don't show it!" I protested sharply. Envy raised his eyebrows.  
"Really? Since when?"  
"_Since I've fallen in love with someone_!" I said mindlessly, surprising everyone. _Hehe, I got control for a moment_, the voice in my head laughed. My face got red as everyone stared at me blankly. I hid behind my group and pushed Ling forward.  
"You have something to say, right? Ok, now say it!" I said, embarrassed as Ling walked forward. He sighed, but his gaze sharpened when he looked at Envy, changing the mood more serious.  
"I've sensed this before," Ling said, "How many people are in you, hummonculus?" Envy's gaze hardened.  
"You're the kid that crossed swords with Wrath, right?" Envy asked, leaning on Gluttony.  
"Who are you calling "_kid_"?" Ling asked, his sword ready, "I am the twelfth son of the emperor of Xing, and my name is-"  
"You can eat him." Envy said carelessly, patting Gluttony on the head. In a better mood, Gluttony started to chase after Ling, who ran away, freaked out by the monster chasing him.  
"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Ling yelled as Gluttony chased him away. The Elric brothers and I merely watched him run away.  
"I get it," Ed said smugly, cracking his knuckles.  
"It looks like they can't take any action against us." Al said, also pleased. I laughed.  
"In that case..." I said, watching as Gluttony chased Ling in front of us, clapping my hands and placing them on the ground to create a wall between Gluttony and Ling.  
"Come on!" I said, dragging the Elric brothers with me as I approached Gluttony's side of the wall. "Ling! Take care of that palmtree for me!"

"I'm not allowed to eat you!" Gluttony said, constantly dodging the attacks of the Elric brothers. I just watched them, preserving my strength.  
"I wanted to eat that closed eyed guy earlier!" Gluttony said, just as Al trapped Gluttony by holding his arms back.  
"Caught you!" Al said, but Gluttony flipped Al over and flung him to the wall, exactly where I was standing.  
"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled as my jacket was caught by Ed, who Al had knocked into. All three of us crashed through the wall, landing on the other side where Envy and Ling were fighting.  
"Hey! Stay out of my way-" Ling started, but was interrupted by Envy attempting to punch him. Ling dodged and sliced off Envy's let with his sword, and Envy landed back-first on the ground a few feet from us, making the ground shake. I pulled myself up, uninjured because luckily Al made the hole that I flew through, so the only thing I felt was landing on the other side.  
Envy grinned and transformed in a flash of red light to look like Lan Fan as Ling was about to stab Envy. Ling hesitated, giving Envy a chance.  
"Gluttony!" Envy yelled in Lan Fan's voice. Gluttony appeared in front of the heap Al, Ed and I were laying in. Alarmed, I ran at Gluttony from behind as the Elric brothers ran around Gluttony.  
_I can do this_, I told myself as I ran. I had only done a risky trick like this successfully once, and that time I almost took my head off. But, I think it was my adrenaline that made my next move possible.  
I leaped in the air and vaulted off Gluttony's head, flying over Gluttony and landing by Ling just moments before the Elric brothers reached Ling. We all tried to get away, but it was no use. Envy saw that, and grabbed onto my leg in attempt to pull us out, but Gluttony's suction portal sucked us up in the blink of an eye, leaving Gluttony, Al, and the bottom half of Envy's body behind, silence drifting through the air.  
Then, all was black.

**Hey guys! HOORAY FOR LONGER CHAPTERS! WOOHOO~ Finally! It's getting exciting! Action!**  
**How goes the story? I think it goes well! Now everyone is in Gluttony's stomach. There will be a lot of action, drama, and other stuff that'll happen. I can't wait~ So, questions, comments, concerns?**  
**My lovely readers, please review~**  
**Thanks!**


	45. Chapter 45 PISSED, CROSSBOW,AND MEMORIES

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

My eyes opened to find myself in blackness, sitting in some kind of liquid. I popped up and shivered._ This must be Gluttony's stomach_, I thought uneasily, grabbing a big stick. I used the fire for light as I lit the stick, since I didn't have the materials for a torch.  
"AHH, so tired~" I complained to myself as I walked a bit. It was then I found a particularly large lump of rock, and when I ran my hand over it, I felt the smoothness of the surface. My eyes were drooping from being so barely awake, so I climbed on the rock and found a comfortable place to sleep.  
I laid there, curled up, using my arm as a pillow, taking a nap while the blood that had soaked my clothes dried up, the fire illuminating the area I was in. I was resting perfectly, surprisingly not the slightest uncomfortable.  
I got to stay like that for about two hours, well, until my little nap was interrupted by a tremor in the ground and an extremely loud roar.  
"Who dares to interrupt my nap?" I muttered darkly, but the tremors slid me down from the rock and into the blood below.  
I stood up slowly, wringing the blood out of my hair and my clothes before I walked toward where the noise was coming from, grabbing my lit stick so I could see.  
I came just in time to see Envy, in his giant monster form, about to eat Ed. I didn't care much about that, but I was going to murder Envy for waking me up.  
I climbed to the top of a nearby tall rock, standing at the peak with a dangerous look on my face.  
"YOU... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I snarled loudly, bringing Ling and Envy's attention to me. Ling approached my rock, but I ignored him.  
"YOU DAMN BASTARD!" I shouted, taking out one of my guns and shooting Envy in the eye multiple times until my gun ran out.  
"DIE!" I roared, clapping my hands together and using the rock beneath me to make an extremely large crossbow. I clapped my hands again to use the rock below me to make a pillar, boosting up a bowl of blood to me. I clapped my hands to use the iron in the blood to make three razor sharp arrows, which I proceeded to launch one by one at Envy, causing him quite a lot of pain.  
"What's got you so mad?" Ling shouted up to me. I looked down at him, and he saw the kind of black look I sported.  
"He woke me up from my nap." I said blackly, making Ling sweat drop. But from where I was, he looked like a small action figure. Meaning he was far down.  
But I was so caught up in how pissed off I was, I ignored him and used a pillar of the rock to let me off the rock, then proceeding to use all the rock from the surrounding rocks to make a gigantic doorframe-like thing big enough to fit Envy's monster head in, which Envy's head was currently stuck in. I laughed evilly, enjoying the revenge as I proceeded to use the iron in the blood below to make a ginormous blade to fit in the makeshift guillotine, which easily sliced Envy's head off.  
Ling was soon at my side, looking at me like I was insane. I pretty much was, because then I turned to him, pointed to the now-headless Envy, and smiled.  
"That's what happens when someone wakes me up during a nap." I said gleefully. Ling paled and took a step away.  
"How did you... Is that even possible?!" Ling asked, shocked. I nodded sweetly.  
"Just takes a lot of vigor to make something that big." I said, walking over to Envy's head, which was fading into ash, leaving a busted-up Ed lying on the ground, the blood soaking his clothes. I clucked my tongue and lifted Ed up into my arms. He was surprisingly heavy, probably due to his automail and the fact he was bigger than me, so it took some strength to move him to the rounded piece of rock where there was a fire in the center. I laid him down near the fire, sitting by him.  
"Ed? Are you alive?" I asked, poking his face. His face twitched, and then his eyelids rose for his golden eyes to gaze at me.  
"Ling! He's alive!" I said to Ling, who cautiously approached the rock. I looked at Ed and tucked the hair out of his face, using my thumbs to wipe off most of the blood that lingered on his face.  
"Lynette." Ed said, trying to sit up. I gently pushed him down, smiling at him.  
"I'll be right back." I winked, and got up, looking at Ling, who had sat near me, "Ling, watch Ed. I'm going to talk to Envy." Before either guy could stop me, I strode over to Envy's body, which had almost healed its, heh, _head_ injury.  
I used a rock pillar (also making safety railings) to get up far enough to look Envy in the eye.  
"Why you..." He growled. I shook my head at him.  
"Father's gonna kill you~" I sang cheerfully, but my gaze quickly sharpened and I gave him a scary look, "If I don't kill you first."  
"We're not gonna get out of here, so what does it matter?" Envy said. I rolled my eyes.  
"Moron. That's why I'm here. All guys are idiots if you can't realize the way out." I sighed exaggeratedly.  
"You know a way out?!" Envy exclaimed. I sighed again.  
"Well, I have an idea, but it's not entirely complete." I said, "I'll need a few things and some time to brainstorm with Ed." I said.  
"What do you need?" Envy asked. I took out my notebook, lucky I had sealed it in a waterproof cover. I wiped blood off my hands and took my notebook out, opening it to the page where I had sketched the transmutation circle from the Xerxes ruins, showing it to Envy.  
"I want you to fetch the missing pieces of the transmutation circle in this picture." I said, pointing to my sketch, "I know for a fact the fragments are in Gluttony's stomach. I saw one, and the rest are likely hidden in the direction Ling and Ed came from. Please get them." I said.  
"Are you sure this'll work?"  
"I'm almost a hundred percent sure."  
"Almost?"  
"I've only done this once, and it was sucessful, so we got a good chance. Now, shoo, get the fragments." I said, shooing Envy off. He started to turn, but I made him pause for a minute.  
"Envy," I said, "When you're done, can you please change out of that disgusting form? I now see why you refer to your other form as "cute", because that monster form is just so damn _ugly_." I said, hurriedly clapping my hands and lowering the pillar to the ground. With that, Envy stomped off, probably pissed at my last comment.  
I jogged over to the stone where Ed and Ling sat, and I took a seat next to Ed.  
"My pocky survived!" I shouted gleefully, taking out a beat up cardboard box from a pocket on the inside of my sweater by my chest. The box was beat-up and soaked with blood, but the pocky itself comes in a protective bag. So it was perfectly fine.  
"Is that ok to eat?" Ling asked uneasily. I nodded and took out the unopened bag that contained pocky, flaunting it in the guys faces.  
"I'll give you one pocky stick, but that's it. The rest is mine, because I haven't had any food. You two have had a leather boot stew, and I'm starving." I said, handing them both a stick. It was quickly gone, and both guys sighed contentedly.  
Ed shifted on where he laid, uncomfortable. I rolled my eyes and scooted closer to Ed, gently lifting his head and letting it rest on my lap.  
"Moron." I flicked Ed's head, and he winced. I looked at Ling, who had his lips pursed, displeased. For a moment, I mistook it as jealously, but I shook that idea off. _Nah, I'm just overestimating my beauty._  
"Now, Ed, Ling, you must've realized this was a defective portal of Truth." I said. Both looked at me, shocked.  
"How do you know about that? And about the stew?" Ling asked, alarmed. I shrugged.  
"I think, instead of contacting Al with your telepathy, you contacted me in my sleep," I joked, looking down at Ed, who was blushing furiously. I hid a smile at his cuteness, mentally squealing. _Puppy love~_ the voice said._ I am not in love, he's just adorable._ I shot back. _Don't forget sexy~_ the voice drawled. _WILL YOU QUIT WITH THE SEXY!_ I growled back at it.  
"So," I continued, ignoring the voice in my head, which I deemed was not normal, "This is between Truth and Reality. So, imagine there are these two doors, and a hallway connecting these two doors." I said, using my hands as an example for the two doors. "We're here," I said, pointing to outside the door I referred to as Truth. "We're outside the doorway of Truth. And, reality is on the other side of the hallway. We have to pass through Truth to get through the hallway and into reality. Do you get it, Ed?" I said. Ling looked a little lost, but Ed was following along perfectly.  
"But to go through the Gate, we have to do human transmutation." Ed said. I nodded.  
"Right. But, this time we don't have to make a human. What is the process of alchemy?" I asked. Ed looked at me cautiously.  
"Comprehension, Deconstruction, and Reconstruction." Ed said. I grinned.  
"Right now we're comprehending, so all we have to do is deconstruct ourselves here and reconstruct ourselves on the other side. And we can use this transmutation circle." I said, showing Ed my notebook page with the sketch on it.  
"The transmutation circle from the Xerxes ruins," Ed said, surprised. I nodded again.  
"Exactly." I said. Ling gave me a suspicious look.  
"How do you know so much?" He asked. I laughed sheepishly, trying to hide the little twang of pain I felt in my heart.  
"I was going to use this method to go home." I said, surprising Ed and Ling.  
"Oh," Ed said sadly. I looked down at him.  
"What if we all end up in your world?" Ling asked, shocking me. I looked at him, speechless.  
"That'll be interesting," Ed said. I paled greatly, sweat beading on my forehead.  
"My mom must have the whole military out searching for me," I said, extremely nervous and scared, "She's seriously going to murder me when I get back." From the look on both guys faces, I could tell they didn't want to run into my mother.  
"Anyway, I have a question," Ed said. I gestured him to go on.  
"You said you were in love with someone. Who?" He asked randomly. My face lit up beet red and I choked on my pocky for a moment, before calming down and swallowing.  
"It just slipped off my tongue," I tried to excuse my words, but Ed persisted.  
"Is it the same as you're fangirl crush?" He asked. I denied it quickly, almost too quickly.  
"You have to tell me anyway since I won the bet." Ed said. I looked at him in shock.  
"How do you know?"  
"Scar said he was looking for me, not you." Ed said.  
"So? Doesn't mean you're more popular! It just means the gossip with you was in his area!"  
"No, the gossip about me reached him first. Tell me."  
"I'm going to check when we get back, then I'll tell you if you actually had won." I said. Ed huffed.  
"Fine. But that still doesn't answer my first question."  
"I THOUGHT I MADE IT OBVIOUS I WASN'T GOING TO ANSWER YOUR FIRST QUESTION, DUMBASS!"  
"Stop arguing!" Ling said, pausing us. He looked at me with narrowed eyes, and my instincts told me that he was about to say something that would be very harmful.  
"What connections do you have with the hummonculi?" Ling asked. Ed was shocked as he looked up at me, and I felt the same kind of pressure as I did when my parents got extremely pissed at me and threatened to take away my sweet Internet. I gulped, and sighed.  
"I guess I owe you two the truth. Ling, promise you will tell Lan Fan for me, because I promised her the truth too." I said to both guys's extreme shock. Wow, I guess the more people found out, the more shocked they'd be.  
"Please understand. Under certain circumstances, I was forced to work with the hummonculi." I said. Ed pushed himself off my lap and looked at me, betrayal on his face.  
"You..." Ling said, jumping into attack position. Ed joined him, and both emanated a betrayed feeling.  
"Why?" Ed's simple question stung like hellfire.  
"They did something for me that you hopefully won't find out until much, much later in your life time. They protected someone special to me, someone I'd put my life on the line for, so I did. They helped me figure out how i could get home, and who brought me here. They were threatening Gracia and Elicia, too." I got on my knees, and put my head in my hands as tears rolled down my cheeks. "I'm too weak to defeat all of the hummonculi by myself. There are too many things I'd ruin. I'm too weak to fight them off, and I couldn't ask for your help. But, besides fighting, the only other way to guarantee their safety is to protect you guys from the inside. I know everything about your world, it's past, present, and future. I know much more than you can ever fathom. And the best place for me to be right now is by the hummonculi, where I can protect everyone from the inside of the source. I'm useless in fighting, so this is the only way I can help. Besides, I've only helped you so far. I'm going to get myself killed, but my attacks from inside are the most effective. I'm sorry if I have lied to you, and I understand if you don't trust me. But I didn't want your trust in the first place." I looked up, into Ed's eyes, "You promised," I hiccuped, "You wouldn't trust me. I didn't want to hurt you, or you, Ling. I'm sorry, but I guess I have to get my hands dirty to be of some use to you." I took deep breaths, stopping my breathless sobs. I wiped the tears from my eyes and staggered to my feet.  
"Let me get us all out of here. Then I'll go back home. There's no use of my presence here if you guys hate me. The only reason I've stayed so far is because of you, Ed. I promised, and I've kept that promise so far, and will continue to keep it until you discard me. I'm sorry, I'll go help Envy move the things now." I said, wiping my eyes as I walked over to the edge of the stone. Truthfully, I was heartbroken. Seeing Ed give me that betrayed face, it hurt more than anything I've ever experienced. My chest throbbed painfully, but I tried to ignore it, about to step off the rock.  
That's when two arms wrapped around my waist, holding me firmly in place. One was metal, one was flesh, both together had an iron grip. I struggled, but in vain.  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" I heard Ed whisper to me. "You were suffering all this time, why didn't you tell me? It's alright, I understand." Ed said. My eyes widened as I jumped out of Ed's grip, into the blood. I got up and climbed back on the rock, standing up to face Ed.  
"Since when were you so mature?" I asked, alarmed. I narrowed my eyes and poked Ed. "You don't usually handle things this well, shrimp."  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET SO TINY YOU COULD STEP ON HIM?!"  
"Ok, that's Ed. I still don't understand why you're so cool about this. Ling," I said, turning to look at him, "Don't _you_ at least want to kill me?"  
"Truthfully, no. You've done so much against the hummonculi, and it looks like you're only doing that to protect the people you care about." Ling shrugged. I glanced back and forth from both guys, dumbstruck.  
"I think you guys hit your heads too hard. Now, go and sleep. I'll wake you up when I got the transmutation circle all done." I said, pushing Ed gently over to where Ling stood, making them both lay down. They both laid there quietly, and I wiped the tears from my eyes, a smile coming onto my face as I moved to the opposite side of the fire.  
_They understood_, the voice said, amazed. _I know, I didn't think they were that mature_, I replied. _But, it turns out fine in the end, no?_ The voice said. _Yeah_, I thought,_ they accepted me, through my mistakes._ The voice giggled all girly like, _You admit you're falling in love with Ed?_ I blushed. _I STILL REFUSE!_ The voice huffed, _Aww~_

"Here you go." Envy said, setting down a fourth giant fragment. Now I had all the missing pieces. _Yay!_  
"Okay. Awesome, thanks!" I said as Envy's form was enveloped in red lightning, soon to reveal he was in his casual palm tree form. He peeked over my shoulder as I sketched the remaining fragments on to the paper, piecing it together like a puzzle.  
"Perfect!" I said, looking at my finished product. I retrieved a stick from the fire, then used charcoal to make the human transmutation circle. To draw it big enough to fit all of us took me a while, and since I'm somewhat of an artist, everything had to be to scale and absolutely perfect before I ushered everyone over to it.  
"Envy," I said, turning to the hummonculus, "I'll need to borrow some energy from your philosopher stone." Envy nodded and I had him step in the middle of the circle, and everyone else stepped in after me.  
"Are you sure about this?" Ling asked cautiously. I smiled at him.  
"Would you rather be stuck here and rot until you die or come back with us?" I said, making Ling hurriedly get in the circle. I looked unsurely at Ed.  
"Can you do the transmutation?" I asked, "I'm nervous I'll mess something up. I've never attempted human transmutation, even if I have seen and gone through the Gate." Ed shrugged and got into my place, and the air was tense with anticipation as we all watched Ed clap his hands and kneel down.  
"Here we go." He said, placing his hands on the circle. It started to glow blue, soon changing into a bright purple as a giant eye opened up underneath us. It startled me, having not seen the eye before, but I forced myself to stay calm as little black hands started to grab me. I squeezed my eyes shut, letting the hands take me away, all because of my trust in Ed.

"Welcome back." I heard Truth's voice say. I popped up, fully awake, looking at Truth gleefully.  
"_MY WORLD DOMINATION BUDDY_!" I cried happily, running over and glomping Truth. It sweat dropped at my cheeriness.  
"Thank you a lot for the memory-erasing thing with Hughes." I said, letting Truth go. It nodded.  
"You're welcome." It said.  
"So, I'm sorry I have to cut this reunion short, but I really need to get back with Ed, Ling, and Envy. You've been an awfully wonderful me/friend so far, so thanks!" I said, daring to kiss Truth quickly on the cheek, before drawing away and waiting in front of the Gate. I knocked on it hard.  
"Hello? Little black hands? Come and get me!" I said just as the door opened widely. I turned back to Truth and grinned as the black hands wrapped around my body.  
"Stay cool, myself! Bye bye!" I waved until the door closed on me.  
I was suddenly falling, falling, and this time, I boredly sighed as I waited to reach the memory stuff. My brain was soon filling up with information, a headache arriving as my head got more and more and more full, until my headache worsened to the point of blowing my head apart.  
I reached the Truth, and suddenly everything made sense. It was all not as thrilling to me, since it was the second time, but I still somewhat enjoyed it. Soon it was over, and everything went black.  
_More sleep for me!_

My head was pounding as I groaned and propped myself up on my arms, yawning. Tears of sleepiness gathered in my right eye but I wiped it away, rubbing my eyes and stretching my arms and legs.  
But something didn't feel right. I looked to see all the guys lying beside me, unconscious, so I wasn't missing anybody. _So what's wrong?_  
I squinted into the light, my eyes adjusting quickly to the brightness. I looked around, and the truth struck me hard.  
_I was in my home town._

**Hey guys! OH MY GOD YAY! I really wasn't planning this, but Lynette is back in her world! With Ed, Ling, and Envy! WOW! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! MAJOR CLIFFIE! I'm not going to say too much :) how do you think the story is? IT'S AWESOME RIGHT NOW IN MY VIEW!**  
**Questions, comments, concerns?**  
**My lovely readers, please review~**  
**Thanks!**


	46. Chapter 46 KNIVES, CORNED BEEF, ADMITTED

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

"Who are y- LYNETTE?!" A voice cried behind me. I jumped to my feet and spun around, only to be tackled back down in a giant hug, luckily not falling on any of the guys. But, of course, with the person's loud voice, Ling, Ed, and Envy were now conscious, and staring at me, who had fallen to the ground with someone hugging me.

"OH MY GOD! KATYA?!" I yelled, hugging her back. I rolled her off me and got up, helping her up too so I could look at her. Same waist-length hair, same adorable childish face. And lit with a smile I hadn't seen for months.

"What happened to you?! And who are they?" Katya asked, squinting at my companions. Her eyes widened, and she started," They look a whole lot like…"

"May I proudly present," I said, going over and helping Ed to his feet. "Brace yourself," I whispered to him, before I turned back to Katya, "Edward Elric right from FMA."

"It's really him?!" Katya gasped in shock. I nodded, then quickly got out the way as Katya came barreling toward Ed and glomped him.

"OH MY GOD ITS EDWARD ELRIC FROM FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OMG THIS IS SO AWESOME! KYAAA!" Katya squealed, freely fangirling over Ed. It kinda pissed me off, but she had a right to fangirl. She had been a fan of the series_ way _before I was introduced to it. I walked over to Envy, who had already stood up.

"Hey Katya," I called, getting Katya's attention, "This is Envy." Envy glared at me, and Katya let go of Ed to squeal even more as she stood in front of Envy.

"NO WAY A REAL HUMMONCULUS?! THAT'S AWESOME! AND MY FAVORITE HUMMONCULUS TOO! I WOULD HUG YOU BUT YOU WOULD KILL ME SO I'M GOOD BUT KYAAA YOU'RE REALLY HERE!" Katya fangirled, not daring to touch Envy. _With good reason too._

"And Ling, the Xingese prince." I said, approaching Ling. Katya ran up to him but stopped right in front of him.

"Are you Greed yet?" She asked, her eyes all sparkly. Ling looked at Katya weirdly before shaking his head. Katya sighed, disappointed.

"Oh," She scowled. Ling looked insulted.

"I am the twelfth son of the emperor of Xi-"

"Yeah, yeah, can it Xingese prince. We all know by now." Katya retorted, leaving Ling dejected. I patted his back.

"You are still matter to me." I said, glaring at Katya. She huffed, and I saw, just out of the corner of my eye, Ling's cheeks lit up ever so slightly. I saw Ed fume on the other side of my vision, and I laughed.

"Katya," I said, and she looked at me. "Our clothes are all filthy and stained, so can we change in your house?" I asked. Katya nodded.

"My mom took my brother back to Russia to stay with some family, and my dad has a business trip and won't be back for at least two more days. We're all good. And I think my cousin left some of his clothes the last time he visited, and I'm pretty sure it'll fit the guys." Katya said. I smiled at her.  
"Thanks!" I said, dragging Ed, Ling, and Envy behind me as we walked to the house, which was a few yards away from where we had ended up.

/

"Okay, guys." I said, staring everyone down. We were standing in the small front room of the house, and Katya had gone in search of her cousin's clothing. I pointed to a spot on the ground. "Drop your weapons here." And so, Ling dropped his sword, Ed put down his gun, and Envy didn't have to put down anything because he usually used himself as a weapon.

"What about you, Lynette?" Ed asked. I sighed.

"Fine." I mumbled, unbuckling my gun harnesses. I dropped my gun sheaths and both guns into the pile, then proceeding to move to my shoes. I removed two kuni and four blades from my shoes, before taking off my shoes themselves. I pulled a knob on the bottom of both shoes, and knife tips stuck out from the bottom of my leather shoes. All the guys sweat dropped as I placed my shoes in the pile. I then moved to my legs, rolling up my pants to reveal the inside was line with knives of all shapes and sizes. I shook them out, and then reached in my pockets to pull out two more guns in gun holsters. I placed them on the pile, before lifting ms shirt up to reveal my heavily scarred stomach, and a leather belt was wrapped around my middle, holding a variety of knives and kuni. The guys sweat nervously, even Envy, as I proceeded to take off the leather belt and all the knives with it, dropping it into the growing pile. I put my shirt down then removed two daggers, twelve kuni from my left arm sleeve. My right arm sleeve was rolled up for my cast, and I looked at the guys with a pout.

"I have to remove me cast too?" I asked sadly.

"Your cast…?" Ling asked, and I pushed a button hidden in my cast only to have two daggers pop out of the sides. Even Envy seemed a little frightened at this point. I sighed and removed my cast, wincing as I placed it in the large pile. Now I only had a thin wrapping around the wound Lust had given me. And so, my left hand went to my hair, which I had tied in a bun, and took out six kuni, a small dagger, and three knives. I placed them in the pile and looked at everyone.

"I'm clean." I sighed. The guys sighed in relief.

"How do you even move without getting yourself injured by all those weapons?" Ed asked.

"They all had sheaths, except the kuni, but I only use those for alkhestry purposes." I said to Ed and Ling's surprise while I moved all the weapons into a box. Before they could ask anything, however, Katya walked in with a small pile of clothes in her arms.

"Lynette." Katya said, and I looked at her, "I was planning to take a shower today, too, so two of us," Katya said, referring to our little group, "Will have to take a shower together." Ed and Ling's face lit up red, Envy raised an eyebrow, and Katya and I looked at each other.

"We can." I said, putting an arm around Katya, "So, guys, _stop getting ideas_. We'll go last, so Ling, Ed, Envy, which one of you wants to go first?" I asked. Envy rolled his eyes.

"I don't need to take a shower," He said, shifting form into Frosty, "Don't mind me."

"So it was you all along." Ed muttered darkly, pointing accusingly at Envy, who laughed mockingly as he walked away to explore the house. I laughed.

"Ling, you wanna go first?" I asked, turning to look at him. He shrugged, and Katya led him to the bathroom upstairs, informing him he could only have a ten minute shower, leaving Ed and I alone. We looked at each other.

"You must be happy you're home." Ed said. I sighed.

"Can't blame me. I was torn suddenly from my home, and wasn't even able to say goodbye. I grew up here as an outgoing person, but I've been stuck in this town my entire life before I disappeared. Everybody knows everybody in this town, so I pretty much have the same friends I had nine to seven years ago. But at least I could be friends with you. It's nice." I said, smiling at Ed.

"You may be violent, loud, and meddling," Ed started, and I sweat dropped, but he continued, "But you're always trying to make things better for other people, and you're brave enough to stand up and fight. You make the room just a little brighter when you walk in, and you readily share other people's joy and sorrows, even if it brings back bad memories for you. I'm glad I met you." Ed said, and I blushed. _I always thought I was being obnoxious_, I thought, _and all this time, I was actually pushing the brothers forward. It's very nice of him to say._ I heard the voice in my head laugh. _JUST QUIT DENYING YOURSELF YOU LOVE HIM!_ The voice squealed. I smiled slightly. _Maybe so_, I thought. _YOU DO LOVE- Wait, WHAT DID YOU SAY?!_ The voice yelled. _I admit it, I might like him more than just a crush_, I thought to the voice. _You're finally accepting reality_, the voice said, sniffling._ Maybe so_, I thought, _maybe so._

"So, Ed," I said, nudging him with my elbow, grinning slyly, "You have a crush on me yet?" Ed's face lit up cherry red.

"A-actually, I-" Ed started, but was interrupted by Katya walking in. He shut his mouth and looked away, and my face was dusted with pink. _What was he about to say?_ I thought nervously. _It looked like he was either going to say he really does like you or that he actually likes Winry_. The voice said. I sighed. _Winry's got the better chance._

"What a tense atmosphere," Katya stated nonchalantly, making Ed and I blush more. I sighed and looked at Katya.

"You were in Amestris this whole time, weren't you." Katya asked bluntly. I nodded sheepishly.

"Yes."

"Well, your mom went crazy with the searching. She even had a private squad of police search the entire town for you. You were on the news and everything." Katya said, making me pale, "She even got you on the front page of almost every newspaper in the state." I went sheet white.

"Can you…. Not tell her that I'm here?" I asked. Katya looked at me.

"You're not going to stay here?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I can't. I have too many things to do." I said.

"Take me with you." Katya more like commanded than asked. I shook my head.

"Have you seen what happened to me while I was in Amestris?" I asked. Katya shrugged.

"A broken arm, so what?"

"A broken arm? More like someone stabbed my arm and ripped a bunch of muscle tissue. Hurt like hell! And you don't even know the worst part." I said, then pulling up my shirt once more to reveal my heavily scarred stomach.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Katya yelled. I put my shirt back down.

"Well, the big scar extends further up my chest, ending a few inches from my collar bone, and the rest are burns and places my skin was pierced with glass. The big one is from a surgery where they had to stitch up my lung because Envy had broken a rib which had pierced the edge of my lung and almost killed me." I said, "And if I, one of the toughest and most skilled kids in our town, almost got killed, you wouldn't stand a chance." Katya looked so shocked I could almost see her soul rise out of her body.

"You almost get killed every other day." Ed protested, "Not to mention you were in a coma for around two weeks." Katya was horrified.

"You heard about that?" I asked, and Ed nodded. That's when Ling popped in the room, all showered and clean.

"All done." Ling said. He was decked in a sleeveless baggy green top that had some kind of sports team on it, and wore black basketball shorts. He had tied his hair up like usual, but I had to say, modern clothes made him much more attractive, and he had the muscle to pull off the sporty look. I caught myself nearly drooling over the gorgeous Asian my eyes beheld and straightened myself up.

"Your turn Ed." Katya said, dragging the jealous Ed upstairs to show him the shower. I looked Ling up and down approvingly as Katya and Ed disappeared.

"Wow, you look good in those clothes." I remarked when we were alone. "They fit you very well."

"Thanks." Ling said sheepishly, a slight blush dusting his cheeks with pink. I grinned.

"You seem much happier now that you're back." Ling pointed out. I nodded.

"I was suddenly ripped away from my home, so no wonder I'm happy to see the people I care about again."

"What about your parents?" Ling asked.

"They'll kill me, so I'm not sure I'm going to see them just yet." I said, "But I'll be back here in a few months, maybe a year. I'm going to go back with you guys, help the Elric brothers like I promised, and come back here to say my final goodbyes to the people I care about before taking my best friends with me back to Amestris. I mean, my dream was to become a famous model/singer/actor, but since my body is ruined with all the scars I sustain, I guess that dream is crushed. And I can always publish my own books in Amestris, so I'm alright." I explained. Ling nodded.

"I guess your life had changed since you came to Amestris." He said.

"Yeah, but at least I had the liberty of meeting you and everyone else in Amestris. I don't regret anything." I said. Ling grinned.

"I'm back, again." Katya said, walking in.

"So how long are we going to stay here?" Ling asked. I thought for a moment.

"How about we'll leave tomorrow night. Katya, can we stay over tonight?" I asked. She nodded.

"But my parents locked their room, so if you, Ed, Ling, Envy, and I are sleeping, two of us will have to share. I have a two person bed, my brother has a single person bed, and there's the couch in the living room." Katya said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Well, since its that tight, I'll sleep in your bed with Envy and Ed, you can sleep in your brother's room, and Ling can get the couch." I said. "I absolutely don't want Katya sleeping with any of the guys, and it'd be awkward for all the guys to share, so the arrangement is fine. Envy usually sleeps on my bed anyway when he's in cat form, and I've shared with Ed before, so it's fine." Katya looked at me suspiciously and Ling looked surprised and extremely pissed off, but he hid the emotions well.

"You've shared a bed with Ed before?"

"Yes, when Ed and Al kidnapped me from the street after Mustang had introduced us to each other. I don't really care, but I think that's the best option." I said. Katya shrugged

"Ask them first." Was all she said as Ed walked in.

"Done," He said. I bit my lip so I wouldn't drool. He was wearing gray skinny jeans that fit him perfectly, with a tight-fitting white wife beater that showed off his toned chest, and over that he wore a baggy stylish gray sweater that was half zipped-up. His hair was tied up in a pony tail instead of the usual braid, but he was dripping pheromones. My heart thumped loudly in my chest as I looked at Katya, who was staring at me with a sly look. _HE'S DRIPPING SEXIENESS~_ The voice squealed. _YES TOTALLY~_ I agreed.

"Ed, Lynette has a question for you." Katya volunteered me, pushing me toward Ed. I laughed nervously.

"Hey, its not that big a deal, I can ask after we take a shower. Okay we'll be back!" I said, dragging Katya away.

"You guys can sit on the couch in the living room!" Katya called as I dragged her away and up the stairs, causing both guys to sweat drop.

/

"Are you sure these are the only clothes that'll fit me?" I asked Katya as she walked into the living room while I hid behind the doorframe.

"Yes, those are the only clothes you left behind that'll fit you." Katya sighed.

"This is too revealing for my taste."

"Hey, its fine."

"But there are guys in the house."

"You're being overly self-conscious."

"No, I'm being conservative."

"It doesn't matter, does it?"

"I at least want to be decent."

"Just come on." Katya growled, dragging me into the living room. The guys stared at me as I tried to resist Katya's grip.

Well, lets say I was a little uncomfortable. I was dressed in a black crop top which revealed my scarred stomach, and some short-shorts that barely covered the top of my legs. I had let my hair down and it cascaded just over my shoulders. Even if I had gotten model-skinny, it didn't mean I felt comfortable wearing stuff I usually never wore. I mean, I've seen other girls slightly chubbier than me wear these sort of stuffs out in public, but I was raised to be more conservative and old-fashioned.

"Ed, can you please hand me that blanket right next to you?" I asked, spotting a folded cotton blanket resting on a side table next to Ed. Ed snapped out of his daze and retrieved the blanket for me, and I swung it over me, covering my entire body in the big blanket.

"Thank you." I said, glaring at Katya, who stuck her tongue out at me. I scrunched up my nose at her before sitting in between Ed and Ling on the couch, all wrapped up in my comfy blanket.

"Oh, right," Ed said, turning to me, "You had a question for me?"

"Uh, yeah." I said uneasily, my eyes unconsciously drifting back over Ed's outfit. _HORMONE ALERT!_ I thought. _Nah, he's just unbelievably sexy_, The voice said dreamily. _Well, I'm probably going to be sleeping in the same bed, so if you keep thinking that all night, I'll die of bloodloss._ I retorted.

"Well, since we're already here, we might as well stay tonight. We can leave tomorrow night, okay? I just have some things I need to get and some people I need to see before I leave." I said. Ed sighed.

"Al's gonna kill me, but alright." He said. I hugged him briefly.

"Thanks!" I said gratefully. Katya cleared her throat.

"Then, sleeping arrangements?" She said. I let go of Ed and hid my blush my covering my face with my blanket.

"Well," I said, my voice slightly muffled by the blanket over my face, "We only have a couch, a one person bed, and a two person bed. There are five of us including Katya and I, so we need to figure something out. I think it'd be awkward for the guys to sleep together, so that's out. Three people will have to sleep on the two person since the couch and one person bed are too small to fit an extra person, so I was thinking Katya could get the one person bed, Ling could get the couch, I could share with Ed and Envy can stay on our bed in his cat form, since that worked when I stayed with Ed and Al. Is it okay with you guys?" I asked, extremely embarrassed.

"Works for me." Ling said.

"I'm okay with it." Katya said.

"As long as you don't squeeze me to death like a teddy bear, Lynette, I guess it's bearable." I heard Envy say.

"It's fine. Lynette?"

"Then its settled. Now, it's getting dark, so Katya, is there anything you can make for dinner?"

"We have lots of left over corned beef my dad made. I think there's enough for all of us, since Envy doesn't eat." Katya said, walking out of the room.

"Aren't you going to help her?" Ed asked, but before I could reply, Katya's voice came from the kitchen.

"I DON'T WANT HER TO BURN DOWN THE HOUSE, THANKS!" Katya yelled from the other room. I grumbled while all the guys laughed,

"KATYA! I'M GOING TO USE THE COMPUTER, KAY?" I shouted to Katya.

"ALRIGHT!" She shouted back. I looked at Ling, Ed and Envy with a smile.

"I am now going to show you guys how I know so much about you." I said, walking out a different door than Katya walked out. They followed me, and I soon found myself in the computer room, sitting at a chair with Envy as Frosty on my lap and Ed and Ling standing on either side of me.

I turned on the computer, and all the guy's eyes were fixated on it as the screen lit up. I typed in the password, making sure the guys weren't paying attention. I quickly got to the internet, where I proceeded to go to google. I could tell Ling and Ed and Envy were mesmerized by the high-tech computer, and I bit my lip on a grin as I typed in the search box, "Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Episode 1 English Dub". I scanned through the results, locating my favorite website to watch anime on and clicking on it.

I enlarged the screen and skipped the intro, waiting for the real stuff to start. Of course, it started off with Ed's adventure in Liore. I patiently sat through it, wincing sympathetically and laughing at the appropriate moments. When it was over, I went back to google and looked at Ed and Ling to judge their reactions. Ling looked greatly surprised, but he didn't really know what happened in the episode. Ed, on the other hand, had a pleasing reaction. His jaw dropped, his eyes wide, his face sheet white. I tried to not laugh as I glaced at Envy, who had pretty much the same reaction. Envy was in it, after all.

"Are you convinced, or should I move on to episode 2?" I asked, trying not to snicker. None replied, just stared and gaped at what they had just witnessed.

"In this series, it rolls out what you have done and what you will do, so I know every move each of you will make for a long time. But this is only one anime series. There are two anime series and one book series based off of your little conspiracy. Oh, I forgot, I need to log in to fan fiction." I said, googling fanfiction and logging into my account. I checked my favorite stories.

"FanFiction? Like the thing you told me before?" Ed asked. I nodded.

"Ahh~ So classic~" I drawled, before shutting down the computer.

"COME GET YOUR FOOD!" Katya yelled. I got up with Frosty in my arms and walked out of the room with Ed and Ling behind me, still in a state of shock. I whistled happily to myself. I wish everything would stay like this. I thought.  
/

"Ahh~ So tired~" I yawned, walking into Katya's room. I came in to see Ed had taken off his sweater and replaced his jeans with baggy lounge pants. I still had my blanket wrapped around me as I climbed on to the left side of the bed, my favorite side. I sat up, looking at Ed who was just standing by the window and staring off into the darkness.

"Lynette?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Katya told me you tend to hug people in your sleep."

"….. I brought an extra pillow to hug, so don't mind me."

"Do you know why you sleep hug people?" He asked curiously.

"I guess," I said, "When I was four of five, I got my own room with my own bed, so I started sleeping on my own. I was always a prideful and independent child, so it bothered me to go and sleep with my parents. I felt like I was a coward when I did that, so I just sucked it up and slept on my own, even if I was dead frightened. I think the sleep hugging developed when I would hug my pillows. It always made me feel a bit safer when I hugged a pillow," I said nostalgically, "Because I figured if any monster tried to attack me, I could just beat the shit out of them with a pillow. And thus my habit developed." I finished.

"So you were always like this." Ed sweat dropped. I nodded.

"The most prideful child there was. I was always one of the top people in everything, from sports to academics, but I guess that's why my personality lacks." I sighed. Ed came over and sat on his side of the bed, leaning toward me.

"You can rely on others sometimes," He said, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear, "You can trust me, you know." I blushed and gulped, my heart pounding so loud I felt like Ed could hear it from where he was sitting.

"L-lucky for you my trust is easily given." I said nervously as Ed leaned in so he was only inches from my face.

"You've earned my trust and respect, which I don't give out to just anyone. You're a special girl." Ed said, and I could feel his minty breath on my face. We had just brushed our teeth, so we both had miny breath. I felt like I was going to faint any minute, but then again, I already felt like I was dreaming.

"I'm only me." I protested weakly. Ed smiled, and a blush coated his cheeks, and I could tell he was struggling to keep his voice smooth. It was adorable.

"You underestimate yourself. You are very special, to all of us, and also to me." Ed whispered, his fierce golden eyes staring into mine. I felt like I was going to melt into a puddle under his shy yet steady gaze.

And yet again, he was leaning in. My heart just about stopped as I closed my eyes. Well, I guess it was really too much for me, because that's when my body gave out on me, making me collapse on the bed. I was still awake, mind you, but it didn't occur to Ed that I was.

"Geez, you….." He mumbled, and I could see his face was purely red. "And just as I got enough nerve to try to kiss you…" He brought the blankets over me, and laid down next to me, wrapping his arms around me and bringing me close to him, my arms automatically wrapping around him.

"I guess habits come in handy," He murmured. I was so embarrassed I was surprised my nose didn't bleed by now, but his warmth lolled me into a gentle, dreamless sleep, and I slowly faded away and into the darkness of unconsciousness.

[_EXTRA_]

Envy, disguised as Frosty, pushed the door open and snuck into the quiet room, closing the door behind him. He climbed on the bedside table, and looked at the bed.

_They took up most of the bed_, Frosty thought, torn between sweat dropping and sighing.

_But at least Lynette is happy._

/

**Hey guys! OMG THIS TOOK ME SOOO LONG! I rewrote this chapter twice! But this time it turned out good. So, what do you think? KYA ED AND LYNETTE ARE GETTING CLOSER~ ADORABLE~!**

**Wow lots of hidden things in this chapter. Read closely and you may predict what will happen in the next few chappies!**

**Questions, comments, concerns?**

**My lovely readers, please review~**

**Thanks!**


	47. Chapter 47 CREPES, AWKWARD, AND FLIRTS!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**.

I yawned, squinting when I opened my eyes slightly as light seeped through my eye lids. I scrunched up my nose in dissatisfaction as I pulled myself from the warming comfort of the soft bed covers to sit up and rub my eyes.  
"Good morning." Ed's voice reached me. I looked up to see him standing by the bed, shirtless. I blinked dumbly for a moment before I squeaked and shielded my eyes.  
"Sorry!" I choked out, covering my blush-coated face. _Waking up to see his wonderful face in the morning~ Feels like you're already married~_ the voice sang. _WE ARE NOT MARRIED!_ I protested. _Well, it doesn't seem too far away~_ the voice said. My face went blank._ I'm twelve._ I stated. _Only six years away from being an official adult_, the voice countered. _Still, it's not going to happen._ I thought. _Take some time, get to know him better, and just maybe you'll change your mind_, the voice said patiently. I huffed, but I couldn't help the small grin that snuck on my face.  
I got out of bed, stretching my arms adjusting my top and shorts. I hesitantly glanced back at Ed, who was putting a shirt on.  
"What're we gonna do today?" Ed asked. My small smile turned into a big, creepy grin.  
"Since you most likely will never visit this world ever again, I want to show you what kind of world I've been living in, and I want to get some crucial stuff." I chuckled mysteriously. Ed sighed after getting his head through the hole in his black tank top, pulling it down to cover his toned chest. I blushed slightly and tired to take my attention off that as I walked over to Katya's closet, opening it slightly to retrieve a pile of clothes. Luckily, I had left another pair of clothes, but I couldn't sleep in those. I shut the closet and turned to Ed, who was looking at me.  
"Okay, well, I'm gonna change, so you can go down to the living room. I'm pretty sure other people are already up. Seeya in a bit." I said, nervously shuffling out the door, shutting the door behind me and walking down the hall, past the stairs, and into the bathroom to change.  
I changed into grey skinny jeans, a black tank top and a cute blue crop top, and fresh undergarments.  
I combed through my hair with a bristle brush, flattening my crazy hair that stuck out on all sides of my head._ How could I let Ed see my hair like this?_ I thought dramatically, smoothing out my hair. _He loves you either way_, the voice said. _Maybe in your world_, I sighed. _Your world _is_ my world_, the voice shot back._ Oh, right._  
Well, I finally gave up my futile attempt to straighten out my hair and pulled it up in a high ponytail. I had also snatched some makeup from Katya's closet, which she pretty much never wore, and applied a little eyeliner, evened out my complexion with foundation, and some lipgloss, perfecting my appearance. It had been so long since I was in normal clothes, and since I had even worn the slightest makeup. It felt so good, so normal. Like I was actually home.

"Katya," I said, walking into the kitchen, where Katya was serving crêpes to Ling and Ed. She glanced at me as she loaded some onto her plate and poured melted Nutella over the guys' crêpes, and then loaded my plate up.  
"Wow, Lynette, you actually look like a girl!" Envy in Frosty form exclaimed. I shrugged off Ling and Ed's stares.  
"Of course, I am a girl, after all." I said, taking a seat next to Katya, who had started to chow down on her crêpes.  
"Well you usually don't look like one." Envy said. I snorted.  
"There are more beautiful girls here, yes, but with most of them, I can wipe ninety percent of that beauty off with a wet Kleenex. I usually don't wear any makeup, but this is the first time you've guys seen me in my worlds clothes other than the pjs I came to Amestris in." I said, starting to cut up my crêpes.  
"So, what should we do to show these guys around?" I asked Katya. She shrugged, swallowing a mouthful of her food.  
"A new amusement park was built where the old grocery store used to be." Katya said. I looked at her in surprise.  
"They shut that down?"  
"Yeah, it was demolished."  
"NO! I used to be able to get really cheap sweets there!" I whined.  
"I know! But the amusement park is _SUPER_ huge!"  
"I bet just because of that, the crime rate in our area is going to go up." I sighed. Katya rolled her eyes.  
"Anyway, lets take everyone there! It's walking distance and my family has a new membership, so we can bring guests. We're all set."  
"Seriously? AWESOME!"  
"What's an amusement park?" Ed asked curiously. Katya and I looked at him, smiling a little crazily, which apparently was very unsettling.  
"You will find out." Katya said mysteriously, and I cackled my witch cackle. The guys sweat dropped, but we were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"KATYA! HI!" A voice shouted, and I heard someone burst in. My blood froze solid, and I couldn't find the mobility to hide myself.  
Emma strode in the kitchen, pausing abruptly when she caught sight of more than one person. She stared at us for a moment, blinking stupidly, before she screamed.  
"LYNETTE?! OH MY GOD! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" Emma yelled, tackling me off my chair to hug me so tight my ribs were being crushed.  
"Emma... Can't... Breathe..." I gasped out, and Emma let go of me. I saw her wipe away the tears in her eyes as she helped me up.  
"Who are the guys?" She asked bluntly. I sweat dropped.  
"They're friends of mine." I said, and Emma gasped.  
"NO FAIR! EVEN I CAN'T HAVE TWO BOYFRIENDS AT A TIME!" She whined, making Ling, Ed and I blush.  
"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! He's my awesome skilled ninja friend," I said, pointing to Ling, "And he's my alchemy amazing friend. Oh, and the cat is my friend, too."  
"So which one of you is her boyfriend?" Emma asked, ignoring me. I protested, and Katya laughed.  
"I don't want a boyfriend, you know that."  
"Well, one guy will be able to change your mind, and I'm hoping its one of these two. So," Emma said, turning back to the guys, "How far have you gone with her?"  
"_EMMA_!"  
"I kinda wanna know too, Lynette," Katya smirked at me, and I face palmed.  
"Did you do _that_?" Emma asked, and my face turned a deep red.  
"HOLY SHIT WHY THE HELL WOULD I EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING _THAT_ DAMN THING!" I exclaimed.  
"What's 'that'?" Ed asked curiously, and I almost smashed my head on the table.  
"Yeah, what is 'that'?" Ling asked, also curious. Emma's eyes glinted dangerously.  
"DONT YOU _DARE_ RUIN THESE INNOCENT TEENAGERS MINDS!" I yelled, trying to make a dash to Ed and Ling, but I was too late, because Emma dragged them away with her into the front room, closing and locking the door behind her. I dropped to my knees.  
"YOU WILL THANK ME FOR THIS LATER!" Emma said through the door, making me blush insanely. I gave Katya a startled look, which she returned.  
"This is going to be a long day." She sighed.

"Finally here!" I said cheerfully. We were at the front gates of the amusement park, and the screaming was audible all the way from here.  
"Are those people okay?" Ed asked nervously. I snorted and looked at him.  
"They're fine. They're just on some scary roller coasters." I assured him as Katya got us in. We walked in, Katya, Emma and I debating on which rides to go on while Ling, Envy and Ed followed behind us. Envy had transformed into a guy in a picture I had showed him, the picture of the guy that was my absolute favorite character of another anime series. Anyway, I could sense Ed was pretty pissed off when I fangirled over him for a few minutes.  
I could see girls, older girls, glancing at the guys following behind us and whispering among themselves.  
"Wow, the Asian guy is so hot!" One girl whispered.  
"The blonde one is super hot!" Another girl said.  
"I think the last guy is the hottest." The other girl said. I almost burst out laughing as I walked on. _Envy? Hot? More like creepily sadistic._ Oh, it would definitely make my day if a girl tried to hit on Envy.  
But it pissed me off lots of girls were staring at Ed. They were probably targeting him.  
"Who do you think those girls are?" A girl from a different cluster asked the others quietly, but that didn't keep me from hearing it.  
"The small one is probably one of the guy's younger sister."  
"The Asian is probably just a friend."  
"But what about that last girl?"  
"Could she one of the guy's girlfriend?"  
"She's like a model, maybe she could be."  
"She looks like she's with the blonde, since she's sticking close to him."  
"Aww~ the blonde is the hottest one~" By those girls words, I gave her a death glare, effectively shutting up the group of gossipers. They were insulting my friends, so it was all I could do to not stride over there and beat the shit out of them. It's true, Katya may look much younger than she is, but I don't see what's wrong with Emma. And from what I could tell, the model girl was me. I felt somewhat happy, too, being complemented like that.  
And so, Katya and Emma decided on a big, scary-looking roller coaster that made me start sweating nervously as our group got on. We were sitting down in groups of two, since the cars only fit two. I sat with Ed, and I was obviously dead afraid.  
I do not do well on rollercoasters. I am scared, and even though I don't throw up, I can't stop shaking uncontrollably after. But I didn't want to ruin it for everyone, so here I was, strapped tightly in a seat gripping the handle bars for dear life before the ride even started.  
"Scared?" Ed asked. I gulped and shook my head, stubbornly looking up at the frightening drops and turns and loops.  
"Ha, you kidding? I've fought real monsters! You think I'd be scared of something like this?" I laughed nervously. Ed took my right hand and intertwined his fingers in mine, looking at me.  
"Better?"  
"A little." I said, but then the loud speakers came on, announcing the start of the ride. I held onto Ed's hand tightly, fighting to keep my eyes open as the ride started.

"Thank you." I said, blushing. We had just gotten off the ride, which had been probably the scariest thing I've ever been on. My legs were shaking so bad I kept falling, so Ed helped me by wrapping his arm around my waist to steady me. But it felt awkward walking around like that, with all the stares we were getting.  
"You could've just said you didn't want to go." Emma shrugged. I sighed.  
"I'm not one to put off facing my fears." I puffed stubbornly. Envy rolled his eyes.  
"That stubbornness is the thing that'll get you killed one day," Envy drawled. I flicked the back of his neck.  
"You're not gonna do away with me yet. I still got some fight in me." I protested as Envy rubbed his neck.  
We passed some time looking around before a ride caught Ed's eye.  
"Lynette! That looks fun!" He said, pointing to a ride on my right. My eyes widened as I saw it.  
"Can't go on that one! You need a partner!"  
"Then I'll just take you." Ed said, dragging me away. I traced the letters _'S.O.S'_ in the air, but Emma and Katya just giggled as I was taken away.

"Just what kind of ride is this?" Ed asked suspiciously. The ride, which he had been determined to go on, was none other than the most sappy, disgusting ride in the park. The classic _'Tunnel of Love'_.  
I facepalmed, attempting to cover my blush.  
"Well, you see, this is a ride for... Uh..." I trailed off, embarrassed. I mean, the boat was small, and since Ed was considerably close to me, I felt so awkward...  
"What?" He asked. I gulped.  
"This ride is for... Couples... Who are... Dating," I said, my voice growing softer with each word. Ed looked at me in surprise.  
"That's why the worker people were looking at us so weirdly." Ed stated.  
"No, ahem, they were looking at us like that because... They thought we're... D-dating." I squeaked, surprising Ed again. A blush coated his face.  
"They... T-thought we are... D-dating?" Ed stammered, his face reddening. I nodded.  
"But," I laughed nervously, "It's not like we're dating or anything, right? Just best friends!" Ed's face fell at my thoughtless remark, and if I had ever wanted to take back anything I've ever said, it would have been those words.  
"Yeah, you're right... We're just friends..." He said, trying to hide his dejection. I mentally face palmed._ Girl, you got to get rid of that friend zoning problem of yours_, the voice clucked, disappointed. _I didn't mean to!_ I retorted. _Now look, it's all awkward._ The voice pointed out._ I didn't friend zone him! He doesn't like me like that anyway, so I can't friend zone a friend!_ I thought.  
And so, the ride ended in complete silence, thick tension between us. The workers looked at us sympathetically, especially Ed. I felt horrible for what I said, making it all awkward between us.  
We looked around a bit until we found the rest of the group, who could obviously sense the tension between us.  
"Girl, what happened?" Emma asked, dragging me aside while Katya watched the guys. I sighed and told her what happened. After my brilliant explanation, she face palmed.  
"You are one dense girl, Lynette. You friend zoned him so bad, no wonder I can feel he's depressed. He obviously likes you." Emma said. I rolled my eyes.  
"Like I haven't heard that before." I said, "It's not true, of course. Who would like a girl like me?"  
"YOU THICKHEADED IDIOT! YOUR ALMOST AS HORRIBLE WITH GUYS AS YOU ARE WITH DIRECTIONS!" Emma yelled at me, frustrated. We were attracting stares, and I felt uncomfortable, but that doesn't mean I'd let her get away with calling me those things.  
"I AM NOT DENSE! IF YOU'VE FORGOTTEN, I'M THE ONE WHO HELPED _YOU_ OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIENDS!"  
"YOU ARE HORRIBLE AT HANDLING YOURSELF! SURE, YOU PROTECT OTHER PEOPLE, BUT YOU DON'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF! YOU NEVER PAY ATTENTION TO STUFF HAPPENING TO _YOU_!" Emma exclaimed furiously. My control snapped, and, before my head could heat up any more, I marched over to the rest of our group, grabbed Katya, and muttered to the rest, "I'm going to get some drinks."  
I stomped off, dragging Katya behind me as Emma glared from where she stood next to Ling and the others.

"I see you're controlling your emotions much better." Katya noticed as I stopped in front of a food and drink stand. I looked at her.  
"Well, I am in the military, and I do deal with the hummonculi. Both take advantages when they sense weakness, so I have to have quite the handle on my temper." I said, turning to the booth and quickly ordering some waters and sodas. I paid for them before stomping off once again to sit on a bench near the food court. Katya followed me, sitting next to me.  
"Lynette..." Katya said, "Maybe it's best if you apologize."  
"She called me dense."  
"... You are a bit thick headed."  
"Why you... Wait, since when did my younger sister become more aware than me?"  
"Since you left a few months ago."  
"Geez, you're growing up so fast."  
"I am only a few months younger than you!" Katya protested, and I couldn't help but laugh. I was infamous for my temper, but I cooled down very quickly, and I was cooling down now. I felt better.  
"Hey there, cutie." I heard a voice say. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the two people standing in front of them. I was in a good mood, so I didn't care much about this stuff.  
Both guys were pretty cute, and looked like they were in high school.  
"Hello." I said, "Can I help you?"  
"We couldn't help but notice you two beautiful girls were alone, so would you like to join us for a bite to eat?" The other guy asked nonchalantly. I looked at Katya, surprised, and her face mirrored mine. _They're hitting on us_, we realized. _Well, this is a first._  
"That's fine, we just ate," I lied skillfully, glancing back kat the guys.  
"Oh, come on, why don't you just hang out with us for a bit," The guy that called me cute put his hand on my shoulder, trying to convince me. I sighed.  
"We aren't really interested." I said. The other guy touched Katya's shoulder.  
"It won't hurt to stick around us for a little while, will it?" He asked Katya. I gave him a black look as I slapped his hand away from Katya.  
"I was in a good mood, so I let you get away with touching me. But when you touch her, I get serious." I growled, standing in front of Katya. The guys stood next to each other in front of me, laughing.  
"That's so cute!" The first guy said.  
"Trying to stand up to us!" The other guy chortled. I clenched my fists, shaking with rage. I gave them the most venomous glare I could muster, and before I knew it, my hand was flying toward one guy, intent on jabbing a pressure point in his neck that would paralyze his right arm when another hand grabbed mine, abruptly stopping my hand.  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but it's illegal to fatally wound civilians around here, too, right?" A voice asked. I glanced at the person from the corner of my eye to realize it was indeed Ed who had stopped my hand. He got in front of me, making the guys back up.  
"Who are you, her boyfriend?" The first guys asked, intimidated.  
"Yeah, so you better get lost." Ed said easily, taking off the sweater he was wearing, deliberately flexing the muscles in his arms as he tied the sweater to his waist. I could see the guys look nervously at one another. Actually, take back what I thought earlier. Compared to Ed, these guys were as squishy and ugly as slugs.  
"Whatever. That girl is too stingy, and the other flat chested one is probably still in elementary school. Suit yourself if you want a bitchy girlfriend." The second guy muttered as both guys walked away. Instead if fuming, I was chuckling. Saying something mean while running away doesn't strike me as very noble. It was funny of how pathetic they looked, especially when Ed intentionally flexed his muscles in front of them.  
"Doesn't sound so tough from a guy running away, does it?" Ed snickered.  
"Cowards." I agreed.  
"Morons," Katya added. We all shared a small laugh, watching the guys disappear from sight then laughing again at the memory. I grinned at Ed, happy the tension between us had been released. Well, temporarily, at least.  
"I never knew you were officially dating," Katya teased. Ed shifted uneasily, tense about this subject. I, on the other hand, was going to try to make up for the supposed 'friend zoning' if it was really friend zoning at all.  
"Him and me?" I asked, wrapping an arm around Ed's shoulders. I felt him tense, but ignored it.  
"I think we make an awesome team, but dating? That's something we'd have do decide on ourselves, so if you haven't heard about it, it hasn't happened,"I said, looking at Ed with a smile and a wink, "Right?"  
"R-right." Ed said, glancing away, but I could see the blush on his cheeks. To me, the problem seemed fixed. So, I didn't need to linger on it any more than necessary, or think too much of it.  
After all, I wanted to be happy, but not too happy, because every time you get too happy...

_Everything falls apart._

**Hey guys! SUPER SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING! SPARE ME! I mean, it's the holidays. For those of you that celebrate Christmas, you know the pressure I'm under to earn money for presents. YIPEE! IT'S TIME FOR CHEER! And, as a present, I will write a oneshot for my lovely readers (you) for Christmas! Look forward to a side story Christmas style!**  
**Anyway, I know the fluff is annoying the shit out of some of you readers. I understand, but bear with it for at least another chapter. I promise the action will begin soon, so HANG ON!**  
**Questions, comments, concerns?**  
**My lovely readers, please review~**  
**Thanks!**


	48. Chapter 48 SWEATER, GOODBYE, IT'S TRUE!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

Soon after that, our little group decided to take a visit to a mall.  
Fortunately, one of Emma's cousins (who I barely knew) was nice enough to drive us to the mall, which was about forty five minutes away by car. And, luckily, the car had two rows of seats, so there was enough room to fit everyone inside.

We arrived at the gigantic shopping mall, the guys looking at the mall in amazement.  
"This building is gigantic." Envy gasped, "What is it?"  
"This, my friends, is a modern shopping mall, filled with stores that sell almost anything, from food to clothes to real estate. It's one of the most efficient things in this world." Emma introduced dramatically. I clapped.  
"Alright, Katya, you and I are on a mission." I said. Katya nodded to me with a completely serious expression. Envy, Ed and Ling looked slightly intimidated.  
"Emma, show the guys around the mall, make sure they don't kill anyone, and do not, I repeat, _DO NOT_ show them _that_ store, alright? Meet us back in the food court at twelve thirty, since its eleven forty five now." I said, Katya following obediently behind me as I speed walked to the mall.

"Thank you for getting me this stuff." I thanked Katya. She rolled her eyes.  
"When I sold the present you have me for my birthday two years ago, I got an entire thousand bucks. Lending you a hundred or two isn't a big deal." She sighed. I gave her a quick hug.  
I had bought the entire series of FMA manga, which the brotherhood series was based off of, and a big safe that had a very complicated code. The safe was to protect my manga books from evil clutches, and it cost quite a bit of money.  
Just Katya and I by ourselves attracted a lot of attention, and it was very uncomfortable. It was probably either due to the fact of my newfound beauty, lifting a pretty big safe, or maybe the visible scars on my body, but I felt like most of it wasn't positive attention.  
So Katya and I scuffled along, Katya leading the way through the mall with her convenient map of the mall.

"Holy crap, I feel like I'm floating," I sighed heavenly as I set the safe next to the table where Emma, Ling, Envy, and Ed sat. Katya, who was carrying the bag of manga books from FMA, breathed a sigh of relief as she set them down. I mean, there were at least two bags packed with the books, so it must've been heavy.  
"We haven't ordered any food yet, "Emma said. I nodded.  
"Good. Ok, since it'll be a bother to have everyone go around with us, I'll take people's orders. Envy, come with me to help carry the food. Emma and Katya, please watch over my precious merchandise. Alright, so, what do you guys want?" I asked, getting out a small notebook Katya lent me. Everyone listed their foods, except for Envy of course, and Envy and I went off to collect the orders from all the food places by the food court.  
"Here you go," The woman behind the counter said, pushing a tray of food toward us and ringing up the cash register. I reached over the counter and held out the money.  
The woman stared at my scarred, bandaged arm in shock, and my eyes traced her gaze to my arm, and I quickly put down the money and withdrew my arm from her sight. The worker shot me a suspicious look before putting the money in the cash register. I then hesitantly reached out to get the tray of food, but a piece of clothing fell on my arm.  
I took it to find it was, in fact, Envy's black sweater. I glanced at him as he took the food tray along with the two others he was carrying, glancing at me with a sprinkle of irritation.  
"Put it on," He whispered in my ear as he passed me with the food. I slipped the sweater over my arms, concealing most of my scars. I felt touched at his concern, or what I felt was concern.  
"Thank you." I said quietly, walking back beside Envy. He huffed stubbornly and continued to walk to the table, placing down the food. I carefully took my seat in between Katya and Emma, who were both staring at me knowingly. Well, everyone was looking at me, but the other stares were either jealous or confused. I saw Envy give me a small smirk that no one else saw, and I snorted slightly and rolled my eyes. _Well, well, well, looks like even the sadistic bastard can have a heart._ I thought in amusement. _He's like a better brother_, the voice said,_ He's a stubborn, obnoxious, sadistic bastard, but on the bright side, you can literally kill him without being jailed, and sometimes he's nice._ The voice finished. _Okay, yes, he lent me his sweater, and yes, he opened my pickle jar, and yes, saved me from bleeding to death, but other than that, he's a complete moron._ The voice chuckled, _Truth to that statement._  
And so, we all chattered up a storm, talking freely and laughing together.

"All set." I said, dusting my hands off. I had just drawn the transmutation circle on the ground outside Katya's house. We had returned and I was currently getting ready for the transmutation.  
"Lynette." Emma said, "Are you really leaving?"  
"Of course," I replied easily, "I still have stuff to do, and people to protect. Oh, Emma, can you please do me a favor?" I asked, standing up. I held my hand out to Emma.  
"Please, give this letter to my parents." My voice was quiet, but Emma took the envelope I held out with no hesitation, nodding.  
"Of course." She said. Katya walked up to Emma and I, standing in front of us.  
"Lynette, you're going to get yourself killed. Stay here." Katya said. I gave her a big hug.  
"I'm all right. I can handle myself. I'll come back in a few months, so wait for me. And I promise, I will bring back a philosopher stone to you so if you guys want, we can all go back together." I said firmly, but tears still pricked my eyes. "I'm going to be okay. Don't worry, I promise, I'll see you soon." Emma, Katya and I had a big group hug. I let them both go and patted them on the head.  
"Also, take these as a souvenir from my travels." I said, giving each a blade. Emma's blade had a panda, her favorite animal, engraved on it, and Katya had her favorite animal, a fox. I showed them mine, which was a dragon.  
I turned to the guys, who had gathered in the transmutation circle, watching us. I walked over to their group, futilely wiping away my tears, only for more to come. I raised my head to look at the guys.  
"Lets go home." I said.  
"You really want to?" Ed asked. I nodded, but I couldn't help tearing up more.  
"I might be saying farewell to my friends, but I have a new home in Amestris. I don't want to loose my home again, and I'll always come back for them. Ed, Ling, Envy," I said, looking at each of them, "I have become a part of this conspiracy. I am the thing that could either save or destroy Amestris, so I want to go back. I have people to protect and debts to be repaid. I am going, end of conversation. Ed, I'd like to do the transmutation this time." I said, and Ed nodded. I knelt on the ground and clapped my hands, lighting the transmutation circle up in blue light that soon switched to purple as a giant eye opened up under us.  
"SEE YA LATER, GUYS! I LOVE YOU, KATYA AND EMMA!" I shouted as the black hands wrapped around me.  
"GOOD LUCK!" Emma yelled.  
"IF YOU DIE I'M GOING TO RESURRECT AND KILL YOU A HUNDRED TIMES OVER!" Katya threatened.  
"IN A WHILE, CROCODILES!" I exclaimed as I was pulled into the portal, my body breaking down.

"Ugh... My head hurts." I stated, getting up. And, I was once again in the never-ending white room of Truth. There was a Gate on either side of me. I spotted Truth by the Gate farthest away.  
"Truth." I said, running toward it. I jumped on Truth, giving it the biggest hug ever.  
"THANK YOU!" I yelled, "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Truth grinned at me.  
"Hello, Lynette." It said in its eerie voice. I grinned back at it.  
"I love you so much right now!" I said, tears pricking my eyes, "Thank you."  
"I slowed down time, so if you go back now, it'll be only a few hours after you left." Truth said. I looked at it, bursting with joy. I let go of Truth to dance around in a happy dance.  
"Thank you. Seeing my friends again gave me strength." I said, stopping my dance.  
"Well, more than your friends gave you strength."  
"Hmm?" I hummed, confused.  
"Enjoying the day with the human you're in love with also have you strength." Truth remarked. A blush coated my face.  
"NO! NO I'M NOT IN LOVE!"  
"I am God, I am all, I am one, I am Truth, and I am you." Truth pointed to me, "I would know."  
"The voice in my head argues with me. Would you know about that?" I asked.  
"That is us." Truth said. I looked at it with wide eyes.  
"You? It's _YOU_?" I exclaimed. Truth nodded.  
"I am you, too. I simply mirror your impulsive thinking." Truth proclaimed. I sweat dropped.  
"At least that'll make it easier to communicate with you." I said.  
"Yes. And we recommend you do something." Truth said, and I knew what it was talking about.  
"I will admit it and face rejection once again." I sighed. Truth looked at me.  
"You don't know it will be rejection."  
"If it's mutual, I... I won't know what to _do_." I said shyly. Truth chuckled.  
"Go." Truth said as the Gate opened. Little black hands grabbed at me, and I smiled genuinely at Truth.  
"SEE YOU AGAIN, MY WORLD DOMINATION BUDDY!" I yelled as I was pulled into the Gate.

_I was going to have to face rejection before this love grew any bigger._

**Hey guys! I don't have much to say, so...**  
**Alright, people, they have gone through the Gate. The action begins. Hooray.**  
**That's all I have to say, so Questions, comments, concerns?**  
**My lovely readers, please review~**  
**Thanks!**


	49. Chapter 49 IDEAS, ASSUMPTIONS, BETRAYAL!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

I woke up to Al's voice. I was laying on something big and green, so I was guessing Envy changed forms. I looked around for the safe, which I found laying by Ed and Ling.  
"Brother!" Al exclaimed, pulling Ed up into a big hug.  
"Careful, Al! I just treated his injuries a while ago!" I warned Al, who let his older brother go. I crawled over Envy and got to my safe, hugging it desperately.  
Thing was, the safe was incredible heavy, with the books and the safes weight combined.  
As I tried to lift it, Ed got up.  
"I have to wonder where we are though." Ed said. I sighed in relief. We were in the right place. I guess we blew up Gluttony, too.  
"This is a surprise." Father's voice echoed slightly as I spun around to find him behind Ed and I. I was a few feet away from Ed, and I hid myself behind the safe, peeking over the top to watch what was happening.  
"People, coming out of his belly." Father said, stepping out of the shadows. Ed gasped.  
"Hohenhiem...?" He questioned, takin a step back in front of Al.  
"A steel arm and leg... Armor... Ohhh..." Father said, stepping closer to the brothers. Surprised at his speed, Ed stumbled slightly and Father leaned in to curiously observe Ed.  
"Are you the Elric brothers?" He asked.  
"You're... Not him?" Ed said, slightly confused and surprised.  
"Have you mistaken me for someone? Hold on..." Father absently stroked his beard while he thought for a moment.  
"Hohen-" Father abruptly turned to the brothers, "By any chance, do you mean Van Hohenhiem? What is your connection to him?" Startled, the brothers glanced at each other before looking back at Father.  
"He's our father." Al said bluntly. Father glanced back and forth between Ed and Al.  
"Father?! This is a surprise! He went and had children?" Father quickly grabbed Ed's face, turning it left and right, scrutinizing him, surprised. Father laughed as he let go of Ed, patting his head, still laughing. Al and I sweat dropped.  
"But, as I understood it, your last name was Elric." Father said. Slapping Father's hands away from him in irritation, Ed yelled, "Elric was our mother's last name!" A slight awkward moment followed, but Father didn't seem to mind.  
"I see. So where is he now?" Father asked.  
"I don't know! Never mind him, who are you?!" Ed exclaimed, clearly irritated now. Father thought a bit, mumbling to himself, while Ed tried to get his attention. Before Ed could touch Father, Al grabbed his injured arm to stop him.  
"AL! I JUST TENDED TO THAT!" I yelled as Ed winced. Startled, Al let go.  
"Oh, are you injured?" Father asked, looking at Ed, then glancing at Al, "And you don't have your left hand." Touching the stump of Al's left hand, Father easily remade the hand with a flash of red lightning. "There, how is that?" Father asked. He then grabbed Ed's arm, making him wince in pain as Father pulled him over to him.  
"It's broken." Father acertained, and touching Ed's arm with his other hand, he healed the injury in a flash of red lighting.  
I had tended Ed and Ling's injuries earlier with more modern medicine, painkillers and such, so the injuries were harmless over in my world. But I guess they had worn off, and the makeshift casts I made them were still fine.  
Ed jumped away, feeling his arm. He ripped the cast of, only to find his arm perfectly fine.  
"It's better." He said, amazed. Father approached him again, patting him down. When Ed gasped in pain when Father reached his ribs, Father fixed those, too.  
"Some broken ribs." He said. He stepped back as Ed felt his now-healed injuries.  
"Lynette." Father's voice reached me, "Come here. You look pretty beaten up yourself." With a unsure glance at my safe, I scuttled over to Father and stood in front of him.  
"You've got the worst injuries." He mumbled, setting both hands on my shoulders. My whole body was enveloped in red lightning, and, a moment later, he let me go and I looked at my arm with the cast. I had replaced all the weapons, and given people theirs back, so I had my cast. I slipped it off and ripped my bandage off to find my arm was perfectly healed, without a scar. I lifted my shirt up to glance at my stomach, which was previously decorated with burns and scrapes.  
Nothing.  
Not even my old scars. My eyes widened as I looked up at Father.  
"Ed! Al! LOOK MY SCARS ARE GONE! THEY'RE _GONE_! HOLY SHIT! IT'S MAGIC!" I squealed in excitement, showing Ed and Al my stomach. Even though my shirt wasn't lifted all the way, they blushed, but for the most part, they were also shocked.  
"You are all precious resources to me. You have to look after yourselves." Father said, his intimidating serious expression on his face. I put my shirt down and strode over to stand next to Father.  
"He performed alchemy with no motion at all." Ed said quietly to Al.  
"What's more, he didn't thin out my armor." Al noticed.  
"In other words, no equivalent exchange!" The said simultaneously, narrowing their eyes at Father.  
"Who are you?" Ling asked, and I saw him standing in an offensive position, his sword drawn and pointed at Father, "This is impossible! What have you got going on inside you?" A scary look appeared on Father's face, and the hair on my arms stood on end.  
"I'll ask you the same thing. Who are you?" Father said. A chill ran down my spine, and Father glanced at Gluttony, who had apparently healed.  
"You can eat him." Father said emotionlessly, and Gluttony's face lit up.  
"YAY!" Gluttony started toward Ling. Ed and Al ran over to Ling, standing in front of him.  
"J-just a minute! He's a friend of ours!" Ed said frantically, "And out of consideration of us being your sacrifices, can't you, you know..."  
"It is none of my affair. He is useless to me." Father said, walking away. I fidgeted as I scrambled over to my safe, which held the manga books. A modern safe may be fire proof, water proof, and hack proof, but there was nothing that said "homunculus proof". I was worried Envy was going to step on it.  
I ignored the conversation as I fixed a reasonably thick steel barrier around the safe, making sure it was secure.  
That's when the fighting started.  
Being careful not to get hit by rock pillars the Elric brothers conjured up, I stumbled my way over to Father.  
"This is a waste of time." I heard Father mutter. Alarmed, my eyes widened as he set his foot down with a "thump", sending a tremor through the floor.  
I tripped and fell on my face. I looked up to see the Elric brothers clap their hands to the ground in a futile attempt to create an alchemic reaction. I pushed myself up, brushing off the dust on my clothing and dashing to Father's side as Envy held down the Elric brothers while Gluttony pinned Ling down.  
"Why can't we use our alchemy?" Ed growled in frustration. Al looked at me in shock.  
I winced as Envy laughed.  
"Really, I can't get over you lower life forms!" He said, amused, "As soon as you gain a great power, you get carried away with it, not even knowing what it is!" At Envy's words, my lips curled in disgust as I suddenly recalled the source of alchemy in Amestris.  
"What is this? You promised me that once we got back, you'd tell me everything!" Ed exclaimed. I sighed. _So smart, trusting a homunculus to keep their promise. Envy, specifically. And people tell me _I_ lack common sense._  
"What? I don't remember promising you anything!" Envy said tauntingly. Ed growled and cursed under his breath.  
"You talk too much, Envy." Father said.  
"Okay, okay." Envy said obediently. I poked Father's shoulder, gaining his attention.  
"I have a suggestion!" I announced. He narrowed his eyes at me, and I stood on my tippy toes to whisper something in Father's ear.  
With my words, Father took another glance at Ling, who was pinned under Gluttony.  
"You may not be such bad material." Father said, touching the middle of his own forehead, "I may be able to increase the number of pawns I can use." An eye opened on Father's forehead, where he had touched, and a glowing red liquid welled up.  
"A... Philosophers stone?" Al said, surprised.  
"Oh, you're planning to do that... Interesting idea, Lynette." Envy said, and I could feel the grin in his voice.  
"'That' what?" Ed asked, confused.  
"Create a homunculus." I stated bluntly to Ed, Al, and Ling's shock. "A philosophers stone is poured in, and if all goes accordingly, a human-based homunculus is created."  
"Although," Envy said, "They are usually unable to withstand the stone's power, and end up dying."  
"I won't let you do that!" Ed yelled as he and Al started to struggle under Envy's grip.  
"Let us go, Envy!" Al demanded furiously. I turned away from the brothers as they protested and struggled.  
"Stop!" Ling's voice paused their uprising, "Don't try to pull anything! This is what I want!"  
"What?" Ed was shocked.  
"I came to this country to find a philosophers stone! He's just going to give one to me! I couldn't ask for anything more!" Ling said, determination clear in his eyes.  
"What are you talking about?!" Ed exclaimed.  
"Oh, this is interesting." Father said, "So, as you wish, I shall give it to you." Father tipped his hand, letting the red liquid flow off and land on Ling's cheek, right on a cut. It was quickly absorbed into his bloodstream, and he lit up with crackling red lightning.  
Ling's cries were audible through the otherwise silent atmosphere as he writhed in pain, his body pulsing with each flash and crackle of red lightning.  
"LING!" Ed shouted desperately.  
"I-I told you... Not to... Interfere!" He gasped as his face contorted in pain. He glanced at the brothers, holding up a finger, "It's all right... Just sit still..." He coughed up blood before continuing in a pained voice, "I'm the man who will be the emperor of Xing, Ling Yao..." He coughed up more blood before letting out another yell in pain. A hand covered my mouth as regret and fear creeped into my heart.  
But the transformation was soon complete. After a large pulse of energy disturbed the air, Ling's body twitched a bit before he drew himself up and rubbed his head, with a groan of irritation.  
"Ling?" Ed asked hesitantly. Ling looked over at him.  
"Huh? Ah, you mean the owner of this body? Sorry." A vicious grin overtook Ling's face as his eyes opened to reveal they were a stunning violet, different from his usual brown, "Greed has taken over this container." The bandage on Ling's hand slipped off to reveal an ouroboros tattoo, the symbol of a homunculus.  
I glanced at my feet, somewhat ashamed. Even though I knew it was going to turn of fine in the end, that still didn't stop me from feeling like I betrayed someone close to me. A_ friend._  
Picking myself up, I absentmindedly distanced myself from the group, looking for Shao May. I found her lying unconscious next to my safe. I gently picked her up as I heard the door creak open. I saw a chimera, which soon exploded, shedding quite some blood.  
And, in the doorway, stood Scar, and by his side, May.  
May gasped and stepped back, hiding behind Scar.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"I don't like him..." She said, and I knew she was referring to Father, "He's a person, and yet he isn't..."  
"Indeed, many people here aren't people." Scar said, stepping into an offensive position. I poked Shao May, waking her up. She drowsily teetered on my palm as I strode over to Scar and May, who looked at me in surprise.  
"You're... That Lynette girl!" May said, pointing to me. I nodded, and looked at Scar innocently.  
"I have a feeling you're missing your darling panda." I said, holding out my hands. May took Shao May, looking at me graciously.  
_I've been making all sorts of friends, haven't I?_ I thought to myself as I hurriedly stumbled back.  
And so, I dove for my steel covered safe, and I watched as people conversed, and which Ed revealed to Scar the truth about the Ishvalan war. And so, the fighting began.  
When Scar destroyed the floor, he sent me flying along with my safe. I landed hard on the ground, barely avoiding the safe as it landed heavily next to me.  
I coughed, spitting up blood. I had bit my tongue, but luckily not hard enough to bite it off. I shook myself as I pushed myself off the floor and stagger to my feet.  
The next thing I knew, May was flung into a big chunk of cement next to me, with Gluttony ready to pounce on her.  
"You're mine!" Gluttony yelled as he sprung toward her. In the blink of an eye, I shot Gluttony in the head with both guns I held in my hands, throwing him away from May as Al skidded in front of her.  
"Get her out of here!" I yelled at him, hurriedly reloading my guns. Al obliged and carried May away, but was soon chased after by Scar, followed by Envy and Gluttony.  
And so, that left Greed, Ed, Father and I. Father and I watched as Ed fought Greed, arguing with him.  
But the fight soon ended with Ed pinned under Greed.  
"Caught him!" Greed called. Father looked at me.  
"Upstairs. Take them to Wrath." Father said. I clenched my teeth, but didn't protest.  
I seemed a dog to them now, but I knew that if I really tried, I would be able to bring them all down. I have the knowledge, the power. But then, there wouldn't be a story, now would there?  
I had the time. I had the resources.  
I just needed the experience.

**Hey guys! OHH SO THEY ARE BACK! Everything returns. The former tranquility faded.**  
**Sadly, I have caught a bad cold, so I haven't been able to update in a while! SORRY!**  
**Check out my Christmas special, a oneshot based off "The Game Has Begun"! It's called, "Chaotic Christmas"!**  
**My lovely readers, please review~**  
**Thanks!**


	50. Chapter 50 PAIN, NUMB, AND COLD

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

Once we had gotten out from underground, Envy sent me away to the women's showers to wash off all the dirt and grime on me and change. I felt weird, because Envy had disguised himself as another Amestrian officer.  
Ed didn't speak a word to me, and didn't even look at me. It hurt slightly, but I ignored the pain as I walked past him and strode down the hallway, and into the women's showers.  
And so, here I was, standing under a hot spray of water. It relaxed my shoulders, and for once in my life, I was able to look at myself without scars. Even before I came to Amestris, I had visible scars. But now it was like I was in a new, beautiful body.  
I quickly scrubbed myself down with soap, rubbing some shampoo into my hair before going to rinse myself off. I stayed in there a short time, the shower making me feel relieved after that battle.  
But that good feeling wouldn't last.  
I got out of the shower and dried myself off, wrapping my hair in the towel as I started to dress.  
Envy had given me a fitting white camisole, a nice velvety black sweater, a pair of black heels, a somewhat short black skirt, and somewhat revealing undergarments. _Well, it's Envy. What did I expect?_ I just had to make sure not to bend over or kick anything, and I'd be fine.  
I re-hid my blades, knives, kuni, guns, and other weapons in my new clothes, making sure to make them accessible, since I couldn't really fight in this skirt.  
I got out of the room and met up with Envy, Al, and a freshly dressed Ed, in front of the Fuhrer's office.  
"Wrath will take it from here." Envy said, opening the door. My breath caught in my throat when I saw Mustang sitting there with the Fuhrer. My eyes widened, but I tried to calm myself down. I'd have to look at this from a different angle.  
_Truth, I'm scared_, I thought. _Well, I can see why_, Truth replied. _No, not because they might find me out_, I thought, _I'm afraid the brothers and Mustang will hate me after this._ Truth sighed. _You're on your own for that one._  
"Colonel!" Ed said in surprise, walking over to Mustang, "What happened?" I followed and took a seat to Mustang's left, watching them innocently.  
"A lot has happened," Mustang sighed, "Sergeant Fuery was sent south, Warrant Officer Falman was sent north, and Lieutenant Breda was sent west. Hawkeye is now the Ling's personal assistant." Everyone stared at the Fuhrer in shock, suspicion, or in a grudging way. I just sat there uneasily, shifting my gaze uncomfortably.  
"Take a seat." The Fuhrer said to the standing Elric brothers. They took seats to Mustangs right, but clearly looked paranoid, analyzing the situation and the Fuhrer.  
Just then, I heard May cough from inside Al's armor. Al started fake coughing to cover it up as Ed looked a bit worried and startled.  
"Fuhrer, sir." Ed said, "Earlier, when I was in the hospital, you came to visit me. You had us completely fooled."  
"Don't go sticking your noses in. Treat the entire military as your enemy. That's what I ordered you to do." The Fuhrer looked up from his cup of tea. "You are valuable human resources to us. You need not know anything more than that. But, if you behave yourselves until the time comes, you will not be harmed."  
"When the time comes, what happens to the other people, the ones who are not called "sacrifices"?" Ed asked suspiciously.  
"I told you, you don't need to know anything more, Fullmetal Alchemist." The Fuhrer said in a calm, collected voice. I'd be lying if I said that voice didn't piss me off.  
"Fullmetal Alchemist, huh?" Ed gave a bitter grin, "I might have chose the path to become a dog of the military, to get our original bodies back. But, the whole state alchemist program is probably to select "sacrifices" with." Ed gripped his bloodstained watch in his hand, "If you're going to be using me for something even worse..." Ed threw his watch on the table, and it slid over of the Fuhrer. "... Then I quit as a State Alchemist!" Ed declared fiercely. I bit my lip, looking down at the table.  
"Your token as a dog is covered in blood." The Fuhrer said.  
"I will upset your schemes, no matter what they are. I'll tell the other alchemists, and then..." He was interrupted by the Fuhrer.  
"What was that girl's name again?" The Fuhrer thought for a moment, "Ah yes. Winry Rockbell." I winced as Ed and Al gasped.  
"Born in Resembool. Your childhood friend," The Fuhrer continued, "and like family to you. A skilled automail engineer. She currently works in Rush Valley, where she is well-favored by both her customers and companions. A nice, unassuming girl." Ed slammed his fist, shaking the table.  
"You keep away from her! And everyone else around her!" Ed yelled in anger. I winced again, for a number of mixed reasons and emotions that invaded my consciousness.  
"Ok, so what will it be?" The Fuhrer asked, sliding Ed's watch across the table, back to him, "Take this or I will cut her down." Ed grudgingly took back the watch and shoved it in his pocket, glaring heatedly at the Fuhrer.  
"Um, sir." Al said, "We're all in an understanding, so, in exchange for acting as always under your watch, please allow us to continue our journey to get our bodies back." Al's voice concealed a hint of desperation.  
"It doesn't matter to me," The Fuhrer said, taking a sip of tea, "As long as you don't do anything uncalled for." The Fuhrer set his cup down as he glanced at Mustang, "What will you do, Colonel Mustang? You're not going to tell me you're quitting the military, are you?"  
"I see. I may be a kept dog now, but I wouldn't want to become a beaten dog. Moreover, I still have my ambitions, so I won't be taking off my uniform, or giving up this." Mustang said, holding up his watch briefly.  
"Very well. Lynette?" He asked, turning to me. I laughed bitterly.  
"Since when did I have a _choice_?" I chuckled, but continued, "I have my obligations, and besides, my pay is supporting a family. I will keep my promises, so I'm not going to give up my position any time soon." I said firmly. Ed, Al, and Mustang looked at me in slight surprise.  
"You are all dismissed." The Fuhrer said, and we all pushed out our chairs and stood up, starting to approach the door.  
"May I ask you one question, your Excellency?" Mustang asked, pausing in his tracks. The rest of us stopped to listen.  
"What is it, Mustang?." The Fuhrer asked.  
"Are you the one that killed Hughes?" Mustang asked. Ed and Al gasped, while I bit my lip harder. Please don't tell, please don't tell, please don't tell...  
"No, I'm not the one." The Fuhrer said to my relief.  
"Then who did it?" Mustang asked.  
"I agreed to one question." The Fuhrer said strictly, to an even greater relief of mine. Mustang sighed.  
"If you'll excuse me." He said grudgingly, and everyone started moving toward the exit once again.  
"Just a minute, Alphonse." The Fuhrer said, and I saw him get out of his seat. In a flash, his sword was drawn, and he lunged to stab through Al's side. Al and Ed gasped, and I silently prayed for May.  
The Fuhrer narrowed his eyes suspiciously, keeping the sword in for a moment before pulling it out and thoroughly examining it, checking it for blood.  
"Um, was there something...?" Al asked, his voice quivering slightly. The Fuhrer sheathed his sword.  
"No. You are dismissed." The Fuhrer said, and we all walked out the door. Mustang closed the door behind us, and we said our goodbyes, heading different ways.  
I followed the Elric brothers, because I knew they wanted to talk to me.

In a deserted hallway, Ed paused in front of me.  
"Why?" His question stung. I flinched and stopped.  
"I'm sorry. You didn't believe me before, did you?" My question was greeted by silence, so I continued. "I guess now you understand." Ed spun around to face me, staring into my eyes.  
"How could you betray us like this?" His eyes bore holes through mine, and I took a deep breath.  
"I-I..." I started, struggling to get a hold on my voice. But the clear betrayal in his eyes, in Al's eyes, the eyes they looked at me with, it was breaking my heart.  
I wanted to explain it to them. I wanted to beg their forgiveness, to get on my knees and cry. I wanted to be with them, I wanted them to trust me. I wanted to tell them I'd do anything if they'd forgive me.  
I wanted to apologize. This was breaking off pieces of my healed heart, cracking and shriveling it up again. But I think it was the next thing I did that ultimately smashed my heart into pieces.  
"I chose this. Hate me. It'll be better that way." I said, my face cold and grim. Tears unconsciously pooled in my eyes, blurring my vision.  
I turned away, attempting to blink away the tears, but more just built up, spilling over. My chest physically hurt, and I couldn't stand to look at the brothers.  
And so, I ran, through the hallway, futilely trying to wipe my tears away.

I ended up in an alleyway on a vacant street, similar to the one I first appeared here in. I was curled up on the ground, crying silently.  
"I wish I had never come back." I quietly hiccuped to myself, "I wished I had never come here in the first place. I wish I lived normally. I wish I had never gone in the military. I wish I had never met the Elric brothers. I wish none of this ever happened..." My chest throbbed again as I let out another silent sob. "My damn pride... My damn meddling... My damn personality... My damn urge to get involved in this stuff... My damn, foolish heart... I never learn..." I whispered to myself, "Heartbroken again... This time I don't think I'll heal..." I hiccuped, "I loved him... I... I guess all that's left is to protect him from the shadows... Watch him from afar..." I curled up more, hugging my knees to my chest. "I'm such an idiot..." I clenched my teeth as more tears poured, a never ending flow of stinging droplets. I let out another sob, burying my head in my knees. "But why, why does it hurt... so... damn... much?" I sighed shakily, attempting to calm myself down. I staggered to my feet, sniffling as I wiped more tears from my eyes as I stumbled to walk on, looking at my feet, hiding my face in my hair so no one could see. It had already become nighttime. I had been crying for a few hours. I felt numb, stiffly moving forward.  
It didn't matter to me. Time didn't matter. I was slowly calming down, the chaos in my heart was freezing, along with the rest of the cracked, shriveled flesh. Breathe in, and out. A steady rhythm I was getting the hang of once again. I felt cold, not only on the outside, but like the fire in my heart died. My former determination broke.  
I guess this is what they meant by three stages of heartbreak, I thought.  
_Pain._  
_Numb._  
_Cold._  
All three were swirling around inside me, as I walked through the empty, dark street. Dark clouds swirled around the night sky overhead.  
I felt little droplets fall down to land on my arms, as they got heavier and heavier until it started to pour down. And I just walked numbly through it, ignoring my soaked clothes, mechanically taking step by step forward, always moving forward.  
I was alone, with no one but my broken heart to comfort me. And right now, my broken heart was silent, the howling wind and pouring rain hailing down on me, a lone figure stumbling through the empty street.  
_Walking._  
_Keep walking forward._  
_I'm going to try._

**Hey guys! AWW POOR LYNETTE! I seriously cried a bit writing this. Kinda short chappie, but I needed to get his over with. So much more stuff going to happen.**  
**But Lynette! The dear girl was rejected before she could confess! AWW! In this chapter, she seems much more human to me. Dramatic, but sad.**  
**Much more stuff to come! Some sad stuff is coming soon, but action is on it's way back!**  
**Sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been working on a new Fanfiction. For those of you interested in Kpop other than Gangnam style, please pm me! If you know Korean groups either EXO, Block B, Infinite, and a few others, pm me my fellow Kpop fans! Thanks!**  
**CELEBRATING MY 50TH CHAPTER! WOOOHOOO! THE 50TH! OH MY GOD, I NEVER THOUGHT I'D REACH IT! HALFWAY TO A HUNDRED! SHOOTING FOR A HUNDRED NEXT! YAY, FINALLY 50 CHAPTERS!**

**Alright, questions, comments, concerns?**  
**My lovely readers, please review~**  
**Thanks!**


	51. Chapter 51 EXPLOSIVE RAGE, SCARRED, FEAR

** Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

About a day later, I woke up somewhat early.

Rubbing my sore eyes and sitting up, I recalled what the events a day ago. I felt a pang of pain in my heart as I rubbed my eyes and blinked myself awake.

"Lynette." A voice reached my ears. Surprised, I looked up to find Envy in Frosty form standing at the end of my bed. And lets just say, that kitty didn't look too happy.

"What?" I asked wearily.

"You went and did it this time." He sighed, and I looked at Frosty sharply.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, alarms going off in my brain. Frosty hissed at me, baring his teeth.

"We found out a particular person was involved with Lust's murder. We found out you helped the Colonel." Frosty hissed. My eyes wide, I jolted up from bed, scared as hell.

"How the hell did they find out?" I asked, pulling on some pants over my women's boxer underwear.

"That's not important. What's important is that you betrayed us, and that everyone is pissed at you." Frosty announced harshly. I cursed, zipping and buttoning up my pants before pulling on a shirt over my camisole.

"They're gonna kill me!" I growled under my breath, tugging on a pair of socks. Frosty sighed.

"Calm your ass down. They aren't coming for you..." Frosty paused, before continuing, "... Yet."

In relief, I stopped my frantic hurry to get dressed and escape the city, plopping back down on my bed.

"I'm screwed." I said, face palming.

Later that day, I agreed to go with Gracia and Elicia to pick up some groceries and help them carry some groceries home.

"You've been down a lot since you got back," Gracia noticed as we walked through Central's streets, heading back to the Hughes home.

"I'm okay. It'll pass." I said, but added to myself quietly, "Eventually." Just then, a cloaked person bumped into Gracia and I, running straight into us. After a moment of confusion, the stranger regained their balance and continued on, but I saw them slip something into Gracia's purse. I glanced back at the person, who turned their head to give me a familiar smirk. But when I caught the glint of purple eyes, I knew something was wrong.

I snatched Gracia's bag, digging around in it before I found a suspicious, foreign box. On that box was a small note, which I quickly tore open and scanned over. What it said made my blood run cold.

_Enjoy your surprise._

My eyes widened, and as fast and hard as I could, I chucked the box away from me. Only, I was slightly too late.

The box exploded, sending debris of the pavement everywhere. I quickly dove in front of Gracia and Elicia, blocking the debris from hitting them as I was thrown backward by the force. My skin was burned in quite a few places, but when I landed on the ground, debris dug even deeper into my skin.

I gasped in pain as I got to my knees and doubled over, clutching at my left eye. Blood poured down my face, and I could just feel the open gash on my left eye, half blinding me.

I was freaking out, scared that my eye had been cut in half, or hurt really badly. I didn't like having this much blood flow out of my body, especially when it was coming out of my eye. I cried out in pain as I ripped a chunk of pavement out of my side, using my extra hand to try and stop the blood gushing from my side.

Medical aids were immediately rushed in, and my wounds being tended to immediately, but one thing was clear to me.

The homunculi had gotten their revenge, almost killing Gracia and Elicia in the process.

"How are you feeling?" Gracia asked me. I had just returned from the hospital, being treated for my injuries from the explosion.

"I could be better." I said, sighing. Being in the hospital gave me more time to reflect on my broken heart, more time than I needed. I was glad Gracia only had some minor scrapes and Elicia got out pretty much unharmed, but when I look at myself, it's sad.

"Did you get any more information on your eye?" Gracia asked gently. I pursed my lips.

"Somewhat. The doctors don't know if it will be permanent or temporary, but they said it'd last a while." I said.

My left eye was now blind. The flash from the explosion had blinded my eye, along with the healing scar that stretched from my left eyebrow, went through my eyelid, and curved around to end at the corner of my jaw. Now that it had healed, I could open my left eye, but it was all clouded over. Whenever I looked at myself in the mirror, it was unnerving. It wasn't only my eye, either. I had two long scars stretching across my right cheekbone, and one that extended from my cheekbone all the way to the right corner of my jaw.

Other large scars extended over my body, replacing the ones that had recently disappeared. My new, beautiful body hasn't lasted long. But since when does anything I have over here last long? I'm now alienated from the Elric brothers and everyone else, my body is once again scarred, this time worse than the last. Instead of being like a model, now, I looked more like a beaten slave. Life loves to torture me like this.

Anyway, I talked with Gracia a bit before walking in my room to get clothes and take a nice, warm shower.

Except that didn't happen.

I steadily walked over to my door, opening it and stumbling inside my room, closing the door behind me.

"Not looking so good, Lynette." Envy's voice reached me. I looked up to see he was sitting on my bed in his green-haired form.

"You think you can show your face here?" I snarled, inching over to my dresser. Sadly, the hospital had temporarily confiscated all my weapons, so I, as unusual as it sounded, didn't have any on me.

"Oh, that's harsh." Envy deadpanned. He stood up and approached me.

As he stood in front of me, it took me seconds to snatch a blade from my dresser and hold it to Envy's throat, but in the blink of an eye, he stole it from me, twirling it in his fingers.

"I'm not here to fight. I have a mission for you." Envy said, watching the blade spin through his fingers. I narrowed my eyes in a heated glare.

"Why would I listen to you after you did this!?" I growled, motioning to my scarred eye and my body. Envy looked at me with a surprisingly sober expression.

"Don't forget, we still could kill the Hughes woman and child any time. Besides you don't even know we did it." With that, he gave me a bitter smile, "Don't resist and you won't get hurt."

For some reason, I felt Envy was being unusually opposed the the idea of me getting hurt again, but I ignored that and tried to calm myself down. I needed to do this for the Hughes family. I had to.

_Because who else would?_

"Fine." I spat fiercely, "What the hell do you want?" Envy tried to persuade me to sit down, but I didn't back down from my defensive position, so he just left it.

"Kimblee is being released from prison." Envy stated, to my surprise, "And we are sending him after that meddlesome Ishvalan, who supposedly escaped with Marcoh. We need to retrieve Marcoh and kill the Ishvalan Scar, and so, we are sending Kimblee to get them. We want you to go with him." Envy said. I looked at him, with wide eyes, before my eyes started to tear up.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO WITH THAT MAN!" I begged, getting on my knees, "DON'T MAKE ME GO!" I guess one thing had slipped my mind for a while.

Ever since I had watched FMA, Kimblee had always frightened me. And now, the thought of meeting the psychopath in real life, I was scared as _HELL_.

Envy was apparently surprised at my unwillingness.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"THAT MAN IS SCARY!" I yelled, scrambling over to hide under the covers of my bed. "HE'S GONNA FREAKING KILL ME!" You might think I was overreacting, but hell, when you look at it, I really wasn't. I mean, the guy had freaked me out to begin with, then, just to add onto my fear, he had worked with the evil woman who had brought me here! And now I had to travel with him! _SHIT_.

"Lynette... You haven't even met him..." Envy sweat dropped as I cowered under the sheets. I peeked at him from the covers.

"HE IS A MURDERER AND I DON'T LIKE THOSE KIND OF GUYS." I said, quivering. "He's like a freaking spider, whatever I do, there's no getting rid of that jerk." I muttered to myself. Envy rolled his eyes.

"Father's orders. Come with me." He said. I looked at him dramatically.

"I JUST GOT BACK FROM THE HOSPITAL!" I whined, "I'm sooo tired!"

"Just get your lazy ass over here and lets go." Envy said impatiently. I huffed.

"Gracia is going to be suspicious." I mumbled as I cautiously crawled out from my hiding spot under the covers. "At least let me get dressed."

"Here." Envy said, handing me my military uniform. Looking at him weirdly, I made my way into the bathroom and locked the door. I quickly undressed, facing away from the mirror, and got out the clothes Envy had handed me.

My uniform, along with the flashiest undergarments I had owned, which were the ones he had given me before along with the skirt. I rolled my eyes as I dressed up.

I then turned and looked at myself in the mirror. The reflection staring back at me was one of a scarred, experienced young woman, not the twelve year old I really was. Actually, now that I think about it, by now, I would be thirteen, since it had been so long. Wow, I didn't even get to celebrate my thirteenth birthday in my world. That's sad.

But I quickly shook it off and looked away from the mirror.

"At least I can consider myself thirteen." I mumbled to myself as I gathered up my old clothes and opened the door, stuffing my old clothes in a laundry basket.

"Ready." I said, brushing my uniform off and looking at Envy, who smirked at me.

"Lookin' good there." He chuckled, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"And can you stop giving me such... Uncomfortable ... Undergarments? It's awkward to move in." I said, slightly embarrassed. Envy walked up to me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I'm sure they look good on you." He smirked suggestively, making me scoff at his audacity, shrugging off his arm and stomping away, my face cherry red.

_How dare he say that to a thirteen year old_, I thought, fuming, _that_ _transsexual pervert!_ I stomped out of the room, trying to cool down my heated up face.

"Gracia." I said as I walked into the kitchen. She glanced back at me, then raised her eyebrows.

"And where are you going?" She asked suspiciously.

"I need to report in." I said, "Mustang's been in a tight spot with all of his old subordinates being transferred, so I want to help him out." Gracia clucked her tongue.

"You need more rest! You just got out of the hospital, you need to rest!" Gracia scolded, "They can't work you while you're still injured!" I caught her gaze, and as I looked into her eyes, I knew she was a bit unnerved.

"I will probably stay this way, so I might as well go." I said convincingly. Gracia looked at me helplessly.

"Fine, just be extra careful. I don't want you to get any more hurt than you already are." Gracia said, giving me a hug. I hugged her back briefly before we said our goodbyes, and I walked out of the building feeling bad to have tricked her.

"Hi there." I heard a voice say. It was in my blind spot, so I had to turn my head to see who it was. It was Envy in his soldier form. I sighed.

"Geez, stay where I can see you." I said. And so, I followed Envy to Central Command.

"In here." Envy said, opening a door to a meeting room by Wrath aka the Fuhrer's office. I stepped in, only to see a single man waiting.

Kimblee.

My blood froze, and my body stopped moving. I clenched my fists in attempt to stop my trembling. It was all I could do not to burst out crying and run behind Envy.

"Come on." Envy said, pushing me forward to stumble into the office, going in and closing the door behind himself, leaving Envy, Kimblee and I alone in the meeting room.

_This'll be interesting._

**Hey guys! Ah, almost New Years! I love this time! The new year! I always feel as if I'm starting off as a new person! And so, I have a few New Years resolutions I'll be working on for the new year! I encourage other people to try making their own resolutions!**

**Anyway, THE STORY IS SAD SO FAR! Poor Lynette, scarred once again, and broken hearted! And, a new fear! I have noticed so far I have made Lynette somewhat of a Mary-Sue, and I apologize. I will work on fixing that problem in future chapters! **

**But, she's terrified of Kimblee? I can somewhat understand... I mean, he IS a murderer, and with her experiences, I can understand... But it's kinda funny...**

**Questions, comments, concerns?**

**My lovely readers, please review~**

**Thanks!**


	52. Chapter 52 SCREAM, SCRAMBLE, AND NEW PET

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

"AHH!" I screamed, opening the door and attempting to dash away, but Envy caught my arm and pulled me back. "NO! NO! AHH!" I cried as Envy dragged me into the room, closing and locking the door behind me. I clung to Envy, scrambling to hide behind him.  
"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die." I mumbled, "And I haven't even been able to shoot the latest version of the automatic 45. pistols the gun shop downtown sells." Envy and Kimblee sweat dropped.  
"This is the girl I'm going to work with? The famous, young "Cold Blood"?" Kimblee asked, looking at Envy. He nodded.  
"She's usually not like this, though." Envy said, lightly pushing me away from him. I stared at Kimblee, my horror growing. I gulped. I didn't want to seem pathetic, but at the same time, I was utterly terrified.  
"You are the Crimson alchemist, correct?" I asked, luckily my voice came out steady. Kimblee nodded and grinned.  
"Nice to know you've heard of me." He said. The hair on my arms stood up straight as I shakily sighed.  
"The infamous alchemist who eagerly destroyed a good part of Ishval during the Civil War. Who, in the military at least, hasn't heard of you?" I said, a slight edge to my voice. Kimblee's grin grew.  
"Well, it looks like I'll have the privilege of working with you, so for now, lets get along." Kimblee said, sticking out a hand to shake. Lacking the common sense to refuse, my automatic response was a polite handshake.  
And so, as expected, Kimblee tried a transmutation. With my memory shooting back to the time Ed nullified Scar's decomposition, I used the same technique to nullify Kimblee's.  
Our hands glowed as the transmutations collided, but soon it stopped, our hands smoking slightly. I glared at Kimblee, who laughed.  
"You are a fine alchemist, as the rumors say." He said as I pulled my hand away. I blew on my smoking hand, thankful that my hand hadn't blistered.  
"I advise you not to attempt that again. I could have been seriously injured." I said, narrowing my eyes as I edged back to stand next to Envy. Yeah, that's right. Kimblee scared me so much that being close to Envymade me feel safe. Now you see how scared I am?  
And so, we all sat down at the long table that stretched across the room, to discuss hunting down Scar and Marcoh. It was over soon, and I quickly said my goodbyes, rushing out, finally escaping being locked in that room with two crazed maniacs which could both most probably kill me.

/  
I walked aimlessly around Central, not caring if I left my map at home. I'd find my way back eventually.  
That's when I spotted _them_.  
_They_ were walking along, talking casually. Thing is, _they_ were walking toward me to pass me on the sidewalk.  
My heart throbbed as I frantically looked around for a place to hide until I decided to burst into a vacant, crumbling building right next to me.  
I sprinted into it, busting open the creaky door and closing it behind me, falling to my knees. Tears slipped down my cheeks as I held back a sob. The sight of them, seeming fine after our little spout just wrenched at my heart. _I guess I didn't matter that much to them_, I thought, starting to wipe away my tears, only to notice something. My tears flowed out of my only good eye, my scarred one remaining as it was. I guess I took away more than my ability to see with my injured eye.  
"What's wrong?" A small voice asked. Alarmed, I glanced around, only to find the filthy, dirt-floored room empty except for myself.  
"Show yourself!" I exclaimed, looking around once again. I heard the voice clear their throat, and followed the sound to something I hadn't seen before.  
"What the hell?" I said, curiously leaning down. There, on the ground in front of me, sat the most bizarre creature I have ever seen.  
It was a small, orange and white cat, about the size of my palm. Pure white feathered wings poked out of its back, making it look even stranger, like some kind of pegasus cat thing. And what made it even weirder was what happened next.  
"Yeah? So what, I'm small!" The little cat huffed, "You don't need to make a big deal about it!" Dumbfounded, I stared at it stupidly, still trying to process what I was seeing.  
"Is it just me, or is a mini cat bird talking to me?" I asked to no one in particular.  
"IT AIN'T JUST YOU, SMARTASS!" The voice yelled in an adorable angry tone, "I'M REAL!" I stared at it for a few more seconds before sighing.  
"I really have gone insane." I murmured, "I knew Envy slipped something into that water I had earlier." I heard a small, irritated sigh before something landed on my shoulder. I slowly turned my head to find the cat had flew to my shoulder and was now staring at me frustratedly with its piercing green human-like eyes.  
"ACK!" I yelled, springing back only to hit my head on the wall. The cat thing jumped off my shoulder and hovered in front of me.  
"Okay, you're real, I get it." I said, "But what are you?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" The cat snorted, "I'm a chimera."  
"B-but," I stammered, "Y-you can talk..."  
"No freaking cheese! I am part human, after all." The cat thing said, "And also part dove and part cat. My name is Shela, what's yours?" The cat thing, Shela, asked. I blinked. I am guessing its a girl, I decided.  
"Mine? I'm Lynette." I said bluntly, holding a hand out. Shela landed on my hand, looking at me suspiciously.  
"Why were you crying, Lynette?" She asked. I sighed.  
"Long story." I said. She shrugged her cat shoulders.  
"I don't have anywhere to go, or anything else to do, so I don't mind if its long." Shela held out stubbornly. And so, for some reason, I ended up explaining everything to her. Everything, including how I got to Amestris, and what had happened since then. She listened, her tail tickling my palm as if flicked back and forth as she stared at me intently.  
Finally, I finished, leaving Shela speechless.  
"Chaotic, right?" I chuckled bitterly. Shela looked at me sadly.  
"Yeah, it must suck." She said. I looked at her.  
"What about you? Isn't your life hard?" I asked, "Being a chimera and everything, that must really suck." Shela sighed.  
"It's better than it has been. You see, I was once human, too. I was poor, raised in an ill-fairing village. My family was starving, so they started to sell us, their children, one by one. I was one of five siblings, the youngest. They sold me first, to a military laboratory near Ishval that was researching human chimeras. I was used as one of the test subjects, a lab rat, for five years. All sorts of painful experimentations, but soon, when the Civil War rose up, the laboratory started to fill up with Ishvalan war prisoners. One by one, they disappeared. I don't know where they went, but sooner of later, the laboratory was destroyed by the Ishvalans. I had escaped with a few others, but we were soon separated. And so, I've been wandering the streets for about a year of two. It's not as bad as it was," Shela said. I looked at her in surprise.  
"But living on the street must really stink, right?" I asked.  
"It's okay. At least it's cleaner than the laboratory cages." Shela shrugged. Suddenly, an idea popped in my head.  
"Why don't you live with me?" I offered. She looked at me suspiciously.  
"You're military." She hissed. I rolled my eyes.  
"They don't need to know everything I do." I puffed, "Besides, there's no rules saying I can't bring home cat-dove-human chimera's." I said, "As you might have guessed, chimeras aren't my specialty. There is only a few requirements." Shela raised her cat eyebrows, giving me a funny look.  
"That is...?"  
"You absolutely cannot let the woman, child, or cat that live with me see you. And, if you see a green-haired man, you can't let him see you, either." I said, "Don't toy with my guns and/or knives, kuni, blades, katanas, and other weapons I own. Don't tear up my clothes or bedding. And do not, I repeat, _DO NOT_ mess with my safe." I finished, "That is all."  
"And you call me strange." Shela sweat dropped. I shrugged.  
"It's your choice. I will feed you." I said, "And _not_ garbage OR leftovers." Sheila's eyes sparkled.  
"Okay, deal." She agreed quickly. I laughed, and she joined in.  
My new friendship had temporarily taken my attention off the emptiness in my heart that they left, and it made me feel good, even just slightly.  
_Little did I know, this new friendship would save my life._

**Hey guys! OKAY SHELA WAS A RANDOM IDEA! I don't know, I just felt like putting her in there.**  
**How's the story so far? I think it's pretty good.**  
**Happy New Year everybody! 2013, here I come! I look forward to all of your future reviews!**  
**Questions, comments, concerns?**  
**My lovely readers, please review~**  
**Thanks!**


	53. Chapter 53 THOUGHTS, MISSION, AND HOPE!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

"Ahh, at least I get to rest while they're still investigating." I said, staring up at my ceiling. I was laying in my bed, pondering stuff.  
"Shela is going to get her stuff, so the window is unlocked..." I said, glancing over at my window before looking back at the ceiling.  
"The North, huh." I said, sighing, "Now that I lost all of my excess body fat, the winter is gonna be flipping cold... Aw damnit! But wait... I'm probably going to get lost at some point... Kimblee will kill me..." I shuddered at the thought, before resuming my thinking. "Wait, I'm forgetting something... Oh." I said, closing my eyes. Now I remember. Ed and Al were also going to be there. I tried to block out the memories that had rushed forward from thinking of them.  
Smiling, laughing, getting angry, fighting. All of those memories hurt me, a lot, but I still treasured them, because I treasured those brothers more than anything. I still treasure them, and, no matter how hard I try, I will never be able to forget them._ This is why I never wanted to fall in love in the first place. When everything falls, it breaks. I guess I was never meant to be a lover. I guess that's also why I'm so weak._  
I am defenseless in the place it hurt most.  
The heart.  
Unconsciously, tears pooled in my good eye. They ran down the side of my face, stinging my eye. My heartbeat was loud and slow, although I was surprised it was beating at all, after all of my emotional abuse.  
"I only have to be strong." I said, ignoring my tears, "That's it. It'll all be over soon. Maybe I could die in the process." I smiled bitterly at the thought.  
Courageous. Strong. Brave. I've been called all those things, but no one knew.  
"Never afraid, huh?" I said, chuckling sadly. "More like too pathetic to care about the risking my stupid life. Nothing to loose?" I laughed out loud, a pained, strained sound that hurt my throat. "Nothing left now." I let my hand fall on my forehead, shading my eyes.  
_What had I really been to them? A tool? But Ed and Al... Had always been so... Nice... And Ed almost..._  
That made my heart ache increase to the point where it felt like it burned in my chest._ Ed..._  
"I will fulfill my promise." I sniffed, "To Hughes, and to Ed." I choked back a sob.  
"I will try."

A little while later, as I had started to calm down, there was a knock at my bedroom door.  
"Yeah?" I asked, frantically wiping my face to make sure there were no tear stains remaining. Gracia cracked open the door to peek in at me.  
"Someone is here to see you." She said simply. My blood froze as I calculated all possible people that would want to see me.  
"Who is it?" I asked cautiously, swinging my feet off the bed and standing up, striding over to the door.  
"One of Mustang's subordinates." She reassured me. I breathed a sigh of relief. _It couldn't be... Them..._  
I walked out of my room, through the kitchen and living room and to the open door.  
"Oh, hello Riza." I said, slightly surprised. Hawkeye saluted me, and I saluted back.  
"How are you?" She asked gently. I knew she was referring to my eye.  
"Whether or not it's permanent they haven't figured out yet." I said, "But, for now I'm stuck like this. How have you been, with your reassignment and all?"  
"It's been... Fine." She sighed. I patted her shoulder.  
"The Fuhrer... I'd feel upset too." I said, looking up at her. "So, why'd you stop by?"  
"I have something for you from the senior staff." She said, handing me an envelope. I took it, and tore it open, pulling out a folded sheet. My eyes scanned through it, and I looked back at Hawkeye.  
"From the senior staff?" I mumbled, looking back at the paper, "But of course..."  
"Is it a transfer?" Hawkeye asked. I shook my head.  
"No, it's a mission, but... I'll be away for a while." I said, gaining eye contact. "Can you do me a favor?"  
"What is it?" Hawkeye asked.  
"Please make sure the half-brained pyro Colonel doesn't get ahead of himself and do something foolish." I said, smiling sadly, "I won't be here to protect his narcissistic ass, so would you please?" Hawkeye looked surprised at my request, but nodded.  
"Of course." She said, making me sigh in relief.  
"Good... Riza?" I asked, and she nodded, showing she was paying attention, "Should I report to the Colonel about this mission?"  
"I think that'd be best." She advised. I nodded, thinking deeply.  
"Are you going back to Command?" I asked.  
"Yes. Would you like to come with me?" She said, making me nod furiously before going over to where my boots had been put and slipping them on.  
I clicked the heels of my boots, making blades pop out of the bottom of the toe of my boots. Hawkeye sweat dropped as I clicked my heels again, making my blades retract back into the shoe.  
I snatched my jacket from a nearby closet, pulling it on as I walked to the door.  
"All set." I said. And so, Hawkeye and I left, walking out of the building and weaving through the crowded streets until we reached the Command Center.  
"I have other things I need to take care of. Tell the Colonel I said hi." Hawkeye said once we had entered. She saluted me, and I saluted back.  
"I guess this is goodbye, then. Keep your eyes open." I said, smiling slightly. She smiled back.  
"Take care of yourself, Lynette." She said, and, with the wave of a hand, she left. I waved back slightly, and when she was out of sight, I sighed, turning to the front desk.  
"Oh, you must be new." I said, approaching the desk. The usual middle-aged woman, who I had gotten to chat with a bit, was replaced by a more youthful woman, maybe in her twenties. She had soft, wavy short brown hair, and tranquil gray eyes.  
"Yes." She said stiffly. I smiled.  
"Well, I'm Major Lynette La'va, State alchemist. What's your name?" I asked. She looked somewhat uncomfortable, probably because of my intimidating appearance, but I shook it off.  
"I'm Michelle, nice to meet you." She said, still cautious. She stared at my scarred eye, making me notice why she was so on edge. I sighed, rolling my eyes.  
"Scary, aren't I?" I laughed, making Michelle blush in embarrassment.  
"I'm sorry." She said. I flapped a hand at her.  
"It's fine. It's nice to meet you too, Michelle. Good luck with working the desk." I said, glancing around for a moment before whispering to Michelle, "You might wanna watch out, though. There are some real weirdos in the military, even more so than me. But you didn't hear it from me." I winked, making Michelle grin.  
"Thanks for the advice." She chuckled.  
"Can I ask you to tell Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang that I'm coming in?" I asked. Michelle nodded, and I waved to her as I strode over to the entrance hallway.  
I navigated my way through the hallways, luckily only getting lost once before I finally stumbled on the right door to Mustang's office.  
I knocked loudly on the door. I know, I would usually burst in the room, but... I don't know, I haven't felt cheerful enough lately to be able to joke around.  
"Come in!" Mustang's voice called. I opened the door, striding in and shutting the door behind me before walking over to Mustang's desk. His new subordinates where in the room, all looking at me suspiciously. But with one venomous glare from me, they decided their paperwork was much more interesting.  
"Lynette." Mustang said in shock, "Are you alright?"_ He noticed my scars then._  
"I'm fine." I shook off his concern, then pointed to my good eye, "I still got one left. Good enough."  
"I heard about the explosion, but I didn't know it would effect you this much." He said. I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm fine, really. The doctors haven't ascertained permanent blindness, so as long as it heals I'm alright. Besides, I have other pressing matters to discuss." I said, my face completely serious. Mustang raised an eyebrow.  
"Such as?" He inquired. I pulled out my envelope and gave it to him. He took out the paper and quickly scanned through it before looking up at me.  
"You're going to..." He trailed off, obviously in even mode shock. I nodded soberly.  
"Yes, it is an order from the senior staff, after all." I said, "I will be traveling with Solf J. Kimblee and a squad of men assigned to him while searching for the infamous 'Scar'. I came here for two reasons." I continued, "One, to get your permission to leave Central on the Senior Staff's orders."  
Mustang nodded.  
"You have my permission." Mustang said, "Although you didn't need to ask if they were orders from the senior staff." I sighed.  
"Alright. Just checking in. And, last of all, I would like a small favor." I said, and before he could interrupt, I continued, "I would like you to keep an eye on Gracia and Elicia while I'm gone. I don't want anything to happen to them, after all." I think Mustang got my hint, and he nodded, but grinned.  
"Now you owe me even more." He chuckled, making me laugh slightly.  
"I still owe you a lunch, so I guess I'll owe you another one." I laughed. Mustang nodded, amused.  
"You do." Mustang said, making me snort.  
"Don't puff up your ego why more than this, or I think you'll become too much for those poor guys." I said, pointing to my fellow subordinates. Mustang rolled his eyes.  
"How long do you think the mission will last?" Mustang asked. I shrugged.  
"A few weeks, probably a month at the most. I'll try to get back here as soon as I can." I reassured him.  
"Well, you better get going. You still have to pack, right?" Mustang shooed me away. Waving, I strode out of the room, a little bounce in my step.  
Maybe, if Mustang and Hawkeye still support me...  
_There may still be hope for me after all._

**Hi guys! AUTHOR LADY APOLOGIZES FOR NOT UPDATING! I'm running two other new fanfictions on a different site so I'm really busy, especially with school and everything...**  
**Anyway, how's the story? I know some of you took to Shela's presence as a cliché, and I'm sorry you think that way because Shela is going to have a fair amount of appearances for a while. Those who like Shela, awesome!**  
**The issue with Lynette and the brothers... I'm still thinking about how to resolve it... But I have the basic idea.**  
**I'm sorry, I may not be able to update as often, because between school, fan fictions, and now, I am worrying over one of my favorite singing groups disbanding! So much stuff, and it might take longer for me to write chapters, but I will, I promise! Thanks!**  
**My lovely readers, please review~**  
**Thanks!**


	54. Chapter 54 BLONDE, TRAIN, AND BLOOD

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

"Really?" I asked, glancing over at Shela. I was currently stuffing some clothes in my old suitcase to take with me for when I started traveling with… *shiver* _Kimblee…._

"Yeah, I think it'd look really good on you." She encouraged. I pursed my lips, pondering.

"What kind of haircut should I get, then?" I turned back to my suitcase, sitting on it in attempt to close it. Wow, I really had acquired more clothes since I moved to Central. And, now that I look at it, I've barely traveled except when I moved here from East City and when Mustang ordered me to go with Ed and Armstrong to Resembool and the Xerxes ruins. But at least it was the North, because when I lived in my world, I lived somewhat in the North. Just now, I have to deal with winter without my former body fat. I have lots of muscles, and, even if they're better insulators, they have been reduced because I've been hanging out in the hospital too much for the past few months.

"You should get bangs and trim the other hair," Shela recommended, "It should be about shoulder-length when you're done." I nodded, thinking about it. I grinned.

"If I'm going to get that kind of haircut, I want to dye it either a darker scarlet or a bluish-black color." I said, bouncing on my suitcase. When it shut, I fist pumped victoriously before hopping off my bed and brushing invisible dust of myself.

"Hmm..." Shela said, flying up to my shoulder, "I think if you want to dye it, it should be more of a natural color." I frowned, thinking hard.

"Well… I want it to have a slight red tinge," I edited the image of my hairstyle, "Blonde with a slight red tinge… Oh! And I should have side bangs, at least to cover up my evil-looking eye." Shela nodded in approval.

"Sounds good. Let's go!" She exclaimed cheerfully, flying off my shoulder and hovering by the door. I sighed, shaking my head, but not being able to help the smile that came to my lips.

And so, I got Gracia to recommend a really good barber shop in downtown Central. Luckily, I had bought myself another map, so it wasn't as hard to find my way to the shop.

"Barber shop…" I snickered, "So _OLD-FASHIONED_…" It's more of a thing my grandparents would say then a younger adult would say. I don't know how, but I still find it somewhat funny to hear people still use words and phrases I've heard my older relatives use.

"You're from a different generation, so of course you'd find this old." Shela rolled her eyes at me. I looked down at where she trotted beside me, looking up at me.

I had sewn a small kitty sweater for her to cover up her wings, so she could now walk around in public like a normal cat and not be afraid to be seen.

"At least they aren't talking like Shakespeare... If they were, then I'd_ REALLY_ crack up." I said, chuckling even more to myself. Shela gave me a curious look, but didn't say anything. I looked up to find the barber shop was in sight, so I quickened my pace until I finally skidded to a halt in front of the nice, fancy doors.

"The woman said they do walk-ins, right?" Shela asked. I nodded.

"Thank god they do." I said, looking down at Shela, who was marveling at the barber shop.

"I can't bring pets, so walk around a bit, and make sure you don't get picked up." I said, opening the door. Shela sighed before casually striding away, leaving me to enter the nice shop. Thanks heavens I had brought a lot of money.

And so, after talking to the man behind the desk, I had been able to sneak an appointment in.

I haven't had my hair cut in a while, so it felt a bit weird, but I didn't mind. After my hair had been washed, cut, dried, and styled, the man from behind the desk came over, leaving the woman who cut my hair to resume the desk.

The man brought over a bowl of some kind of dye and used alchemy to dye my hair the desired color. The whole thing lasted about an hour, and I didn't even get a glimpse of my hair until I was finished, and the man turned the chair around so I faced a mirror on the wall.

I gaped. They had done my hair exactly how I had wanted it! It looked amazing by itself, but the surprising thing is, it suited me. I never thought blonde would suit me.

"Brunettes with your type of face usually don't usually look good in blonde, but on you it looks beautiful." The man said in a slightly accented voice, smiling at me, "Good choice."

The price, as expected, was fairly expensive, but I didn't mind, since they did a perfect job. I paid and left, confidently walking down the street, attracting a few stares from people passing by. And, to my delight, those stares weren't disgusted _or_ fearful!

My bangs covered my eye, but luckily, since my eye was blind, it didn't make a big difference in sight to me.

"That haircut looks better than I thought it would, even if it is a bit shorter than shoulder-length." Shela said, and I found her trotting up to me. I grinned at her.

"I feel like a new person." I breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm so happy! My head feels lighter, too!" It also looked good with my clothes. I wore a short, cute maroon short-sleeved dress with a belt wrapped around my waist, and thick, soft black leggings with my usual knife-concealing boots and a black knit sweater covering my arms. I was never fashionable in my old world, but at least I have some fashion here.

Luckily, I was able to cover the smaller scars on my face with makeup, so I looked like the explosion never happened, with my arms and legs and eye covered.

_Oh, what I would do for that happiness to last._

_/_

"Lynette?" I heard Kimblee's voice as I walked in the door, causing a chill to run down my spine. I had just said goodbye to Gracia and Elicia, and taken a train to the post where Kimblee had arrived at. Shela was currently hidden in a small carry-bag that had air holes in it, so she could breathe.

"Yes." I said, walking up to Kimblee, my hands anxiously tightening on my bulging suitcase. I eased one of my hands off to hold up my side bangs, revealing my scarred eye. Kimblee's eyebrows rose as I dropped my bangs back down, rolling my eyes.

Kimblee still scared the shit out of me, but since my haircut gave me a slight boost in confidence, I was able to control myself much better around him.

"Well, you've changed." He stated bluntly.

"Any good leads on the Scar case yet?" I changed the subject, staring at Kimblee intently. He sighed.

"Nothing yet." He said, and was about to continue, when a soldier rushed up to him. I spaced out while the soldier reported, not really caring. I looked around the bustling room, seeing soldiers rushing around the room and phones ringing all over the place.

"We have a sighting now." Kimblee announced after the soldier left. I snorted, snapping out of my observations.

"That was fast. We're headed North, right?" I asked, and Kimblee nodded, smirking slightly in a way that made the hair on my arms stand on end.

_This won't be fun._

_/_

"Match that train's speed!" Kimblee ordered the conductor of the train, who obliged quickly. We were currently on a speeding military train in pursuit of the train Scar was supposedly on with a cloaked companion. I couldn't help but want to laugh when they thought it was Marcoh, when in fact, he was heading a different way with May and Shao May. I bet Kimblee would be pissed, though, when he found out that unidentified man was in fact Yoki.

Anyway, as our train matched the other's speed, Kimblee looked over at me. I stared back at him, edging away from the opening in the train.

"You can go ahead; I think I'll stay here." I stuttered, but Kimblee swooped me up and slung me over his shoulder. My eyes widened in shock, and, before I could resist, Kimblee leaped out of the train.

My ear-splitting horror scream rang through the air as we jumped through the air, only to land hard on an empty train car that lacked not only a roof, but walls too. Wind rushed past us as I clung to Kimblee, more afraid of falling off than Kimblee himself. He brushed me off and cautiously made his way to the car in front of us, which didn't lack walls or a ceiling, and contained a few boxes from what I could see.

But I was just sitting there, my nails digging into the ground, paralyzed. When I finally decided to risk my life, I made my way slowly to the car Kimblee had entered, my nails digging in with every inch I traveled.

That's when I started to hear fighting taking place ahead. Startled at the sudden noise, I let go, letting the wind push me back. My adrenaline pumped as I threw all my worries out the window and rushed forward, finally reaching the car. I walked through the door, and screamed as debris flew my way, a big sliver of metal I had dodged piercing through the metal of the car, making my eyes widened as I scampered around the fighting, ducking behind boxes.

When I reached the end of the car, I quickly opened the door and looked at the train car in front of me. A chain and some metal bindings were the only things connecting the cars, so I would have to jump. My heart raced as I reminded myself that I had no other choice. I jumped, and my heart dropped as I almost missed the other car.

As quick as I could, I entered the next car, only to hear an explosion behind me. I cursed, hurriedly making my way through that car into the next, and going from car to car in attempt to reach the engine room.

It felt like hours, but I finally reached the engine room, being brave enough to edge along the side of the front of the train, using alchemy to make a metal pole wrap around me for support.

"_STOP THE TRAIN_!" I panted, collapsing on the floor of the engine room, clutching at my rapidly beating heart. The conductor and other helpers looked at me in shock, but the train was quickly stopped, probably because they had recognized my uniform.

It took me a while to recover, but I did eventually. All the people in the engine room looked at me questioningly and I sat up, looking around at all of them.

"You're missing some back cars." I stated bluntly, surprising all the people. They looked out the window, only to find that I was right.

Some helpers quickly hopped out of the halted train, dragging me along as they made their way to the end of the train cars.

What we found shocked everyone.

Kimblee had been impaled with a metal pole in his stomach, and was bleeding heavily. My eyes widened, and I gasped and started freaking out.

I had hurt people, yes, and I had cut them, yes, but never have I inflicted this much on someone. When I was little, even hearing the word "blood" scared me half to death and would give me nightmares. Now, I had obviously grown out of that, with fighting and all, and I could handle some blood, but this was just too much. I couldn't handle seeing fatal wounds like this in a movie, much less real life.

I couldn't handle things like this because normal people wouldn't survive this stuff. I never, ever wanted to watch someone die. The serial killers had given me countless nightmares, and I avoided looking at them even after they had been hung. Even though I feared Kimblee, I didn't want him to die in front of me.

But, I guess it was too much for me to look at, because I fainted after that.

Oh well, at least it's the helper's problem now.

**Hey guys! LONG CHAPPIE~ AUTHOR LADY IS BEING AWESOME~**

**I've been feeling amazing since the new year began! And now, something absolutely wonderful is going to happen~ YAY!**

**I have to thank you guys so much! Thanks for sticking with my story, and giving awesome reviews! Thanks to all of you, I feel good about myself, and I've been told I'm being more positive than in the past, so I just want to thank you all! Love you guys!**

**Anyway, Lynette got a haircut! Rockin' the new blonde! And, if you're having a hard time picturing her hair color, its like a maroonish-blonde, almost like copperish, or in other words, kinda strawberry blonde. I decided its time for an image change.**

**What do you guys think? How is the story so far? Questions, comments, concerns?**

**My lovely readers, please review~**

**Thanks!**


	55. Chapter 55 HELP, KATANAS, CERTAIN DEATH!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

So, I had to stick around the hospital where Kimblee was staying. Yes, Kimblee survived. It was annoying, hanging around that injured scary-ass man and being stuck in a hospital even when I wasn't sick, and so I decided to do a small tour of North City, which was a short walk from the hospital.  
As I expected, it was extremely cold. But I was wrapped up in a soft, fashionable winter coat which stretched down to the back of my knees. I wore my military uniform with thicker layers under it, so I was reasonably warm.  
Since my big trench coat covered my uniform, no one really gave me any odd looks, since my scars were also concealed, especially with my new haircut covering my fierce eye.  
North City was smaller than Central, but I could understand why. Still, that didn't mean the shops were limited to certain things. I toured lots of clothing stores and book stores, picking up some clothes and a few alchemical books.  
Since Kimblee was in the hospital, I was supposed to arrive at Briggs tomorrow, but from the letter I was sent, a doctor was supposed to arrive this afternoon to heal Kimblee. Kimblee would still remain in the hospital even after being healed by the philosopher stone, to keep up appearances, so I would have to go ahead to Briggs.  
I carried two big bags with me as I casually walked down the street, glancing around.  
This street was emptier than all the others I had gone through, so I was on my toes. It didn't help that because I had so many layers, it was harder for me to move.  
And so, I cautiously walked on, until a sound reached my ears.  
A faint scream for help.  
Hurriedly, I looked around, only to hear it from a darker alleyway. I rolled my eyes. _Of course, the dark, scary alleyway. Classic._  
I dashed over, quickly entering the alleyway and squinting in attempt to see in the dim light. But what I saw, was something I would never be able unsee again.  
There were four people in the alleyway. Two of them were limp, leaning agains the side of the brick wall of the building, the snow stained with blood. Their blood.  
The other two were at the other end of the alleyway, one of them cornering the other, and I saw the glint of metal.  
I immediately dropped my bags and sprinted over, and, before the person holding the knife could react, I did a roundhouse kick, knocking that person down.  
"What happened here?" I demanded strongly, giving the cowering man a heated glare. When he didn't reply, I snarled, "GET THESE PEOPLE SOME HELP!" And pointed at the bleeding people.  
I wanted to believe they were still alive, just heavily injured. I didn't want to taint myself with the sight of dead bodies. The hanging haunted me enough, and I didn't even glimpse at their corpses. I didn't want to be haunted now, especially when there were so many other things to worry about.  
"They... Are already..." The man shook violently in fear. My eyes teared up in desperation as I pointed to them again.  
"I DON'T CARE! GO, YOU SLIMY ASSHOLE! TAKE THEM IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET KILLED!" I screamed at the man, who instantly obliged without a second thought. He raced past me and the attacker recovered, standing up.  
It was a man, and I can say this now, but as inappropriate as it sounds in this situation, he was extremely good-looking, maybe in his late teens to early twenties. He looked extremely calm, with piercing blue eyes and dark brown hair. He wore all black, including gloves, and was armed with a good-quality steel katana. I had wanted that katana, because, from what I could see, that was a newer version I had seen in a store in Central. I guess they were popular here too.  
Lucky for me, though, more layers means more places to hide weapons, so I was fully-packed.  
"You call that a weapon?" I asked, laughing as I pulled out my gun, "This is a weapon, you _bastard_." I shot at he man, but since I wasn't exactly at point blank range, I missed. My vision, after all, had been a little off since I lost my left eye.  
He dodged my bullets, easily making his way toward me. In slight surprise, I put my gun back and discarded my trench coat, revealing my uniform. The guy smiled.  
"Oh, a dog of the military?" He laughed softly, which I found quite disturbing, "I haven't fought one of you in a while, so forgive me if my skills are a bit, rusty.." He grinned, and I gave him a venomous glare.  
"Don't get so cocky, because I'm about to wipe that smug look right off your ugly face." I spat, pulling out my katana. I had luckily gotten permission from the military to obtain this type of katana, with a blade that had a bluish tint to it, thanks to the toxic metal it had been hand-forged from. Courtesy of Envy, who had gotten Wrath to give me one for 'special' purposes. Personally, I loved it, but I truthfully never wanted to use it. Why? If you hadn't guessed, even the smallest cut and the victim will be poisoned, and it will spread throughout the body, causing certain death. But since this man was obviously skilled with a katana, I had no choice.  
"Ugly? Wow, that's rude. And here, I wanted to have an honest fight with you. But I guess that just won't do it, will it?" The guy said. My eyes widened as I was grabbed from behind by someone else, who easily wrapped their muscled arms around me, restricting my movements.  
I was panicking until I noticed another detail. The man had a knife, and it was angled at my throat. Pure fear struck me. These men didn't know me, and wouldn't care if I were killed.  
And, out of all the things to be killed for, I was going to be killed by random, passerby murderers. Not the homunculi. Not the military. Not by Truth. But by ordinary, everyday criminals. The last thought in my mind was a fairly stupid thought, even as my life flashed before my eyes, I still couldn't help thinking.

_Well, this sucks._

And then, my throat was cut.

**Hi guys!**  
**LAST CHAPTER!**  
**Ah, nah. I'm just kidding. I'm not that cruel, and I'm a sucker for happy endings. Although, with this happening, a happy ending doesn't seem to be ahead.**  
**But just saying, her throat was actually slit. No joke, the guy slid the knife across her throat and it cut her windpipe. Is she dead? WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPPIE TO FIND OUT! CLIFFHANGER!**  
**... I apologize for the short chapter...**  
**My lovely readers, please review~**  
**Thanks!**


	56. Chapter 56 DOCTOR, DOUSE, AND FAKE!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

The man let go of me, and I fell to the ground, my blood staining the snow. I gasped for air, with my oxygen supply being cut off. I was dying. I knew it. My body was starting to go numb, and my consciousness was slipping.  
I don't know when, but the guys eventually left, and I was still fighting to stay awake, my eyes cracked open ever so slightly.  
I laid in the snow, the cold biting at my face. I couldn't scream, I couldn't move. I could just fight to stay awake as the rest of my body laid there motionlessly.  
My windpipe had been damaged, but not the vein that lead to my heart. That means, it would take much longer for me to die, and die of suffocation, which tortured me a lot more.  
With my consciousness slipping, my eyes closed, and I drifted off into a rest, just as I had heard small voices, but they faded off as I sank into the darkness of unconsciousness, certain I would never be able to wake up again.

"This brat..." I heard someone mutter. _Wait... I HEARD SOMEONE?! Wasn't I supposed to be dead? Was I in heaven?_  
I cracked my eyes open, squinting in the light that and from a window. Wearily, I sat up, blinking stupidly.  
"Finally, you're awake." I heard a voice that I recognized as Kimblee say. I looked over at him in surprise, only to find we were sharing a hospital bed, and I had my own narrow bed a few feet apart from Kimblee's. On my other side, I noticed an evil-looking gold-toothed doctor guy, and a shiny red stone glinted in his hands. I was tempted to grab it from him, but I resisted. _Well, if these guys are here, I most certainly am not in heaven._  
"I'm alive...?" I gasped as I heard my own voice. It sounded like a grown woman's, and nothing like mine. In alarm, I brought my arms up and looked at them, only to ascertain that I was really in my own body.  
"Yes, you're alive, after nearly getting yourself killed!" I winced at the irritation in Kimblee's voice. I sighed, but something was set down on my lap.  
My suitcase and the two bags of stuff I had bought rested on my lap, and I looked over at the doctor who had given them back to me.  
"Major La'va, isn't it about time you went up to the Briggs fortress?" I heard a voice say. A chill ran down my spine as I looked over to see General Raven standing next to the evil-looking doctor.  
"Is it alright? Won't people find it weird," I started, but was cut off by Kimblee.  
"We need to keep a schedule. Just cover your neck and you'll be fine." He said. I sighed, sliding out from under the covers of my bed, only to find I had been changed into a short hospital dress.  
"Hate these damn things.." I muttered as I walked to the bathroom with my stuff, locking the door behind me.  
"As soon as I wake up, they order me around, the douchebags..." I cursed as I stripped and quickly picked out some clothes. I put on fresh undergarments along with my military uniform, which I found cleaned and folded in one of my bags. I stared at myself in the mirror, before deciding to wrap a maroon scarf around my neck.  
I sighed, looking at myself._ I have to look tough in front of the Briggs soldiers_, I thought, _what could make me look stronger?_ After much debating and hesitation, I searched through my suitcase to take out a few hairpins, which I used to pin up my bangs and reveal my scarred eye. _Better_, I decided.  
_At least I won't get picked on._

"Solf J. Kimblee?" General Armstrong said. I nodded.  
I had reached the Briggs fortress, and was currently meeting with General Armstrong, her Ishvalan adjutant, and another very large and muscular officer.  
"He was seriously wounded on a cargo train headed here, and was admitted into a hospital at the base of the mountain. Full cooperation of the Briggs branch is requested." I said, repeating the things General Raven told me to say.  
"Wasnt the Crimson Alchemist supposed to be serving time?" General Armstrong asked.  
"He was released on the Fuhrer's orders." I informed her, standing formally with my hands clasped behind my back.  
I could see she was uncertain about my statement.  
"I don't like this." She muttered. Just then, the air filled with the sound of alarms, startling us all. They were probably startled for a different reason, while I, on the other hand, had been thoroughly shocked.  
I was going to meet Sloth.  
"What is it?!" General Armstrong asked one of the men that manned the radio and other transmissions. He turned back to her with a surprised look on his face.  
"We have an intruder, from under the ground!" He said. General Armstrong was clearly taken by surprise. I mean, this was Briggs, after all.

Everyone was rushing around, so I chose to follow General Armstrong.  
We now stood at the top of the stairway of a giant store-room like place, and non-combatants were stacking up boxes in order to block off Sloth, who was currently traveling up the lift to this floor.  
Armstrong was currently holding a giant missile canon, which I was surprised she was able to hold because it looked so heavy. None the less, it was _AWESOME_!  
As soon as Sloth appeared, my eyes widened in shock. Okay, I had expected Sloth to be big, but he was freaking _GIANT_! _Last time I checked, homunculus meant "little human"... LITTLE HUMAN MY ASS! _I shivered, but I was actually lucky, because from my estimations, Sloth was reasonably mentally retarded, and probably didn't know about me. Now that I thought of it, none of the homunculi knew about my change in appearance, so I was safe.  
I watched silently as Armstrong shot Sloth with the missile, only to have the smoke cloud dissipate to reveal Sloth had been uninjured.  
"I know I hit it." I heard Armstrong murmur to herself as she stared at Sloth, who slowly advanced forward.  
"Boss! It's no use! Firearms won't work against him!" The big, muscular man that I had seen earlier, Buccaneer, shouted up to Armstrong. She turned to her Ishvalen adjutant.  
"All the non-combatants must retreat!" She said, and started walking down the stairs, with the Ishvalan and I following.  
I marveled at the tanks, how the metal glinted in the light. They must be über-powerful, I mused, but, sadly, they do not stand a chance against Sloth.  
I watched admiringly as the tanks fired their missiles, and even though it was no use against Sloth, they would probably be incredibly destructive otherwise.  
So, when they finally realized it wasn't working, I was waiting for Armstrong to come up with her brilliant idea to freeze Sloth. But the longer I waited, the more anxious I became, and so, before I knew it, I had decided to just tell Armstrong.  
"GENERAL!" I shouted over all the chaos. Armstrong watched me as I jogged up to the tank she was on. Her look may have been scary, but I ignored it, because frankly, my mom gave me even scarier looks.  
"What is it?" She snapped. I fought the urge to scoff at her insensitivity, especially when I was trying to help her, so I also ignored that.  
"Douse him in fuel and kick him outside! Even if he won't die, he has a body structure similar to a humans, so freezing him will still shut down his functions at least until spring!" I said, making Armstrong raise her eye brows at me. _I guess she didn't expect me to be smart. Oh well, I'm a smartass, whatchya gonna do?_  
While Armstrong was issuing orders to do as I directed, I saw them. The Elric brothers, racing in to save some gush that were going to be crushed by a big heavy metal drawer that Sloth tossed out of his way.  
My heart wrenched violently, but this time, I made it without bursting into tears. I tore myself away from the sight of them, turning back to Armstrong and offering my own help. And so, I went with Buccaneer to get some fuel to douse Sloth.  
Now that I look at it, working with Briggs men to defeat Sloth was fun. Getting to pour gasoline on Sloth, getting to usher him through the fort. It was nice to see how determined everyone was, how set they were on removing Sloth and how good they all worked together. And even better, I felt a part of that team. It was kinda nice.  
Currently, I was staring down at the frozen Sloth along with Armstrong and two other people who I refused to look at.  
"You can hibernate there until spring, you big lummox." Armstrong said, staring down at Sloth. Armstrong caught my gaze and nodded slightly in acknowledgement, which I returned full heartedly.  
She turned to her other side, looking at the two who I refused to sneak a peek of.  
"Buccaneer!" Armstrong commanded strictly, "Take those two away!"  
"Yes sir!" Buccaneer quickly obeyed as the two people yelled out in protest. I cringed at the sound of their voices.  
"J-J-Just a minute! Why? W-We helped you!" At the sound of Edward's voice, my fists clenched as I tried to hold in tears.  
"You were forced to help. That works better for you, doesn't it?" Armstrong said as Buccaneer and another soldier dragged Ed and Alphonse away. "I'm not letting you go until you explain to me what that monster is, so bear that in mind." I didn't even turn around as Ed and Al were dragged away.  
My emotions were chaotic. I was heartbroken by seeing Al and Ed again and inconspicuously helping them take care of Sloth, but I was also shocked that even though I saw them glance at me once or twice, they didn't recognize me. Well, considering the amount of time we had been apart, I shouldn't be surprised. Last time they saw me, I was a scarless girl with somewhat long jagged brown hair. My voice, hair, and body changed, so I shouldn't be surprised.  
And, as much as it hurt me, I decided that I was going to pretend to be someone else. I would not mention my state name, I would not mention my real name, and maybe I could get by. As much as it hurt me, I understood what I had to do. I had to befriend the Elric brothers while concealing my identity so they wouldn't notice. I would have to talk, laugh, and joke with them, no matter how much it hurt me.  
But I was set on this.  
I sighed, taking out my hair pin and re-pinning my side bangs up to reveal my blind eye. I turned around to see Armstrong standing in front of me in all her regal glory.  
"What is you name?" She asked. I unclenched my fists and smiled.  
"You can call me Mary." I said, and she nodded. I saluted her, then bowing slightly to Armstrong.  
"Nice to meet you, General Armstrong." I said, continuing to smile. It wasn't a fake smile, nor a real one. It was uncertain.  
For one of the first times in my life, I chose the difficult path. But hopefully I could save my friends in the long run.

**Hey guys! UGH! So busy this week, with all the schoolwork and extra credit... GRADES ARE COMING OUT ON FRIDAY OH NO! Gotta hurry up and catch up with work before its too late!  
So, this is my way of procrastinating... I'll get around to studying eventually. But, anyway, how's the story?  
Heh... See what I did there? Her name is Lynette, and she want to be called Mary? Mary? Lynette? You see it? YAY~ CLEVER AUTHOR WOMAN~  
Anyway, I was planning on having them make up instantly, but where's the fun in that? They're probably going to make up within the next five chapters, and from what I'm planning, it'll be spectacularly dramatic~  
Okay, small hint. *Cough* *Cough* Romance *COUGH* Up ahead *COUGH COUGH COUGH*!  
But you didn't hear anything from me~ ;)  
My lovely readers, please review~  
Thanks!**


	57. Chapter 57 AGAIN, TEARS, AND ONE MOMENT

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

After one night at Briggs, and to keep up my act as 'Mary', I prepared myself to visit the Elrics who spent the night in their cell after being dragged away by Buccaneer.

The rooms were very plain and empty, and since all the other rooms were filled men, excluding Armstrong's, I got my very own room to myself.

I changed into some warm underclothes before pulling on my uniform and dusting it off. I looked at my hair in a small compact mirror I had brought in my suitcase only to find that over night the ends of my hair curled outward. I had wavy hair to begin with, so it wasn't surprising. In fact, it looked even better.

After applying some Chapstick to my lips in order to prevent the skin from cracking, I finger combed through my hair to get some small knots out of it before smoothing out my uniform. With one last glance in the mirror, I threw it gently on my messy bed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

This is where the hard part came in. I didn't want to acknowledge my disastrous sense of direction in front of Armstrong, I didn't ask for a map. And so, with my limited memory of places, I started off, trying hard to remember how I had arrived at my room.

After about an hour of wandering, I stumbled into the cafeteria, where everyone was having breakfast. Putting a smile on my face, I courageously walked into the room, glancing around in search for Falman.

I got a lot of approving looks as I tried to inconspicuously walk through the cafeteria, which I guessed to be because I had helped apprehend Sloth. Now that I thought about it, the homunculi would be really pissed... _Oh well, sucks for them,_ I thought,_ I'm not going to let them control me anymore. I still need my revenge, after all._

Because I was thinking to hard, I knocked into someone. I stepped back, surprised.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, looking up at the person. And to my surprise, guess who it is? _Falman!_

"It's fine. Are you looking for someone, Major?" Falman asked. Yes, I had informed them I was a major, because of course, that's what the good stars on my uniform represented. I just hid the fact I was a state alchemist, because then I'd be identified as the 'Cold Blood' Alchemist, and thus, be recognized by not only the Elrics, but Falman too. That'd ruin my plans, so hiding was fine for now.

"Well, since I haven't been here for long... I don't really know my way around." I said sheepishly, but Falman nodded.

"I can show you around, if you'd like." He offered, "I'm finished here, anyway."

"Really? That'd be great." I accepted his offer.

And so, we began touring the fort, while I was earnestly trying to remember where everything was before giving up and secretly sketching a map.

I had told him I wanted to meet the Elrics, and Falman showed me to them. While I got ready to open the door and walking into the hallway of cells, Falman excused himself, having other things to take care of.

Shrugging, I tucked the map into a pocket on the inside of my uniform next to the one where my pocket watch was concealed.

I know it was stupid to carry my state alchemist watch around, but I didn't feel safe leaving it in my room. Besides, I had taped a picture of my parents, brother, Emma, Katya and myself in it, and if it was found, then my whole facade would be discovered. So I decided to hang onto it.

Taking a deep breath, I paused for a moment as my hand touched the door handle. After composing myself, I opened the door and walked in, only to find a few guys were crowded around the Elric's cell. A grin made its way to my face as I noticed the a few of the soldiers talking to them. I was almost certain in a few moments, one of them would offer Edward the coffee drink to cheat him out of his money.

And yes, after a moment of remaining inconspicuous, I heard Ed protest because of that very same reason. So, I pulled on my 'Mary' act as I strode up to them.

"Here," I said, flicking a silver coin, a hundred cens coin, up, and it was snatched out of the air quickly by, who I recognized as one of the automail mechanics that worked at Briggs, dressed casually with the addition of an unbuttoned white lab coat.

I walked up to stand in front of the cell next to the soldiers, attracting everyone's gaze.

"You don't have to-" I heard Al's voice, and gave him a cute, crooked smile, which I never usually did.

"It's my thanks for helping out." I grinned, straightening my posture and tucking my side bangs out of my face to reveal my blind eye. The brothers seemed a bit surprised, but the soldiers didn't really react.

"You were there too... Weren't you?" Ed asked me, referring to the Sloth incident. I nodded.

"Without her, we probably wouldn't have been able to subdue that monster." The mechanic said, making me shrug.

"I wouldn't underestimate General Armstrong... I wouldn't be surprised if she defeated the giant _herself_ if you couldn't do anything else," I joked, making the soldiers crack up.

The soldiers excused themselves after joking with me a bit, leaving Ed and Al alone with me. As I turned to look at Ed, I felt my heartbeat pound painfully in my chest, but I just shook it off and smiled. I had been coping for so long that little things like this didn't outwardly affect me anymore, so that I wouldn't cry anymore.

"You there. You're the Fullmetal Alchemist, right?" I asked, catching Ed's gaze. My heart throbbed again, but I pressured myself to not make myself look cowardly.

"Yeah..." Ed said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. I laughed.

"You're wondering how I knew it was you, and not your brother?" I said, making Ed's eyes widen in surprise. "Yes, I am a mind reader." I laughed more as Ed's surprise grew. "And, to answer your previous question, I knew because the people who told me about you said you were a shortie."

"I AM NOT SHORT!" Ed ranted, making my double over laughing as he continued to rant. I felt like listening to Ed rant at me was the most wonderful sound in the world, like he had never broken my heart.

"They also told me to deliberately call you short and if it pisses you off, then I'm not mistaken." I said after Ed had calmed down. He sighed in irritation.

"Everyone does that deliberately..." He trailed off, his face sobering as he zoned out, thinking about something apparently depressing. Al brought him to his senses when he asked me a question.

"I don't mean to be rude... But how old are you?" Al asked, and I could tell he was kind of embarrassed, but curious as well. I laughed.

"I'm seventeen," I lied, rolling my eyes playfully. "I seem older, don't I? I feel old, with people already mistaking me to be an adult." I added as I saw Al look shocked. In the first place, I had a mature body to begin with, and was the average height a woman of my stature should be, so with the whole voice change and scars obscuring part of my face, I must look like an entirely different person to them.

"I'm sorry..." Al said, and I shook my head.

"I'm just kidding! But looking older had is advantages..." I grinned mischievously, laughing as Ed looked at me in horror, while Al looked dumbstruck.

"So what rank are you?" Ed asked curiously, getting over his horror.

"I'm a major, same as you." I winked, making Ed's cheeks redden slightly. I reached out into the cell and snatched Ed's cup of coffee, which he had barely started, and took a quick sip before handing it back to him.

"Mm, nothing like coffee in the morning. Finish that up, you'll need the energy." I said, making Ed blush. I turned away slightly so they wouldn't see my face turn red with embarrassment. _An indirect kiss! Lynette, you're here to get along with them, not seduce Ed! _I scolded myself. _It's not seduction. You couldn't seduce anybody if you tried. All you're doing is fooling yourself,_ the voice in my head, Truth, said._ If that's correct, I will continue to fool myself to be able to protect them_, I thought, _even if my relationship was a temporary illusion, my love isn't. So I'm going to keep this up a while longer._ Truth was silent.

"Good work yesterday. You both helped out a lot, not to mention you saved some lives." I said, cooling my face down. "That creature yesterday... Do you know what it was?" I asked. And so, my plan is being launched into action.

As Lynette, I had lost the Elric's trust, and lost access to the Elric brother's help, along with the other people on their side. As Lynette, I had done things for the homunculi and betrayed the brothers. As Lynette, I was a failure.

So, as "Mary", I planned to start all over again. To gain their trust as "Mary", and to reset our relationship so I could gain access to their information and help. As "Mary", I planned to become their friend again. And so, as "Mary", I had to go through everything again, find out about it as if I didn't know it before. And thankfully, as "Mary", I was perceptive.

When the Elric brothers didn't reply, I narrowed my eyes at them.

"He was gigantic with inhuman strength, had the ability to heal a lot faster than a human, and had a tattoo of an ouroboros dragon on his back. But, on the other hand, he had the same bodily composition as an average human." I frowned thoughtfully as the brothers stared at me.

"I may not be much of an alchemist, but I'm smart enough to know that if my plan had worked, then the creature was made of the same stuff I am. And, to fasten up the healing process, that should have tired him out, considering the fact that a lot of energy is used to heal yourself, well, when you don't waste time trying to think of how that was even possible. The ouroboros, the symbol of a dragon eating its tail... There are legends about it, but as for why he had the tattoo, I don't know... As for the inhuman size and strength, I got nothing for that either..." I looked back and forth between the shocked brothers. I gave them a serious look. "When it comes to the big things, I pay attention to the small details. Because, if you haven't noticed, the small details can be the most dangerous. What's happening here?" I asked calmly. The Elric brothers remained silent.

"If you're not going to say anything, I understand. But I have a feeling that you and this creature are connected somehow, and I'm not going to give up." I grinned at them with a determined glint in my eye. They were still silent, and it was starting to annoy me.

"Okay, moving off the apparently touchy subject, do you guys know what time it is?" I asked, resisting the urge to pull out my military watch to check. Ed shrugged, and I looked around until I spotted a clock hanging from the wall. My eyes widened as I gasped.

"What? What is it?" Al asked. I looked at them in surprise.

"I've already been up for a few hours, and it's only seven in the morning! I think the world got messed up, because I'm more likely to wake up at seven at night then in the morning..." I said, yawning. Ed rolled his eyes.

"You don't seem like a very complex person, and yet..." He trailed off, remembering my detailed observation.

"What, saying I'm an idiot?" I raised an eyebrow, "... You're only noticing my personality, my brains have nothing to do with that." I said, a smile growing on my face, "But that's why I'm an interesting person. People say I seem like an idiot, but since I'm actually a very complex person, I keep people on their toes." I said cheerfully, making Al and Ed sweat drop. Ed decided to cautiously start to sip his coffee, making me resist the urge to turn my goofy smile into a devious smirk. Glancing back at the clock, I pursed my lips. Armstrong had requested that I would meet with her at eight o'clock, and I remember I had been fussing last night because I was afraid I'd be late, but now that it was all of a sudden seven thirty, I decided I would have to get going. Looking back at Ed and Al, I gave them a crooked smile.

"I guess I have to get going. Even if I'm visiting, I still have work to do, so I guess I'll see you guys again soon." I said.

"Bye." Both brothers said, waving slightly with their handcuffed hands. I walked past their cage, but before I was out of earshot, I paused right in front of the door.

"Oh, and I do wonder why your brother's armor is hollow, Edward Elric." I heard Ed spit out the coffee in his mouth, and I turned my head to look at their cell, where they sat, staring at me in shock.

I smirked and winked, teasingly blowing them a kiss as I happily skipped out of the room, and down the hallway.

/

My walk slowed as I reached my room. I opened the door, walked in and closed it behind me. I turned around, and leaned backwards so my back rested on the door.

Despite the smile that remained on my face, tears fell from my eyes. I took a shaky breath as my throat choked up with sobs.

"Truth, you are right," I whispered, "I'm fooling myself. But being broken with this, can I move on? I just want to enjoy time with them... Please..." My knees gave out on me, and I slid down to the floor, my smile melting into a desperate expression.

"Please... Can you just let this pathetic excuse for a girl spent one moment with the people she loves?" I begged softly.

"_One moment._"

**Hey guys! I really don't have much to say about this chapter. I cried while writing this chapter. Poor Lynette, or, should I say, "Mary".**

**Funny thing is, while I was writing the sad part of this chapter on my iPod, I was contacted by a group of Korean idols I am a fan of via iPod. I was hyperventilating so much that I had to cut the chapter short because in my state of fangirling I wasn't able to revert back to my sober mood. **

**Sorry!**

**Anyway, my lovely readers, please review~**

**Thanks!**


	58. Chapter 58 ASSISTANCE, DYE, AND CONFUSED

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

"General Armstrong." I saluted her as I entered her office. She gestured for me to sit down, and so I did.

I had erased all traces of my earlier depression, leaving me with tired-looking eyes. I kept my poker face as I sat down, being professional.

"Do you know anything about that creature?" She asked bluntly, referring to Sloth.

"I do not. Although, I have ascertained that the Elric brothers have knowledge of the situation. I only have my observations to go by, and all that I could tell is that creature was not human, despite its human-like traits, such as its bodily construction." I barely gave a hint to Armstrong, and that felt safe. She stared at me with narrowed eyes, and I courageously stared back into her eyes.

"You've got guts." I heard her mutter.

"To survive in the military as an adolescent, I'd have to have courage to some degree." I said, "But if you are going to interrogate the Elric brothers, my assistance is at your disposal." I looked away from Armstrong and down at the table.

I was nervous. If I followed Amrstrong and the Elric's while Armstrong interrogated them, we'd be fetched by a soldier who would announce that General Raven and Kimblee had arrived at the fort. If they recognized me, it's all over. My cover is blown, and I loose trust from not only the Elric brothers, but Armstrong and Briggs soldiers too. I needed...

"Your assistance will be required. Have someone show you to the hole the creature made. Interrogation will begin at four hundred hours, so arrive there at that time. You are dismissed." Armstrong said, weaving her fingers together and resting her chin on them. I stood up, saluting again.

"Yes sir!" I said before marching out of the room. When the door closed behind me, I let out a big sigh of relief. I glanced around suspiciously, sneaking off to the hallway to my right, pulling out my map.

I had a plan.

/

"Mary, is that you?" Ed asked as I approached the hole, where some soldiers were lowering horses into it. Armstrong, Buccaneer, Falman, Ed and Al were gathered by the tunnel opening.

"It's me." I said nervously, my palms sweating. I was on edge because I was unsure about my appearance.

"What happened to you?" Al asked. I forced myself to grin at them.

"Oh, I change my style all the time. I thought it was time for a new look." I said.

I had snuck into the storage rooms earlier and searched through them before finally locating some buckets of different color dyes.

And so, I changed my hair from blonde with a red highlights to a dark maroon color with the dye I had found. After that, I took a shower. To my delight, the dye didn't wear off, so after my shower, I had braided my hair. Now I had very wavy, fluffy hair, with my hair pulled back into a pony tail and my bangs just barely hiding my blind eye. For my big scar on my eye, I took some makeup I had bought in North City and covered it up, making it look like I had no scar at all. With that, I wore a lot less layers, making me look thinner. And so, my transformation was complete.

_I hope Kimblee and Raven won't recognize me_, I thought nervously as we were lowered into the hole.

We mounted out horses, and with me, as knowledgeable with horses as I was with directions, had a hard time controlling my horse.

Finally, Armstrong ordered us to get off our horses, and we stopped a ways into the tunnel.

"There are no prying eyes here." Armstrong said, staring at the brothers intensely, "So explain."

The Elric brothers explained, an explanations which I felt no need to pay attention to. It felt like a review of everything I already know. I mean, I had read the entire manga series over again before I left for the North.

At one point, I started to nod off, leaning back against the wall of the tunnel while Armstrong and the Elric brothers figured out the transmutation circle that surrounded Amestris. I yawned, sleepily gazing at Ed as he realized what was going on.

I jerked up to the sound of footsteps approaching, and my gaze darted over to a soldier that ran down the tunnel heading toward us.

"General." The soldier saluted, "General Raven had arrived at Briggs fortress. He requested to meet with you immediately." The soldier said. I sweated nervously as people started to pick up their things to leave.

"You may use my horse." I offered soldier that came down to get us. He must be tired from all that running, I thought. He looked at me.

"No, it's fine." The soldier rejected my offer. I sighed.

"Take it. That's an order from a Major." I said, because from his uniform, I could tell he ranked lower than me. I knew he felt uncomfortable, but he thanked me as he approached the horse. I smiled to myself, walking forward to get a head start while everyone was still getting their stuff all set.

"Wait." Someone grabbed my hand, stopping me in my tracks. My heart skipped a beat as I turned around to find Ed looking at me, holding onto my hand.

"Yes?" I asked, surprised at his sudden action. My heart beat rapidly in my chest, but I ignored it.

"We can share my horse." He said, and I turned away so he wouldn't see my face heat up.

"You don't have to-" I started, but he cut me off.

"It's fine, just come." He said, stubbornly tugging me over to his chestnut-colored horse.

Mounting the horse was extremely awkward, even though the saddle was a two-person saddle originally. My face was hot the entire time, even as we started back off down the tunnel.

My body touched his back as he led the horse onward, and I could tell he was blushing too. I bit my lip as tears welled up in my eyes. I tilted my face up so the tears wouldn't fall.

_No matter how hard I try, I end up falling for him all over again,_ I thought,_ I love his smile. His laugh. His irritated face. His milk and short rants. His personality. His everything, I keep falling in love all over again. _

_It's painful, isn't it?_ I heard the voice in my head,my version of Truth, say. _Yeah, it is. _I admitted._ You finally realize you love him, but you should give up now_,Truth said, _You should go back to your world before you cause more trouble than you intend to. _My eyes widened in shock.

_I... Should go back? _I thought, distressed._ Falling in love with him will only give him more problems,_ Truth said honestly, _So it would be better if you weren't there. _

My heart cracked, and I took a deep breath. I couldn't cry here. Not with the others here. I only had one option, and that was to bottle it inside.

I had to leave. Leave him, and the others. I had to leave myself behind, only to retreat back to my world in a soulless body, empty, missing the biggest pieces of my heart. I had to leave.

But why did I have to? Did I really have to listen to Truth? That's when I decided on something.

_Truth, I'm going to stay. You can try to make me leave, but nothing will stop me. I'd rather die,_ I thought viciously. Before Truth could reply, I distracted myself while we dismounted the horses and were lifted up out of the hole.

I grinned at Ed and Al, then glancing over to Armstrong. I leaned in to whisper to Armstrong.

"Raven is part of the senior staff, the root of the evil in the military. So, why don't we do... Lets say, somewhat of an interrogation?" I whispered before pulling away. Armstrong thought for a moment before the corner of her mouth tilted up slightly.

"Lets do that." She said. I nodded hard.

"Your office?"

"Yes. Quickly."

"Yes sir." I saluted, before dragging of the Elrics along with Buccaneer and Falman.

/

Sitting down by the speakers, the Elrics, along with Falman, Buccaneer and I, listened to the Generals conversation. The Elrics had helped me install a microphone that rested on the vent above Armstrong's office, which was connected to a radio speaker a few rooms away, where we were all crowded around.

"I was going to torture the truth out of them, but I couldn't bear to harm children." Armstrong said, making Buccaneer and I snort.

"Even the impregnable 'Northern Wall of Briggs' has a soft spot for children." I heard Raven say, making me snort again.

"Soft spot my ass." I chuckled.

"She's got a heart of ice." Buccaneer agreed, laughter laced in his voice. We listened closely as Armstrong continued to lead Raven on until he finally asked her about the legion of immortal soldiers.

Right after his words, someone knocked on the door behind us. As everyone looked, I hurriedly gestured for them to stay, I cracked open the door to peek out at the person. But it wasn't a person I saw.

A squeak escaped my mouth as I darted through the door, abruptly closing it behind me and staring wide-eyed at the creature in front of me.

"You stupid girl! I thought you died!" Shela said, clearly upset. I snatched her from the air where she hovered and hid her in my jacket, looking both ways to make sure no one else was around.

"Stupid! Why are you here?!" I whispered frantically. She looked up at me with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you here? How are you even healed?" Shela said in shock.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you even know who found you when your throat was slit? Me, that's who!" Shela cried, "I thought you were dead. I got help, but it took me a while to go and see you because I was captured by soldiers who planned to ship me to a labratory, and I had to escape. But when I finally reached there, you were gone! What happened?"

"I'll explain later." I said hurriedly, "We need to get to my room." So, hiding Shela in my jacket, I sprinted down the hallway, whipping out my map to head to my room.

_I don't know what's going on anymore._

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating soon! Been really busy lately, between boosting my grades before report cards, and now I have to study for semester exams! Ugh, such a pain in the ass... **

**ALSO, CELEBRATING 30,000 VIEWS! I only started this is October, and in about three and a half months, I have 30,000 views and almost 100 followers! Thank you for supporting me and my story, and thanks for sticking around! I love you guys! 3**

**Anyway, I skipped a lot of dialogue in this chapter because I felt it was unneeded and I needed to get to more important things. Kind of a boring chapter, well, except for one part...**

**TRUTH TOLD HER TO GO BACK! What is going to happen next? Who is going after her? Will the brothers discover her real identity? Will she finally break down for good? Find out in future chapters!**

**My lovely readers, please review~**

**Thanks!**


	59. Chapter 59 SHOCK, BLUE, GIVING UP!

**Disclaimer : I don't own FMA.**

"How in the hell did you get here?" I asked, worry and stress laced in my voice. I had retreated with Shela to a neighboring vacant closet, and, with the door closed, it was almost pitch black. I fumbled around for the light switch while Shela squirmed out of my arms, hovering in front of me. I finally found the light switch, which turned on a dim, single light bulb that hung overhead.

"And how did you even recognize me?" I asked, surprised. I had really thought this disguise was awesome, but… _Aw, crap._

"It's obvious." Shela deadpanned, making me sweat drop.

"Well, the others fell for it!" I protested weakly. Shela sighed.

"YAH! You're just pure, one hundred percent idiot, aren't you?" Shela scolded, making me wince. I held my hands up in surrender.

"Hey, my life is hanging on this, so I have to go all out…. Risks are necessary." I said, "But anyway, how did you get here? And find me?" Shela was suspiciously silent, infuriating me. I sighed, irritated, turning to bang my head against the wall. "Why is this happening to me?"

"You chose this." Shela remarked nonchalantly.

"You know what? Maybe this isn't worth bothering over anymore." I said, throwing my hands up in the air, thoroughly frustrated. "I changed the part of Fullmetal Alchemist I wanted to, and saved some people! I bet it won't change even if I'm not here! Maybe Truth is right. Maybe I should go home."

"What about him? Ed?" Shela asked, landing on a nearby shelf so she sat eye-level with me. I leaned against the wall.

"He _rejected_ me. He doesn't even feel guilty. Why am I only realizing this now?" I pursed my lips. "Why do I have to try so hard and risk my life for someone I've only known a few months? Is this _rational_?"

"Oh, now your brain kicks in." Shela muttered, but I ignored her comment. I finally realized the obvious.

I didn't belong here. I was only trying to push myself into the story. These characters, for all I know, might not even exist! It could all be just some trick. And, what right do I have to interfere with the story? After saving Hughes, is there really anything more I could do?

Winry was going to end up with Ed anyway. Why should I even try to push them apart? Why should I, a regular girl, with nothing pushing me to me involved in this matter, even care?

The truth was breaking. All this time, I thought I felt a personal connection with them, when really, I had been the outcast all along. My life mattered. Why should I throw it away for some stubborn, hot-tempered short guy?

And, being the person I am, I made my decision. I was going to borrow a philosopher stone from Kimblee and use it to fix my body and help me to get home. It may have been a bit sudden, but I guess all that homesickness and stress had built up on me over time. Giving up wasn't in my dictionary, but, after all I had been through….

Can you really blame me?

/

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to target Kimblee…" I muttered, shoving all my clothes in my suitcase. I was ready to make my escape from Briggs after I retrieved the philosopher stone, but as of this moment, I couldn't do anything.

"What if I snatch it while the golden tooth doctor is talking with the Elric brothers?" I thought out loud. Shela groaned from the corner.

"You'll be screwed, because, from what I've guessed, that'll interfere with the plot, plus they'd catch you and you'd be screwed." Shela reminded me. I glared at her from the corner.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I snapped.

"Why don't you go to that Father guy? I mean, he's made of the stuff…. Or maybe get a homunculus to help you!" Shela said. I gave her a wide-eyed look.

"HEY! That "Father" guy would kick my ass! Even with alkhestry! And the homunculus!" I snorted in disbelief, "You really think one of those bastards would help me? Ridiculous!"

"Well, one of your friends turned into a homunculus… So…" Shela trailed off, and an awkward silence rang through the air. I sighed.

"Whatever, I'm going to redye my hair brown." I said, grabbing a can of dye and stalking into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

And so, I dyed my hair and took a shower, relaxing my body with the nice hot water. I scrubbed through my hair and scrubbed all the dirt off my body, getting in a better, more optimistic mood.

I changed into some casual black pants and a nice, fitted blue knit sweater before striding out of the bathroom, drying my damp hair.

Shela was curled up on my bed, and she sleepily opened one eye to glance over at me. She shot up, looking at me in surprise.

"YOUR HAIR!" She squeaked, startling me. I jumped.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, puzzled.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S _WRONG_?! Your hair is freaking _blue_, that's what's wrong!" Shela said. I looked at her weird, and laughed.

"I'm sure that if my hair was blue, I'd have noticed…" I trailed off as Shela held up my pocket mirror. My eyes widened. "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE RIGHT!"

She was. My hair was now a conspicuous, bright, electric blue, along with my eyebrows. This would look odd even in my world. And, if this looked weird in _MY_ world, imagine all the other soldiers? _WAH!_

"How the hell did you not notice?" Shela asked, sweat dropping. I looked at her, gaping speechlessly. Shela rolled her eyes. "I hope you aren't going blind in both eyes."

"HEY! But if I go back home like this, my parent's will freak!" I said, making Shela shake her head disappointedly.

"Is that the only thing you're worried about?" She asked bluntly, making me smile sheepishly.

"Ah, yes, the philosopher stone…" I chuckled. That's when I got a lightulb. "THAT'S IT!" I shouted, jumping up and down in excitement.

"What?"

"I know what I have to do!"

"What?!"

"We need to leave, like, _NOW_!" I exclaimed, hurriedly packing my remaining things. Shela followed me as I rushed around the room, cleaning up after myself.

"WHAT IS IT ALREADY?!" She roared, landing on shoulder and tugging at my hair. I paused to get Shela's claws from my hair and glance at her, eyes gleaming in anxiousness and excitement.

"I have an idea." I answered.

"I got that much, dumbass." Shela snapped, "But what is your idea? Where are we heading?" I grinned at her question, and she shot me a suspicious look.

"We're going to Baschool." I said to Shela's shock and surprise.

"Why?" I laughed at her question, getting up and brushing myself off, hoisting my bulging suitcase onto my bed, with Shela waiting impatiently for my answer. I walked over and snatched my coat from hanging on the door handle, sliding my arms into it. I glanced back at Shela, still waiting, and grinned even wider.

"Why, you ask?" I said, "I thought it should be obvious by now." Shela gave me a confused look.

"_We're going to meet Scar."_

**Hey guys! MEAN AUTHOR LADY HASN'T UPDATED IN AN ENTIRE WEEK! I'M SO SORRY! SORRY SHORT CHAPPIE~ It's just I've been procrastinating because this part of the story gets very complicated…. And yeah, I've been kinda lazy…**

**Anyway, Lynette has blue hair! XD Cotton Candy! But wait! She wants to go home?! NO! And she's going after Scar…. But why Scar?**

**Soon, the long awaited Baschool scene! Yay! Well… Kind of yay…**

**But now it looks like Lynette has finally cracked from all the pressure! AHH NO!**

**What happened to her love for Ed? Will it disappear? Will she actually get the philosopher stone she wants? Will she actually go home? And what is lurking in the shadows, just waiting to strike?**

**I can guarantee no one will see this coming! A lot of things will soon be revealed! Until the next chapter!**

**Also, I have an announcement! I am currently collabing a story, with none other than NightshadeRoses13 , who has been really fun to work with so far! Want to read more stories with Lynette in it? Check out our new story, "A Unique Game"! Please review and comment on it!**

**My lovely readers, please review~**

**Thanks!**


	60. Chapter 60 SLIDE, REGRET, AND GOODBYE

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

"I have one question." Shela said before I opened the door. I turned back to look at her, and she sighed. "How the hell are you going to sneak out inconspicuously? If you haven't noticed, your hair is, like, freaking neon _blue_." I paused, pursing my lips.  
"I knew that…" I muttered, retracing my steps to sit on the bed. I retrieved a hair band from my suitcase to tie up my hair, and Shela used her teeth to pull out a black scarf I had stashed in my jacket pocket.  
"Thanks." I said, taking the scarf and wrapping it around my head, covering my blue hair. I tied it tightly around my head, making sure it wouldn't slip off before getting up and hauling my suitcase with me as I walked back to the door while Shela jumped into my jacket hood, hiding herself.  
My stomach flipped nervously, and my heart thumped hard in my chest. I mean, when I was in my world, I had to pass my parent's bedroom to get to our creaky stairs. And I had acquired the skill of sneaking down those stairs quietly, since I knew how to skip the creaky spots so I wouldn't wake up my parents when I went to get my iPod or a midnight snack. I had never been caught when I did that, but this was a whole different story, because now, I was sneaking out of a high-security military fort. The level of skill required for this task was Izumi level, and I don't think I'm anywhere _near_ besting her.  
So, I started off, sneaking down the hall with my heart in my throat and my stomach knotting up.  
For the most part, I took the smaller, less used hallways, and, thanks to my map, I succeeded in avoiding guards and other soldiers. Finally, it was time for me to make my exit.

I was now standing near the outer wall of the fort, looking down. Sloth was still there, frozen solid and limp, lying on the snowy ground. I gulped, clapping my hands and touching them to the wall, creating handles going down the wall. The strong winds frightened me, so I was literally clamped onto the wall in fear of falling. Oh, one other thing to remind you?

_I was deathly afraid of heights._

Slowly, I shifted myself over the edge of the wall, clinging for my life onto the first handles I had made. Using my scarf to tie myself tightly, and when I say tightly, I mean suffocatingly tight, to the first handle, freeing up my hands. Praying to Truth that I would live, I pried my hands away from the handle, shaking nervously.  
I clapped my hands and placed them against the wall, having a stone pillar shoot out to wrap securely around my waist, stabilizing me. So, keeping my hands against the wall, I made the pillar slowly travel down, making sure my feet touched each handle to make me feel better. Shela had crawled from my hood into my jacked, curled up in an inside pocket on my back.  
It felt like an eternity, but finally, my feet touched the snowy ground. As soon as that happened, I made the pillar let me go and erased all signs of the handles and the pillar, making the wall look as if I had never even touched it.  
Sighing in relief, I sat down, warming myself up and wrapping my scarf back around my head before pulling my hood back up to cover my red ears.  
I stayed like that until my shaking stopped, then getting up and slowly edging around the frozen Sloth. To tell the truth, it scared me all over again. I was afraid Sloth would just somehow unfreeze and grab me, like in those movies where people think the guys are dead, but they pop up again. I couldn't even sit through a PG rated movie where the ozone layer had been penetrated and a frost swept across the world, freezing everybody. I was immensely scared of freezing to death, being one of my biggest fears, and now that I realized my life actually mattered, it only scared me all the more.  
Once I finally got around Sloth, I took a deep breath before clapping my hands and touching the ground. Ice traveled from my hands, glazing over the snow in a thick layer, steadily freezing in a steady path. I wasn't called "_Cold _Blood" for nothing. My specialty was ice, after all.  
When I was finished, a gleaming slide sat in front of me, reminding me of a giant waterslide I had been on when I was back home. I sat on the slide, taking another deep breath before pushing myself off.  
I slid swiftly down the icy path, gathering speed. Trusting my slide-making skills, I covered my eyes to keep the snow from getting in my face.  
Truthfully, as I got used to it, it was kinda fun. I whooshed through the snowy Briggs mountains, making the slide as I went. It didn't matter if I didn't erase it, because the  
snow would cover it up anyways.  
I wove around bumps and other obstacles, my laughter lost in the howling wind.  
I was escaping, so I might as well have fun, right?

***Outside POV***

Meanwhile, in the Briggs fortress…

Edward Elric, and his younger brother, Alphonse Elric, were tied in rope, walking in front of Buccaneer and Falman, who appeared to be holding them hostage. (a/n: You might want to re-watch Brotherhood episodes 35 and 36 to get what's happening.)  
As they continued to walk down the hallway, they just happened to bump into Major Miles, General Armstrong's Ishvalen adjutant, accompanied by the Crimson Alchemist, Solf J. Kimblee.

Both groups paused, facing each other directly.

"What's going on, Buccaneer?" Miles asked bluntly, seeing the tied-up Elric brothers.  
"Sir, I am moving the Elric brothers from the east cells to the west cells. Who is this gentleman?" Buccaneer asked, glancing at Kimblee. All eyes were on Kimblee as Miles answered.  
"Mr. Solf J. Kimblee. He is General Raven's guest." Miles replied. Ed's eyes widened slightly, remembering who Kimblee was.  
Kimblee lifted his hat slightly to look at the Elric brothers, smirking slightly.  
"By the Elric brothers, you mean the Fullmetal Alchemist. I see, just as your name suggests." Kimblee said, glancing at Al. Miles, Falman, and Buccaneer sweat dropped as they all pointed down at Ed, who almost sweat dropped himself. "Oh, this one?" Kimblee's attention shifted to Ed, who appeared to be slightly pissed off. It had been, after all, a while since that had happened.  
"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Fullmetal Alchemist." Kimblee removed his hat in a respectful, formal gesture. Ed seemed reluctant to reply, but he managed a simple hello.

/

"I am Raven, from Central." Raven said.

Currently, the Elric brothers were in a cell on the west side of the Briggs fortress, and General Raven had wished to speak with them privately. Both Elric brothers sat on their own bed, handcuffed, while Raven stood near the bars of the cell, looking at Ed and Al intently.  
"I have heard about you from His Excellency, the Fuhrer," Raven continued, " It appears that you've kept your mouth shut."  
"That was the agreement." Ed said, looking down at his feet. He obviously didn't like being handcuffed, but that wasn't the only thing making him displeased.  
"You seem discontent." Raven noticed.  
"It would be strange for someone not to be discontent when they have hostages taken on their account, right?" Ed replied bluntly.  
"Um… When can we be let out of this cell?" Al asked anxiously, looking over at Raven. "The agreement was that as long as we don't interfere with you, you would let us continue our journey." Raven held his hands up in an assuring motion.  
"I will let you out of here soon, don't worry." Raven reassured the Elric brothers.  
"Is that underground tunnel part of your plan as well?" Ed asked, narrowing his eyes as he glanced at Raven. "If everyone else find out…"  
"You needn't worry about that either. General Armstrong said she was going to put the homunculus back in the tunnel and then close up the hole." Both Elrics gasped in shock as they turned to look at Raven, who continued, "The General has come over to our side."  
Ed and Al looked at each other before looking back at Raven, who turned around to exit the cell.  
"That's all for now." Raven said, unlocking the cell door. When he shut the door and re-locked the cell, he paused, turning to face the stunned Elrics. "Ah, one last thing." Raven said, facing the bars. "I sent someone up here to notify the General about our location, but I haven't seen her around. Have you seen the Cold Blood Alchemist around lately?" Raven asked.

Both brothers froze, staring at Raven wide-eyed.

"SHE WAS HERE?!" They both exclaimed, thoroughly shocked. Raven nodded.  
"Yes." He said, "Lynette La'va, the Cold Blood Alchemist. Shoulder-length blonde hair with a red tint, curved scar across her left eye." Raven described, shocking the brothers even more. They stared at Raven, gaping.  
"Her name was Mary though…" Al said weakly, making Raven raise an eyebrow.  
"Mary? I don't know any woman by that name…" Raven said.  
"No way… It was Lynette the whole time?" Ed said in disbelief.  
"That would explain how she knew so much… But… It didn't look like her at all!" Al exclaimed, still in innocent denial, "She was blind in one eye! Even her voice was different!" Raven laughed at Al's frantic denial.  
"You haven't heard, have you?" Raven chuckled, attracting both Elric's full attention. "She was caught up in an explosion a few weeks ago; found shielding a woman and her child from the debris."  
"EXPLOSION?!" Both brothers exclaimed simultaneously. They knew by woman and child, it had been Gracia and Elicia. Raven nodded.  
"She did, after all, betray the homunculus. I'm guessing it was their punishment for her." Raven said.  
It was now that regret overflowed both Ed and Al. They had treated Lynette so harshly, cast her away, not knowing what might happen to Lynette. Part of her sight had been taken away because she had helped them, and they repaid her with undeniably hurtful words. Even if she had stood by the homunculi in that battle, not only did she save May, but she also saved Ling, even when she had no choice but to cooperate with the homunculi. No one had died because she had stood by the homunculi. But by her scars, it was obvious she was almost killed in the explosion for helping them and protecting Gracia and Elicia.  
They finally realized that Lynette wouldn't have done that without reason. She wouldn't have helped the homunculi because she wanted to. She knew everything that was happening, and was going to happen.  
That made the brothers feel even worse about hurting her. At once, they knew they needed to talk to her.  
Especially Ed, who regretted it the most. I mean, who wouldn't regret hurting the one they loved dearly? He had felt heartbroken, but had he realized how much Lynette had done for them, only to be cast away the second she was unwillingly forced to do something? She must be crushed.

But then, why did she act so _happy_?  
"But… How did her voice change?" Al asked frantically. Raven sighed.  
"While she was in North City, she encountered someone who was undoubtedly skilled in fighting, because, with the help of some lab chimera, we found her lying in an alleyway, half-dead with her throat cut." Raven said to the Ed and Al's horror. "She would have died if we hadn't reached her sooner. Her throat wound was not fatal, but she had been close to bleeding to death. It hadn't fully healed, so her voice seemed different."  
"How could… Is that… No…" Al gasped.  
"Lynette couldn't have been taken down! She's Lynette! She's always carrying weapons!" Ed protested. Raven glanced at Ed curiously.  
"Do you know her?" He asked. Both nodded.  
"She was here." Al said, "We saw her… But she was under a façade, so no one knew who she really was…"  
"We need to talk to her! Can you please get her to come over here?" Ed pleaded, his mind filling with things to say to her. He felt like if he didn't talk to her soon, he would regret it for his entire life. Raven nodded, and turned to face a soldier that stood by the door.  
"Please retrieve Major Mary from her room immediately. It's urgent." Raven commanded. The soldier saluted and hurried off down the hall, leaving Raven and the Elric brothers to wait anxiously for his return with Lynette.

After thirty minutes of waiting, there was a knock on the door. The breathless soldier returned, along with two other soldiers. Lynette was absent.  
"Where is she?" Raven demanded.  
"She's gone!' The first soldier exclaimed, "Her room was cleared out! She hasn't been seen for a few hours, and no one can find her anywhere! There hasn't been any reports of her leaving the fort either!" The soldier said once he regained his breath. Ed and Al instantly got to their feet, standing by the cell's bars, alarmed.  
"No traces whatsoever?" Raven said, astonished. All three soldiers looked at each other before one stepped forward, holding out a folded piece of paper, which Raven took.  
"It was found lying on the bed in Mary's room." The soldier said, and Raven opened it, scanning over the words. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the soldiers.  
"Do you know the meaning of this?" He asked, but all the soldiers shook their heads. He turned to the impatient, alarmed Elric brothers, and held out the paper.  
"You know her more than I do. Do you know what this means?" Raven asked. Al took the paper, opening it back up. Something instantly shocked him.  
"Is this…" Al trailed off, horror laced in his voice. Raven nodded as Ed snatched the paper away from Al.  
"_Blood_," Ed gasped, his eyes as wide as they could go. His gut knotted as he started to read the words on the paper.  
After he read it, he looked up at Raven, staring at him with a blank face, in shock of what he read. What did the letter say, you might wonder?  
Scrawled in blood, the message read:

_Protect them for me._

_Lynette_

_P.S. I'm sorry… And…_

_Goodbye._

_/_

**Hey guys! YAY! AUTHOR LADY UPDATED TWO DAYS IN A ROW AFTER IGNORING THE STORY FOR A WEEK! LONGER CHAPTER TOO~ And yay! It snowed where I am! Snow day… Well, homework is waiting, but I'm procrastinating..**

**In this chapter, I used an outside POV, which, for those of you who don't know, POV= Point Of View.**

**A lot happened in this chapter, so I hope you're paying attention! I don't have much to say, 'cept this chapter was really sad and stuff…**

**CELERATING CHAPTER 60~**

**Anyway, check out "A Unique Game" by NightshadeRoses13! Starring your favorite OC, Lynette! We're collabing, and if you haven't already, I hope you'll check it out!**

**My lovely readers, please review~**

**Thanks!**


	61. Chapter 61 TICKET, SCARF, LAUGHTER!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

Within two hours, Shela and I arrived at North City, striding into town.

I shed my thick, outer coat, keeping on a thick sweater that I wore underneath, carrying my jacket along with my suitcase. Shela trotted along beside me, covered up in her little coat to hide her wings.

I put on my scarf to cover my electric blue hair, which would most definitely attract attention, the thing that I wanted least right now.

I walked along, careful to avoid alleyways and empty streets as I headed toward the train station, map of North City in hand. My bandaged hand was wrapped securely around my suitcase, and my hand had luckily stopped bleeding, because I had pricked my hand to be able to draw the blood to write the letter. I mean, I didn't have ink, so blood was the next best thing, but because of that, I had to make my letter short…

_I must've freaked them out_, I grinned to myself, attracting some weird looks from passerbys.

I was thinking deeply about what I was going to do now. Now that I had taken a step back and actually looked at my situation, I was neither the strong, tough Cold Blood Alchemist that got permission to enter the military and fell in love with the stubborn Fullmetal Alchemist, nor the playful, cunning Major Mary, who successfully infiltrated Briggs fortress and escaped without getting caught. I was the smartass, aloof, romance-hating thirteen-year-old Lynette, a girl who had grown up normally, and was going to live normally until she eventually died of old age. That's the Lynette I was. It's about time I had snapped to my senses.

All of a sudden, being alone in the city made me nervous. It's as if I had never used to travel by myself, and I felt extreme worry and paranoia as I walked along, cautiously watching each person who passed by Shela and I.

I guess I had forgotten about Shela, not noticing her still trotting alongside me.

After making sure I was on the right route multiple times, I finally arrived at the bustling train station a short while later.  
The sun had already started to set, but even so, the train station was still crowded.

Looking over the train schedules, I sighed. No stops at Baschool. Figures, since Baschool is an abandoned mining town, after all. I looked over a giant map of Amestris that had been conveniently posted by the ticket booth, trying to find towns close to Baschool, close enough that I could walk to Baschool.

I felt Shela crawl up and into my hood, slightly peeking out to observe the map. I jumped, but calmed, remembering she was with me.

"Hm… How about Mirana?" Shela asked, "It's relatively close to Baschool… Besides, the train is leaving in fifteen minutes." My eyebrows furrowed as I quickly thought it over before agreeing with Shela, rushing over to the ticket booth, which had a surprisingly short line of two people, so it only took a minute or two until I got to the ticket booth.

Shela hid in my hood, making sure not to be seen since pets weren't allowed in the train station. I stood in front of the glassless window, facing the young woman who ran the booth. She looked up at me, and I smiled unsurely.

"A five o'clock ticket to Mirana, please." I said, and the woman nodded, ringing up the price. I emptied out my pockets and handed her the money I had on me.

Sadly, I was only missing one hundred cens to buy the train ticket. I looked at the woman sheepishly, reluctant to take out my state alchemist watch.

"The train tickets are so high… Can't you lower the price just a little?" I bargained, but the woman shook her head, chuckling.

"That's what they all say…" She rolled her eyes, "I don't make the rules here, kid. The train is leaving in a few minutes, so if you don't have the money, don't bother." I felt insulted, being called a kid. I was a responsible adolescent! But man, I was screwed this time…

"Here." A low, sexy voice said. I saw a hand reach out from behind me and hand the woman a hundred cens coin, which she accepted instantly, staring at the person behind me with a dreamy look in her eyes. Before I could protest, a ticket was shoved in my face, which I had no choice but to accept since the woman had already taken my money.

"Thank you," I said, turning around to face the person. After those two words, my voice caught in my throat as I stared at the unfamiliar person.

It was a guy with looks that easily rivaled Ed's. He was tall, a maybe half a foot taller than me, with short, blackish brown hair and captivating dark eyes. He seemed like a handsome, mature man, but I could tell he was still young, probably early twenties. My heart skipped a beat, but I quickly got a hold of myself and snapped out of it, smiling at the man.

"Thank you." I repeated, gratefully bowing my head, "I don't know how I can repay you…" The man sighed good-naturedly and took hold of my wrist, pulling me along.

"We're going to be late for the train if we don't hurry," The man said, his attractive, low voice sending chills down my spine. _Why does he have to be an adult?_ I thought sadly, following the man as we approached the train.

And, as I thought, the man and I were on the same train. We both boarded only to find the train packed full of people, leaving only one vacant seat at the end of the car.

The man and I headed toward that seat, awkwardly sitting next to each other, with me sitting by the window while the man sat on the other end of the seat. Our seat faced the end of the train, so no one sat across from us.

I set my luggage down, and I felt Shela squirm out of my hood to snuggle into my jacket I had been carrying, making sure not to be seen. But, that didn't mean I hadn't seen her glance suspiciously at the man as she hid herself in my jacket.

And so, the train started off, our train car buzzing with quiet conversations.

Even though the man next to me was undeniably attractive, I still felt extremely uncomfortable. Why? Because he was a guy, and even more because he was an adult, the two things my parents had always urged me to avoid while I was alone. But this man seemed nice, and I still owed him for saving me from having to take out my state alchemist watch.

I turned to him shyly, attracting his attention.

"Thanks a lot for helping me back there." I said. The man laughed, his low voice making me blush.

"No problem." He smiled slightly, making me smile back. Despite my past disastrous attempts at starting conversations with strangers, I decided to take a shot at it.

"So," I said, "Where are you headed?"

"I'm visiting a friend in Mirana. What about you?" He asked, interested.

"I'm going to meet a few people in Mirana." I answered vaguely, deeming that it would seem strange for a young girl to say she was headed to Baschool to find a wanted murderer. So I took a different approach, and from what I said, I wasn't exactly lying.

The man nodded, and stuck out a hand.

"I'm Enrique," He introduced. Getting a surge of confidence, I shook his hand, our eyes meeting.

"I'm Lynette." I said plainly, and from Enrique's reaction, I could tell that he didn't recognize me as a state alchemist, and he didn't even seem to notice my scar, even though I'm sure all my makeup had washed away with the snow. That put me in a good mood, making me feel a bit more comfortable with the man.

"You look young." Enrique said, looking me up and down, "How old are you?"

"You know, asking my age like that, if I was an older woman, I would be insulted right now," I joked, "But I'm thirteen." Enrique seemed surprised.

"Really? What about your parents? Why are you here alone? North City isn't very safe." Enrique said, making me snort. _I think I know how dangerous it is more than you do_, I thought in amusement. _Time to bring out the lies._

"Well, long story short, they're dead, and I can't get caught by the military since I have business to attend to in Mirana." I said in a completely blunt and cold tone. Enrique gave me another curious look.

"For a thirteen year old, you have a lot on your plate there." He sighed sympathetically, making me wince. What can I say, unneeded sympathy made me feel pathetic, so I changed the subject.

"How old are you?" I shot back, smiling innocently at Enrique, who grinned back at my instant reply.

"How old do I look?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I stared at him, analyzing his face until I came to a conclusion.

"Early twenties….?" I said hesitantly, making Enrique laugh. Confused, I gave him a weird look until he turned back to me, quieting down his deep-voiced chuckles.

"I'm almost eighteen." He stated, and my eyes widened.

"No way! Really?" I asked, surprised. A corner of his lips tilted up in a playful smirk as he nodded smugly. "Wahh~ So young~ You look so mature though~"

"I thought you were much older the first time I saw you." He replied, "But we're both minors! That's surprising."

"So you're into older women, huh," I sweat dropped. He shook his head frantically.

"No! What gave you that idea?" He denied my statement immediately. I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously.

"You helped me, didn't you? Because you thought I was an adult! And, if you thought I was a young adult woman, you thought you could win me over with charms or something like that, so you helped me! Aren't I right?" I accused, and I could see Enrique holding in laughter. Still, it was really hard to get used to this extremely handsome man acting like a regular teenager. _But I guess all the hot ones are immature *Sigh*_

"With that scarf over your head, I thought you were an old woman! I couldn't stand to see an old woman helplessly fretting over a train ticket." He explained, and I looked at him in surprise. _Oh, well maybe I did underestimate him… He is mature… But…_

"Just who are you calling an old lady?" I said in mock insult.

"No, it's just that scarf you're wearing makes you look like one. You can take it off, it's not that cold in here anyway." Enrique said, and bit my lip.

"If I take it off, everyone's going to stare." I stated, making Enrique all the more curious.

"Why?"

"Let's just say I had an accident, and…"

"It's fine; a lot of people have weird hair anyway."

"Well, attracting attention isn't my style, so…" I said nervously, making Enrique sigh in defeat. But he was so drool-worthy, I was having second thoughts... _Besides, I'm the great Lynette! The girl who doesn't care what other people think! I can _do_ this!_

"Fine…" I muttered, and my hands moved up to remove the scarf, but Enrique stopped me.

"May I?" He asked with a grin that made my heart pound hard in my chest. I mentally cursed. _Damn, why do I have such a soft spot for attractive guys?_ I sighed, and nodded.

Unwinding the scarf, he took it off to reveal my electric blue hair.

"Wow…" He gasped, making me blush in embarrassment. I attracted some stares from the middle-aged women in the booth across the aisle from us, who I had noticed gossiping like they do. I laughed lightly.

"See? It looks weird…" I mumbled, but Enrique shook his head.

"No… It's perfect." He said, tucking a lock of hair out of my face, which lit up red in bright contrast with my blue hair. "You're so cute," He chuckled, making me roll my eyes.

"Uh huh, says the one who doesn't know me that well." I said.

And so, for about two hours we held a steady conversation as the train sped along, a slow, slightly bumpy rhythm that started to make me feel sleepy.

I yawned, still trying to keep my eyes open. Our conversation had died off a while ago, leaving us in a comfortable silence, since I had gotten to know Enrique a lot more, I didn't feel as uneasy around him. It was in my nature to trust people easily, you know.

Suddenly I felt a hand gently pull my head over to lie on Enrique's shoulder. I glanced up at him, but he just smiled at me and gestured for me to sleep. So, closing my eyes, I snuck off to dream land, a slight smile remaining on my face.

Little did I know that soon…

_I would be running for my life._

**Hey guys! AUTHOR LADY IS AMAZING FOR UPDATING SO QUICKLY~**

**And, before complaints are shoved in my comment section, I will say, I know this was a OCxOC ish chapter. I apologize to supporters of LynetteXEd (Which I'm sure you all are, since you're reading this) But this part was extremely necessary for later chapters. Why? Because this is going to be EPIC! I knew I got a little carried away with the flirtation, but you will find out why this part is crucial later! Again, I apologize if you found this boring and/or upsetting!**

**But no lie, Enrique, as you will soon find out, is someone you probably should pay attention to. I have a plan, which will most surely be dramatic, action-packed, and EPIC!**

**Okay, I made Mirana up. Okay, a here's a little geography lesson for those of you who are not very knowledgeable about Amestris (I'm not good either I just looked it up). Baschool, the abandoned mining town, is located east of North City, so it should be slightly warmer there, since you know, the desert separating Amestris from Xing is eastward. But it's still snowy, so… yeah. LESSON OVER!**

**Anyway, right now, Lynette is on the run from the military. Why? Obviously because she knew her façade was found out, and she's hiding from the homunculus.**

**Why is she searching for Scar? What will happen in Mirana? Will Lynette be able to get to Baschool? And who is Enrique really?**

**Find out in future chapters!**

**My lovely readers, please review~**  
**Thanks!**


	62. Chapter 62 WARNING, LAUGH, AND RECOVERY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

I woke up to someone nudging my arm. I sat up straight and rubbed my eyes sleepily before looking over to find Enrique standing up.

"We're here." He informed me, and I jumped up, this time just pulling my hood over my hair as I got my suitcase and carefully got my jacket with Shela still wrapped in it.

It was still pitch black outside as I drowsily stumbled out of the train, struggling against the crowd. Once I had finally got out of the crowd, I looked around.

I face palmed. It was only now I chose to remember that I had no place to stay, nothing to eat, and that Scar wouldn't reach Baschool for another couple days.

_You couldn't have stayed in North City, anyway, because you'd certainly get caught_, a voice in my head said. No, it wasn't Truth. It was the other voice, which I had only heard once while I was in Amestris so far. The melodic, calm voice.

_Haven't heard you in a while, so welcome back!_ I thought,_ I could really use some advice right now._

_Be extremely cautious_, the voice said, _but ask that Enrique fellow if there are any hotels around here._ I nodded, and turned around only to find Enrique standing behind me. I held a hand over my thumping heart, startled.

"Ah, you scared me." I said, making Enrique grin. I rolled my eyes and calmed down, before continuing, "Are there any hotels around here?" I deemed it was safe to flaunt off my state alchemist watch, but since this seemed to be a smaller town, I didn't want it to turn out like what happened when Ed and Al went into the small, poor mining town that hated military soldiers.

"You need a place to stay?" Enrique asked, and I nodded. "Well, my family runs a shop here, so I guess you can stay." I bit my lip, thinking. Well, if it's his family shop, then other people will be there, and I'll probably be okay…

_NO!_ The voice screamed, making me wince. _DON'T GO WITH HIM! YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED!_

_What? Calm down, will you?_ I thought in alarm, _Geez, if he's offering me a place to stay, then I should take it. Enrique doesn't seem like a bad person, and besides, I have alchemy on my side._ Remembering that I was an alchemist gave me a surge of confidence.

So, I rashly decided to go with Enrique.

It turns out that his family ran a bake shop in the middle of town. His parents had stayed up just to wait for him, and I shyly shuffled behind him as we entered the shop.

Shela, for some reason, was extremely against entering the shop, and she inconspicuously escaped without Enrique's notice, reassuring me that she'd be alright and that she'd see me in the morning.

"Enrique!" His mother exclaimed, racing up to him and giving him a hug. As his parents greeted Enrique, I was starting to rethink my selfish decision. I mean, I could always go to a hotel and have them draw the money from my bank account, plus I was going to be heading out as soon as the sun rose. A night in Baschool protected by an alchemical shield wouldn't hurt.

"Who's this?" His father asked, motioning to me. I really hated the idea now, since I don't usually like intruding on families. I forced myself to smile tentatively, my nerves up all the way.

Enrique's parents wiggled their eyebrows at Enrique suggestively, and I bit my lip on a laugh.

"She's just a friend," He denied their assumption quickly, and his mother approached me, examining me.

"She's much too pretty to be a friend, squirt," His father teased. His mother scrutinized my face, making me feel a bit nervous, but she, not unlike Enrique, ignored my scar.

"Don't be shy, come inside! And take off your hood!" His mother welcomed me, taking my suitcase from my hands. Enrique gestured me forward, and I slowly made my way after Enrique's mother.

As for taking off my hood, I hesitated, glancing at Enrique sheepishly. He rolled his eyes and strode over, taking off the hood for me. His father burst out laughing while his mother appeared by my side, admiring my hair.

"I think someone has been in North City for quite a while," His father joked, "Even her hair is turning blue!" Even I couldn't help but laugh at that one.

In a way, Enrique's parents reminded me of Hughes and Gracia. Fun, loving, proud parents, who liked to joke around. I could get along with these people.

"You can call me Delia," His mother said, "And you can call him," She pointed to Enrique's father, "Mark. What's your name, dear?"

"I'm Lynette," I introduced myself, shaking Delia and Mark's hands.

"How old are you?" His father asked nonchalantly, and I was about to lie, but Enrique beat me to it.

"Sixteen." He lied, and his parents looked at me in surprise.

"Really? She looks older…" Delia said, giving her son suspicious look, "How do I know that she's not an adult already, and you're just lying?" Enrique and I got a good laugh out of that one.

"I'm not, I can assure you," I smiled at them. _That couldn't be farther from the truth…_ I thought, amused.

"So, she's staying the night?" Mark asked Enrique, who nodded.

"She's visiting, and it's already too late to check into a hotel…" Enrique trailed off. Delia nodded, understanding.

"You're welcome here!" Delia exclaimed cheerfully, "Now I won't be surrounded by only men! Yay!" She looped her arm through mine and pulled me along, past the counter and pastry display case and up a flight of stairs. I helplessly let myself get dragged away, waving at Enrique.

"Goodnight!" He waved, smiling slightly.

"You too!" I called back as Enrique disappeared from sight.

Finally we reached the top of the stairs. From there, Delia led me a bit down the hallway at the top of the stairs, stopping and turning to a smaller, hardwood door, which she held open for me.

I slowly entered the dark room, my hand wandering the wall in search of a light switch. When it was found, I turned the light on, and it dimly illuminated the room.

It was a fair sized room with a cream-colored walls and a dark purplish ceiling, with matching purple furniture. A purple rug covered most of the wooden floor, and in the corner of the room sat a small purple bed. It was a nice room, and I had instantly taken a liking to it.

Delia set my suitcase down by the bed as I plopped myself down on the comfortable purple blanket.

"Let me guess, you're coming to visit your boyfriend?" She said suspiciously, and I sighed. Same meddlesome personalities as the Hughes family.

"If I said I've never had a boyfriend, would you believe me?" I said, and Delia shook her head, wanting something good from me. I sighed again. "Of course."

"So? Your boyfriend lives here?" She said, "Does Enrique know?"

"Ah, well…" I trailed off, thinking of Ed. He had never been anywhere near to being my boyfriend, but he was the closest I've ever gotten to any boy, so…

"I recently broke up with my boyfriend." I said, and Delia's face softened. She sat on the bed next to me, and patted my back.

"It sounds like you really liked him." She said, and I nodded, sitting up and tucking my knees to my chest.

"More than he would know, anyway." I chuckled, and Delia rubbed soothing circles on my back. I guess I had a habit of telling stuff about myself to strangers.

"He broke up with you?" She asked hesitantly, and I nodded again.

"Yes, even though it was over a small matter that would've happened anyways." I bit my lip to keep from sighing again.

"I don't see what son of a bitch would break up with a beautiful girl like you over something small," She swore, making me look at her in surprise. I couldn't help the small smile that grew on my face. My friends would always do that when one of my crushes ended badly. They'd curse at the guy then buy me a tub of ice cream and we'd all watch a movie together. Sadly, there were no movies here, but I made up my mind to buy a tub of ice cream tomorrow so I could officially get over Ed, because, based on the plot, I would be seeing him soon when I encountered Scar.

"Mmm." I hummed in agreement.

"Are you over him yet?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"Almost." I said in a small voice. She laughed.

"Well, tomorrow, do you want to come with me? We can go get some ice cream and I can give you a tour of the town." She offered, making me smile even wider.

"That'd be nice." I said, "I'd love to!" Since I had at least a week until I had to be at Baschool, spending one more day in Mirana wouldn't hurt, right? It'll be my recovering day, my "Get Over Ed" day. And I could head out early tomorrow to withdraw some money from my bank account, or get a loan under my state name. I wasn't going to stay in this world much longer anyway, so borrowing money wouldn't hurt.

And so, after bidding me goodnight, Delia left the room, shutting off the light, and I tucked myself in the small yet squishy bed, closing my eyes.

I opened them again to stare at the dark ceiling. Nostalgia crept into my heart as I thought about all the times I had shared with the Ed.

That time, when he and Al kidnapped me, and I had to share a bed with Ed for the first time. When they taught me how to make a chair with alchemy. When we plotted to sneak into Lab 5. I looked over all those memories, and something strange happened.

It didn't hurt. My heart didn't ache any more. I only felt a tang of longing as I looked back, but no pain.

A corner of my mouth tilted up in a smile, a small, happy smile.

_At least now, I can enjoy those memories._

**Hey guys! AUTHOR LADY ROCKS FOR UPDATING SO MUCH THIS WEEK!**

**Anyway, as I had expected, a lot of you are suspicious of Enrique. Well, I guess I saw this coming since in the beginning, some of you didn't like Shela, but still….**

**DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO _NOT_ LIKE ENRIQUE? WHY?! HE'S A _GOOD_ GUY! YOU HAVE NO REASON TO BE SUSPICOUS! AHH!**

**Okay, Author Lady's complaining time is over. I am going to give you one small hint of the future chapters:**

**Enrique is a _good_ guy, and that won't change.**

**Mkay, so I'm done with Enrique for now.**

**But I liked writing this chapter, because it put Lynette in a more normal environment. She finally got to talk to someone (even slightly) about her relationship problems, and it made her feel better.**

**But _NO_! SHE'S GETTING OVER ED! AH~**

**Me: Ed, you really need to start step up your game after finally waking up and realizing the truth!**

**Ed: I KNOW! This is gonna be harder than I thought…..**

**Me: It is a LynetteXEd fic, so you better get her back, or else….. *death glare***

**Ed: *gulp* YES MAM!**

**Me: GOOD! NOW, SHOW ME WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!**

**Ahem, now that that's taken care of….**

**My lovely readers, please review~**

**Thanks!**


	63. Chapter 63 ONE SETTLED, NOTICE, ONE MORE

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

That night, I had a dream. A dream that had finally put my heart to rest.

She apologized. Not begging, not trying to weasel her way out of it. She apologized, calmly and collected, keeping a sad smile on her face. It was the most genuine apology I've ever heard, and I could feel she regretted doing the things she did to me.

A dream that finally ended the whirlpool of pain I had been overshadowed by for a very, very long time. I finally found it in my heart to let it go.

I woke up with dark bags under my eyes, tired as hell, but with the calmest feeling I think I have ever had. I had finally ended the problem within myself, lifting a weight off my shoulders.

I yawned, rolling over only to fall off the bed. I mumbled incoherently for a few seconds until I finally dispelled my laziness and pushed myself up, stretching.

I rubbed my eyes and walked over to my suitcase, grabbing out some clothes. I automatically started to change, slipping into some thicker black cargo pants and a black tank top. I tugged on my knife boots, too.

Going into my weapon's pocket in my suitcase (the main reason my suitcase was over-stuffed), I took out ten throwing knives (sheathed), twelve kuni, my katana (sheathed), and two guns in their holsters. I was probably being sought out by the military, so weapons were a necessity.

I stuffed my guns in my back pockets. I combed through my hair as I took the rest of the weapons and set them on the dresser. I stared at myself in the mirror before walking back to my suitcase and snatching my makeup.

Once I got back to the mirror, I carefully applied the makeup to my scar, blending it in with the rest of my face until I decided it looked perfect. The only problem was that, originally, my hair had a slight wave to it, so my short hair was all fluffed-up and wavy. And trust me, that'd look weird normally, without the fact my hair was ice blue.

_Aw geez_, I thought, wincing. _I guess my straightening wore off_. My hair was too short to tie up, so that left me with a problem.

So, being the lazy girl I was, I just shrugged it off and pulled on a baggy black button-up hoodie type of thing, pulling the hood over my head. Using that jacket, I hid my katana in an inside pocket, and I lined the inside hidden pockets with my kuni. Last but not least, I tied a leather belt around my stomach, attaching my knives to it. Once I was done, I buttoned up the jacket and grinned at myself in the mirror. No one would suspect a girl with a cute face like mine to have so many weapons…. OH! I snatched my state alchemist watch and stuffed it in my front pocket, chaining it to my pants and making sure it was well-hidden.

And so, my preparing was done. I put the rest of my stuff away and snuck quietly out of the room, tiptoeing downstairs.

"Good morning darling!" I heard Delia call, and I spotted her behind the display case, manning the bakery, which was bustling with a good number of early-morning customers.

"Morning!" I said, walking up to her. She looked me up and down before rolling her eyes.

"Dear, do you have anything less… _Morbid_ to wear?" She asked, and I laughed.

"Is there a problem with what I'm wearing right now?" I pouted, and Delia sighed, nudging me in the ribs as she carried a tray of croissants to the check-out counter.

"You're too cute to scold~" She chirped, smiling at me after she wrapped the order up for one of the customers. I grinned as she walked back over to get two trays of mouth-watering Danishes.

"Here, let me help." I said, taking both trays and easily walking over to the counter.

To sum it up, I helped Delia serve customers for a few hours until it finally reached closing time, which was apparently noon.

I turned the sign that hung in the front of the shop to read "closed" and turned around to the vacant bakery, with the exception of Delia and I. She was wiping off the counters when I strode over to her cheerfully.

"Delia~" I called, and she looked up at me.

"You seem… Different than yesterday. Happier, maybe." I smiled at her comment.

"Yes… A weight has just been lifted off my shoulders… I've been feeling better than I have in a long time." I heard a chuckle come from the stairs, and turned to see Enrique.

"Maybe it's because you're staying with us," He winked, and I bit my lip on a sigh. That's right; I was staying with innocent people. _A girl, who has to cover herself with weapons, is being with these kind people. Who knows what kind of trouble they'll get in…_

"Shut up, En!" His mother chided, "You just made her frown…. Even if its cute, her smile is better." Delia wrapped an arm around my shoulders, glancing at me. I sighed and smiled. "I still owe you some ice cream." Delia's words made me feel a bit better as she dragged me away from the confused Enrique.

* * *

We enjoyed a whole day of browsing through shops, and I even got some chocolate ice cream. Delia had instantly become my best friend, and I steadily got more comfortable with her. The whole day had made me feel much better, but I knew I was just pushing off the thought of regret, because one thing lingered in my mind the whole time.

I would have to go soon. No avoiding it.

I realized all this as I sat casually on a bench near a small park-like area. It wasn't flourishing, obviously, but it was still filled with bare trees.

I was waiting for Delia, who went to get dinner at a nearby diner. I sat on the cold wooden bench, gritting my teeth.

"Geez." I threw my head back, sighing. _I'll have to leave… I will never be able to see them again… That's sad_. I cringed at the idea of leaving them, but that's when something caught my eye.

There was something posted on a tree right next to me. Curious, my brow knitted as I stood up and walked over to read the paper. My eyes widened in shock as I instantly saw the picture that covered it.

_My_ picture.

My old picture, when I still had longer brown hair and hadn't gotten struck partly blind. Above it, the big caption read "_WANTED_". In shock, I tore it off the tree, sitting back on the bench and reading it closer. This is what it read, beneath the caption and the expertly drawn picture of me:

LYNETTE LA'VA

WANTED: Faking her identity to high-ranking military officers, and other crimes.

DESCRIPTION: Short ice blue hair and a curved scar on her left eye. Deeper, womanly voice, commonly in the possession of weapons. About 5'5, underweight.

Wanted for interrogation. If confronted with her, escape and alert nearby troops immediately. Do not engage in any kind of fight in attempt to capture her. She's too dangerous and must be dealt with armed soldiers.

And at the very bottom, read a mind-boggling reward. But I was too in shock to actually take everything in.

_How did they find out my hair was blue?!_ That's when I remembered I had left the bucket of dye in the bathroom. I mentally facepalmed. _Shit._

But this was extremely bad. News had already spread this far… It was too much. I couldn't stay here… I needed to leave. To escape. Right now, My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. I snapped out of my daze and glanced up to see Delia approaching. I hurriedly crumpled up the notice in my hands and stuffed it in my jacket pockets.

"Are you ok?" She asked, seeing my pale face. I looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah, just a bit cold." I stood up, forcing a smile as I carried some of the dinner Delia held. She thanked me as we walked back, the wanted poster of me tucked away in my pocket.

**Hi guys! I've fulfilled my promise to update~  
****But yeah, I'm kinda in a bad mood. First, one of my best friends ditched out on me for a movie with another friend, and, to top it all off, my other best friend ditched me also. I'm pissed at them because ITS JUST SO DAMN IRRITATING!  
O****kay, my little whiney rant is done. How do you like the chapter?  
****Oh, I finally figured out how to do the line breaky thingy..  
****I'll try to update again today, okay? I still need to keep my promise to one of my readers, and I promised a double update to make up for all my procrastinating and laziness. Okay? Okay.  
****Oh, I finally figured out how to do the line breaky thingy..  
****Please look forward to it!  
****My lovely readers, please review~  
****Thanks!**


	64. Chapter 64 CHAT, HOODIE, AND SOFT

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong?" I snapped out of my thoughts as I turned to see Enrique leaning in the doorway, looking at me with a concerned expression.

I was currently in "my" room, sitting on my bed with my legs crisscrossed and had been mulling over and modifying my plan from now on. My expression softened when I noticed Enrique.

"Oh… Nothing." I said, flashing him a small smile. He rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him before he walked over and sat on the edge of my bed.

"You can tell me, you know." He said, "I won't tell anyone." I smiled sadly and shook my head.

"I'm sorry… It's just things are a bit hard for me right now." I admitted with a sigh. "I'm extremely thankful that you let me stay here…" I glanced at Enrique, who was listening intently.

"Did my mother drag you around too much?" He joked, lightening up the mood. A corner of my mouth perked up.

"Are you kidding? I love her~" I said cutely, "She's wonderful~" Enrique nudged me with his elbow, checking my expression to see if I was lying.

"You're seeing things…" He said, and I poked his cheek playfully.

"No, you're being negative…. And I'm literally the blind one here." I snorted, and Enrique was clearly surprised when I pointed out my pale eye. The scar wasn't visible, but the color had faded into a dull gray and my pupil shone navy-blue.

"Seriously?" He said, and I nodded. He leaned in and stared at my colorless eye. My breath hitched at his closeness, but I tried to act like I didn't notice. "What happened?"  
"I blame Karma. That bitch always takes the worst kind of revenge." I said, my ears reddening slightly. "Yah, I'm not a zoo animal. Stop staring!" I pushed Enrique's face away, embarrassed. Enrique laughed as I pushed him away, blushing.

I liked being with Enrique. He was mature, sexy, but at the same time, he could be really fun. And I'm happy that he feels comfortable enough around me to joke around.

"I was just looking… Your eyes are really beautiful." He said, making me blush even more.

"You _creeeeeeep_~ I'm _wayyyyy_ younger than you~" I said, crawling over and chucking a pillow at Enrique. He easily caught it, smirking.

"You're only four years younger~ And besides, age is only a number~" His statement made me gasp in mock shock.

"You're despicable!" I said jokingly.

"And you're adorable~" He drawled, catching my foot and pulling me toward him. I laughed as I tried to escape.

"You're weird!"

"You're weirder~"

"Oh yeah?"

"You have blue hair for gods' sake..."

"Well… You're just weird!"

"Oh, that hurts." Enrique said, mockingly hurt, holding a hand over his chest. I cracked up.

"Your heart is on the other side…" I gasped out, and Enrique raised his eyebrows.

"Oops..." He said sheepishly, and I laughed.

"Don't worry, at least you're not a complete idiot!" I joked, and Enrique snuck toward me before tickling my sides.

I laughed hysterically, trying to wiggle out of Enrique's grasp. My horrid laugh made Enrique crack up, and we were both out of breath by the time we both realized something.

We ended up with me lying down with Enrique leaning over me, our faces dangerously close. Both our eyes widened slightly, but Enrique didn't move like I thought he would. Instead, hesitantly, he looked into my eyes, as if looking for my approval.

I gave him an "are you serious" look.

"Yes, I am serious." His breath caressed my face, and I blinked. From his expression, he was completely serious. No hint that he was trolling me. No hint that he was lying. Only a slight anxiety and shyness glinted in his eyes. I mean, he was seventeen, after all.

"You are serious." I noticed.

_He wants to… To… TO KISS ME?! ASDKLFLHDFGL!_ My inner fangirl squealed, _HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT~_

_When you think about it_, My logical voice said, _This is perfect. This is a chance to once and for all get rid of thoughts of Ed. Get over him. Leave with no regrets, and once you've solved your problems with Ed, you can cut yourself off from Enrique before anything real happens._

_Shut up_, My usually quiet inner girly voice said. _You're not using him…You like Enrique. Ed's gone, out of the picture. Maybe you can start again._

_Start again_. That sounded nice.

I looked up at Enrique, my face cherry red. I nodded stiffly, extremely nervous.

He obviously got the hint, because I could see his eyes light up. The sexy smirk never left his face as he leaned in, and finally….

Our lips touched.

If only ever so slightly, in a gentle, soft kiss that made me internally fangirl. He pulled away after a few seconds, grinning like he won a million dollars.

My face was officially a deep rose color as Enrique pulled me up along with him, slinging an arm around me as if I was his official property. He smiled at me, and I bit my lip.

We talked a little more until Enrique finally bid me goodnight.

* * *

Filled with guilt and a sick feeling, I packed away all my things in the new black backpack Delia had gotten me in repayment for helping her run the shop.

I needed to go.

I changed into tight-fitting navy-blue insulated leggings with loose dark shorts over it, and a long sleeve soft loose-fitting wool sweater with a tank top under it. I pulled on my baggy black hoodie-like jacket and used the hood to cover my noticeable hair, pulled in my warm black knee-high sneak boots and finally slipped my katana into a sheath that was attached to my shorts.

I sighed, turning to look at myself in the mirror. The scarce light that shone in the room showed the guilt and pain across my face. I needed to get a hold of myself, so I punched myself, getting my game face on. Taking out my black eye shadow, I used it to thickly outline my eyes before putting it away and finally facing the door.

It didn't take me long to sneak past the bedrooms and out of the bakery. I stood outside, turning to face the dark bakery.

With a sober expression, I saluted it before walking down the darkened street.

I was startled when Shela landed on my shoulder. I looked at her, then, realizing it was my friend, I sighed in relief.

"Let's go." Shela whispered to me, and I nodded firmly.

With her whispering directions in my ear, I made my way blindly down the dark streets, where streetlights were few and far between.

The starlight slightly broke through the darkness, but they still granted me the ability to be able to walk without walking into a pole or a wall.

"Turn right." Shela's voice directed me into the first alleyway I needed to go through. I cringed, remembering the last time I went through an alleyway.

Forcing myself to move forward, I slowly made my way through.

Until I spotted something.

I could feel Shela lean forward to observe the figure, and I felt her freeze.

_GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!_ The cool, crystal voice screamed in my mind. It was frantic, desperately frantic. _GO! RUN! GET OUT OF THERE!_

"Lynette…" I heard Shela cry, but before she could continue, a shot rang through the air.

It all happened in slow motion. My eyes widened, but the shot didn't hit me.

That's when Shela went limp and fell from my shoulder. My throat clogged, and I caught Shela, shaking the lump of fur in my hands. I felt liquid drip through my fingers, and I started shaking badly.

"Shela? Shela? _SHELA?!_" I cried, tears welling in my eyes. But no response came.

My eyes shot up to the blurred figure who stood not that far away, and weakness was clear in my eyes.

Shela. Shela. Shela. No… _NO!_

"LYNETTE!" I heard a breathless voice behind me yell. I turned only to see Enrique doubling over, way out of breath.

But in that moment of distraction, another shot rang through the air. Slowly, I looked down only to have my right leg go limp, with the bullet lodged in my knee. I almost fell, but Enrique, faster than I could blink, moved to hold me up. His arms were wrapped around me tightly when another shot fired.

I choked. Enrique's grip on me loosened as I felt him collapse. My eyes as wide as they could be, I became overrun with feelings.

But most of all, I felt rage. Monstrous, destructive rage. I used one hand to wipe my tear-blurred eyes as the other hand darted in my pocket to retrieve my gun. I ripped it out of it's sheath, flipping safety off and stretching my arm out to shoot the figure before it could react.

I kept shooting at that one figure until it finally collapsed.

That's when I realized I had been shot again, grazed in the side. The pain, all at once, flooded me, and I fell to my knees.

Frantically, I reached for Enrique and Shela.

I touched Enrique's chest only to find it soaked with what I knew was blood.

Tears poured out of my eyes.

"_ENRIQUE! SHELA!_" I screamed, leaning over Enrique. "Say something… _SAY SOMETHING DAMNIT_!" I felt a hand lightly caress my cheek, and I frantically wiped my tears to see Enrique, smiling softly up at me.

"Your eyes are still beautiful…" Whatever he was going to say next was interrupted by coughing up blood, and his hand slowly dropped from my face. "Lynette..."

That was it. He stopped breathing. I couldn't help the cries that came from my throat as I checked Shela, only to find her the same way.

Tears stung my eyes and my knee bled, but I couldn't seem to notice. My chest throbbed with the most pain I've ever been in, and the only thing I could feel was true pain.

The most painful thing is most definitely…

That their last word was the same thing, and out of anything else they could've said, one word escaped their lips.

_"Lynette."_

* * *

**Hi guys. Double update! Stayed up late just for you.**

**I know, you must be at least a bit surprised~**

**I know, I said before that Enrique was important. But when I decided to make this chapter, I was like, "Enrique?... Meh, I'll kill him… Oh, why not kill all the helpers." So I did. CUZ I CAN MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**No, I'm not crying buckets right now. I got over my pissy feeling so now I'm just sleepy and wanna get this over with. Goodnight~**

**My lovely readers, please review~**

**Thanks!**


	65. Chapter 65 DREAM, DRAGON, AND JERKY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

I woke up with a start, sitting up and panting. I looked around before realizing where I was. _Phew. It had all been a dream._

I was currently on cargo train headed past Baschool. I had gotten to Mirana alone and snuck on a military cargo train. There was no Enrique. It was all a dream.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead, taking a deep breath. _It might've been a dream, but man, was that a realistic dream._ I found Shela snuggled up on my lap, sleeping soundly. I sighed in relief before looking around the car.

Moonlight streamed in through cracks in the ceiling, illuminating the inside of the car. A few wooden boxes were piled up on my far right, and hay was scattered around the car. Shela and I had fallen asleep on a big puffy pile of hay, lying on a blanket I pulled out.

The blanket I had when I came to Amestris.

This brought back memories. When I had slept with Fluffy on the streets. When I had been alone, when I had apprehended criminals. It all felt too easy. Yet, when I looked back on it, it was painful. I should've gone home. I should've stayed. I was too blinded by love to notice if I stayed in Amestris, I would die. I'm not strong. I almost died on the street by the hands of some common criminal.

I had built myself up to be this powerful, amazing person, when really, I was a thirteen year old girl. I had been trained in fighting, but nothing like this. It's pure luck that I had survived so far.

I lost everything here. I lost my friends in the military, I lost the hummonculi. I lost the Hughes family. And most importantly, I lost Ed and Al. I had no one here to turn to. Not even Gracia and Elicia.

Shela was my last hope for sanity, but it's not like I could bring her home. My real home. She'd be taken by the government, and used as a lab animal.

It's sad really.

I started off amazing, but look at me now. Some broken, scarred heap of a teenager. Things weren't supposed to be like this.

_But that's life._ I sighed again, my face sober and serious.

_I hope Ed and Al regret what they've done._

I had gotten off at Baschool. Which was basically jumping off the train with Shela and going face-first into a pile of snow.

I made a face as I wiped the snow off myself, getting out of the snow pile. Shela shook herself off, and we turned to Baschool.

"Wahh, it's so big~" I gaped, and Shela hissed.

"It's FILTHY." She complained, hopping up onto my shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"Whiny cat." I said, making Shela bat my cheek with her paw. Luckily, she retracted her claws, so I didn't get scratched.

But Baschool! It was _GINORMOUS_! Buildings towered over us, as tall as city buildings. But these buildings were just ghosts of what they used to be, deserted, dusty, glassless buildings. But the sheer size was enough to overwhelm me, and I walked through the first street, looking around, admiring Baschool.

The military and Scar weren't supposed to be here yet, so I was left to play around for a few days. _YAY! Relaxation time~_

"So what now?" Shela asked, jumping off my shoulder. I shrugged, smiling.

"PLAY TIME~" I exclaimed. "I'm gonna make a snowman!" Shela sighed at my immaturity as I knelt down, not caring if my pants got wet, and clapped my hands to the snow.

What came out was unexpected.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shela yelled, her eyes wide. With some snow and some water from the air, I had made probably the biggest, most realistic ice dragon I've ever seen. It was... _AWESOME!_

"HAHAHAHA!" I clapped my hands in amusement, cracking up. "NOW TIME FOR A GODZILLA!"

"I don't know what the hell a 'Godzilla' is, but please don't make it." Shela said as I was just about to place my hands on the ground. I pouted, but decided she was right. If I made a life-size Godzilla, that'd be kinda freaky. So, I decided to do something else.

"Shela, are you coming or not?" I asked, looking at her.

"What?"

"I'm gonna go to the top of that ten story building next to us."

"... Don't die!" Shela shouted as she scrambled away to hide. I shrugged, and with a slightly insane glint in my eye, I clapped my hands to the ground and a earth pole wrapped around me, swiftly lifting me off the ground and setting me down on the top of the building I had pointed out. Now that I got used to it, the pole thing was fun. I was scared, but it raised my adrenaline and got my blood flowing.

At the top of the building, I was eye-level with the dragon. Yeah, that's how big it was. Why do you think Shela screamed?

With a swift motion, I took off my outer layer, a thick, stuffy jacket, so I was wearing a black, slightly insulated jumpsuit that was fairly easy to move in.

I whipped out the lighter Mustang had given me and flicked it open. I lit it, and, brushing off a space by my feet, I knelt down, setting the lighter in front of me. I used a stick of charcoal I had in my pocket to draw two transmutation circles on the back of my hands.

I had figured out how Mustang did the fire trick, and memorized his transmutation circle. And so, I had the ability. Most people would think, oh, the explosion and everything must've made her hate fire. But I still loved fire.

With a deep breath, I clapped my hands together, activating the transmutation circles, which gathered together all the flammable gasses in the air. With extreme caution, I separated my hands and pushed the air away from me as it lit up in flame. I nearly burned my eyebrows off, but at least it worked.

Imitating a monstrous roar, I put my hands on the sides of my face, blowing out air, giving the effect that I was breathing fire.

With that, I worked on melting the dragon. With a big blast of flame, it easily started melt, almost like icecream.

It took me a while, but I finally melted all of the dragon. I had burned my hands a little bit, so I put them on the snow to cool them off.

"That feels so nice~" I sang cheerfully. That's when I noticed Shela gliding toward me. "In the gray sky, you're wings look cool." I said as she landed near me.

"Thanks, I guess..." She said, but cleared her throat. "What about food?" I pursed my lips, furrowing my eyebrows in thought.

"What kind of animals live around here?" I thought aloud, making Shela facepaw herself.

"You're an idiot." She declared, and I gave her a look.

"You just now figured that out?" I asked, and she stared at me.

"Shouldn't you get food? Shouldn't you find shelter? What about clean water? And the upcoming fight?" Shela burst out, and I groaned.

"I have more weapons than I have clothes, Shela. I think I'm fine for the fight. I can make a rock shelter in two seconds, and come on. We're surrounded by freaking SNOW. It's clean, and we can thaw it out. And for food..." My stomach growled, and I smiled sheepishly. "Time to make some. So, as I was saying... What kind of stuff lives around here?"

"There are white foxes, rabbits, and I saw a bear," Shela was about to continue, but I interrupted.

"A BEAR? WHERE? I'M GONNA KILL IT!" I said, jumping up and wiping my hands off. Shela sweat dropped.

"... But I recommend you go for the smaller animals." She finished, and I shook my head.

"If I kill a bear, I get to use that for a few days' food, and I don't have to hunt anymore." I pointed out. "I'm too lazy to hunt after tiny fast animals, and besides, I get a bear rug." Shela sweat dropped again.

"I don't know if you're lazy or just plain stupid." She said, and I clucked my tongue.

"Lazy people are the smartest kind. You know why?" I looked at Shela, who gave me a look. "It's BECAUSE lazy people always find the easiest and most efficient route to solve a problem."

"You know that's it's kinda hard to kill a two meter tall bear?" Shela said, and I shrugged.

"It can't be harder that killing a highly-skilled fighter." I said, "All you need is a semi-automatic 45. rifle. Shoot at the head, and BOOM! You got yourself bear meat." I almost drooled at the thought. "I'm gonna make bear jerky."

So, after a bit longer of trying to convince Shela to tell me where she saw the bear, I finally got her to guide me.

It was about a mile from Baschool, by the base of a mountain, but still. There were bears. Lots of them. At least six two-meter-tall furry giants. I grinned from the tree I had climbed to look out from.

Did I feel bad about killing a bear? No. Why? Because its an eat or be eaten situation, and I sure as hell ain't gonna get eaten by a bear after surviving all the shit I've been through these past few months. Besides, the claws would be awesome knives.

How would I kill it? Simple. Even though I lacked the semi-automatic 45. rifle, I _DID_ have alchemy. And that was just as good. So, I was going to use alchemy to cut off a bear's head. I don't like heads on food. Luckily Shela had agreed to help me clean out the guts, so I'd be fine.

It wasn't that hard. All I had to do was hide behind a bush and eye out the bears. I picked one with a sleek black shade of thick fur and nice ivory claws. It was a giant, healthy bear. I used alchemy to make a pole come up out of the ground and wrap around the poor defenseless bear who had no idea what was going on.

Slightly guilt pierced me, but I brushed it off as I used the pole to snap it's neck like a toothpick. I turned away as the sickening crunch alerted the other bears. Using alchemy, I quickly ran away with my kill before the other bears would kill me.

/

"This is nice." I breathed. After laboriously cleaning and cutting up the bear meat, I left the pelt out to dry as I fried the meat over a fire. I was currently inside a building, sitting by the fire I had built near a full-length glass-less window. I had a clear view of the rest of Baschool as I roasted the meat over the fire.

I felt so stone-age. So old fashioned, because the only place I had ever hunted for food was the supermarket. Now, here I was, roasting the meat of a bear I killed.

At thirteen, I killed a bear. It sounds so intimidating and scary, when in real life, it had been easy.

"I wonder what Ed and Al are up to." I said, looking out the window.

"They're probably having some tragedy of their own." Shela snorted, tearing off a piece of her meat. She was eating it _RAW_. Was that even _healthy_?

"True." I nodded. "I hope Karma's a bitch to them."

"You sound like you want that Karma thing to kill them." Shela pointed out, making me laugh.

"Nah, they're gonna live a while." I said, "But I hope they live to regret rejecting me. Now that I've stopped blaming myself, I feel so much better."

"Lynette, your food's gonna burn." Shela alerted me, and I quickly took my stick off the holders. The meat made me drool, but before I could eat, I wanted to spice it.

I had come prepared with pepper, cayenne, basil, and a few other spices that I bought in Mirana. I took them out of my original suitcase and sprinkled some on my meat. I then put another raw piece of meat over the fire to roast before going back to my cooked meat.

I tore into it hungrily, savoring the taste. It was really chewy and leathery, and extremely hard. But that didn't mean it wasn't one of the most delicious things I've ever eaten. But I think the fact that I was hungry, and the fact I made it myself made it even better.

Before long, I was stuffed. I continued cooking some meat, and even hanging up strips to dry to save for later.

"This is perfect." I sighed contentedly, "Full stomach, roasting meat, getting to lay back in a bundle of blankets with meat and a pelt drying. I feel so... Primitive, yet so free." I said, closing my eyes.

"You're weird." Shela said, curling up next to me. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm weird."

**Hi guys! HAHAHAHA I MESSED WITH YOU.**

**Enrique wasn't real. It's was all a dream~ So what pretty much happened is she reached North City, inconspicuously got on a train, and got to Mirana, where she bought some stuff before sneaking on a military train headed to Baschool. YEAH!**

**Ehh, I like Shela. You might not, but I like her. So I'm gonna keep her in for a while... XD Anyway, I UPDATED~ Kinda short, and kinda filler, but hey. I don't wanna just skip the days Lynette spends hanging out in Baschool. So I just did the first day.**

**Anyway, look forward to the next few chappies~ THE BASCHOOL FIGHT IS COMING~ Now I just have to get around to writing the chapters. Ugh. I've been having writers block lately, so yeah... I know, I piss you guys off with my procrastinating... BUT I PROMISE, I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPPIES EPIC! Okay? Okay~**

**I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU GUYS. CELEBRATING 40,000 VIEWS! IN SUCH A SHORT TIME! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Everybody's been so nice to me, and I'm really happy that you've all been following me through this Fanfiction. Every time you guys leave comments, it makes my day. Seriously. I love you guys~**

**So, I am going to do a contest! What's the funniest thing that ever happened to you? Write it in the comments, and I'll pick the funniest story and announce winner next week! The prize: a one shot dedicated to them!**

**My lovely readers, please review~**

**Thanks!**


	66. Chapter 66 GOODBYE, DISTURB, AND REUNION

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

* * *

It's been a week. A whole week.

I had already searched the surrounding area multiple times, but I couldn't find Scar. And now it was starting to get urgent, because the military was moving in.

It would only be a matter of time before I would get mixed in the fight between Scar and the military while trying to get some information from him.

Aw jeez.

Currently I was atop a three-story building overlooking the incoming troops. My long-distance vision wasn't very good, since I've been holed up reading books almost all my life, but it's not like I could get any closer without being caught.

"There are so many of them..." I murmured to myself, "If I get caught now, I'm screwed." I was pretty much right. The homunculi would find me too much of a bother to keep, and since I didn't have Gracia or Elicia holding me back here, I could resist the military all I wanted. Roy would probably take care of all the stuff coming for the Hughes' family anyway.

But that's when I saw him.

Dressed in his red coat, with his tall armored brother beside him. My heart jumped, and adrenaline ran through my veins. I definitely didn't want to encounter them. My heart was obviously not ready to handle it yet. But for some reason, I couldn't pull my eyes off him.

I slapped myself lightly. _No, you have nothing to do with them. They're strangers. Your mission is to get home. Remember, you're the anime-loving Lynette. Nothing more._

_Okay_. Getting a handle on myself, I crawled on my knees to the other side of the building, and moved stealthily across the ramp to the ground.

I pulled out my small notebook from inside my shirt, glancing at the map of Baschool I had sketched. I was going to find Scar myself.

And so I started off.

My weapon boots softly padding on the ground, I smoothly jogged down the street, making a right turn, going away from the soldiers.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ed and Al had escaped from their guards and soldier squad, looking for a place to hide. They decided on an out of the way glass-less windowed building.

When they reached a higher-up room that overlooked Baschool, they found something.

"Brother! Could this be Scar's hideout?" Al said as they both examined the place. A bearskin was hung up with long strips of meat, and a small shelter was made by the bearskin.

"He took out a bear? That's surprising." Ed said as he glanced at the magnificent pelt. "But it doesn't look like Scar's been here."

"Maybe we can find some clues to where he went." Al said, and Ed nodded in agreement.

"I'll check the rock tent." He said, walking over to the closed-up rock fort. While Al went to investigate the other side of the room, Ed clapped his hands to the tent, opening up the rock only to reveal a two bulging suitcases. One looked familiar, but from what, Ed couldn't remember.

So, being the nosy person he is, he opened up the familiar suitcase.

To his surprise, he found an impressive array or weapons lining the bag. From that, he knew it wasn't Scar. But it gave him an idea who it could be. No, it's impossible, He scolded himself, there's no way she's here.

He grabbed out a small, hidden notebook tucked in the bottom, flipping through it.

A diary.

Curious, he opened up to a middle entry in the diary, sitting down and reading it.

_Being stuck in Gluttony's stomach sucks._  
_It's all bloody and gross, and I'm stuck with Envy and Ling._  
_Crazy morons._  
_At least Ed is here with me too. He may not be the sweetest person, but he's still more amazing than I'll ever be._  
_Now the voice is back. GEEZ! It keeps saying I'm in love with him. I mean, sure he's hot, sexy, adorable, an unbeatable fighter, and the most wonderful person ever, but that doesn't mean I'm in love with him... I'm going crazy._  
_Okay, maybe I DO think about him a BIT too much, but hey. Being surrounded by attractive people is hard, especially when I'm close to him. I probably have a crush on him._  
_It's been so long since I've had this feeling. My heart flutters every time our hands accidentally touch, and I get butterflies in my stomach whenever I'm near him. Actually, forget butterflies. It's more like a zoo that's going for a romp in my gut._  
_ZOO~_  
_I'm trying really hard. My best to help him to make things easier on him. But I guess I got caught in a trap along the way._  
_Oops._  
_But I've helped him and his brother. I know I'm risking my life, but I can't help it._  
_Even though I've been betrayed before, I can't help it._  
_He's my crush, after all._

Ed had obviously realized who this belonged to._ Ed, Envy, Ling, Gluttony. In the stomach with them. Lynette must've written this._

Ed couldn't register what was going on._ Lynette…_

"AL!" Ed croaked weakly, calling his brother's attention. Al rushed over to Ed, who had frozen, staring at the entry.

"What?" He said, poking his head through the opening in the fort. Ed looked up at him.

"I know who was here." He said simply, showing Al the weapon-lined briefcase. For some reason, he didn't want Al to see the diary. He didn't want anyone to see until he figured out what she meant.

Al gasped.

"She was here?! That means… SHE KILLED A _BEAR_?!" Al exclaimed, getting out of the tent to look at the bear pelt. Ed stayed inside, getting a hold of himself and flipping to the next entry.

_Back home!_  
_So stress relieving. I can't believe I got to see Katya again!_  
_She's so grown up now! So mature, more aware, and I could tell she hadn't been very happy lately. I think it was because of my whole disappearance, she must've been more unsettled than I was._  
_Thankfully, I'm pretty sure she knows. Yes, I freely admit it. I'm in love with Ed._  
_It hurts, because I know he's going to end up with Winry. I love him, and I love him enough to let him do what makes him happy._  
_But anyway, I can't believe he's here! In my world! He looks simply drool-worthy in modern clothes. Modern FASHIONABLE clothes. Her cousin who left the clothes was from France, after all._  
_But the sleeping arrangements! AH! I'm gonna die…. Am I really going to share a bed with him AGAIN?! I'm kind of intimidated…. But he's really warm, like a heater. I'll have to stay away from him for now if I'm going to wrap myself up in a blanket so we won't make contact._  
_And yes, Envy is going to be my teddy. His fur is so soft, and I can squish him as much as I want, because he'll just come back to life if I kill him by accident. IT'S AWESOME~_  
_Anyway, I want to tell him soon. I just need to come to terms with myself first and make sure I'm really in love._  
_So I guess I'll ask Truth later._

Ed's eyes widened in disbelief.

Lynette had loved him, more than he ever knew.

And he had hurt her, more than he could ever know.

He needed to talk to her.

She must be here somewhere.

"Who?" Winry's voice came from inside Al's armor.

"Lynette was here." Al said, and a gasp came from inside his armor.

Ed, still in shock, flipped to the next entry.

**_I messed up._**

The page was stained with blood and the ink was blurred with what he could only think to be tears.

That was the last entry.

Ed was about to say something when a yell came from down the hallway.

"ALPHONSE~!"

Of course, May had found them.

* * *

Man, this was taking a while. I sat down, sighing and ruffling my electric blue hair. I didn't bother covering it, since that would make me uncomfortable, so I just let it loose. It's not like I could tie it up anyway.

Biting my lip, I glanced around. From the piercing silence, you would never be able to tell that this town would host a fight. I had to get to Scar before that happened.

Shela had gone off on her own after I told her about what was supposed to happen. We had said our final goodbye's, knowing that we probably wouldn't see each other after this.

It was hard. I had come to love having her by my side, even though I knew I'd have to eventually say goodbye. And now was the time.

My final goodbyes.

If anything, I hated goodbyes. Goodbyes meant leaving, and leaving means forgetting, and it's sad to cross paths with someone you'll never see again. I wasn't simply moving far away. I was going to a different _WORLD_. I couldn't take every friend I made here with me, so I'd have to leave. And never, ever come back.

My jaw clenched. I never want to forget anyone, but I want to spare myself the pain of remembering. All I can do is keep these memories locked away until I'll be able to look back at them peacefully.

I pushed myself to my feet with a heavy sigh.

_I'm so close to a philosopher stone… yet why do I feel regret?_ Before I could brood on that question, however, an explosion went off in the distance, startling me out of my deep introspection.

You all know the flight instinct, right? Where, when there's an explosion or something, you're supposed to run away? I guess this shows just how screwed up my mind is, because I ran the opposite way, toward the explosion.

Pushing myself as hard as I could to reach that building before the military did.

It took me awhile to arrive. Well, the building was on the other side of Baschool. I don't run fast, and I'm no where near to having enough stamina to sprint that far without stopping.

Out of breath, I stopped and leaned on the building, gulping down air. The only thing that had gotten better from running is that I recovered quickly. I mean, I wasn't going to burst in on Scar while I was out of breath, now would I? That would be a sure-fire way to get me_ KILLED!_

Anyway, once I composed myself, I snuck into the building, making sure there weren't any soldiers on the street.

The inside was completely dusty, and it was all I could do not to sneeze. Holding my nose, I made my way up the cracked, old rock stairs to the fighting and shaking coming from upstairs.

I found the room, and, not even checking to see what was happening, I walked in.

"Scar~ _YOOHOO~"_ I called, carelessly walking in.

I froze. My sudden calm left as suddenly as it came.

Both of the chimera soldiers where lying unconscious on the ground, with Scar facing the Elric brothers. They all turned to look at me, who stood unmoving by the door.

"_Oh shit!_" My eyes widened. I couldn't get caught by the Elric brothers. And seeing Ed, staring at me with wide eyes and pure shock, just made my heart drop all the way to my toes.

Before anyone could react, I clapped my hands and touched the wall next to me. Rock walls built up around the Elric brothers, sealing them in. It was an unconscious gesture, but I knew I shouldn't look at them. It'd just cause me more problems.

"LYNETTE!" They yelled from inside the rock. I forced myself to roll my eyes.

"I don't know you." I replied, walking over to Scar, standing beside him while keeping a yard's distance from him.

Ed and Al burst from the rock, both standing and staring at me. My gaze shifted between Scar and the brothers, not wanting to let my guard down.

"I'll get straight to the point. I need a philosopher stone. If you guys know where I can perhaps acquire said object, I recommend you spill it since I'm too lazy to wash any more blood off my clothes." I said bluntly, tapping both my heels on the ground to trigger the knives. When there was no reply, I started to get irritated. I wasn't going to put up with any more insolence after all I had been put through.

"_Tell_ me!" I growled, taking out my twin handguns. I flipped the safety off, aiming one at the Elrics and another at Scar.

"Lynette? Why…?" Ed's voice came out. Hearing his voice made my knees weak, and my lip trembled. I guess I wasn't over the rejection as much as I had thought.

"SHUT _UP!_" My voice shook slightly as I shot at their feet. Startled at my sudden violence, they jumped back a little.

"Lynette, calm down…" Al said, trying to soothe me. I looked at him, straight in the eyes.

"I don't _know_ you." I said, this time more emphasized. I looked at Scar before realizing something.

I was approaching the wrong people. Kimblee was isolated from the homunculus, a perfect target right now. Even if he scares the shit out of me, I can just borrow it momentarily from him.

Flipping on the safety, I tucked the guns back in my pocket, scolding myself.

"I'm such an idiot." I stomped my feet, earning myself some weird looks. "I should've thought this through." I tapped my feet, withdrawing the blades. "I'm not good at tracking, and now I have to find the guy who scares me the most out of you freaks. I apologize for my intrusion." I bowed quickly, scampering over to the window in attempt to escape through it.

Before I could slip out the window, I was grabbed from behind.

_Scar._

We swung around with Scar's arm locked around my waist, his other hand covering my mouth. He was looking directly at Ed and Al, who stared back in distress.

It was clear what the message that passed between them was. If Ed and Al pursued Scar, he'd kill me. Simple as that. I thought by now he'd just kill me, but it seems he hadn't figured out my identity as a state alchemist yet.

"She's in my way." Scar said, making the Elrics even more scared for me. But I had other plans.

I bit Scar's hand, stomping on his feet. With his grip loosened, I back kicked him in the shin and pushed him away from me, kicking furiously.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT _BLOOD_ ON MY_ CLOTHES_!" I snarled, frantically wiping off the dark spots on my blue sweater. I really was tired of blood on my clothes. It was dirty and that was unappealing to me. "_Geez_, everyone's a bunch of crazies today…" I muttered, quickly backing away from Scar.

I paused to glance around for any possible exits that weren't guarded.

That's when a rock pole slithered around me at lightning speed, restraining me so I couldn't move to undo the transmutation. I looked up only to see Ed and Al fighting Scar.

While the fight went on, I struggled to escape, but the rock had crept up my arms like vines. I was frozen in mid-air, only being able to move my head, neck, fingers and toes. Nothing else.

I grudgingly gave up, deciding to watch the fight. But by then, the Elric brothers had already managed to catch Scar and pin him down with alchemy. And so now they were just panting, staring at Scar as he tried to wiggle out.

"Bro, I tried. It doesn't work." I called over to Scar, attracting attention to myself.

Leaving Al behind to watch Scar, Ed strode over to where I was held by the transmutation.

"Lynette…" He made a rock pole to get up to my level, his eyes meeting mine. He stared at me, almost relieved. "You're still alive…"

"_I_ don't _know_ _you_._ Stop_ acting like _you_ know _me_." I said, my heart pounding at his closeness. If I wasn't restrained, I would've slapped myself for feeling this way.

"Why are you being like this? I just want to talk." He said, his golden eyes sober and more mature than I've ever seen him. But I couldn't give in. He couldn't just act like nothing happened. It doesn't work that way.

"_I don't know you_. Please let me _go._" I said, trying to ignore my pounding heart. My face flushed with embarrassment.

"Maybe this will make you remember." Ed said, looking deeply into my eyes with his fiery golden ones. Then, he did something that threw me off.

He kissed me.

He leaned in, his soft lips touching mine. My eyes widened, and I gasped, but that only gave him a chance to deepen the kiss. It felt like forever, but he finally pulled away, going back to stare in my eyes with a foreign emotion burning in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said, and his voice was fully sincere. "I wasn't thinking. I don't want you to hate me, because… I_ love_ you."

Those three words.

Three words I felt that I've been waiting for my whole life.

His words left me speechless. I didn't know how to react. Just a minute ago, I had my gun aimed at him, and now he was _confessing_ to me?

**_What. The. Hell._**

"I'll make it up to you. I won't _ever_ do that to you again. I'm sorry." He promised. I stared at him, my eyes as wide as they could go. Thoughts ran around crazily in my mind.

**_WHAT. IS. FREAKING. HAPPENING._ **One part of me exclaimed.

**_YOUR FIRST KISS!_** Another part fangirled.

**_DID HE JUST KISS YOU?!_**

_**WHAT?!**_

**_NO WAY! THIS IS UNEXPECTED!_**

Then, somewhere underneath all the loud thoughts, the logical part of your brain muttered, _I'm surprised he's even romantic…_

After a moment, my reaction finally came.

My eyes started watering.

Tears slid down my cheeks as I speechlessly gazed at him. Fierce emotions attacked me. Unwillingness, resistance, surprise, happiness. But most of all, it was relief. I cried in relief.

I wouldn't be plagued with misery and regret. The nightmares would go away.

I'd finally sleep peacefully.

"Ed… I..." I choked out, still stunned. I guess I had kind of alarmed Ed with my crying, but I had no other way to react. I shook my head and smiled. "You finally chose the right words." I said, and Ed looked surprised, as if he thought it wouldn't work.

"You'll forgive me?" His eyes glittered with hope as I brought myself to grin.

"Only if…"

"_If_?"

"You say you love me one more time." Ed rolled his eyes at my cheesiness.

"I… I l-love you." He said, this time blushing furiously. I sighed good-naturedly.

"Okay, I accept your apology. Now get me down from this freaking thing. It's tickling my sides." I said, and Ed quickly obliged. We both got down to the ground, staring at each other awkwardly.

We stood there silently for a moment before we heard someone else approaching.

General Armstrong's right hand man, Miles, burst in with a few soldiers, taking over the situation. I sighed.

I guess its back to the military for me.

* * *

**HI GUYS! OMGOMGOMG!**  
**FINALLY! OMGOMGOMG! I'm totally in fangirl mode right now….. I'm happy that I finally got around to this chappie sometime! I bet you're all happy too, right?**  
**ACTION! SUSPENCE! ROMANCE! AND BEST OF ALL, REUNITING!**  
**It was epic, right?**  
**So epic.**  
**At least that's how I felt.**  
**Anyway, for the contest mentioned in the author's note of the last chapter! The one who gets the oneshot, and reward for funniest story is….. BADABABA!**

**Trunk'sfallenAngel!**

**Look forward to a oneshot dedicated to you soon!**  
**Okay, now over with that. I'm going to Boston for about a week, so it may take me a while to post the next oneshot and chapter, but I hope you'll all wait patiently! (I have a life too ya know) ^.^**  
**My lovely readers, please review~**  
**Thanks!**


	67. Chapter 67 FALLING, FLIPPING, NOT GOOD!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

* * *

Miles walked in with some more soldiers, and it was obvious that he and I were at odds at the moment, so I chose that moment to make my escape.

"Hey Miles!" I grinned at the officer, getting his attention. "Its really nice to see you again, but I have things I need to do… GOODBYE~!" I called back as I bolted to the nearest window. Before Miles could pull his gun out of its holster, I looked back, winked at Ed, and, to everyone's surprise, I dove out of the window.

I was planning to hide out in the mines and make sure Scar, Winry and the others were safe, so I had to find my way to the mines.

Falling was a bit quicker than I expected, but I still had enough time to clap my hands to the building and have a rock pole shoot out of the building wall, wrapping around my waist and stopping my fall.

But I was upside down.

Being held upside down makes the blood rush to your head, an irritating sensation where you feel the oncoming headache. Reaching out to touch the pole around my waist, I flipped myself right side up and proceeded to lower myself safely to the ground, where I found myself disturbing a small group of guards that had been posted outside the building.

"Aw shit." I cursed as all the guys turned to me with shocked expressions. I smiled sheepishly. "Hi there."

"_MAJOR LYNETTE?!_" One of the guards pointed at me, whose blue hair poked out of my bandana. I sighed. _Crap, I can't fight as good with only one eye… I'm screwed._

The guard nearest to me, thankfully on my right side, tried to grab me, but I caught his arm, attempting to twist it back. The soldier, more skilled than I had first thought, knew what I was doing and easily avoided it, flipping me over his shoulder. I gasped, the wind getting knocked out of me as I thumped down on the ground.

As fast as I could, I whipped out on of one of my guns, flipping it off safety and pointing it at the guy who had flipped me.

But sadly, the three other guys had their rifles pointed at me. My eyes widened. I couldn't get caught. Before I would be able to even defend myself against the military, Kimblee would kill me, or even worse, ship me back to Central to get tortured and questioned by the homunculi.

"Give up. You're surrounded." The guy who flipped me said. He looked in his early twenties, muscular, and raggedly handsome, but I did feel slight recognition for this man… _Wait…_

"_Hunter?_" I asked, lowering my gun slightly. His face remained rigid and unwavering, but I knew he recognized me.

"Major Lynette, surrender now and you won't be harmed." He said icily, and I snorted at his words.

"Not harmed _my ass_." I retorted, "You know I'm gonna get killed." After having a staring war with Hunter, I sighed and got up, brushing myself off and throwing my gun at Hunter's feet.

How did I know this man? This was one of the rude-ass guys who got qualified to be a state alchemist with me. After the state alchemist exam, I hadn't seen much of him before I heard he was shipped to East City… But what was he doing here?

At this point, I had no choice but to let myself be handcuffed. I wasn't about to take a chance running from trained gunmen. That'd be pure idiocy.

After cuffing me rather harshly, Hunter roughly pushed me up in front of him. By now, it was obvious to me that Kimblee had sent some other men to spy on Miles' troop.

As we walked, Hunter leaned in near my ear, and with a chuckle, whispered, "Special treatment didn't get you anywhere, kid."

I wasn't liking this.

* * *

Turns out, Kimblee was coming with his troop to the building where The Elric brothers and the others were gathered, so the troop that had taken me hostage ran into theirs.

I felt completely _cowardly_.

"Major Lynette?" Kimblee's voice reached me, and I resisted shrinking back in fear. I clenched my teeth as I looked up into his ice-blue eyes.

"_Kimblee._" I growled, narrowing my eyes at him. I was defenseless against him with all these sharpshooters and skillful gunmen surrounding me.

"It's nice to see you again." He said, giving me an intimidating smirk. I bared my teeth slightly.

"I can't exactly say the same." I spat, glaring at him. Kimblee looked at Hunter, who stepped forward.

"Nice work. Guard her until I can deal with her." He ordered, and Hunter obediently saluted. I guess I had figured out where Hunter's loyalty lies.

So, with Hunter's troop joining Kimblee's, we headed back to the building that I had previously tried to escape from.

We reached it, well… Just as it exploded.

I coughed as the dust billowed toward us from the explosion. Hunter's troop got closer to me, shielding me from the dust and from sight as I saw Ed run out of the dust cloud, racing toward Kimblee.

"We finally got Scar cornered, and now he's taken her hostage_ BECAUSE OF YOU!_" Ed yelled at Kimblee, acting in anger and distress. I made sure he couldn't see me, well, because I didn't feel like showing him I got caught.

The soldiers from Hunter's group didn't even hesitate to hide me from Ed's view.

* * *

Soon enough, a blizzard rolled in and all the soldiers packed into a tall building that strangely had its glass windows still intact. At least it kept the wind out.

I was sitting down on a bench, with Kimblee staring at me and wondering what to do with me. I mean, the homunculi weren't here to tell him what to do.

Ed and Al were in the other room, and they fortunately didn't know I had been captured.

Me? I was sitting there hoping I'd live through the night.

"What was your purpose in Baschool?" Kimblee asked me finally, and I sighed.

"My purpose is to stay_ alive._" I said, looking up at him. "I can't go into any city without being recognized from the wanted posters. And in turn, I ask you," I said, looking into his eyes, "Why where you looking for me?" The corner of Kimblee's mouth tilted up slightly.

"You're more trouble than you're worth." Kimblee said, "I can't let you interfere." I kept looking into his eyes, unwavering.

"Then why am I still alive?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"You know more than you let on. The kind of information you have is invaluable." Kimblee said, and I pursed my lips. _I knew it; he was going to send me to get tortured for information by the homunculi._

"I will not stand to be treated with such _inconsideration_." I said levelly. "I will protect the people I have come to care about here, and there's no amount of pain that can persuade me otherwise."

"May I remind you that you are in no position to say such words, Cold Blood Alchemist." Kimblee said, slightly amused at my silent rebellion, "You are in no position to protect anyone when you are the one who is at risk." His meaning came right away.

He's using me as a hostage.

He knew I was friends with the Elric brothers in the past.

Oh _no._

"You're wrong," My voice became unsteady. "I'm no ones' weakness." Kimblee smirked again, looking at me smugly.

"Oh?" He said, "Well, why don't we see?" My blood froze as I saw Kimblee motion to one of the guards to get the Elric brothers. They saw me right away.

"Lynette?!" Ed and Al gasped, and I flinched.

"Guys, I…" I couldn't find any words to say. I couldn't let them be affected by my presence. Ed looked at Kimblee, about to say something undoubtedly harsh, but I interrupted quickly. "_Shut up_, Ed. Nothing's going to happen to me." I lied, catching Ed's attention. I gave him an honest look, and he looked back at Kimblee grudgingly, somehow believing me. Al looked very distressed, but I gave him a look to shut him up.

I had remembered my goal.

I just had to keep everything going as planned.

* * *

**HI GUYS! SORRY FOR BEING A MEAN AUTHOR LADY AND IGNORING THE STORY FOR A WHILE!**

**But I've been feeling really bad lately. There was this concert I wanted to go to more than _ANYTHING_, and I even got permission to go, so I waited until the tickets went on sale…. And they _sold out_. Right before my _eyes_. I had been sitting at the computer the minute they went on sale and when I tried to buy them….. _THE STUPID WEBSITE WOULDN'T WORK!_ So I've been really moody lately and I'm getting really upset really easily, so I decided to distract myself with writing this chapter.**

**OK, _MOVING ON_ from my emotion problems, I hope you guys liked the chapter! I put some action and alchemy in it, and even decided to throw in a random guy who Lynette knew from the state exam!**

**I'll try to update more from now on! I've been really busy, and so I'll work on trying to update more!**

**By now, I don't even know what's going on in the story any more. I'm just going with the flow XD So I hope it doesn't bother you guys…**

**SOMETHING GOOD IS COMING UP. Some of you might already have guessed what's going to happen, but I want to make it _DRAMATIC!_ It's gonna be _AWESOME._**

**BTW, My birthday's coming up! WOOHOOO! YAY! PRESENTS _AND_ MONEY!**

**Anyway…..**

**My lovely readers, please review~**

**Thanks!**


	68. Chapter 68 FLYING, CURSING, AND DYNAMITE

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

* * *

The cold air stung my face. Yep, we were outside again. The blizzard had stopped a while ago, and now our little "group" was standing outside. From what I could hear, the soldiers where getting split into groups.  
I sighed and crossed my arms. _Geez, it is cold out here…_ I thought, cracking my neck. By now, I could obviously feel Ed's eyes boring a hole in my back, and it made me a bit uncomfortable.  
My weapons had been confiscated, and it really sucks because I didn't have that many on. I couldn't have any metal against my skin without getting hypothermia, so all the weapons were outside my inner layer of clothes. It didn't help that I was patted down for weapons, which was really awkward, not even considering that Ed was glaring daggers at the guy who searched me.  
I sighed again and peeked over my shoulder to see that, in fact, Ed was staring at me the entire time. I facepalmed.  
_Stop it!_ I mouthed, but Ed ignored it and kept looking.  
_Why did you get caught?_ He mouthed back, and I facepalmed again.  
"Idiot," I mumbled, turning my back to Ed and pulling my jacket tighter. What I didn't get was why Kimblee took my outer jacket. Apparently he was "worried" that I was harboring more weapons, but I think he just wanted to torture me a bit.  
And it was working.  
The part I hated the most, though, was Kimblee assigned Hunter to watch me specifically. I seriously hate dealing with arrogant people, and the look Hunter had on his face didn't help. He looked so smug that I just wanted to strangle him.  
This_ really_ sucks.

* * *

A little while later, we all separated into different groups.  
And I was stuck with Kimblee and the two chimera guys. Hunter had gone off to do other stuff, but I didn't feel any better.  
"You really suck, you know that, right?" I growled quietly at Kimblee, who laughed at my attitude.  
"You won't be this harsh when it's the homunculi that you're talking to." Kimblee chucked, shooting me an amused look.  
"You're right. I'll be even nastier." I snarled back, crossing my arms. Even though I was scared for what might happen next, I was in one of those kinds of moods that made me want to throw a tantrum. I know, extremely childish and shallow, but that's seriously the only thing I wanted to do at the moment. That, and bite Kimblee's head off. Then I would feel better.

"Search the entrance to the tunnel. If there are multiple sets of footprints, then there's no doubt." Kimblee instructed the two chimera soldiers. We had paused, and it seemed like Kimblee was sending off the chimera soldiers.  
Even if they were on Kimblee's side, I didn't really want them to leave. If they left, that means that I'd be alone with Kimblee, and I was really afraid of that. My hands started sweating as I glanced around nervously, looking for a route of escape.  
"Yes sir!" Both chimera soldiers saluted Kimblee before walking off. A plan was building in my head, and I was about to put it into action when I heard footsteps behind me.  
When Kimblee turned to look at Ed, I instantly moved to run away, but Kimblee apparently anticipated that, so he tripped me. I fell face-first in the snow, cursing.  
Ed sweat dropped as I got up and brushed myself off.  
"Kimblee, if you're going to check out the tunnels," Ed said, as if I wasn't here, "Shouldn't you leave that to the Briggs soldiers? It runs pretty deep in there."  
"The fact that you're intentionally stopping me proves they're here." Kimblee noticed, and, without thinking, I facepalmed for the umpteenth time, forgetting that my face was still soar from crashing into the snow.  
"What do you mean? I want to get Scar as fast as," Ed was interrupted by Kimblee.  
"Or are you buying time until the snipers get into position?" He said, a knowning smirk on his face. Ed's eyes widened in surprise, and I sighed in disappointment. Everything was going fine until he showed up and made it obvious.  
"You knew about that?" Ed said as if he couldn't make it more obvious. I shot him a look, and he threw me a brief, confused look.  
"With as much bloodlust filling the air around us, I knew. I didn't survive the Ishvalan War because of my good looks." Kimblee said.  
"You got _that_ right, ugly." I mumbled, earning me a look from Kimblee.  
With that, he raised his arms and it was obvious what he was going to do next. Eyes wide, I screamed and dove forward just as the ground exploded beneath me.  
The next thing I knew, Ed's arms were wrapped around me, protecting me as the debris whistled by us. Snow made the air thick and hard to see through, but we recovered just in time to see Kimblee standing at the entrance to the mine, throwing a smirk back at us.  
"KIMBLEE!" We yelled together, scrambling forward.  
But right as we stepped forward, something came out of the fog, slashing at us. Well, I was in front, so I jumped away, right into Ed. Right as he tried to catch me, a punch came flying toward us from behind. Ed blocked it, throwing us both back.  
Ed's feet skidded against the ground, but I ended up falling over. I pulled myself up just as Ed stopped, and we stood together to look at our opponents.  
From the thickness of the fog, I could make out two very big figures, both too big to be human.  
Chimeras.  
Very big, buff chimeras.  
Oh dear.  
Ed and I looked at each other, and looked back at the chimera figures, but they had disappeared.  
"I got your back." I said, back-to-back with Ed.  
"That's nice to know." He said, and I knew he rolled his eyes.  
"Just be careful." I said, my head whipping around to my left. But before I knew it, Ed disappeared. I whipped around only to see him being held up by the neck by the lion chimera.  
"Come quietly, Fullmetal Alchemist." He said as Ed struggled in his grasp. "You can't escape from our sharp noses in this poor visibility." While he was talking, I knelt down and clapped my hands to the ground, drawing up a ragged dagger.  
"Do I seriously have no presence?" I snapped, appearing under Ed and reaching up to drive the dagger through the chimera's arm. He withdrew his arm as Ed came crashing down behind me. Just as he landed on his feet, I noticed something big coming down toward me, intending to smash my head like a watermelon. I dodged it, sliding out of the way, away from Ed.  
I could see Ed block a punch from the gorilla chimera, so I was taken off guard as the other chimera grabbed me by the waist, lifting me up with one hand and throwing me away.  
"GAH!" I screamed as I flew through the fog, passing over Ed and the other chimera.  
"LYNETTE!" Ed yelled, but he wasn't able to come after me because of the gorilla chimera. I just kept screaming as I felt myself falling, closing my eyes and bracing for impact.  
It took a bit longer than I imagined, but I crashed through a roof, slowing me down as I hit the ground. But the impact still hurt like a bitch.  
I clenched my teeth in pain as I sat up. I felt like I had broken every vertebra I possessed, and to make it even worse, one of my legs was twisted a bad way.  
"This _sucks_. So. Much." I muttered, taking a deep breath. I was about to take another breath when someone else came crashing through the roof.  
Of course it was Ed.  
"DAMNIT ED!" I yelled, and he flinched as he sat up. I coughed, my chest aching from yelling so loud.  
"Are you alright?" He asked, worried, and I coughed again.  
"I'm fine," I lied, "Just go and do your thing." I motioned to the boxes of dynamite, which attracted Ed's attention.  
"Good idea." He said, turning to the dynamite and crawling over to it. While he did that, I turned away and coughed a bit more.  
Blood dotted the snow beneath me as I coughed. My eyes widened in alarm as I quickly covered up the bloodied snow, making sure Ed couldn't see.  
"Oh shit." I whispered to myself, "Not again."  
That's when I saw the two chimeras jump down. They _JUMPED_. And landed without hurting themselves.  
Oh, the things anime characters can do.  
"Don't come to close!" Ed said, holding up some sticks of dynamite. "You know what this is, right?"  
"You idiot!" The gorilla laughed.  
"That stuff if damp! It's useless!" The other chuckled, but Ed's grin only widened.  
"Well, do you know what dynamite is made of?" He asked smugly, and the chimeras looked at each other stupidly.  
"Nitroglycerin?" The gorilla said unsurely.  
"Nitroglycol, wood flour, ammonium nitrate, and so forth?" The other one, the lion, said.  
"Okay, and what is the ammonium nitrate made of?" Ed's grin grew even wider as he started messing with the dynamite while the chimeras where pondering his questions.  
"That's easy. Nitric acid and ammonia." After they said it, they knew something was wrong. They glanced at Ed in shock as he grinned evilly at them.  
Even I, who majorly lacks common sense, was smarter then the chimera. And I, being the one that referred Ed to the dynamite, knew he was going to make a stink bomb. So of course I already had makeshift nose plugs in.  
"AMMONIA?!" The chimeras yelled in alarm just as Ed blew up his little bomb. I shielded my eyes as a stink cloud passed over me, and I felt Ed grab my arm. Ignoring the pain, I let him lead me through the cloud, until he finally paused. I heard a loud thumping noise, which I could only guess to the two clueless chimeras.  
"What's that smell?" Kimblee's voice. I opened my eyes in alarm only to find that we were inside the entrance to the mining tunnels.  
"Ammonia. Having too sharp a nose can be a problem, too. These guys aren't of any use to you now." Ed's voice was easy and undisturbed, surprisingly calm, especially since if was Kimblee he was talking to.  
"This is what happens the moment your hostage concerns are gone?" Kimblee smirked, and Ed started walking toward him, dragging me along.  
"Whatever do you mean?" He asked, "I'm just trying to get you to spill everything you know."  
"Well, well, aren't you a hot-blooded one?" Kimblee said, "Facing a youngster like you while I'm on the mend will be quite taxing."  
To me, it seemed like one of those conversations where the men were trying to intimidate each other with their pride. I nearly facepalmed again but then remembered that my face was kind of hurt, so that'd be painful.  
Ed had stopped by now, and I was awkwardly standing next to him, his grip on my wrist so tight that it felt like it was bruising my wrist.  
"I don't have time to mess with you, either." Kimblee said, and he held up his hand. "Why don't I use this?" My eyes glittered in intense need as I caught sight of the philosopher stone he held.  
I glanced over to my right, and saw Ed's eyes narrow in concentration. I knew what was going to happen next, and I was ready for it.  
Ed dashed at Kimblee, faking a direct attack then darting around him, about to knock the philosopher stone out of his hand...  
That's when I snatched it, right as it left Kimblee's hand. I didn't catch it myself, but I extended a rock hand out to snatch it before it fell down the mineshaft. I made the hand toss it back to me just as Ed slashed Kimblee's hand, obstructing the transmutation circle tattooed on his palm. And, luckily, neither of them seemed to notice that I possessed the philosopher stone.  
I clutched the stone tight in my hand, out of view from Kimblee and Ed.  
"You've won!" Kimblee's voice pierced the silence. "That's what your thinking, right?" His voice brought chills to my spine. There was an edge of insane smugness in his voice, a bit more than usual.  
"The resolve not to kill." Kimblee continued, "It is a fine policy. However, on the battlefield, it's something that can be taken advantage of. You should have finished me off just then." Ed's eyes widened as Kimblee opened his mouth wider to reveal a second philosopher stone. "That sense of mercy will be your defeat."  
And as soon as the philosopher stone touched down on his uninjured hand, the ground exploded beneath us.  
And everything went black.

* * *

**HI GUYS~!**

**Okay, so most of you are probably wondering why I'm posting again. Well, I passed my semester test with flying colors, so I wanted to celebrate by taking a short break to write this chapter~! YAY~!**

**Well I might post another chapter today or tomorrow, I don't know. I'm gonna be busy this weekend but I'll try to fit one more chapter in just for you!**

**Okay, well, from now on, I might update every month or two until the fall if I find times where I can sneak in a break from studying!**

**Part of this chapter might seem a bit negative because I was REALLY pissed off yesterday. My friend was being a bitch and I couldn't stand it so I was really upset and yeah. But I feel better now YAY!**

**Ok, from now on in the plot, I get a bit more room to do my thing… FLUFF! Yay XD More romantic and funny stuffs! If any of you guys have some ideas for fluff, please help me~! I'm not really good at romance-y kind of stuff (I'm forever alone) so your ideas would really help!**

**My lovely readers, please review~**

**Thanks!**


	69. Chapter 69 WORRY, ARGUE, AND PICKPOCKET!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

* * *

For the first time in a while, I _actually_ got some_ sleep!_

That was the first thought that came to me as I gained consciousness.

I yawned, my eyes squinting against the brightly lit room. The white ceiling blinded me, reflecting the sunlight that streamed in through nearby windows. Birds were chirping, a soothing sound that reminded me of home.

And for a minute, I wondered if it was all a dream. If going to Amestris and meeting everyone was a dream. I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"What an odd dream," I mumbled, staring at my hands. That's when I noticed that I couldn't see in one eye. "Oh shit, I'm still here." I took a breath, turning to get out of bed when a jolt of pain struck me.

I threw the sheets off my legs to reveal my left thigh was heavily bandaged. In panic, I checked the rest of my body to find that my right shoulder was also bandaged, and, probably worst of all, my torso was completely covered in bandages.

"… And who the hell changed me?" I sweat dropped. I mean, I wasn't wearing a shirt. Bandages were thickly wrapped around my chest, from my collar bone down to my hips, but that was it. And with that I wore fuzzy short shorts. It covered up enough skin for me to not feel disturbed, but it was still a bit revealing for my taste, so I snatched up the sheets from the bed and wrapped it around my shoulders, using it like a cape to cover myself.

With that, I carefully stood on my feet. As I tried to take a step forward, I almost tripped. It seemed almost like my legs were unused to walking as I tried to stumble over to the door. When I finally reached it, I leaned against the wall as I tried to open the door.

When my fumbling hands finally opened the door, I pushed it open slightly, limping out. I stayed next to the wall, leaning on it as I slowly made my way down a short hall to a flight of stairs. I cursed.

"Dammit," I muttered, "Stairs." So, thinking it out carefully, I sat down on the railing and slowly let myself start to slip down the railing, my feet barely brushing along the stairs.

When I reached the bottom, I cautiously stretched out my legs so my toes rested against the bottom steps, then slowly transferring my weight to my feet.

I staggered, almost tripping over the last step, but before I could fall, I held tight to the railing, clutching at it for dear life.

I felt like a newborn doe, stumbling around on new, shaky legs. The difference was, I was hurting, a lot, and if I fell, I'd probably reopen my injuries. I lowered myself to the floor, keeping hold on the railing so I wouldn't fall.

"Take that, stairs!" I stuck my tongue out childishly at the polished stairs, feeling prideful of my accomplishment. So, with my head up proudly, I staggered over to the door a few feet from the end of the stairs. Again, it took me a moment to get the door open, but when I did, I poked my head in the room curiously.

"Who's there?" A man's voice rang out. I flinched back, recognizing the lion chimera's voice. That's when someone opened the door fully.

Taken by surprise, I tripped, loosing my grip on the door. My knees buckled under me, and I yelped in the most girlish way possible.

But before I could fall and hurt myself, I was rescued by the person who opened the door.

"About time you woke up, moron." Ed said, immense relief clear on his face. Wrapping an arm around my waist, he steadied me, being careful not to hurt my stomach.

"Thank you." I said, smiling. "And good morning." He rolled his eyes at me.

"When did you wake up? And how did you even get down here?"

"I teleported." I said simply, making Ed give me a look. I laughed sheepishly. "I woke up a few minutes ago… How long was I out?"

"A week and a half." He said bluntly, catching my complete attention.

"WHAT?!" I was clearly startled by his statement. _I was out… For over a WEEK?!_ I thought in distress. Truth laughed at me.

_No wonder you felt rested_, it commented in amusement.

"Don't yell so loud." Ed said as I started coughing. "You're still seriously injured."

"Thanks, Caption Obvious." I said in between coughs.

"The girl woke up?" Both of Kimblee's chimera men stuck their heads in the doorway. I gasped, pointing at them.

"ITS _YOU!_" I said in distress. Ed lowered my hand.

"Calm down, they're with us." He said, but I narrowed my eyes, looking back and forth between both of them. I gave them the most menacing look a seriously injured thirteen year old girl could before looking back at Ed.

"I'm hungry." I said, dumbfounding everyone. They all sweat dropped at my random announcement.

"I'm going to bring her back upstairs. Can you get the doctor?" Ed asked the chimeras, who shrugged and disappeared. I sighed.

"Do I have to go all the way upstairs?" I whined, "It was hard enough for me to get down…" I was about to say something else, but I was swept off my feet. Ed held me up, his cold automail arm touching my bare legs and his real arm wrapped gently around my back.

"Come on. You walk like a drunk! Do you think I'd let you try to climb the stairs?" He snorted as he started up the stairs, and I huffed.

"You suck." I scoffed, turning my head away.

"I love you too." Ed remarked, and I gave him a look.

"Anyway," I started as we reached the top of the stairs, "How did I survive with these kinds of injuries?" Ed winced at my question.

"I don't know," He replied truthfully, "The gorilla and lion carried us both here." I pursed my lips thoughtfully as Ed walked through the open door and into my room.

"So what now?" I asked as he set me down on my bed. He shrugged.

"I don't know, but we can't stay here for long…" Ed said, and I nodded. That's when I remembered something.

"Ed, are you fully healed?" I asked, "You got hurt really bad, didn't you?" Ed avoided my eyes.

"I'm fine." He assured me, but I stared at him.

"You did human transmutation again, didn't you?" I asked bluntly to Ed's shock.

"How did you.."

"DAMMIT ED! DON'T _DO_ STUFF LIKE THAT!" I scolded harshly, "That's your_ life_ that you're playing around with!"  
"What else was I supposed to do?" He shot back quietly, "I was going to die anyway." I held my head in my hands.

"I swear to god, Ed," I muttered, "If you do that again, I'm gonna make you wish you died." Ed sweat dropped and sighed.

"I'm fine," He repeated, leaning against the wall next to my bed. "I don't know what we're going to do about you, though."

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my eyebrows, puzzled.

"The Promised Day is coming soon, and with the shape you're in, you can't fight." Ed said, and I snorted.

"Uh, correction, you're gonna get_ your_ ass killed if I'm not with you." I said, "These aren't a big deal." I motioned to my injuries.

"Lynette, you're half _blind_, and you can't even _walk_ right. You've nearly been killed more times than I can _count!_ You're a directionally senseless, clueless girl that was pulled into this mess, and I don't want you to get involved. You'll just be a_ burden_." Ed pointed out, a bit coldly. It was hard not to get offended by his words, and even worse, he had a point. But that frustrated me even more.

"Okay, then, where am I supposed to go?" I snarled, "I can't go _home_. I _tried._ And, if I'm as _helpless_ as you say, I can't go anywhere. If I'm as_ fragile_ as you say, I won't survive anywhere. Not the blazing desert to Xing, not the harsh chill of Drachma, not any country bordering Amestris. Am I really that _delicate_ to you?" We stared at each other intensely, both too stubborn to give in. Tears of frustration welled up in my eyes, and I looked away.

_It was about time you got in a fight_, Truth said, I'm surprised you made it this far.

_Shut up, Truth_, I snapped, furiously wiping away the tears that slid down my cheeks. After a bit of just sitting there, I finally lay down and pulled the covers over my head, trying to calm myself down.

"Lovers quarrel, eh?" I heard a woman say as more people walked into the room.

"He's_ not_ my boyfriend!" I yelled stubbornly.

_That was low_, Truth said as I sat up, regaining my composure.

_Exactly_, I replied as I saw Ed stomp out of the room, past the doctor and his wife. I sighed.

For once, I didn't know what was going to happen.

* * *

After the doctor checked my breathing and pulse, he left the room so his wife/nurse could change my bandages.

"It seemed pretty tense between you two." She said, unwrapping the bandage on my thigh. I sighed again.

"He's just extremely unreasonable." I said, "It's all because I got hurt, he's saying I can't do anything."

"Maybe he's just concerned." The woman said, removing my bandage to reveal a nasty blue and purple bruise. I cringed. "And that's exactly why."

"But if he was concerned, why would he want me to go away?" I asked, and the woman raised an eyebrow.

"Is he involved in something dangerous?" She asked, and I gulped. I couldn't give away too much.

"Yeah… You could say that." I said quietly, and the woman nodded, understanding I couldn't say any more.

"Then it's probably because he's afraid." The woman said, starting on the bandage that was wrapped around my shoulder. "He seems like he's lost someone before, so he might be afraid to lose you too." I glanced over at my shoulder as the woman took the bandage off. My eyes widened and I looked away, feeling nauseous.

My entire shoulder was covered in stitches, as if it had been torn apart and sewn back together. It didn't hurt, but it was probably one of the most frightening things I've ever seen.

"And after he woke up," The woman continued, unfazed, "He spent most of his time sitting next to your bed, waiting for you to wake up. He didn't eat for the first two days because he refused to abandon you." My stubborn expression softened.

"Really?" I asked softly as the woman started unwrapping my bandaged torso.

He blamed himself for you getting hurt again, Truth said, why don't I show you?

My vision flickered as Truth sent me the memories.

_~Flashback~_

_I saw myself laying in the same bed I woke up in._

_My body wasn't moving. I was barely even breathing. My face was relaxed, and I seemed so peaceful that it looked as if I wasn't even breathing at all. My head was heavily bandaged, along with my arms, but that's all that was visible._

_Ed sat in a chair at my bedside, holding my hand between both of his._

_That was the first time I had ever seen him look that scared._

_~Flashback End~_

I blinked.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked, worried, but I waved my hand, assuring her I was fine. The woman then continued to unwrap my bandages as I spaced out, staring at the wall and talking to Truth.

_Why was he so afraid?_ I wondered, _I've had worse injuries…_

_You saw that doctor, right?_ Truth said, _He's just a small town doctor. He's no where near the skill level of Central Hospitals' surgeons. You had quite a lot internal injuries when you got here, especially inside your rib cage, so the doctor couldn't do anything except tend to the external injuries._

My eyebrows furrowed. _If the doctor couldn't do anything, does that mean…_

_Yes_, Truth said,_ He expected you to die within the week._ My eyes widened.

_But I'm alive! How am I alive, then?_ I asked frantically.

_The doctor overestimated the seriousness of your internal injuries,_ Truth said, _Just a few broken ribs, but they didn't hit any vital organs so you're okay. But it did give Ed quite a scare when the doctor told him that._

_Oh god_, I thought, _He must've been freaking out._

_That's an understatement_, Truth chuckled, but I was in deep thought by then.

_Its a few weeks until the Promised Day, right?_ I asked.

_Yes._ Truth replied, and a smile grew on my face.

_Ed was worried because he thought I was dying_, I thought, excitement building up, _But I'm okay, and my other injuries will pretty much be healed by that time, so I can FIGHT! I _need_ to tell him!_

_Nice problem solving_, Truth commented, and I smiled wider.

_Thank you, Truth, for the information._ I said.

_No problem. You _ARE_ my helper, after all_, Truth said, _and everything is going according to the timeline, and I think it'd be entertaining to see what you'd do during the big fight._ I sighed and snapped out of my daze, just as the woman finished wrapping my torso in a new bandage. I waited patiently for her to rewrap the other injuries so I could leave to talk to Ed.

"Oh, and Miss?" I asked, right before the woman left the room. She turned back to look at me.

"Yes?"

"Can you get me a shirt and some decent shorts?" I asked, and the woman nodded.

"Of course," She said, leaving the room.

* * *

After the woman had brought the clothes and helped me change, I stumbled over to the door, holding on to the woman's arm. She was very helpful, especially as she helped me down the stairs, obviously experienced with people who struggle to walk.

But when we reached down stairs and into the living room, only the doctor and the two chimeras remained. No Ed.

"Darius, Heinkel, do either of you know where Ed went?" I asked. To their surprise, I actually remembered their names, but they brushed that surprise off, glancing at each other.

"I think he went into town to get some groceries." Heinkel said, and I face palmed, glad my face wasn't as bruised as it used to be.

"That idiot..." I mumbled, and then turned to the doctor. "Would you happen to have some kind of dye by any chance?"

"Dye?" The doctor said, confused. I nodded, and he pondered it for a moment. "There is some bleach, but dye…?"

"There is some red dye I save for wool, but other than that…" His wife said, and I looked at her.

"May I use some of it?" I asked, dumbfounding them all.

"Sure but why…?"

"I'm gonna go after Ed." I said, looking at the two chimeras.

"It's about time I get some fresh air."

* * *

My disguise was complete. Dark red hair, knee-high cargo shorts, a black tank top and a nice dark green scarf to wrap around my shoulders. I mean, it was spring, so I didn't want to put on a sweater, and I needed to cover my shoulder, so I went with the scarf.

As for walking, I transmuted a cane for myself. A small, wooden one with a dragon head, but of course, with me being Lynette, that wasn't all it was. The cane could come apart to reveal a steel katana I chose to include with the cane, just in case.

I wandered around, not worrying about getting lost because this town was very small and I could easily wander my way back.

So for the moment, I focused on walking straight. The cane, as I thought, was a big help. It helped me with my balance, and since I walked around a bit earlier, my legs weren't as clumsy as they were right after I woke up. I just had to train myself to walk again and build up the muscles in my legs.

I got lots of weird looks, too. I mean, a thirteen year old with dark red hair wearing boy clothes and using a cane. It's a bit odd, but no one really thought big of it, so for that, I was thankful.

The town was a very nice, rural town. Tons of nice little shops dotted the road, and it took a lot to not get distracted from my task.

Being able to walk peacefully like this gave me more freedom then I've had in months. Being able to go around, walk on the sidewalk like a regular person, not feeling threatened, it was amazing. I had almost forgotten what regular walking was. I was always running, but for once, I got a break.

Or, so I thought.

"AH!" I yelled as someone ran into me. I fell to my knees, cringing, and the person quickly helped me up, apologizing briefly. The person had a smooth voice, almost familiar. He walked off after helping me up, not concerned about me at all. I tried to regain my balance, but my ribs burned with pain, telling me that I had probably disturbed one of my broken ribs.

I got a lot of concerned stares from passersby, but that wasn't the thing on my mind right now. I knew what might have happened, and I frantically reached in my pocket, searching for something.

It was _gone._

My eyes widened. You're probably thinking, oh, it was one of my weapons or something? It must not be that important. But, it just so happened that the item that was stolen…

…Was the philosopher stone I stole from Kimblee.

* * *

**HI GUYS~! OHH A CLIFFHANGER!**

**Okay, you're probably wondering, how did she get the stone?!**

**Well, I was too lazy to try to fit that in this chapter, since it's already a longer chapter, so I'll tell you here.**

**The nurse found the philosopher stone clutched in Lynette's hand when the doctor was examining her after the chimeras brought her in. The nurse later handed Lynette back the stone and Lynette took it and kept it with her to make sure nothing would happen to it.**

**So now, the stone was STOLEN! Those of you who know the plotline well; you must know how bad this is.**

**What's going to happen next? Will Lynette catch the pickpocket? Will the plotline finally get screwed up? Who is the pickpocket?**

**I'm an evil author lady MUAHAHAHA I like cliffhangers XD**

**Also, CELEBRATING OVER 50,000 VIEWS! Oh my god. OH MY GOD! AMAZING~! I love you all so much! Thanks to all my readers for helping me get here!**

**Well, actually, with that, I have an announcement. I've been watching the series, and I really hate to say this, but this fanfiction is approaching its end. WAHH NOOO!**

**You guys have been so wonderful, though, I think I might do a sequel. Right now, I think I can finish this fanfiction a bit sooner than I planned, and since it's so close to ending, I think I can find little breaks from now to the summer, since I DID pass my last semester assessment with flying colors... So I can skip a bit of studying XD And I did already get into the Gifted and Talented program, so I'm good! YAY!**

**Look forward to more chapters! I love you all!**

**My lovely readers, please review~**  
**Thanks!**


	70. Chapter 70 STRUGGLE, FAITH, AND CRAZY ME

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

* * *

I wanted to yell more than anything, but I couldn't. That'd just alert the thief that I realized he stole something from me, so I was left to furrow my eyebrows and try to think of something.

After a few seconds, I couldn't think of anything, so I started forward, walking. As I adjusted to it, I sped up, my eyes searching the street for the criminal.

It didn't take long for me to trip. I cried out in pain, pushing myself up.

_This isn't working_, I thought in distress.

That's when I finally got an idea.

Ignoring the people who gathered around me, I forced myself up to sit on my knees, staring at the ground. After a moment of calculation, I gathered all the information, and, closing my eyes, I clapped my hands to the ground.

There was a flash of light, and I looked up only to see exactly what I had thought up. Scrambling to my feet, my eyes quickly assessed the safety of my little creation.

What I had made, well, was something that resembled a bike. Sadly, I couldn't make the plastic tires, so I was left with stone tubes, but everything else was accurate.

Grabbing my staff, I got on the bike, cringing as I moved. It was obvious that my injuries had reopened, but I paid no attention to that as I tucked my staff through one of my belt loops and started off, scanning the street in front of me.

_He went left_, Truth said as I reached the end of the street.

_About time you spoke up_, I replied, following Truth's directions.

_You're really screwed if he gets away_, Truth said, _Go right._

So, following Truth's directions, I was lead into a more deserted part of the town, with smaller streets. It wasn't hard to tell that the buildings I sped past were probably clubs or casinos.

"They even have these kinds of places in small, cute towns like this," I muttered under my breath, "It's disgusting..."

THERE HE IS! Truth's voice rang in my head, making me wince. It took me a second, but when I finally processed what Truth said, I looked up only to see the thief turning into an alleyway.

It's always the alleyways. I cursed in my head, quickly breaking at the entrance to the alleyway. The bike skidded and fell, throwing me off to roll on the pavement. On instinct, I used my arms to shield my head, and stretched my legs out for minimal injury.

My body hurt. A lot.

"You've been through worse." I whispered to myself encouragingly. "Just get through this, and I'll heal you with the philosopher stone." I nodded, clenching my teeth as I scrambled up, staggering forward to the entrance of the alleyway.

That's when I got a real glimpse of the guy. He was wearing a mask, but something tugged at my mind. I had seen this man before: dark hair, tall, and that voice earlier…

And he was about to enter a building to my left.

"_YOU!_" I yelled, feebly pointing at the man. He froze, and slowly turned only to see me, leaning against the side of the alleyway, bruised and bleeding.  
"STOP!" I roared, my eyes glinting dangerously as I limped toward the man, holding onto the wall desperately.  
And strangely, the man stopped. He let the door close, and turned in my direction.  
"Who are you?" He growled, looking at me with that "_I'll kill you if you don't answer quickly_" look. I narrowed my eyes at the guy, stopping a yard away from him.  
_That voice..._  
"Back at ya, dude. Who the hell are you?!" I said, impatient. My body was sore and bleeding, and I just wanted to take a nap.  
"Wait..." The eyes of the man, uncovered by the mask, widened as he looked at me.  
Before I knew it, I was against the wall, with the thief right in front of me, one arm next to my head and the other tangled in my hair, holding it tight and restraining me.  
While I grimaced in pain, the he used his free hand to brush my bangs away from my face, revealing my blind eye.  
"It's you..." He said smugly. "Lynette La'va." I gasped.  
_No. Way._  
_It can't be..._  
My hand darted up to rip off the mask, uncovering his face.  
_... Holy shit._  
I stood there, for the first time in my life, completely speechless. My mind completely blank.  
Thoroughly dumbfounded.  
"_Enrique?_" I questioned quietly. The corner of his mouth tilted up in a rakish smirk, and he raised an eyebrow.  
"You know me?" He said in a smooth voice that made my stomach churn. "I'm flattered."  
"It's impolite to grab a girl's hair." I said, narrowing my eyes. "I value my hair more than the average girl."  
"Is that why you dye it so much?" He asked, staring into my eyes with unwavering malice. "You had blue hair."  
"So you had the dream too." I mumbled, but Enrique caught it.  
"Ahh, so I'm not the only one. That's nice to know." His hand tightened on my hair. "But you're so much weaker than I thought you were." And, as if to prove it, he yanked my hair and threw me on the ground, while I helplessly tried to shield myself from the hard pavement. I cried out in pain as I hit the ground, landing on my side.  
I couldn't get up. I had been through worse, but my body couldn't rise no matter how much I needed to get up. Blood trickled down my arm and stained my clothes where some of the stitches in my shoulder were torn.  
"ENRIQUE! Are you coming in or not?" Another voice called. I saw the door open to reveal a very buff, tattooed man.  
"Oh, Rhys." Enrique said, glancing over at the man. "I'm just having a bit of fun." Rhys caught sight of me and looked back at Enrique.  
"Don't kill 'er." Rhys said, looking me over. "She looks half-dead already, and she's a pretty one."  
"I was thinking of keeping her." Enrique said, "But she's already all scarred..." Hearing him say that made my blood run cold.  
I couldn't protect myself. I couldn't do anything against what they decide to do with me. For the first time, I felt afraid of what they were going to do. So, for once, I used my last resort.  
"HELP!" I screamed, "_SOMEONE!_" My rattling horror scream pierced through the air at a volume that made Enrique and Rhys cover their ears.  
Despite my physical condition, I shrieked with all my might, praying to Truth that someone would hear my pleads for help.  
"SHUT UP!" Enrique yelled over my screams, and I felt pain blossom in my ribs. He had kicked me, cutting off my wails to curl up from the pain.  
_I just need the philosopher sto__ne_, I thought faintly, _It'll end my suffering._ Holding quick to that thought, I tried to block out the pain clouding my mind as I thought of a plan.  
Just as I figured everything out, Enrique picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I clenched me teeth, letting out a long string of curses.  
In one last attempt to save myself, I swung my hands and clapped them together before touching Enrique's bare arm.

He yelled out in pain as he dropped me, unable to move his arm.  
"You bitch!" He snarled, and was about to kick me...  
... When a hand grabbed his leg and twisted it, making him fall.  
"Get away from her you bastard." _A... Girl's voice?_ My half-lidded eyes couldn't see my savior, but I could hear the fighting.  
"Philo...so...pher... St...one..." I tried to reach out toward the sound of the fighting, but I didn't have enough strength. My head spun and I finally blacked out, unable to take anymore.

* * *

"Mmm..." I groaned sleepily, turning over. I buried my face in my pillow, not wanting to wake up. But consciousness found me anyway.  
I yawned, turning over again and stretching out my arms. I squinted against the light that filtered into the room, and waited until my eyes adjusted.  
I sat up, ruffling my messy hair and pushing it out of my face. I rubbed my eyes, yawning again.  
I opened my eyes, glancing around the room as my brain woke up.  
Then it all came back to me.  
_The thief._  
_Enrique._  
_The girl._  
My eyes widened, and I analyzed the room.  
Peach walls and a tan floor and ceiling. A window to my right with elegant white lace curtains held aside by two white curved handles, letting light in. The blanket was a peach blossom pattern with tan background and tan sheets underneath, covering the squishy bed. There was a white lace overhang just over the bed, giving it an elegant feel to it. The floor was a nice light hardwood which gleamed with new polish, and the white dresser to my right was cluttered with makeup and accessories.  
I had no idea where I was.  
"It's a nice place though," I whispered to myself, swinging my legs out of the bed. "I wonder who lives here." I walked over to the dresser, looking over the big collection of makeup.  
"Wahh..." I murmured, "So much..." My gaze trailed up to the mirror attached to the dresser, a clean, smudge-free mirror that looked like it was well taken care of.  
But the person that stared back at me looked almost unfamiliar.  
Until I realized it was _me._  
I got closer to the mirror, staring at my own face in surprise. My hands darted up to touch my face, as if to see if it was real.  
My scars were _gone._  
My eye was _healed._  
My hair was _brown._  
I gasped at my reflection. I waved, and it waved back. I gasped again, this time checking my arms.  
I noticed that I was wearing a peachy pink sheer nightgown, but that wasn't what caught my attention.  
My body was _healed._  
For a moment, I almost wondered if everything was a dream.  
Then again, I thought, I don't know where the hell I am.  
"Hello?" I called out. "Anyone home?" I strode over to the door and cracked it open so I could peer out.  
"You're awake!" An enthusiastic voice exclaimed. I saw a girl burst through a door a bit farther down the cream colored hallway, dashing over to me.  
"Thank god you're okay." She said, skidding to a stop in front of me and smiling.  
The girl was a few inches shorter than me with brilliant copper hair that was put up in a short ponytail. She was slightly petite, but her arms and legs were muscled, like an Olympic runner. She wasn't bulky, but her body appeared to be long, even though she was shorter than me. She wore black shorts and a beautiful gem-studded red sleeveless top. She looked maybe a bit younger than me. Her hazel eyes looked into mine with pure excitement, matching the cute smile she wore so casually.  
"Where am I?" I asked, even though I was bursting with a million questions.  
"You're at my house." She answered simply, but that information by itself just confused me even more.  
"Who are you?" I put out my next question. The girl pouted.  
"You don't remember?" The girl said, "I saved you." My eyes widened.  
"You... Saved me? How? From getting kidnapped? Then how is my body like this? My hair? What happened?" Questions poured out of my mouth, and I stood there, looking impatiently at the girl for an explanation.  
"Oh!" The girl said, as if she remembered something. She dug in her pocket, and, when fining what she was looking for, she took it out and held out her fist.  
"I almost forgot to give this back to you." She said, and I held my hand under her fist. She placed the object in my hand, and took away her hand.  
The philosopher stone.  
I gasped for the billionth time, staring at the stone. Then looking up at the girl. She smiled and gestured for me to follow her.  
"I'll explain everything over a cup of tea."

* * *

"There you have it." The girl said, taking a sip of her tea.  
We were sitting in the marvelous parlor of the house, with intricately crafted pastries placed on a tray that rested on a table between the girl and I. She served me a sweet tea while she explained what happened.  
So, put simply, the girl kicked Enrique's ass and took the philosopher stone back from him, knowing what it was, brought me back to her house, and had me examined by their family doctor. The doctor stated the obvious, that I was dying. Luckily, the girl had come from a family of alchemists, and her father was even state certified. Although she was unfamiliar with human transmutation, she had discovered crumpled paper hidden in my pocket. The paper that I had sketched out the human transmutation circle, the one I was planning to use to heal myself.  
All in all, she was much smarter than I could ever be.  
"... You're impressive." I sweat dropped. "But anyway, thank you for helping me. My name is Lynette, what's yours?" The girl looked at me in surprise, putting her cup down.  
"Lynette? As in Lynette La'va, the infamous Cold Blood Alchemist?" She asked, and I cringed at her words.  
"I haven't heard that title in a while." I sighed.  
"Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you." The girl apologized, "But I've heard so much about you."  
"By calling me "infamous", what you've heard must not be that pleasant." I said, my eyes downcast. "But I assure you, I'm not a bad person."  
"I know you aren't." She said, a smile returning to her face. "My dad is a good friend of Lieutenant Colonel Mustang. He says Mustang talks about you a lot." My eyes traveled up to meet hers.  
"Really?" I questioned, taking a sip of tea. The girl nodded.  
"My dad knows you're here." She said, "He said any friend of Mustang's is a friend of ours." A small smile crept across my face.  
"That's very sweet of your father." I said, taking a small sugar powdered tea cookie. "What does Mustang say about me?"  
"That you're very loud and violent," she said, making me sweat drop.  
"That's Mustang." I said, rolling my eyes. The girl giggled.  
"But you're a very fun and sweet person." She continued. "He had a very positive opinion of you. He told my dad to ignore all the accusations thrown at you and help you if we meet you. My father said Mustang has been given a hard time because of all your supposed "crimes", but he's been surprisingly patient with it all." Guilt kept piling on with every complement.  
"I can't believe he believes in me after all this." I said quietly, taking a bite of the cookie. "I've done so much..."  
"That just goes to show how much he supports you." The girl said, her optimistic attitude lightening up my mood. "We're behind you too."  
"That's nice to know. Also, I never got your name." I said hesitantly, and the girl laughed.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Diamond." She said sheepishly, and I grinned.  
"That's a nice name." I said, "My birthstone is a diamond, so I guess this is fate." Diamond cracked up at my little comment.  
"I guess so." She said after she finished laughing. She was about to reach for a cookie when she remembered something. "OH! I'll be right back." She said, suddenly getting up and speeding out of the room. She quickly reappeared after a few seconds, holding a piece of paper.  
"I forgot! My dad called Mustang." Diamond said, rushing over to hand me the paper. She sat back down, looking at me anxiously. "Mustang left this message for you." I nodded, opening the folded paper and scanning the words.

_Lynette,_

_The Promised Day is coming. I'll see you in Central._

_Mustang._

_P.S. Make sure to leave some money in your account. After this is over, and I've taken over, you promised lunch. Leave your schedule open!_

I laughed at his letter. I looked over at Diamond, my mood having improved a lot.  
"Thank you so much. For everything." I said, bowing my head in gratitude. "But I need to leave. My... _Friend_ is probably worried sick." Diamond nodded, understanding.  
"I'll get some clothes for you to change into." She said, getting up and patting my shoulder. "Make sure to visit soon, okay?"  
"Of course." I said. "Next time, I'll take you out for icecream." Diamond nodded hard, cheerfully skipping away to get some clothes.  
My gaze traveled down to my hands. In one hand, I held the philosopher stone, and in the other was Mustang's letter. I pursed my lips.  
_Ed's gonna kill me when I get back._

* * *

Walking the streets was something that set me at unease. Even though, if I actually bumped into Enrique, he wouldn't recognize me, I still couldn't forget what happened earlier.

_… Truth, you did something, didn't you…?_ I accused.

_You said you wanted to forget about Edward_, Truth said nonchalantly. I scoffed to myself.

_We got back together, didn't we?_ I shot back. Truth sighed.

_I gave you that dream before hand_, Truth said, _You liked it. But even when you met Edward again, I decided to give you another chance, since… You're still debating on going home._

_What are you, my mother?_ I said in exasperation._ Setting me up with crazy lunatics who try to kill me before the first date… You're _crazy_._

_I'm only a reflection of you_, Truth remarked smugly. I had no comeback, since Truth, well… Spoke the truth.

"This world in annoying," I mumbled to myself, sighing heavily.

And it wasn't very surprising, with my eyes downcast like that, that I bumped into someone.

"Ah, sorry." I apologized, snapping back to reality. I brushed myself off and was about to continue on my way when my arm was caught.

"Lynette?" A familiar voice questioned in shock. Confused, I turned around to face the person who had an iron grip on my arm.

It was Ed.

* * *

**HI GUYS~! I haven't updated in sooo long, I know! Gahh, even though school is mostly over, I still have so much to do! I went to my aunt's house this weekend, and I had gotten to write a bit in the chapter, so I decided to finish it tonight.**

**How was everybody's Memorial Day? I actually got to go out and put flags on some veteran's graves to honor their service! It was raining, and I got soaked, but I enjoyed doing that.**

**So, anyway, in the story, it's looking better for Lynette. I mean, she'll have to be careful with what she says, because I think it's obvious by now that Ed would recognize the change she went through in a few hours. But, even though she has to wiggle her way out of that, things are looking better for her…**

**And yes, I put Enrique back in. SURPRISE! He's kind of my pawn, so I might or might not continue to use him in the future. Just letting you guys know, heh! XP**

**My lovely readers, please review~!**

**Thanks!**


	71. Chapter 71 REVENGE, CARS, AND HUNGER!

"_Oh shit_." The words escaped my mouth, and as soon as they were out, I instantly regretted them. Ed stared at me in shock.

"Lynette... What happened?" He asked quietly, but I could see the menacing glare in his eyes. I took a breath, turning to face Ed.

"Let's talk about this when we get back... We're causing a scene." I said, glancing around at some of the people who stopped to stare. Ed's gaze followed mine, and he grudgingly agreed, his hand moving down to hold my hand tightly, dragging me along behind him.

Holding his automail hand like that, I felt no warmth. And I'm sure he didn't either, but he seemed too... Angry? To care. I sighed.

_I'm in for it later._

* * *

"What happened?" Ed's voice was soft, but I could feel the hidden sharpness to it. I faced him as he closed the door to the room I had been previously occupying, leaving us alone. I chewed on my lip nervously, trying to think of what to say. I couldn't tell him about the philosopher stone for obvious reasons, so I needed to distract him. And considering this was Edward Elric I was talking about, it'd be hard to put him off what he set out to find out.

"I was looking for you." I said, looking at my feet. "I'm sorry... I was wrong to argue with you. I wanted to apologize for saying what I did..." My tone was full of regret._ I almost got killed because I was too weak to defend myself... He was right to say that earlier._ I thought.

"Lynette..." Ed said, and I felt myself being pulled into a warm hug. The warmth I couldn't feel from his hand was hidden in this hug, and it was more comforting than anything any other person could ever do for me. "I was so worried..." His whisper made goosebumps blossom all over my arms, and I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry." I said, pulling away from the hug and looking Ed in the eyes. "I promise, from now on, I'll be more careful." _Since it'd kill you to lose another person you care about_, I added silently, letting go of Ed. I was about to walk back to my bed to sit down when I felt myself being pulled back, suddenly spun around.

My eyes widened as I felt Ed's lips collide with mine, his cool automail hand sliding up to firmly cup the side of my face so I wouldn't be able to pull away. With a sharp intake of breath, my body went rigid, completely still as Ed continued to pull me closer to him, not intending to let me go anytime soon as his lips moved against my own in a way that made my heart race too fast for it to be healthy.

"That was… Exhilarating." Ed said, his mood seemingly having improved after the heated kiss. I, on the other hand, was still motionless, trying to keep myself from hyperventilating.

I was still totally new to this whole kissing thing, after all.

"I swear to Truth, if you do that again, you're paying for my hospital bills when I have a heart attack." I mumbled, and Ed gave me a weird look.

"What, do I send your heart racing that much?" He raised an eyebrow, a new sense of pride shining in his eyes. I hit his arm, making sure it was his flesh one, since I didn't want to make the same mistake twice.

"It's only because I love you, _shortie_." I stuck my tongue out childishly as I slipped out of his grip. I ran around the room, unable to hold back a mischievous Cheshire cat smile as he chased me, ranting about how he wasn't vertically challenged.

* * *

Later, Ed had gone out shopping again, leaving me alone with the chimeras, the doctor, and his wife. The doctor had sent Ed out to get some groceries, so I was bored to death, lying around in the room and attempting to take a nap.

That's when I heard footsteps outside my door.

"The military are here." Both chimeras said as they opened the door. I eyed them warily.

"Already?" My lazy reply came.

"We've been here for over a week." Heinkel stated, sweatdropping. I groaned, getting off my bed and walking over to the door.

"So, where am I hiding?"

So, tucked away in a closet I hadn't noticed, I watched through a crack in the door as Darius lied down in my bed, acting like another patient.

It wasn't long before we heard loud footsteps march up the stairs, undoubtedly the soldiers the chimeras had spotted outside a few moments before.

The door was thrown open, and two men walked through it, approaching Darius. One stayed in the hallway, closing the door behind the two that entered. Once I recognized one of them, I swore under my breath. _Hunter… What's he doing here?_

"Are you the only patient back here?" Hunter asked in an assertive tone. Darius sat up, keeping his sick act up quite well.

"Yeah," He answered with a hoarse voice. "Why are you asking? What's wrong?" Hunter's gaze sharpened in suspicion as he looked Darius up and down.

"Tell me," Hunter said, "Were you at the bank this afternoon?" Darius's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Hunter quickly recognized the threat, whipping out his gun.

"Don't move!" He ordered hastily. "Slowly raise your hands above your head!" While Hunter said that, I caught a snippet of conversation from the hallway.

Ignoring Hunter's yells at Darius, I focused on trying to hear what was happening in the hallway.

That's when I heard a loud thump in the hallway._ I guess that was Ed knocking out the guy for calling him short_, I thought, holding back a snicker. _Thank god he's back already._

Hunter spun around with his gun still aimed at Darius, looking at the door as the other soldier quickly threw it open, dashing outside to help his comrade who was currently lying on the floor, unconscious.

Another thump was heard, eliciting a grin from me._ Now that all his lackeys are taken care of_, I thought, cracking my knuckles. _It's time for me to get some **revenge**._

With ease, I whipped out the gun the chimera's had given me and shot Hunter's gun out of his hand, probably putting a hole through his palm in the process. Kicking open the door, I darted over to Hunter, kicking him in the nuts as he spun around to see what was happening. He doubled over, curling up in fetal position and clutching his bleeding hand as I stood above him, stepping on his head proudly.

"Sucks for you, you little _BITCH!_" I cackled before finally bending over to hit a nerve in his neck, knocking him out cold. Darius sweat dropped.

"You're awfully sadistic for a little girl." He said, and I rolled my eyes.

"I get that a lot." I shrugged as we walked out of the room to meet Heinkel and Ed, who were waiting for us in the hallway.

"Nice job, Ed." I said, admiring his handiwork. He sighed and grabbed my hand, dragging me downstairs with Heinkel and Darius following.

We had a quick talk with the doctor and his wife, deciding we should be leaving. They agreed, having had enough go on in the house for the day, and we prepared to leave.

As Darius and Heinkel gathered their stuff, I saw Ed looking at a small piece of paper.

"What's that?" I asked, padding over and looking over his shoulder.

"It's the description of me that the soldiers had," He said, and I nodded in understanding.

"A red coat, braid… It's not very detailed," I observed.

"Yeah, luckily. I think I might stay with this look for now." Ed said, turning to me and tucking the paper in his pocket. I smiled.

"I think you look good with your hair down anyway." I said, teasingly twirling one of his blonde locks around my finger. He growled in response.

"FREEZE!" We heard a new voice yell. All of our gazes darted to the two new soldiers that aimed their guns at us, probably backup.

"I'll get you back for that later." Ed muttered in a low voice that only I could hear, and I struggled to keep a straight face.

"Don't move!" The soldiers said at the same time, and the chimera's looked at us.

"Kids, get away from them!" One of the soldiers yelled to us, and I bit my lip hard on a laugh.

Darius and Heinkel, realizing the opportunity, grabbed Ed and I and aimed their guns at our heads threateningly.

"Stay back or they're dead!" Heinkel called intimidatingly.

"Don't make us have to blow these kid's brains out!" Darius added. Once the soldiers lowered their guns, Heinkel carried me and Darius carried Ed as they raced out of the house.

"Let's get some wheels," Darius said, glancing at a nearby car. It was the soldier's car, and more soliders were crowded around it, but Heinkel quickly took care of them, shooting at the neighbor's roof causing an avalanche of snow to pour down on the poor unfortunate souls as we stole their car, racing down the street.

Ed looked back only to find that the other soldiers were already in close pursuit, gaining on us as we sped down the pavement.

Nothing frightened me more than being in a speeding car. Terrified, I clutched at the seat and shut my eyes tightly, praying that we'd survive and that it would end soon.

After about five minutes of Ed shouting at Darius, the driver, we took a sharp turn that almost threw me against the car door, with Ed barely catching me in time as we skidded to a halt not far from out turn.

In a flash of blue light, Ed had transformed the outer shell of the car into something a bit more exotic looking, but it was enough to let the soldiers pass by without realizing we were in it.

"And you doubted me," Ed said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, well, can you change it back into a normal car now?" Heinkel asked, slightly irritated.

"And why's that?" Ed asked as Darius started driving away. "I think this car looks cool as hell!"

"Lynette, can you change it back?" Darius asked, giving up on trying to get Ed to change it. I was currently making myself take deep breaths, trying to recover from the fear that had spiked my adrenaline through the roof.

"What if I don't _want_ to?"

* * *

A few days had come and gone by the time we had arrived at the place I knew Ed was heading to, the place Al would most likely be.

"Where are we?" Darius asked, looking at the half-torn apart house.

"We used this as a hideout before." Ed said, looking at me.

"And you're positive that your brother is here?" Heinkel questioned, and Ed chuckled.

"I know Al better then he knows himself," Ed said confidently. "This is the only place he would be."

After checking the house, Darius whacked Ed in the head.

"There's nobody here!" He exclaimed exasperatedly, "Yeah, you _really_ know your brother." Heinkel frowned.

"We busted our tails for hundreds of miles for an empty house?" He said, displeased. That's when I saw him sniff the air, suddenly catching something. He quickly retreated to a corner, whipping out his gun and aiming somewhere past where Darius and Ed were standing. That's when it struck me what part we were at.

_Ling._

Darius and Ed backed into the darkness next to Heinkel, shutting off the oil lamp as they stared into the darkness, waiting for something to come.

I, on the other hand, ran out into the darkness and quickly caught sight of the approaching silhouette, holding my arms out as the person collapsed in them.

"LING~!" I squealed, excited to see him after all this time. I helped him up, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and leading him inside the house where both chimeras and Ed looked at me, dumbfounded.

"Lynette…. Isn't that Greed?" Ed's voice came as he walked out of the shadows, turning on the lamp and shining it on Ling.

Ling's stomach rumbled as his legs gave out on him. "So… _Hungry_…" Ling groaned softly, and Ed nodded, looking back at me.

"Yep, that's Ling."

* * *

**HI GUYS! OMG I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN AN ASSHOLE AND NOT UPDATED FOR LIKE A FEW WEEKS OMG.**

**Yeah, I've been really distracted. School is done, and I aced all my finals, so YAYY! But here comes summer, the time where my parents force me to work when I'm not off at camp. Not only that, but out of the two main friends I still keep in touch with, one is going to China for the whole summer and the other is going to camp for a while. BLEH!**

**Anyway, how's the story? OMG I was blushing like a maniac when writing the romantic scene in here. It's a little more… *ahem* Intimate than anything I've ever written.**

**Okay, at least _I_ want to believe I'm still innocent at heart.**

**But yeah, THE PROMISE DAY IS COMING UP. And do you know what's also coming up? THE END OF TGHB. OMG I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SEE THE DAY FOR 90263412439 MORE YEARS (And yes I did type a random number with my keyboard).**

**I'm so happy all of you have loved me and my story this much. I've worked hard on it, and it seriously makes my day/night with every comment you guys leave. I love you all so much and for those of you who've been here since the beginning, and even those who have recently come: I SERIOUSLY FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS. HUGS AND KISSES FOR ALL OF YOU! *blows kisses to all of you***

**CELEBRATING OVER 60,000 VIEWS! OMFG *sob* SO. FREAKING. WONDERFUL.**

**Yes, I'm having mood swings. But whatever…**

**My lovely readers, please review~**

**Thanks!**


End file.
